Alguien tiene que ceder
by HeyJudee
Summary: Rachel Berry es una mujer madura que se dedica a conquistar jovencitas, pero en sus planes no estaba enamorarse de la madre (Quinn Fabray) de su ultima novia (Beth Fabray). Una historia romántica con un poco de humor y enredos por las diferencias de edad. (Advertencia: este es un fic GP! Si no te gusta, no leas)
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Le era inevitable intentar enfocar su vista en una sola rubia, amaba a las mujeres y desde que tiene memoria no era capaz de resistirse frente a una mujer, no importaba raza, religión, color de pelo o intereses, la mujer en si era un punto débil en su vida. Era incapaz de engañarlas, pues la que se atrevía a entrar en su vida sabia por sobre todas las cosas que ella no era mujer de un solo cuerpo, no le gustaban las ataduras y disfrutabas de encuentros que no sabría si habría una segunda vez.  
Una vida exitosa marcaba su pasado, una carrera como actriz durante casi cuarenta años junto con varias escuelas de canto y alguna discográfica formaba parte de su gran curriculum personal.  
Se había cansado de cosechar años victoriosos lo cual no le pareció para nada mal tomarse un buen descanso en compañía de una hermosa señorita por supuesto.

_Aquí estoy… ¿Quién diría que tendría más pasaportes en mi poder que tarjetas de crédito? Me he cansado de viajar por el mundo conociendo diferentes costumbres gracias a mi trabajo y reconocimiento en los medios. No puedo quejarme, lo tengo todo nada me hace falta ¿dinero? Tengo lo suficiente para darme pequeñas mañas y lujos, ¿mujeres? Me llueven, he ahí el famoso dicho "hazte fama y échate a dormir" no hace falta que levante mi móvil para que alguna mujer este en mi cama, como he dicho, ellas solas aparecen pero esta vez la cosa se está poniendo un poco diferente, esta rubia que tengo a tan solo unos pasos me tiene loca la mayoría del tiempo. Es mucho más joven que yo, deben saber que una de mis tantas mañas es salir con jovencitas, no piensen que soy pedófila, para nada… jamás he salido con una menor, pero digamos que mi rango de chicas no deben pasar los treinta, quizás entre los veinticinco y treinta navego todas mis noches, son practicas si saben a lo que me refiero, saben lo que quieren como lo quieren y no hacen muchas preguntas al respecto, y yo gustosamente se lo doy, luego de obtener lo que ellas quieren y por supuesto yo también, terminamos el asunto y se retira a su domicilio, no crean que pago por ello, no no, simplemente son nuevas amistades que me doy el lujo de llevarlas a un nivel mas allá… se benefician ambas partes y aun no he recibido quejas, supongo que no estoy tan mal después de todo, mantengo bien mis cincuenta y tantos, no piso los sesenta pero estoy cerca, algunas mujeres me tachan de vieja verde pero sé que solo es envidia de todavía estar en forma y poder aguantar las salidas nocturnas que se presentar en New York.  
Como les dije estoy hace casi un mes con una muchachita, tiene veintiocho años pero puedo asegurarles que no los aparenta hablando sobre su persona, porque físicamente los tiene bien puestos y nada le sobra mucho menos le falta, es perfecta, pero su personalidad marca una gran diferencia, sabe lo que quiere con determinación y aunque por momentos parece una pequeña cuando algo no sale como quiere con sus rabietas es una mujer muy centrada en sí misma. Aun no sé muy bien como está compuesta su familia, se que tiene contacto con su madre porque la he escuchado hablar por móvil hace unos días atrás, cuando estábamos tomando algo luego de verla en un evento donde coincidimos, no lo dude, a penas mis ojos la vieron la quisieron de inmediato, ella no es tonta, sabe mi pasado y como me manejo, aun así accedió a conocerme aunque debo decir que este asunto va demasiado lento, no faltan las caricias juguetonas y algún que otro arrinconamiento por mi casa, pero de eso no pasa y la verdad que me estoy enloqueciendo, sino fuera porque realmente es hermosa y su personalidad me atrapa ya hubiese desistido en busca de otra rubia. ¿Les hable de sus ojos? Son de un color particular, aun no he despertado a su lado, no está dentro de las posibilidades, bueno pensándolo bien creo que durante estos días esa regla va a romperse, pero como les decía sus ojos por la mañana son un verde mezclado con un poquito de celeste claro, como el cielo, a su alrededor, pero luego de varias horas, precisamente llegando la noche sus ojos se convierten en un azul profundo, no quiero imaginar a quien logro sacar esos ojos, supongo que a su padre mezclado con algo de su madre o los heredo de algún familiar no lo sé, pero su mirada depende de su estado de ánimo y la hora en el día logran transmitirte diferentes sensaciones, ni hablar de su ceja levantada cuando algo le molesta o simplemente cuando me coquetea, no estoy enamorada pero soy muy observadora y puedo decirles que esta rubia que ahora mismo está volviendo a mi lado me tiene atrapada e intrigada._

- ¿Ya estas lista? –

- Siempre… creo que ya han llamado para embarcar, es mejor que vayamos quiero estar lo antes posible relajada… -

- No es para menos, has reservado en primera clase… no era necesario –

- Los gustos hay que dárselos en vida hermosa –

- Lo sé, pero no hacía falta gastar tanto –

- Eso no es problema… vamos de una vez – presentaron sus boletos y se subieron al avión rumbo a unas merecidas vacaciones para ambas.

_Nunca lo he hecho, si se preguntan el viajar acompañada, después de todo lo que les he contado es notable que soy una persona solitaria, pero como dije nuestras vacaciones coincidieron, mejor dicho ella me comento sobre los días que iba a tomarse para descansar un poco de las pasarelas, así es, ella es modelo y una muy buena por cierto, yo no tuve mejor idea que invitarla a un viaje, como dije antes ella me tiene algo atrapada, el compartir la cama ya vería como lo manejaría, no creo que tener noches de sexo sea algo que me moleste en lo absoluto, pero me comento que prefería descansar de tanto hotel y demás, lo cual me sugirió si quería acompañarla a una casa que tiene en Málaga, precisamente en Marbella… lugar que no conozco, pero me comento que tiene una casa en la playa muy privada y en un lugar prestigioso, no me pareció mala idea luego de asegurarme que su familia no iría, tienen sus obligaciones en Los Ángeles y rara vez la visitaban.  
Puedo asegurarles que si es necesario pagaría el dinero que sea solo por viajar cómodamente, en momentos así donde viajas por tantas horas te das cuenta que ni sientes el viaje, es placentero bajarte del avión sin dolores en la espalda, soy una roca para mi edad pero oiga los años no llegan solos.  
Puedo ver como estamos por aterrizar, la verdad que Málaga se ve pintoresco, ahora nos queda retirar el auto que he alquilado para manejarnos aquí y emprender viaje hasta Marbella, ella me pidió conducir, dice que conoce estos lugares como la palma de su mano y me ve algo cansada, tuvo mucha sutileza al no decirme vieja… como les contaba creo que tendremos un viaje que durara unos cuarenta o cincuenta minutos, depende a la velocidad que vaya esta señorita, se que le gustan los autos, precisamente la marca audi, logre que mi asistente consiguiera un audi S5 coupe negro, sé que cuando lo vea se va a morir, me encanta su sonrisa, pero más me va a encantar cuando reciba mi premio por las atenciones que estoy teniendo con ella. _

- ¿Estás loca? No me oyes cuando te digo que no debes ponerte en gastos… -

- Te compraría millones de estos si logro esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta –

- Eres… eres… ni siquiera sé que decirte –

- Solo prométeme que tendré mi recompensa –

- Eso no lo dudes bombón, eso y mucho mas – le guiño el ojo y la beso en los labios. No tardaron en colocar todo el equipaje dentro del auto para marcharse a terminar el día a la orilla de la playa.

* * *

- Pero mira que hermosa casa… creo que la pasaremos muy bien aquí – se saco sus lentes de sol y le sonrió a su rubia

- No lo dudes… ahora bajemos, no veo la hora de ir a la playa – sonrió con picardía

- Quiero ver cuando te pongas el traje de baño… - comento mientras bajaban del auto

- No perdamos el tiempo entonces… - camino seductoramente moviendo sus caderas hacia la gran puerta blanca que presentaba la casa de playa. Era enorme con una fachada blanca a la perfección adaptándose al entorno que la rodeaba, la arena era del mismo color que las paredes y a la distancia se podía observar un cristalino océano.

- Oh por dios, vas a matarme con ese cuerpo… - veía como la rubia entraba en su casa mientras hacia un baile sensual

- ¿Qué esperas para venir por mi? – sin pensarlo más corrió tras ella sacándole las prendas una por una, disfrutaba lo suave que era su piel y algo pálida, el contraste que ambos cuerpos creaban era exquisito, tan solo verla en ropa interior encendía cada vez más las ganas de hacerla suya.

- Epaaa… no tan rápido bombón… ponte cómoda, iré a ponerme mi bikini, brindaremos y luego haremos lo que quieras donde quieras… -

- Pero… pero… no me dejes así, por favor… no doy mas – dijo parada en el living sin sus pantalones mientras una gran remera cubría parte de su cuerpo y apenas sus nalgas.

- Te ves tan sexy con esas medias blancas y remera que te queda enorme por cierto… - rieron – lo mejor se hace esperar… ¿acaso no lo sabes? –

- Si, pero tú me tienes así hace un mes… si no fuera por esas piernas impresionantes que portas no se qué sería de mi –

- En la heladera hay champagne para brindar, déjame ir a cambiarme tu ve y sácalo para brindar – depósito un beso en sus labios

- Te espero en la cocina… no te me pierdas que aun no conozco tu casa –

- No me tardo bombón – grito ya desde una de las habitaciones

_Como he dicho me tiene de las narices… mujereeees! Son tan hermosas pero por momentos me tienen al borde y me vuelven loca, se que también soy mujer pero yo soy un poco más directa, aunque estas cosas de dar vueltas y provocar me gusta un poco, el dejarme con estas ganas incontrolables se que podre darle lo que tanto busca y lograr que no se olvide jamás de mi.  
La verdad que su casa es hermosa, tiene un toque bastante particular, la casa en si tiene colores cálidos, no sale del blanco o los pasteles, ni hablar de los muebles, todos blancos, le da bastante claridad y los grandes ventanales que dan a la playa ayuda mucho. Me pregunto si esta puerta llevara a la cocina… bingo!... bien, copas… copas… ¿Dónde pueden estar? ¿Aquí?...mmm no, solo hay platos, aquí… que tonta soy, bien… dos copas, champagne en la heladera, a ver que hay por aquí –_ la mujer seguía inmersa en su búsqueda sin percatarse que alguien mas estaba a su lado

- ALTO AHÍ! NO SE ATREVA A MOVERSE… - se escucho un grito que no estaba dentro de sus registros auditivos, intento salir detrás de la gran puerta de la heladera que tapaba su cuerpo pero la voz nuevamente la detuvo – QUE NO SE MUEVA HE DICHO… VAMOS PASAME EL TELEFONO LLAMARE A LA POLICIA! – le pedía a la otra persona que acompañaba

- No hace falta que llame a nadie, no soy un ladrón… - la interrumpió

- CALLESE… - dijo marcando con nerviosismo el numero de la policía –GRACIAS A DIOS, QUIERO AVISAR QUE ME ESTAN ROBANDO… SI SI COMO OYE – la mujer intento salir detrás de la heladera pero solo aumento los gritos en la casa – NO SE MUEVA… QUEDESE AHÍ, TENGO UN CUCHILLO EN LA MANO NO DUDARE EN USARLO SI SE ACERCA…– volvió a retomar la llamada - por favor ¿pueden mandar un móvil de inmediato?

- He dicho que no es necesario llamar a na… - dijo mientras salía de su escondite para mirarse cara a cara, camino hacia atrás cuando vio que la persona en verdad tenía un cuchillo en su mano y su acompañante sostenía un palo de amasar, algo bizarro el momento.

- OOOH POR DIOS… QUEDESE QUIETA NO SE MUEVA… NO DURARE EN USARLO! –

- Rachel ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué son esos gritos? – entraba la chica luciendo solo su bikini por la cocina

- BETHANY ¿LA CONOCES? – pregunto confundida aun con el cuchillo en la mano desbordada por el temor

- Mamá! ¿Qué hacen aquí? -

* * *

**LEER POR FAVOR!**

**Nuevo Fic, como indica el nombre es basada en la película pero no es tal cual, solo tiene algunas similitudes pero la historia no tomara el mismo rumbo, necesitaba escribirla, hace un mes que esta rondando por mi cabeza y necesitaba desagotarla, no voy abandonar "Bendita tu luz" voy a seguirla hasta el final, pero quisiera saber que piensan sobre esta, si les gusta voy a continuarla.**

**- Aca si voy a necesitar sus reviews para saber que hacer… esta solo en sus manos queridos lectores!**

**Si la aceptan en el próximo capitulo les pondré los datos de los personajes, si bien es Faberry, como habrán leído las chicas están un poco mas maduras, y ya les he buscado actrices para que mas o menos las idealicen en aspecto físico.**

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaración****, estos son algunos personajes que busque para que se imaginen como serian las chicas luego de varios años, esta abierto a modificaciones si así lo quieren, acepto opiniones.**

**Beth Fabray: Scarlett Johansson  
Quinn Fabray: Jennifer Aniston  
Rachel Berry: Idina Menzel  
Brittany Pierce: Gwyneth Paltrow**

* * *

"**Berry a la Francesa"**

* * *

- Rachel ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué son esos gritos? – entraba la chica luciendo solo su bikini por la cocina

- BETHANY ¿LA CONOCES? – pregunto confundida aun con el cuchillo en la mano desbordada por el temor

- Mamá! ¿Qué hacen aquí? -

- Mejor dime qué haces tú aquí – escucho una voz en el teléfono – Disculpe, fue una equivocación… era… la acompañante de mi hija – dijo algo molesta para luego colgar la llamada. Dejo sobre la mesa el teléfono y a su lado el cuchillo, acción que fue seguida por los ojos de la morena.

- Decidí tomarme unos días de vacaciones como te comente… y me pareció bien venir aquí a descansar lejos de los hoteles… quería sentirme como en casa pero en otro lugar – camino hacia Quinn - ¿Cómo están ustedes? – Le dio un beso en la mejilla para dirigirse a la otra rubia – es bueno verlas en un viaje juntas – les sonrió

- Estamos bien… llegamos ayer, es raro que no hayas visto nuestras cosas por la casa – comento la acompañante de Quinn – pero ya entiendo el porqué… disculpa nuestra mal educación y por hacerte pasar por esto – comento dirigiéndose hasta la morena, quien aún seguía bastante apenada por estar frente a su suegra en paños menores – Brittany Pierce, encantada – le sonrió esperando que aceptara las disculpas y que estrechara su mano, la morena miro algo confundida, no por el saludo, sino por la información que acaba de darle

- Mucho gusto, Rachel Berry para servirle – saludo amablemente, después de todo era rubia, sus preferidas _– preciosa como Beth, pero hay algo que no me cierra… pensé que Quinn era la madre –_

- Tengo dos madres Rach… digo, por tu cara – rio la rubia uniéndose a ambas chicas, Quinn aun permanecía apartada algo reticente.

- Así que has decidido venirte con compañía, que bien… - sonrió Brittany – ya verás lo hermoso que es este lugar –

- ¿Piensan quedarse aquí? – pregunto Quinn

- Claro, si a ti no te molesta… -

- Mira Beth vine con el propósito de poder inspirarme, de poder buscar tranquilidad para concentrarme en mi trabajo ¿Crees que podre hacerlo así? – no quería ser demasiado directa, pero la presencia de cierta morena no le parecía cómoda

- Si es por mí no se hagan problema, ya mismo me iré, disculpen las molestias y ya saben… lo que paso momento atrás – quiso ir hasta donde estaba Quinn parada, pero inmediatamente entendió su mirada de no te acerques o te mato, no hizo más que saludar a Beth y luego a Britt

- ¿Por qué eres así madre? – Le reprocho mientras sostenía el brazo de Rachel – Si ella se va yo también lo hare… - miro a la rubia desafiándola

- No me molesta que tú te quedes… pero no tengo ganas de atender tus visitas, te conozco Beth –

- Perfecto, quedo más que claro… vámonos Rachel – sostuvo la mano de la morena para salir de aquel lugar

- Tranquilas… están muy dramáticas hoy! – Britt volvió a pedir con su mano que se acercaran, que no se vayan aun, Beth de mala gana se dio vuelta soltando un bufido demostrando su enojo y miro a Brittany ignorando por completo a Quinn – Como se nota que has salido con genes Fabray querida hija – la morena entrecerró sus ojos mirando al piso, al final ¿de quién era hija Beth? – Todas sabemos que cuatro mujeres en una sola casa significa caos y dramatismo a flor de piel, pero como hemos contado todas venimos con propósitos diferentes, tu vienes con compañía a disfrutar de este hermoso lugar lo cual estarán poco tiempo aquí, ya que pasearan o directamente estarán encerradas en su habitación todo el día – eso no le gusto nada a Quinn y lo hizo notar con su mirada – por mi parte solo estaré pocos días, quizás pasado mañana ya me marche –

- ¿QUE? – exclamaron ambas rubias, no estaba en sus planes hacer esto sin Britt, después de todo ella era la que mantenía la calma

- Lo que oyen, yo no seré el pegamento entre ustedes dos para que se unan o la que aguante sus berrinches – la morena sonrió de tan solo imaginar, conocía un poco como era Beth, pero si salió a su madre tranquilamente podría imaginarla a Quinn – y tu Quinn podrás hacer tu trabajo tranquila, sin distracciones buscando esa paz que tanto hablas… felices las cuatro, ahora basta de drama que hay que disfrutar este hermoso día ¿no creen? –

- Por mi está bien… - comento Beth mirando a la morena quien solo le regalo una sonrisa, después de todo no quería que se sintiera mal – cada uno a lo suyo ¿no? – esperaron respuesta de Quinn, pero no recibieron ni un si ni un no.

- ¿Ya han comido algo? – Brittany sonrió frente a la pregunta, la conocía, solo había que darle su tiempo.

- No, hemos llegado hace unos minutos… -

- Bueno, Britt acompáñame a la tienda a comprar un poco de comida… la cena no se preparara sola –

- Nosotras también iremos… - miro como la morena le abría los ojos intentando negarse a la idea de pasar tiempo de esa manera con su suegra – necesito comprar un par de cosas – no hizo caso a las miradas de Rachel.

- Bueno vamos! – dijo enérgicamente Brittany llamando la atención de la morena, era increíble lo opuesta que eran esas tres mujeres, sin lugar a dudas se llevaría mejor con ella - ¿Vienen con nosotras o tienen auto? – le sonrió a Rachel

- No hace falta, Rachel alquilo un coche… ¿A que no sabes cuál? – sonrió ampliamente, como cuando un niño recibe un dulce – Un audi negro, es genial! – y ahí era cuando se notaba la diferencia de edad notable entre ellas, pero ¿Qué importaba? En la cama no había edad.

- Veo… - dijo Britt mientras espiaba por la ventana de la cocina – Me estas malcriando mucho a mi hija Rachie… - la morena sonrió frente al apodo cariñoso, le parecía extraño que tan pronto decidiera crear algún tipo de relación con la novia de su hija, pero a veces algunas personas son más accesibles que otras ¿no?

- Lo que sea por hacer feliz a una chica – respondió la morena sonriéndole, Quinn solo giro sus ojos sin ser vista por la mujeres de la casa

- Vieja babosa… - murmuro tomando sus llaves dando la señal que era hora de irse.

* * *

- ¿Qué sucede contigo hoy? – Pregunto Brittany ocupando el asiento de copiloto en el auto

- Nada… ¿Por qué lo dices? – veía por el espejo retrovisor si el audi negro venía detrás de ellas.

- ¿Por qué lo digo? ¿En serio Quinn? – aflojo un poco su cinturón para sentarse de lado y ver los gestos en el rostro de la rubia

- No te acomodes mucho, ya estamos por llegar y esta conversación no dudara mucho – comento Quinn viéndola de reojo

- Durara lo justo y necesario sin que aceleres ¿Quedo claro? – Quinn giro sus ojos – ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? – se creó un silencio, no quería presionarla si deseaba obtener algo de esa charla, Quinn solo suspiro intentando tranquilizar sus ideas para que su acompañante la entendiera.

- Mira… se que nuestra hija es bastante rebelde, lo ha sido desde que tengo memoria y tu no podías desprenderla de tu pecho para que comenzara a usar biberón… pero esto – comenzó hacer gestos con sus manos abandonando por completo el volante, Brittany quien ya conocía como se expresaba mas con sus gestos o manos que con palabras, solo atino a tomar el volante – es mucho… Debe de tener nuestra edad Brittany! ¿No entiendes?... seguramente se aprovechara de ella, la lastimara y después se irá en busca de otro par de piernas – volvió a tomar el volante con una sola mano – y no me digas que eso no pasara, porque sabes que si – la apunto con su dedo índice

- Tienes que calmarte y confiar en Beth… la hemos criado bien, confía en eso al menos –

- Pero no la conocemos a ella, no sabemos quién es a que se dedica, por lo que veo tiene plata para alquilarle un auto así a Beth ¿Y si vende drogas? ¿O mantiene negocios sucios?... Peor aún ¿Y si mata gente? Ya sabes… hace ese tipo de favores a cambio de dinero, ¿y si Beth es uno de esos tantos trabajos? – se desespero mientras Britt la observaba con su ceño fruncido intentando no reírse – oh no! la matara cuando estén durmiendo por la noche y luego irá por nosotras… yo misma me encargare de la cena, le pondré algo no sé, para que se duerma y luego la sacamos de casa, si eso haremos ¿Me ayudaras cierto? – miro rápidamente a la rubia esperando respuesta positiva

- Si, te ayudare… pero buscando un loquero para que te traten – volvió acomodarse en su asiento - ¿Te has escuchado? ¿Rachel asesina? Pero si apenas me llega a los hombros, esa mujer no puede ni con su sombra… -

- No te confíes, ese tipo de personas son las peores, crees que no son capaz de hacer nada y de pronto zaz! – dio con su mano cerrada en todo el volante

- Zaz te hare a ti si no conduces bien, en lugar de matarnos Rachel lo harás tu mujer –

- Ya ves como si me das la razón sobre esa tipa –

- Se llama Rachel, y no… creo que te estás volviendo un poco paranoica, esto de que estés sola no es bueno para ti… ¿Hace cuanto no tienes una alegría? – le sonrió guiñándole un ojo

- Eso a ti no te importa… - dijo algo ruborizada

- Es de mi importancia si pones en aprietos a mi hija gracias a tu incontinencia sexual, es lógico que tienes que explotar por algún lado y no quiero que sea con Beth y Rachel en casa – comento mientras acomodaba su cabello frente al espejito del parasol que contenía el auto - ¿Hace cuanto que no tienes relaciones Quinnie? – pregunto como si fuera algo normal, cosa que para Quinn no era así, era muy reservada con sus cosas

- Ya deja de preguntarme eso… -

- Sabes que no parare hasta que me lo digas, asique es mejor que te ahorres esa mala pasada… dime –

- Pues no lo sé… - dijo sin pensar mucho en ello y agradeciendo mentalmente ver la bendita tienda

- No te bajaras del auto sin responderme – dijo soltándose el cinturón para acomodar su ropa

- ¿Por qué me conoces tanto? – mordió su labio inferior conteniendo la sonrisa

- Porque me he casado contigo y te conozco de pequeñas, pero ahora deja de distraerme con eso y respóndeme… -

- No lo sé cielo… supongo que tú fuiste la ultima – Brittany entrecerró sus ojos y hecho su cabeza un poco hacia atrás, como cuando uno no cree en lo que le dicen

- ¿Me estás haciendo una broma cierto? –

- No Britt… claro que no –

- Pero Quinn la última vez que estuvimos juntas fue luego de nuestra gran pelea, pensando que podríamos reconciliar todo pero no… y eso fue – frunciéndole el ceño a la rubia – hace más de seis años cariño – así es, seis años separadas y aun se trataban con un gran cariño, poco común en casos como estos.

- Entonces son seis años sin eso… y como veras nadie ha muerto – ambas rieron

- Tu amigo creo que si… ya debe estar sin vida – comenzó a reír mas fuerte mientras Quinn estacionaba y detenía el auto

- Hey! No molestes con eso… no en estos días – tomo su bolso para bajarse

- Vale… pero haznos un favor a nosotras y a ti misma…. Por favor permítete una alegría! –

- Así estoy bien… -

- Si, así bien amargada –

- Hey ya deja de molestarme… no soy una amargada –

- Claro que si… - comento Beth provocando la risa de Brittany

- Hasta tu hija lo dice… ya sabes, si quieres algo de eso llamameeee – le hizo el gesto de llamada con su mano y entro a la tienda riendo

- ¿Algo de qué? ¿De qué hablaban? – pregunto Beth mientras Quinn reía, en la puerta las esperaba la morena viendo el intercambio entre ambas _– Son tan iguales… pero la belleza de su madre es bastante particular… ok, ¿Por qué estamos viendo a su madre, Rachel?... no lo sé… ya deja de hacerlo… okey –_ abandono sus pensamientos y se dedico abrirle la puerta a ambas rubias, primero paso Beth regalándole un beso en su mejilla provocando una tonta sonrisa en la morena, pero luego fue apagada por la mirada severa de su suegra _– retiro lo dicho…-_

La morena estaba algo distraída mirando muy por encima la portada de alguna u otra revista puesta en el pequeño mostrador, nada le llamaba la atención, no tenía nada que comprar todo lo que necesitaba lo llevaba con ella, dio un vistazo por la tienda, bastante variada para ser pequeña pensó, habían diferentes espacios bien organizamos según el tipo de comida que deseabas llevar, ella estaba justo en el límite de comida Italiana y Francesa, mientras le daba casi las ultimas probadas a su helado de americana, miro a su derecha con sus lentes Rayban negro puestos, se sentía curiosa por saber de dónde provenía esa voz particular, aun no podía dar con ella pero el idioma francés fluido que salía de aquella boca provoco que llevara sus ojos hasta el sitio donde evidentemente preparaban comida provenientes de ese lugar _– Debes estar bromeando… ¿En serio?... esto es lo único que nos faltaba Rachel, ¿habla francés? ¿Really? – _Levanto su ceja mientras sus oídos se deleitaban con la perfecta pronunciación acompañado de un excelente tono de voz –_ suena hasta sexy… es verdad que el francés despierta deseos… espera dijiste ¿Sexy?... hagamos de cuenta que aquí no ha pasado nada ¿ok?... OK! –_

* * *

- Bonjour, comment allez-vous Charlie? (Hola, ¿cómo está Charlie?) – Saludaba al joven muchacho detrás del mostrador - Dites-moi ce que vous avez pour moi aujourd'hui (Dime lo que tienes para mí hoy) – el joven le indico el variado menú que contenían en aquel lugar - Foie Gras semble délicieux. Que dites-vous à propos de Pâté Lorrain? (Foie Gras suena delicioso. ¿Qué me dices de paté Lorrain?)– Pregunto acompañando sus típicos gestos con sus manos haciendo hincapié en su buena pronunciación - Ok, donne-moi ça et… (Está bien, dame eso y…) - se detuvo y miro hacia su izquierda donde sentía una mirada penetrante, rápidamente recordó lo que le comento su hija _– "No te olvides que Rach es vegetariana… compra algo para ella por favor" –_ volvió con su vista al mostrador y señalo una especie de tarta que contenía tomates, calabacín y pimientos, en si verduras mediterráneas - certains Quiche méditerranéenne (un poco de Quiche Mediterráneo) – sonrió _- ¿Quién diría que le estaría comprando comida a la novia de mi hija? Vamos Quinn despierta… estamos en el siglo XXI… de igual manera es mucho para mí… -_ Merci de vous voir bientôt Charlie (Gracias, nos vemos pronto Charlie) – le sonrió al muchacho, le dio una mirada a la morena que aun seguía perdida en sus pensamientos y siguió mirando algunas cosas que le hacían falta.

- Impresionante ¿Cierto? – Pregunto una rubia llegando al lado de la morena

- Me ha dejado sin aliento… - respondió sin pensar en lo que decía, rápidamente cerró sus ojos al escuchar la risa de Beth y caer en la cuenta de lo que dijo – Es decir… - aclaro su garganta – No sabía que hablaba francés –

- Oui. Parle aussi italien (Si, también habla Italiano) – la morena la observo sin poder creer con la boca abierta y sus ojos también – No te ilusiones pervertida – podía leer la mente de su novia – solo se algunas palabras que mi madre me enseño, pero ella es la que sabe Francés, Italiano, Español… lo que yo no tengo de intelectual lo tiene mi madre – le sonrió dejando un beso en su mejilla y caminando lejos de ella meneando sus caderas, la morena bajo un poco sus lentes y se dedico a observar las curvas de Beth mientras se alejaba.

_- Babosa… no es más que una vieja verde y babosa con mi hija… ¿recuérdame porque le he comprado comida? Que se alimente sola… tranquila Quinn, es la novia de Beth… cierto, la novia… ahora vamos a casa, quizás podamos ponerle algún laxante en su plato… jajaja eres peor que yo –_ La rubia comenzó a sonreír sola gracias a sus pensamientos mientras tomaba las ultimas cosas que le harían falta.

* * *

- Mmm… esto sabe delicioso ¿Qué es? – Rachel le pregunto a Quinn, ya estaban todas sentadas en la mesa, como no podía ser menos Quinn en la cabecera a su izquierda Brittany, a su derecha Rachel y le seguía su hija Beth.

- Foie Gras – hizo abuso de su perfecta pronunciación, nuevamente Rachel se quedo viéndola con la boca un poco abierta perdida en su tono de voz

- Hasta suena bien… pero ¿Qué es exactamente? – le sonrió antes de llevarse una porción a la boca, al parecer si podrían llevarse bien pensó la morena.

- ¿No sabes qué es? – pregunto la rubia sonriente mientras levantaba una de sus cejas, gesto que puso en alerta a Brittany.

- Mmm no… pero esta delicioso – la rubia espero a que se llevara otra porción a su boca para volver hablar

- Pues lo que estas comiendo es hígado de ave acompañado con un poco de trufas… - no alcanzo a terminar su explicación cuando vio como la morena abría sus ojos a más no poder intentando no masticar mas, no abriría la boca para soltar la comida, pero diablo que tenía ganas de sacarse eso de la boca.

- Disculpen… - murmuro sin abrir mucho la boca para salir corriendo intentando detener las ganas de escupir todo en ese preciso momento, Beth algo preocupada salió en busca de su morena no sin antes darle una mirada furiosa a su madre.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunto a Britt – Esto esta delicioso… - le sonrió a la rubia mientras se llevaba una porción a su boca levantando sus hombres restándole importancia al escándalo.  
Luego de enjuagarse la boca y tener una pequeña discusión con Beth en el baño sobre acortar su hospedaje hasta mañana a la mañana decidieron volver a la mesa. La morena volvió a retomar su asiento y vio que en su plato había otro tipo de comida, no quería rechazarlo y ser tan descortés, pero ¿Por qué ser amable con ella cuando le jugó una mala pasada?

- Lo siento, pero ya no tengo apetito – le sonrió a Britt

- Es Quinche Mediterráneo… - vio la cara de confusión – una tarta de verduras –

- Oh, muchas gracias… siento lo que paso hace unos momentos, soy vegetariana y… -

- Discúlpame a mí, compre esa tarta por ti, por favor no me la rechaces -_ ¿Me pidió disculpas? Aunque no sonó como tal ¿Debo confiar en ella? _– miro a Beth quien le sonrió ampliamente

- Gracias… - tomo su tenedor y volvió a probar bocado – Esta muy rico… - sonrió

- Bien, póngannos al día ¿Cómo se conocieron? – pregunto Britt interesada en la historia.

- Fue hace un mes más o menos ¿cierto? – Beth le pregunto a la morena que solo se limito asentir – Me toco desfilar en New York y ella estaba en primera fila con su hermoso vestido negro bastante corto para serles sinceras – le sonrió a una morena sonrojada – Luego en el pequeño festejo v.i.p que hubo se me acerco con una frase que me dejo algo descolocada, no era una frase trillada más bien era… ¿La recuerdas Rach? –

- Claro que la recuerdo… pero tú cuentas mejor la historia –

- Dime que te ha dicho hija… - insistió Brittany

- Dijo algo como… "El amor no se mira, se siente, y aún más cuando ella está junto a ti" haciéndome entrega de una copa de champagne y felicitándome por el desfile – le sonrió a su madre

- Vaya… Neruda se debe estar retorciendo en su tumba por robarle sus frases – acoto Quinn mientras se servía un poco mas de vino

- ¿Cómo sabes que es de Neruda? – pregunto la morena dando por finalizada la historia

- Rach mi madre es escritora – le sonrió tomando su mano, mientras de reojo miraba a su madre ya cansada de incomodar a su novia con sus comentarios

- No lo sabía, nunca he tenido la oportunidad de mantener una conversación con una escritora… - Quinn la interrumpió con su risa fingida

- Dudo mucho que la encuentres en niñitas que apenas están entrando en la universidad… - levanto su ceja

- ¿A qué te dedicas tu Rachie? – Brittany cortó con ese momento dándole una patada debajo de la mesa a Quinn, quien se quejo rápidamente recibiendo una mirada de muerte.

- Digamos que ahora estoy bastante alejada de mi trabajo… pero la verdad es que cuesta mucho – sonrió

- Rachel pertenece al mundillo de Broadway mami… - acoto Beth ya que la morena aun no definía bien su rubro.

- Lo sabia!... cuando escuche tu nombre recordé a Madonna – Quinn frunció su ceño – hace unos años cuando baile para ella, porque soy bailarina, se rumoreaba que Madonna engañaba a uno de sus esposos con una hermosa mujer… imagínense nosotros estábamos en plena gira soportando el mal humor matutino de la diva… ¿Se imaginan lo que debe ser salir con esa mujer? Una completa tortura, mantiene sus creencias algo raras, sus comidas… dios de solo pensarlo ya me agota… no voy a mentirles, fue una buena época pero ¿salir con ella? – Negó con su cabeza – no lo imagino – la morena rio para sí misma

- ¿Por qué en lugar de decir todo eso no le preguntas a ella? – Beth miro a su novia

- ¿Es cierto que has tenido un romance con ella? – la morena levanto sus hombros

- Algo así… no es como cuentas, solo la he visto un par de veces y ella ya había terminado con su matrimonio, pero los paparazzi siempre necesitan vender, y solo pueden hacerlo si la noticia es mas retorcida que la realidad –

- Pero dime… yo la he visto en sus días de diva ¿Es así todo el tiempo? –

- Mas o menos… -

- ¿Te has metido en su cama pillina? – la morena se sonrojo por completo

- Bueno ya basta… no deseo escuchar ese tipo de cosas – interrumpió Quinn levantándose de su asiento con su plato en mano

* * *

- Debes de parar Quinn… estas yendo demasiado lejos – comento Britt entrando en la cocina con el resto de las cosas

- ¿Parar con qué? – pregunto incrédula mientras lavaba los platos

- Primero lo que paso cuando llegamos, luego la comida, sin contar las reiteradas veces que la has puesto incomoda ¿Con que necesidad? Vas a ganarte el enojo de Beth, y sabes que cuando explota es peor que tú y yo juntas –

- No estoy haciendo nada… -

- Quinn… cariño – se acerco a ella sosteniendo su brazo impidiendo que siga con su labor – debes de hacer lo posible por llevarte con ella… después de todo Beth ha elegido eso para ella, ni tu ni yo somos quien para decirle que hacer con su vida… -

- No, ahí te equivocas… somos sus madres, y esta es mi casa, debe de respetar –

- Pero si no está haciendo nada –

- Claro que si Beth… esta todo el tiempo buscando mis errores o intentando dejarme mal parada… es tu madre lo sé, pero me iré de aquí, ya no lo aguanto – le dijo a la rubia juntando sus cosas para marcharse de ahí

- Pero Rach ya es muy tarde ¿Dónde iras? –

- A un hotel supongo… mañana a primera hora me tomare mi vuelo, no voy arruinar tus vacaciones –

- Lo harás si te vas… - la detuvo con su brazo – vamos, no arruinemos esto que tenemos, sea lo que sea, no dejemos que mi madre se dé el gusto de alejarnos… deberías de comenzar a ignorarla… -

- ¿Cómo se supone que hare eso si estoy en su propia casa? –

- Coqueteando con su hija tal vez… - comenzó a repartir delicados besos por su cuello – quizás podamos terminar lo que hemos empezado esta tarde al llegar… ¿Qué me dices? – le susurro al oído pasando su lengua por la oreja para luego seguir su labor en el cuello – vamos… yo se que quieres – la tiro en la cama y se sentó a horcajadas de la morena - ¿Lo quieres cierto? – le sonrió guiñándole el ojo mientras la morena le apretaba la cola

- Lo que digo es que ya no soporto esta situación… se que estamos en tiempos modernos, pero diablos Britt no se cómo puedes tomarlo con tanta liviandad, yo no puedo… lo siento, no voy aceptarlo así me lleve a peleas con Beth –

- Quinn ¿Recuerdas cuando tu peleabas con tu padre por presentarme como tu novia? –

- No compares, no es lo mismo… -

- Lo se, pero en esos momentos tu llorabas porque tu padre no aceptaba tu relación… Beth no llorara, por lo menos no frente a nosotras pero intenta imaginarte como se debe sentir… así como tú te sentiste – Quinn dio un gran suspiro

- Se me hace difícil igual… - _MAMÁAAAAAA - _¿Qué pasa si la lastima? –

- Eso nunca lo sabremos cariño… - _MAMÁAAAA –_

- ¿Haz escuchado eso? – Quinn se seco las manos con un trapo que tenía en sus manos, volvió a escucharlo - ¿Lo oyes Britt o solo soy yo? – tapo la boca de la rubia antes que respondiera _– MADREEEEEE! –_ Beth… ESA ES BETH! – grito mientras corrían hasta la habitación. Desesperada esperándose lo peor y temiendo por sus pensamientos, no era posible que se hicieran reales, ella tenía un mal presentimiento y se odiaba por no seguirlo, abrió la puerta de un solo empujón sin creer lo que veía.

- Oh por dios Rachel! –

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

******- Me alegro la aceptación que tuvo esta historia… muchas gracias a todos espero seguir recibiendo sus reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Me has salvado la vida"**

* * *

- Oh por dios Rachel! –

- Mamá no se que le sucede! – grito Beth desesperada desde la cama, Quinn sin entrar en un ataque de pánico volvió a mostrar su valentía y corrió hasta el cuerpo de la morena que se situaba tirado a un costado de la cama, como pudo se acomodo de rodillas a su lado y verifico su pulso

- Rachel… tranquila… ¿Qué sientes? – veía como su cara transpiraba e intentaba hablar pero el aire le faltaba

- Siento… siento como… un elefante estuviera sentado en mi pecho – dijo pausado quedándose sin aire

- Oh por dios… creo que está teniendo un ataque al corazón – se dio vuelta buscando a su hija – Beth! – grito – llama inmediatamente a urgencias… - la menor de las rubias estaba perdida gracias a los nervios, no sabía que hacer – concéntrate Bethany… busca el teléfono y llama a urgencias ahora mismo! Ve! – sin mas salto de la cama y corrió hasta la cocina – Maldita sea Berry! Te odio por esto… - tomo una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó hacerle respiración boca a boca, los ojos desorbitados de una morena sin entender que pasaba y una rubia intentando reanimarla era el momento a encuadrar en esa habitación. – Aguanta Berry… seis, siete, ocho, nueve…aguanta – para con las compresiones cardíacas en su pecho y volvía hacerle respiración boca a boca.

* * *

La camilla corría por todo el pasillo de aquel hospital, no sabia exactamente cuantas personas tenia a su alrededor, solo quería dejar de sentir esa sensación de ahogo constante en su pecho. El ser cuidadosos a la hora de acomodar la camilla en la zona de urgencias no estaba en ellos, sintió un golpe brusco en su cuerpo y supo que ya no la moverían de allí, muchas preguntas amartillaban su mente sin poder prestarle atención a ninguna mientras la llenaban de cables para sus estudios.

- ¿Cómo estamos? – llego a su lado una hermosa doctora

- 30 minutos de dolor en el pecho, náuseas, respiración difícil, Pulso 104 respiración 18 -

- Coloque CBC, CMP y haga un electrocardiograma – le dio las indicaciones a una de las enfermeras – Buenas noches señora Berry, soy Natalie Portman ¿Qué está sintiendo ahora? –

- Siento que me están presionando el pecho… en verdad me está ahogando – hablo quedándose sin aire

- ¿Me puedo mostrar donde?

- Aquí mismo…- toco su lado izquierdo del pecho – no… me cuesta respirar – dijo con su voz rasposa, la joven doctora tomo su estetoscopio y lo llevo hasta el lugar indicado previamente por la morena

- ¿Qué estaba haciendo cuando comenzó a sentir este dolor? – dejo el instrumento de lado y comenzó a anotar en el parte medico

- Estaba besando a una hermosa mujer… - le guiño el ojo

-¿Estaba teniendo relaciones? –

- Desgraciadamente no… -

- Veo que no pierde su sentido del humor en momentos así, me alegro…– guardo la lapicera en el bolsillo de su bata y comenzó a analizar el electrocardiograma – Mary, dale una aspirina, 5mg metoprolol e inyecten suero con nitro – la enfermera comenzó con su labor – Señora Berry… -

- Si… dígame –

- El electrocardiograma muestra que tiene una arteria obstruida que no está permitiendo pasar el oxigeno suficiente para el corazón –

- ¿Estoy teniendo un ataque al corazón? – intento levantarse de su camilla asustada

- Lo vamos a evitar pero es necesario saber qué tipo de medicación toma – dijo calmándola para que se quede en su lugar

- Tomo lipitor... – una enfermera la interrumpió

- Mastique esto por favor – coloco una pastilla en su boca

- ¿Algo más? – pregunto la doctora

- Y una para la presión… -

- ¿Qué me dice de viagra? Algunas mujeres toman estimulantes a su edad… - no pudo contestar porque en la puerta de la sala pudo ver como las tres mujeres llegaban para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien, Beth primero, a sus espaldas estaba Britanny y luego la seguía Quinn, al ver que no respondía y su mirada se desviaba entre la puerta y ella volvió a preguntar – Señora Berry ¿Ha tomado viagra hoy? – no respondía, la mirada de Beth la estaba avergonzando – Señora Berry… - Brittany miro a Quinn tapando su boca para no mostrar la risa por la situación contagiando a su ex esposa.

- No, nada de eso… - respondió con superioridad

- Bien… necesitaba estar segura, porque puse nitroglicerina en su suero y si usted tomo viagra la combinación podría ser fatal – miro a su izquierda aterrada y pudo ver como las gotas de suero caían en el regulador para ser inyectadas directo a sus venas. Rápidamente tomo la pequeña mangueta y la saco de un tirón provocando los gritos en la sala por la bandeja que tiro al piso con diferentes instrumentos quirúrgicos de la desesperación.

* * *

Las tres mujeres se encontraban en la sala de espera intentando mantener la calma para recibir el parte médico.

- Su madre va a estar bien… - la doctora intento calmar a Beth luego de ver como se acercaba a ella.

- Ella no es mi madre… - aclaro Beth soltando un suspiro

- Oh discúlpeme… su abuela se encuentra muy bien – se corrigió rápidamente y le sonrió a la rubia.

- Oh por dios, muchísimas gracias – Beth le dio un efusivo abrazo – ella no es mi madre es… una amiga – aclaro Beth soltándose del abrazo

- Disculpe… pensé.. – los ojos de la doctora se desviaron hacia ambas rubias que se acercaban a ellas. – Buenas noches… soy la doctora Natalie Portman, la señora Berry ha estado al borde de un ataque al corazón debido a que tiene una arteria obstruida – le explicaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su bata blanca a las tres rubias – ha tenido mucha suerte… sin lugar a dudas quizás ahora no les estaría dando esta buena noticia – veía como Quinn negaba con su cabeza mientras intentaba explicar con sus palabras que aun seguían atoradas en su garganta, solo lograba mover sus manos nerviosamente

- Ha sido un momento muy angustiante… - logro formular la oración captando la mirada de su hija y ex pareja, no sabían hasta ese momento que la había afectado tanto

- No hay de que preocuparse… - intento calmarla – le hemos colocado unos calmantes lo cual estará algo confusa las primeras horas… pero todo estará bien – le sonrio a Quinn – Gracias a lo que usted hizo y como reacciono frente a esa situación logro salvarla, siéntase bien por eso – se acomodo rápidamente su cabello - ¿Usted es la señora Berry? –

- No!... – negó rotundamente algo sobre exaltada – es decir… no, no soy nada de ella – mordió su labio por sentirse tan tonta frente a la pregunta – yo soy Quinn Fabray y ella solo estaba en mi casa cuando paso… todo esto, ya sabe – hizo un gesto con su mano

- ¿Usted es Quinn Fabray? – la doctora le sonrió sin poder creérselo

- Si… - contesto frunciendo su ceño, no sabía a qué iba esa pregunta

- ¿La escritora? – la joven levanto su ceja a la vez que la rubia se cruzaba de brazos

- Si… - sonrió algo orgullosa al escuchar la pregunta, quien sea esa persona quizás la estaba reconociendo.

- Oh por dios! Es un placer… soy su más grande admiradora – Beth y Brittany se rieron en cómplice – en verdad que si… -

- Muchas gracias – se balanceaba sobre sus talones orgullosa por las palabras de aquella joven

- Esto es… grandioso – comento felizmente la doctora – Vengan… - las guio nuevamente hasta la sala de espera y les preparo un poco de té

- Muchas gracias… - respondió Beth tras recibir una taza, esbozo su mejor sonrisa, sabía que esa era su arma de conquista, el mismo paso lo repitió Brittany pero en vez de una sonrisa, le regalo la belleza de sus ojos mientras movía rápidamente las pestañas, todo lo contrario a Quinn que estaba en su propio mundo

- Quinn… Quinn! – Brittany la codeo para que reaccionara.

- ¿Si? – volvió en sí y vio a la hermosa doctora parada frente a ella extendiéndole la taza de té acompañada por una gran sonrisa – oh si… lo siento, gracias – le sonrió – ay! Esta caliente… - se quejo al haber agarrado mal la taza derramando un poco en su mano, Britt reía por lo bajo al recordar lo torpe que seguía siendo en ciertas cosas.

- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí… con ustedes? – señalo una pequeña mesa ratona que había frente a ellas, la pregunta fue en general pero solo miro a la rubia que tenía en frente

- Claro… no hay problema – respondió Quinn removiéndose en su asiento algo incomoda

- Gracias… - dejo la bandeja donde había puesto las tazas a un lado de ella, y se sento en la pequeña mesa frente a la escritora – en verdad no puedo creer que estoy hablando con la mismísima Quinn Fabray – comento bastante efusiva a la vez que Beth le sonría bobamente, gesto que no paso desapercibido para Quinn. _– Al fin tus ojos están en el lugar correcto hija… ella es de tu edad, doctora, porque no linda… no me molestaría si dejaras a Berry por ella… por cierto ¿Cómo estará? -_

- Bueno gracias… no es para tanto – le sonrió

- Claro que si… en mis ratos libres intento leer alguna de las novelas que has escrito – pudieron notar como la doctora había dejado las formalidades y comenzaba a tutearla queriendo entrar en el circulo de confianza – al igual que he visto todas sus obras -

- Hay novelas que he escrito cuando ni siquiera tu habías nacido… - marco la diferencia de edad - supongo que debes tener la misma edad de mi hija Beth – le sonrió intentando que su atención se desviara hasta su hija

- Pero aun así no dejan de ser buenas… la ultima la he leído dos veces… tres ahora, porque estoy en eso – le sonrió coquetamente, pero una enfermera las interrumpió

- Doctora Portman la necesitan en sala de urgencias… - indico una mujer de tez oscura

- Okey, gracias… - le hizo entender que iria inmediatamente y volvió su vista hacia las hermosas mujeres que tenia enfrente – pasare a ver a la señora Berry si esta dormida les avisare para que puedan irse a su casa a descansar, si todo marcha bien mañana por la mañana le dare el alta medica – dirigió su mirada hasta Quinn – Fue un placer conocerte Quinn… tengan buenas noches – les regalo una sonrisa a las tres y una en especial a la escritora antes de irse, las tres mujeres siguieron el trayecto de la doctora hasta que desapareció de su vista, en su asiento Quinn levanto sus cejas frente a las risas que tanto Britt como su hija le daban.

- Ya ves… esa doctora es adorable, es perfecta… perfecta para ti hija, es un encanto – señalo con su dedo

- Y te doy toda la razón en eso… pero jamás había visto a una persona menos interesada en mi – le comento a su madre con una sonrisa picara

- Y mas interesada en ti – completo Britt

- ¿En mi? - pregunto confusa, las dos rubias que tenia a su lado asintieron con sus sonrisas picaras – pero si debe tener apenas treinta años… no digan pavadas – levanto su mano como si quisiese dejar la conversación ahí para luego concentrarse en su bebida

- Noo! Tiene algunos mas… - dijo Beth mirando hacia donde se había marchado la doctora

- Eso da igual…es una médica maravillosa, no es mi tipo claramente, pero esa muchacha estaba interesada en ti… le gustas Quinn – acoto Britt mientras bebía un poco de su té, Quinn inmediatamente frunció su ceño

- Bueno ya basta… le gustan mis obras no yo – comento algo incomoda

- ¿La has visto? Es una sexy doctora, joven y que no paro de admirarte y mirarte a ti… seria una buena oportunidad para pasar un buen rato ¿no crees? – Britt le guiño el ojo

- Ya basta de tonterías… ni en sueños podr… - Britt la interrumpió

- Oh por dios! – Quinn vio hacia donde se dirigía su mirada y ahí la vio, en ese enorme pasillo con el piso decorado por una alfombra color azul de hospital en conjunto con las paredes blancas, apareció el cuerpo de una pequeña morena algo sedada.

- ¿Qué hace levantada? – murmuro la escritora

- Dios santo… ¿está bien? – dijo Beth algo preocupada dejando su té arriba de la pequeña mesa encaminándose hacia donde estaba Rachel con su típica bata de hospital y unas medias color celeste, como la alfombra antes mencionada – Rachel! – Grito la menor de las mujeres – Rachel ven aquí – llamo a la morena al ver que se daba media vuelta algo mareada y comenzaba a caminar lejos de allí. Ambas mujeres intentaban no reír al ver desde sus lugares la espalda y algo mas desnuda de la morena gracias a la bata, todo un espectáculo, vergonzoso por supuesto. Rachel volvió escuchar una voz y se dio vuelta rápidamente, su pelo estaba algo alborotado y aun tenia en su brazo izquierdo varias banditas donde supuestamente debería de estar el suero

- ¿Dónde estoy?... quiero irme a mi casa… llama a Leo para que venga a recogerme – comento con voz de niña intentando abalanzarse encima de Beth, al ver eso Quinn inmediatamente salto de su asiento y fue al rescate de su hija sin tener en sus planes que la morena se le terminaría tirando encima a ella.

- Rachel… tienes que volver a tu cama – Quinn intento explicarle mientras la tomaba por debajo de sus brazos, la boca de Britt llegaba hasta el piso por aquel momento y Beth solo se llevaba la mano a su cara sin creer lo que veía, la morena se estaba aproximando mucho a la cara de su madre.

- Hermosa tu me has salvado la vida…¿Qué te parece si bailamos? – dijo seductoramente la morena apretando aun mas a la rubia hacia su cuerpo quien no supo como reaccionar y se dejo llevar

- Busquen a las enfermeras ya por favor – les pidió a sus acompañantes mientras intentaba sostener a la morena para que no se cayera pero ya era algo tarde

- Te lo agradezco hermosura… - balbuceo entre los pechos de la rubia

- Oh por dios… oh por dios! – Quinn intentaba sacarla de allí pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente en esos momentos, era como un peso muerto encima de su cuerpo, rápidamente vio aparecer a dos enfermeras junto a ella. Era un ir y venir en el pasillo, la rubia que intentaba sacársela de encima y las enfermeras que no lograban despegarla de allí

- Tranquila… tranquila – una de las enfermeras la agarraba de su brazo

- Gracias… gracias – se dirigía hacia las enfermeras mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento

- oh… oh… ooooh – la morena intentaba cerrar sus piernas como si lo hacían los pequeños cuando se hacían encima – me estoy haciendo pipi – dijo en tono aniñado para luego reír

- Vamos al baño señora Berry… nosotras la llevaremos – Beth aun no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, la imagen de la morena se le desfiguro en segundos

- Ya quiero ver eso … - comento seductoramente levantando sus cejas mientras las enfermeras se la llevaban por el largo pasillo, Quinn reia frente a la imagen de Rachel corriendo intentando no hacerse encima y aquella bata que dejaba sus palidas nalgas a la vista – me hago pis… me hago pis! -

* * *

- Dígame… ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? – pregunto la recepcionista frente a un corpulento hombre

- Buen día, vengo a buscar a la señorita Rachel Berry… - una voz lo interrumpió

- Buen día… soy la doctora de la señora Berry… acompáñeme por aquí por favor – comenzaron a caminar hacia la habitación de la morena - ¿Usted es…? – lo miro queriendo saber quien iba a visitarla

- Soy Leo, su mano derecha… he venido a buscarla – el hombre caminaba un poco mas relajado y seguido por dos chicas mas que llevaban globos y algunas flores, seguramente eran otras asistentes – Me encargo de cocinarle, la llevo a donde ella quiera y le organizo fiestas, reuniones privadas asegurándome que Rachel obtenga lo que busca… si sabes a lo que me refiero… - le guiño el ojo

- Parece un trabajo bastante interesante… - le sonrió mientras llegaban al sitio y abría la puerta –

- Hace seis años que me dedico a eso y la verdad es que no me he aburrido nunca -

- Rachel… - saludaba la doctora, la morena se encontraba ya cambiada recostada aun en la cama leyendo una revista, al oir su nombre se sento rápidamente pero un mareo repentino invadió su cuerpo provocando que volviera a recostarse junto a un quejido, Leo junto a las muchachas que entraban en la habitación quedaron con sus bocas abiertas frente a la preocupación de verla asi

- Estoy bien muchachos… no se preocupen, solo fue un leve mareo – levanto su mano izquierda intentando detener los pasos de Leo que seguramente se tiraría encima de ella preocupado, volvió a levantarse esta vez mas cuidadosamente y se sentó frente a ellos – Dígales doctora, ya ve… me encuentro en perfecto estado… ¿Qué tal han salido los análisis de esta mañana? – le sonrió

- Han salido bastante bien … - les sonrio a las asistentes para calmarlos un poco

- ¿Puedo abrazarla? – le pregunto Leo a la doctora algo quebrado por verla asi, vaya tanto cuerpo parecería estar hecho de pura ternurita, la doctora sonrió frente a la pregunta y asintió dándole el okey, la morena abrió sus brazos esperándolo

- Woow! Eso es mucho… - Leo estaba aferrado a su cuerpo dejándole un beso en su mejilla – Bueno… al parecer alguien me ha extrañado – se separo del abrazo

- Toc toc… - dijo una hermosa rubia interrumpiendo el momento logrando que todas las miradas se posaran en ella – Hola… - agito su mano en forma de saludo

- Hola… - sonrió bobamente la morena

- Bueno, la veo después ¿si? – se despidió la doctora

- Claro… - asintió – por favor – miro a Leo y las muchachas, rápidamente entendieron y los dejaron solos, Beth no demoro en entrar invadiendo la habitación con su enorme sonrisa, la que tanto le gustaba a Berry

- Toma asiento por favor… - la morena le indico la cama – bueno… menuda novia te has echado eh! – ambas rieron

- Ni que lo digas… has provocado una montaña rusa de emociones –

- Dime… - apoyo su mano derecha en la pierna de la rubia – aun no hemos tenido relaciones ¿cierto? – Beth rio

- No, claro que no – le sonrió dejando un beso en su mejilla

- Beso en la mejilla eh… - suspiro por el incomodo momento, un beso a veces lo explicaba todo.

* * *

Volvia a ver los rayos de sol golpeando directamente en sus ojos, agradecia tener sus lentes de sol, por precaución y comodidad su doctora Natalie le recomendó que fuera hasta el estacionamiento en silla de ruedas, cosa que la morena se opuso dejando en claro que ella no era ninguna vieja para usar ese tipo de cosas, pero frente a una mirada de Beth no le quedo mas que aceptar aquello

- Tranquila fiera que aun no hemos parado – intentaba detenerla la enfermera pero la morena se le adelanto y salto de la silla. Sonrientemente dio un ligero vistazo, allí podía ver como la esperaban Leo, sus asistentes y… ella.

- Eeeh… - Quinn movió su cabeza sin saber que decir, y tan solo al escucharla Rachel comenzó a sentir mareos sin lograr quedarse parada en su lugar, cuando menos quiso acordar ya se encontraba tirada en el piso

- Lo siento Rachel pero creo que aun no está lista para irse – le comento Natalie que ya se encontraba arrodillada a su lado, la morena aun seguía recostada en el piso frente al repentino desmayo

- No pienso volver a entrar ahí – levanto su brazo izquierdo señalando con su dedo pulgar la clínica

- No puedo dejar que se vaya pero tampoco puedo retenerla aquí sin su consentimiento –

- Tranquila no voy a denunciarla si eso es lo que la preocupa, pero déjeme volver a la ciudad, a mi amado New York –

- Le daré otra solución… - dijo intentando levantarla con ayuda de Leo – no volveré a internarla si me promete quedarse por aquí unos días con una enfermera y permitiendo que yo pueda ir a revisarla para ver como sigue –

- ¿Quedarme aquí? – la morena rio con algo de sarcasmo - ¿Y donde pretende usted que me quede? No tengo donde ir… - la doctora miro a Beth quien rápidamente dirigió la mirada a su madre, Quinn se alerto y con un gesto autoritario gesticulo un NO enorme con su boca.

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

**- Me alegro que esta historia tenga tanta aceptación, gracias!**

**- Tengo que aclarar algo, los que han visto esta pelicula saben que la escena del viagra es una de las mas comicas, y por mas que Rachel es mujer decidi ponerla igual, luego de investigar bastante para no escribir cualquier cosa esa famosa pastillita azul tambien existe para mujeres, provocando que puedan estumularse facilmente y llegar al climax sin problemas a esa edad, al igual les brinda la energia necesaria... pueden buscarlo en internet jaja. Asi que decidi poner la escena sin que sonara irreal, al igual que todas las cosas que se nombran como el suero o los calmantes.**

**- Natalie Portman! Babeo cuando la veo en alguna pelicula... por eso quise ponerla como la hermosa doctora de Rachel. Aca si que no doy mi brazo a torcer con ella, se queda jajajaja **

**Espero un poco mas de comentarios al respecto, alagos puteadas... lo que sea! Ahi se ven... buen fin de semana chuchis!**


	4. Chapter 4

"**Enfermera personal"**

* * *

- Que alguien me explique cómo fue que he terminado en medio de esta locura – Le comento Quinn a Brittany tras cerrar la puerta de la heladera – Como fue que termine cuidando de una vieja – levanto sus brazos mostrando su disconformidad con la situación.

- ¿Vieja? Tiene la misma edad que nosotras Quinn – se llevo un bocado a la boca –este sándwich esta delicioso ¿Qué le has puesto? –

- No hables con la boca llena y no me estas escuchando ¿verdad? – acomodo el cuello de la polera blanca que llevaba bajo su camisa veraniega

- Claro que sí, no te enojes… estas muy amargada últimamente – se acomodo en el taburete que estaba frente a la pequeña isla que usaban como mesa

- Vengo a descansar y buscar solo un poco de paz ¿Y qué sucede? Todo lo contrario – el teléfono de la casa comienza a sonar – Ya ves... el teléfono no ha parado de sonar – camino en busca de algunos recipientes que contenían comida – Y encima no es para mí –

- Siento interrumpir – comento Leo entrando en la cocina con una bandeja de desayuno

- No, no te preocupes Leo – hizo el intento de sacarle la bandeja – no interrumpes nada –

Leo presento resistencia por la bandeja comenzando un pequeño forcejeo – No me molesta limpiar todo lo que usamos, déjame a mi –

- Claro que no permitiré eso… dame la bandeja, yo me encargo –

- Esta bien… - aflojo el agarre y termino cediendo – Hola ¿Qué tal? – saludo a Brittany quien solo levanto su vaso con agua

- Ni siquiera sabe mi nombre y tengo que limpiar su desorden ¿ves? – protesto dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa

Entro una rubia despampanante en la cocina llamando la atención de Brittany – No te preocupes yo me ocupare… ¿Qué te parece si te llamo más tarde? Mejor, Adiós – corto con la llamada – Quinn ¿Dónde dejo esto? – mostro con su mano derecha un vaso vacio

- Aquí… yo me encargo – respondió sarcásticamente tomando el objeto

- ¿Tienes algún calmante?... Rachel tiene un dolor de cabeza impresionante – pregunto con aires de superioridad

- ¿Calmante? – la asistente no respondió a su pregunta siendo ignorada para presentarse con Brittany

- Claro búscalo y que sea extra fuerte… Hola, mi nombre es Kitty soy la asistente de Rachel Berry ¿tú eres…? – le estiro su mano presentándose

- Brittany Pierce, asistente de Quinn – le guiño un ojo respondiendo al saludo

- Es un placer… - le sonrió

- Lo mismo digo – levanto sus cejas tras ver su trabajado cuerpo

- Gracias Quinn – tomo las pastillas – Encantada – le sonrió a Britt y abandono la cocina

- Grrr … Está que arde – se movió en su asiento con una gran sonrisa seductora

- Eres un asco! – Volvió a tomar el vaso vacio - ¿Dónde dejo esto? – Hizo referencia al objeto con un tono de burla – Esta vacio por el amor de dios, ¿Dónde mas puedes dejarlo? – lo dejo bruscamente sobre la mesa para luego apoyar ambas manos en ella

- En fin… - comento la rubia – Tengo que irme… me han llamado para una obra – se coloco su chaqueta - ¿Cuánto falta para la tuya? – levanto su ceja

- Hey! – la apunto con su dedo

- No te estoy presionando… pero sabes que el tiempo corre –

- Mamá! – las interrumpió Beth entrando en la cocina – No sabía que aun estabas aquí –

- Si, pero ya me voy cielo – dejo un beso en su mejilla

- Ah genial! – Tomo sus manos – Yo pensaba volverme con Leo a la ciudad, pero si tú te vas mejor me vuelvo contigo – le sonrió provocando una mueca de confusión en el rostro de Quinn

- Es que… - dudo – Yo tengo que pasar a ver a una persona antes de irme – comento Britt

-Un momento… espera, espera… - la apunto con su dedo - ¿Tú piensas dejarme aquí sola? Britt se va, tu también y al parecer sus asistentes – se llevo la mano derecha a su frente - ¿Se supone que yo tengo que quedarme para cuidar de ella? ¿Eso me estas queriendo decir Bethany? – comento molesta

- Pero la clínica enviara una enfermera mañana a primera hora… - comento su hija

- ¿Mañana a primera hora? – pregunto incrédula – Aun faltan mas de diecinueve horas – movió sus brazos en el aire mostrando su disconformidad – Bien… aun tengo tiempo para acostumbrarme… buscar mi rincón en mi propia casa que me de tranquilidad… pondré buena música, me cocinare y me sentare a escribir – paso sus manos por la camisa para desprender un poco su mal humor – Ella no lograra arruinar mis días de descanso –

* * *

La noche llego y tal como lo había dicho, la música francesa sonaba por toda la casa. Luego de varias horas tras la despedida de su hija y Britt decidió tomar un pequeño paseo por la playa para buscar tranquilidad y sacar de su cuerpo el mal humor que la situación le había provocado. Mal humor que volvía aparecer gracias al insistente sonido del teléfono que no paraba de sonar.

- Maldición… - dejo de escribir uno de los guiones en su notebook gracias al sonido que rompía con toda su atmosfera de escritura – Diablos… gracias – le hablo al teléfono tras calmarse dando como señal que la morena había decidido atender esa llamada.  
Apoyo su espalda contra la silla buscando relajación y no pudo contra su curiosidad, se inclino un poco más hacia atrás y miro hacia su derecha, ambas habitaciones estaban separadas por un pequeño patio interno logrando poder ver a través de ellas gracias a ambas ventanas que se situaban enfrentadas. Acomodo sus lentes levantando su ceja al ver que la luz en la habitación de huésped seguía encendida, dando un claro aviso que Rachel Berry aun no estaba en plan de dormir.

Soltó un largo suspiro con intensiones de retomar la escritura _- ¿Quién me mando a cuidar de… -_ un olor peculiar corto sus pensamientos _- ¿qué es ese olor? –_ comenzó a mover su cabeza intentando aspirar mas para descifrar lo que era

- Ya sabes preciosa… cuando vuelva haremos una gran fiesta privada solo tú y yo – hablaba la morena recostada cómodamente en su cama vistiendo su pijama de ceda mientras en su mano izquierda sostenía un habano - Claro que si preciosa – reía junto al teléfono… risa que fue cortada tras ver como Quinn la observaba de brazos cruzados con su peculiar ceja levantada apoyada en el marco de la puerta

- Hola… - sonrió sarcásticamente

- Emmm… - aclaro su garganta intentando esconder su habano en el espacio que se formaba gracias a la cama y la mesa de noche - ¿Puedo llamarte dentro de unos minutos nena? Gracias – pregunto dando por finalizada la llamada telefónica. – Hola – saludo la morena sentándose y apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la cama - ¿Qué tal? – le sonrió tras sacarse sus anteojos

- Mira… no daré vueltas en esto, espero ser clara y que tu comprendas rápidamente – hablo molesta – No pienso interpretar el papel de enfermera de una paciente que no obedece ¿De acuerdo? – la morena se removía en su cama incomoda – si quieres que te de otro ataque al corazón adelante… pero no me fastidies con tus cosas actuando como una adolescente de veinte años –

- Tranquila… intentare – la rubia la interrumpió

- No me pidas que me tranquilice, he venido hacer mi trabajo pero gracias a ti no puedo hacerlo… no quiero tener que salir corriendo a las tres de la mañana gracias a que tú decides seguir tapando tus arterias de fumadora – la morena solo asentía – Y lo más importante… tengo la casa recién pintada – tomo uno de los vasos que reposaba sobre la chimenea y se dirigió hasta la cama – No quiero que tenga el olor a uno de esos lugares de mala muerte donde venden alcohol y juegan billar – extendió su mano con el vaso de agua

- ¿Has sido siempre así o soy yo quien te pone de esta manera? – le sonrió

Se aclaro su garganta moviendo su vaso – Si no te importa… - La morena le dio una última pitada a su habano como si se estuviera burlando de ella y lo deposito dentro del vaso despidiéndose de el

- Nunca había causado este efecto en ninguna mujer – negó con su cabeza aun sonriendo

- ¿De qué efecto hablas? – se giro para devolver el vaso a su lugar

- Esa nueva forma de hablarme… para mi es desconocida, por eso mismo te digo que nunca había causado eso en una mujer – le hablo mientras veía como la rubia ordenaba algunas revistas que tenia desparramadas sobre los pies de la cama - ¿Acaso tu no duermes? – pregunto tras ver la hora

- No necesito dormir… a decir verdad no puedo dormir más de cuatro horas –

- Yo tampoco – vio como Quinn frunció su ceño – Jamás he podido dormir ni siquiera ocho horas seguidas – la morena levanto sus hombros

- Te entiendo… ojala pudiera – hizo una mueca de tristeza - ¿Quieres que te cierre aquí? – Señalo la ventana dejando a Rachel desconcertada – Por la mañana suele entrar mucha luz –

- Gracias… - hablo confundida por los cambios de humor de Quinn

- Dime Rachel… - comenzó a cerrar las blancas cortinas de la habitación - ¿Con quién hablabas a estas horas? – levanto su ceja

- Emmm… con una amiga de los ángeles – acomodo su pijama nerviosamente - en la costa oeste apenas son las nueve o diez –

- ¿Y esa niña no debería ya de estar acostadita? – volvió a los pies de la cama

Rachel soltó una pequeña risa – No piensas parar de atacarme ¿cierto? – le sonrió

- Buenas noches Rachel – camino hacia la puerta

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – elevo su dedo índice interrumpiendo la salida de Quinn

- Dime… - respondió cortante llegando al límite de su paciencia

- ¿Por qué siempre usas remeras con cuello alto? – frunció su ceño

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Volvió a cruzarse de brazos, gesto que no paso desapercibido para la morena

– Es decir… estamos en verano ¿no? -

- Déjame ver… - llevo uno de los dedos a su mentón mostrando que estaba pensando en la respuesta - ¿Qué demonios te importa a ti como me visto? – volvió hacer gestos en el aire con sus manos

- Es solo curiosidad… -

- Me gusta – respondió secamente – Siempre me ha gustado… siento que me queda muy bien el cuello alto ¿de acuerdo? – le sonrió sin mostrar su dentadura, clásica sonrisa forzada para luego girar, pero Rachel volvió a interrumpir su huida

- ¿Y no te da calor? – pregunto sonriendo por la situación

Quinn volvió a girar largando un pequeño suspiro – NO! – respondió agitando su cabeza en forma negativa

- ¿Nunca? – la morena se estaba buscando problemas… serios problemas

Quinn paso la lengua por su labio inferior, clara señal de estar buscando paciencia hasta debajo de las piedras – Yo no diría que nunca… – levanto sus cejas y por fin dejo la habitación cortando con la conversación dejando a la morena con las palabras atoradas en su garganta

* * *

**Marley**

**¿No te da calor?**

**Emily**

**No.**

**Marley**

**¿Nunca?**

**Emily**

**Yo no diría que nunca…**

* * *

Comenzó a reír para sí misma, ¿Quién iba a decir que la inspiración vendría por esos lados y gracias a esa conversación?. Cerro su notebook conforme con su escritura apoyando su espalda nuevamente en la silla para echar un vistazo en la habitación de Rachel

- Por fin! – susurro tras ver como las luces se apagaban, suspiro intentando largar el cansancio que tenía en su cuerpo apartando sus lentes para dejarlos sobre el escritorio – Dios… estoy muerta – se paró de su silla estirándose para sonar sus huesos y luego acomodar su remera – Creo que una ducha no me vendría nada mal… ¿Qué mejor que el agua caliente para relajarme un poco? – apago la lámpara que descansaba sobre la mesa, ladeo la cabeza hacia ambos lados y se despojo de su campera de lana blanca arrojándola al piso para luego caminar hacia el baño. Varias prendas quedaron en el camino, la remera sobre el sillón de un cuerpo, su pantalón en una de las sillas y por ultimo su sosten y bóxer a pasos de la puerta del baño – Al fin… - susurro luego de liberarse, pero un ruido la puso en alerta provocando que mirase hacia la puerta rápidamente

- AAAAAAH! – grito intentando tapar su cuerpo con las manos ¿Qué demonios hacia Rachel al final del pasillo camino hacia su habitación?

- AAAAH! DIOS! – la morena vistiendo una bata de noche color azul se llevo su brazo derecho hasta sus ojos queriendo desaparecer de aquel momento

- DIOS DIOS DIOS! – se escuchaban los gritos de Quinn sacudiendo sus manos para indicarle a Rachel que se girara o vaya del lugar, la morena sin querer no podía despegar sus pies del piso para huir de allí

- MIS OJOS… MIS OJOS! – Exclamaba Rachel haciendo referencia a lo que veía – NO PODRE BORRAR JAMAS ESTO DE MI MENTE… - otro grito volvió a escucharse por parte de la rubia mientras se escondía dentro del baño, Rachel tras taparse los ojos intento dar algunos pasos chocando bruscamente su espalda contra la pared

- PERDONA… - grito – Dios perdóname – miraba hacia el piso poniendo sus manos a los costados de su cara mientras aun oía los gritos de Quinn en el baño

- ¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ? – pregunto la rubia asomando una parte de su rostro por el marco de la puerta

- L-Lo… yo … lo siento… - aun seguía con la mirada en el piso – solo estaba buscando la cocina –

- ¿Justamente aquí? ¿En este lado de la casa Rachel? – hablo al borde de una crisis

- Solo me he confundido… - intentaba no mirar mientras le explicaba, el momento le parecía vergonzoso – estaba perdida y… - se quedo en silencio buscando las palabras para continuar – pero no te he visto nada… - aclaro su garganta – bueno… solo – estiro el momento – solo las tetas y… ¿Tienes un pene? – pregunto riendo. Error. Recibió un grito y un portazo en la cara.

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO CON ESTE FIC! ESPERO SUS OPINIONES :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aun no puedo creer la noticia de Cory Monteith... que en paz descanse! Y espero que todos los fanaticos de Glee sepan respetar el dolor que seguramente Lea y todos los del cast estan atravesando. **

**PAZ ENTRE LOS FANDOM... no es momento para insultos mucho menos para peleas.**

* * *

"**Cita con la doctora"**

* * *

- ¿Ya puedes parar con eso? – pedía Quinn a través del móvil mientras estacionaba el auto en la entrada de su casa

- Te ha visto desnuda, no es el fin del mundo – respondía Brittany

- Dime… ¿Sabes cuando regresa Beth? … se supone que la cuidara una enfermera pero esto de tenerla en mi casa no me agrada – tomo su bolso del asiento del copiloto y se dispuso a bajar

- No lo sé… se volvió con Leo porque yo tenía cosas que hacer… -

- Dime que no estás saliendo con esa mujer Britt…es una bruja –

- Tu lo dices porque no la has conocido bien… ¿Le has visto sus piernas? Son kilométricas –

- Como las tuyas sin embargo me deslumbro otras cosas de ti más que eso –

- Ya… como mi culo ¿cierto? –

- Basta!... ¿veras a Beth en estos días? –

- Creería que si…-

- Bien, intenta que se vuelva ¿sí? Yo no quiero llamarla porque me dirá que soy una pesada y terminaremos peleando…-

- No sé de qué te quejas, tienes una súper estrella durmiendo a pasos de ti con su cuerpo infernal y ni hablar de sus piernas y tu te quejas… si yo fuera tu ya estaría jugando en su cama –

- Pero no eres yo…¿Qué sucede contigo Brittany? – Pregunto sin poder creer lo que escuchaba – es la novia de nuestra hija –

- Ya ves como no has negado lo de sus piernas y cuerpo infernal – rio

- Es suficiente con la frase de novia… -

- Veo como le importa a Beth que se volvió a New York y la dejo allí… contigo – remarco la última palabra

- Llegue a casa… mas tarde te llamo –

- Disfruta por mi, y dale un poco de alegría a Quinnton – Quinn giro sus ojos y se limito a cortar con la llamada. Aun no podía creer los cambios de personalidad que estaba atravesando su ex esposa. La conocía, sabia que era bastante liberal, pero eso de andar con las hormonas alborotadas hacia tiempo que no le sucedia, esa mujer la tenia de cabeza sin lugar a dudas.

Mientras buscaba las llaves de la puerta en su bolso noto que las cosas en su casa estaban muy calmadas, quizás si no se cruzaba con la morena durante todo el dia lograba evitar el pequeño percance que habian tenido la noche anterior _– Que vergüenza…¿Con que cara la mirare ahora?-_ pensó.  
No alcanzo a encontrar las llaves cuando la puerta ya se estaba abriendo y una gran mujer aparecía frente a ella, por el "gran" nos referimos al tamaño de su cuerpo, realmente era de temer.

- Disculpe… - interrumpió el paso de la mujer que cuidaría de Rachel - ¿Ya se va? – pregunto al ver como llevaba consigo su bolso con las intensiones de abandonar la residencia

- Buen dia y adiós señora Fabray – respondió molesta

- ¿Cómo que adiós Shannon? –

- Lo que oye… -

- Oh no! aquí debe de haber un error – negó con su cabeza

- No lo creo, ella me ha despedido – se aferro al bolso que colgaba por su hombro

- ¿Despedirla? Pero si acaba de empezar… eso es una locura –

- No no no… despedida no querida – apareció la morena captando la atención de ambas mujeres que aun seguían de pie junto a la puerta – No la necesito, cosa que es diferente –

- ¿No la necesitas? ¿Estás loca? Claro que la necesitas… la necesitamos –hablo molesta Quinn

- No no no, de hecho hoy me encuentro mejor… muchísimo mejor – le sonrió y tomo el brazo de la enfermera – Siento las molestias señorita Beiste - le hizo entrega de un poco de dinero a la mujer, quien la miro con desaprobación – Que tenga un buen día – abrió la puerta y empujo amablemente su cuerpo hacia afuera

- Mira… - la rubia permanecía con la miraba hacia abajo. Esa mañana vestía toda de negro, con sus gafas de sol negras y un sombrero a tono… sin olvidar su remera negra con cuello alto. – En cuanto a lo que paso anoche… - la rubia la interrumpió

- Sera mejor que no hablemos de eso ¿de acuerdo? – Le hizo un gesto con su mano para que se detuviera – He pasado por la farmacia a retirar tu medicación… debes tomarte una luego de las comidas y la otra en ayunas ¿sí? – la morena las tomo y solo se limito asentir con su cabeza

- Estabas a oscuras… - hizo referencia a la poca luz que había acompañado el encuentro en la noche

- He dicho que dejes de mencionar eso – hizo un gesto nervioso con sus manos en el aire y giro para retomar camino hacia su habitación siendo seguida por la morena

- Pero si no vi casi nada…- se detuvo al ver que la rubia se giro y camino hacia atrás mientras le respondía

- Ya no sigas Rachel… -

- Okey… ya no volveré hablar de ese tema… - levanto sus manos en forma de rendición – pero quería decirte… -

- Tengo que trabajar Berry… - se perdió tras la puerta

- Hey! – Grito la morena – Si mal no recuerdo tú me has visto el culo y yo no me comporto como una loca por la casa vistiendo gorro, gafas y ropa ridícula – un nuevo portazo en su cara fue la respuesta.

* * *

- ¿Sí o no? ¿Qué me dice? – le pregunto la morena a su doctora tras su chequeo diario. Había sido clara al decir que no volvería por nada del mundo a pisar esa clínica, lo cual creyó conveniente que su doctora fuera hasta su casa a chequear su avance medico. - ¿Puedo irme? –

- ¿Siente mareos? – pregunto Natalie quitándole el tensiómetro del brazo

- No muchos – negó con su cabeza mientras se bajaba la manga de su remera

- ¿Decaimiento? –

- Algunas veces… - la doctora asintió sacando una lapicera de su bolso junto a una libreta

- Bien… ¿Qué tal la trata Quinn? – le sonrió antes de comenzar a escribir

- ¿Quién? – pregunto la morena recibiendo un ceño fruncido por parte de la doctora

- Quinn… - miro desconcertada

- Ah… ella – señalo con su dedo pulgar restándole importancia – Ella es bastante fuera de lo común…es que no entiendo ¿Usted puede explicarme como una persona puede llevar cuello alto en pleno verano? –Negó con su cabeza – Hasta me resulta como esas mujeres estiradas… presumidas, hasta me da gracia observarla –

- ¿Estirada? – Pregunto mientras volvía a tomarle el pulso con los dedos en su garganta – A mi no me parece que lo sea –

- Pruebe vivir con ella – levanto su ceja – Además… anoche me toco verla desnuda – sonrió

- Eso no es de persona presumida – intento no sonar dura

- Solo fue un accidente créame… creí que estaba dormida y fui por error hacia su habitación pensando que era la cocina – se rio de sí misma al oír lo que decía

- Froid decía "los accidentes no existen" – acoto la doctora

- Créame… - la tomo por el brazo deteniendo su acción de escribir en la libreta – Ha sido un accidente – comento asintiendo con su cabeza – Aunque ¿Por qué andaría desnuda en medio de su habitación sabiendo que la mía queda tan cerca y que podría andar por la casa? – pregunto mirando hacia la nada misma como si estuviera hablando para si misma buscando una razón creible.

- ¿Y como tu pudiste confundir su habitación con la cocina? –

- No habia luz y yo no conozco la casa… -

- Quizas por esa razón ella andaba desnuda, en su habitación – coloco su estetoscopio en la espalda de la morena – respire hondo – indico

- ¿Puedo confesarte algo? – Le pregunto recibiendo una respuesta positiva para después respirar hondo – Nunca había visto una mujer de su edad desnuda – comento asombrada por la situación vivida

- Tienes que estar bromeando ¿cierto? – detuvo su accionar en la espalda de la morena

- Hey! – miro por encima de sus hombros – No todos somos médicos preciosa –

- Yo creo que es muy atractiva – confeso recibiendo un ceño fruncido por parte de Rachel – Y una escritora admirable ¿lo sabe? – llevo el estetoscopio a su pecho

- No… no lo sabia – respondió apenada

- Pues ahora lo sabe… - volvio anotar en su libreta – Asique sale con su hija – la miro

- Es una chica asombrosa… no tengo dudas que salió a su otra madre – negó con su cabeza provocando la risa en Natalie – hablando de ella doctora – se acomodo en su asiento - ¿Cuándo piensa… ya sabe… que podre darme una alegría? – levanto sus cejas sonriente

- Su alegría deberá de esperar un par de semanas… - dejo una leve palmada en su hombro

- ¿Pero usted cree que moriré si vuelvo a intentarlo? – pregunto preocupada

- No no… claro que no – intento calmarla – es ejercicio, y eso le vendría muy bien – comento guardando sus cosas – le daré un ejemplo simple, luego de un infarto se dice que si puede subir una escalera empinada puedes practicar sexo -

* * *

Tras respirar varias veces rápidamente, levanto su cabeza enfocándose en su objetivo.  
_- Muy bien Rachel… esto es pan comido, ¿Qué tan difícil puede resultar subir un par de escalones? Nada que pueda impedir darme una merecida alegría… después de todo mi trote por las noches según como avanza mi edad es para reconocer ¿cierto? Nada me detendrá hasta estar en la cima._ – suspiro nuevamente y comenzó su trayecto cuesta arriba en aquella escalera que daba a la playa, sin sostenerse de los costados comenzó a subir escalón tras escalón, al pisar el tercero comenzó a sentir como un cosquilleo aparecía por su cara, tercer escalón, cuarto escalón _– Oh por dios… voy a morir, necesito oxigeno pero más necesito sexo… voy a morir sin echarme un polvo que desgracia madre santa! –_se apoyo en la baranda de la escalara para terminar sentándose en el escalón _– Dile adiós al sexo Rachel Berry –_

- ¿Me estás diciendo que no puede viajar aun?¿En avión? ¿Ni siquiera en una caja arriba de un barco? – pregunto Quinn mientras preparaba te

Natalie rio por sus ocurrencias – Me temo que no – negó con su cabeza

- Es que tu no entiendes… me esta volviendo loca – se apoyo en la mesada – hoy a penas llegue en la mañana ya habia despedido a la enfermera diciendo que no la necesitaba y no se cuanta cosa mas – sirvió su te en un taza

- ¿Y tu como te sientes? – le sonrio la doctora

- ¿Yo? – pregunto señalándose el pecho algo confusa

- Si tu – le sonrió cruzándose de brazos. A decir verdad esa mañana Natalie lucia bastante diferente a cuando la vio en la clínica, lucia unos jeans gastados junto a una remera bastante suelta color negro acompañado por unas sandalias sin taco color marrón claro… bastante veraniega y juvenil, ideal para su hija pensó.

- Estoy bien… bien – respondió dudosa cruzándose también de brazos algo nerviosa

- Si dices otra vez bien, no me lo creo – la hizo sonreír antes de escuchar el sonido del teléfono interrumpiendo el momento. Comenzo a buscar el aparato cerca suyo que no dejaba de sonar pero entre el nerviosismo y la vergüenza no lograba dar con el. Natalie alegre al verla en ese estado, tomo el teléfono y estiro su brazo para hacer entrega de el.

- Ah... ahí esta – señalo Quinn – Gracias… - dijo nerviosa al sentir un roce en su mano, acción que provoco una sonrisa en la doctora.

- Diga… - atendió la llamada, Natalie sin querer irse de allí camino hasta su bolso decidida – Hola! Oh por dios… tanto tiempo!... si lo siento, he estado bastante ausente… no no, aun no regreso a New York, creo que me tomare un largo tiempo por aquí – reia por lo que escuchaba del otro lado. Accion que no paso desapercibida para Natalie que la miraba totalmente perdida en sus gestos – Ya sabes… intento hacer lo mejor, he puesto música francesa para ver si asi consigo meterme en la situación – Sin volver a pensarlo más, tomo valor y deslizo un pedazo de papel por la mesa hasta llegar cerca de Quinn.

"**¿Cenas esta noche conmigo?"**

Quinn no sabia si aquello era una broma o solo era que se habia quedado dormida en algun momento del dia y todo era un sueño, pero la voz proveniente del teléfono la hacia volver a la realidad apartando la vista de esas palabras para fijarla en la doctora. Fruncio su ceño sin comprender.

- ¿Te parece bien que pase por ti a las 8? – le sonrió para luego abandonar la cocina

- Pero… espera – detuvo su trayecto - ¿Qué haremos con la paciente? – señalo con su dedo pulgar haciendo referencia a la morena

- Ella ha dicho que no necesita enfermera… ¿recuerdas? – le guiño un ojo

- Claro… - sonrio con su ceja levantada y su boca aun abierta sin poder creer lo que acababa de vivir _- ¿Acaso me ha pedido una cita? OH POR DIOOOOOS! –_ volvio a tomar la nota _– Es una cita ¿cierto?... pero si tiene la edad de Beth, esto esta mal… no me puede estar pasando… pero ¿Me ha coqueteado?... creo que a veces te duermes Quinn… no puedo creerlo, una niña me ha invitado a comer… no es una niña, deja esos pensamientos y culpabilidad… pero lo es… claro que no, aparte ¿Qué mas da?ella te busco ¿no?... pues si, pero… nada de pero, siéntete segura mujer, una preciosa chica nos ha invitado a una cita! –_ grito mentalmente emocionada.

* * *

La tarde habia pasado tranquila a decir verdad. Rachel se habia mantenido bastante alejada de ella sin cruzarse intentando romper su record personar con el tema de las escaleras, y Quinn se habia enfocado en su escritura, los dioses de las letras bajaron hasta su cuerpo y no quería desaprovechar ese golpe de inspiración para avanzar en su obra.

- ESTOY CAMINANDO POR LA CASA – grito la morena provocando la risa en Quinn, que seguía aun escribiendo en su notebook.

- Oh no… - negaba con sus manos sin poder creer las ocurrencias de Rachel. A decir verdad el encuentro con Natalie habia cambiado su humor a uno mejor.

La morena apareció en su habitación, sin ser irrespetuosa saludo desde la puerta – Hola – levanto su mano

- Escucha – se giro en su silla – he decidido no darle mas importancia al hecho de que me hayas visto desnuda asique ya sabes… no es necesario mencionarlo –

- Bien… porque llevo todo el dia escondiéndome de ti – comento aun parada en el marco de la puerta

- ¿Quieres pasar? –

- Bueno… no quisiera interrumpir tu burbuja de trabajo ni nada de eso – comenzó adentrarse en la habitación con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón

- Ojala tuviera una burbuja de trabajo… - comento sacándose los lentes para dejarlos sobre el escritorio

- Bonito cuadro – señalo Rachel una pintura que colgaba sobre la chimenea – Hoy estoy bastante aventurera, lo cual creo que hare un pequeño paseo por la playa – comento admirando la decoración de aquella habitación _– Buen gusto… -_

- ¿Puedes hacer eso? – pregunto preocupada

- La doctora me lo ha recomendado – enfoco la mirada en la rubia – tengo que ejercitarme subiendo escaleras y esas cosas – le resto importancia haciendo un gesto con su mano - ¿Te apetece ir? – levanto su ceja

- ¿Me estás diciendo que no vaya? –

- No… te pregunto si quieres ir – levanto sus cejas sonriendo

- Eh si… claro que si, pero normalmente cuando escribo intento no interrumpir con ese ritmo porque luego me cuesta… - la morena interrumpió al ver su nerviosismo

- Es solo un paseo Quinn… no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio – la señalo

- Sabes mi nombre… - la rubia se detuvo en ese pequeño detalle

- Lucy Quinn Fabray – dijo su nombre completo haciendo referencia a un cartel con el nombre de una estrella de Hollywood reconocida – te he buscado en internet – confeso

- ¿sabias que tu nombre aparece en mas de diez mil paginas web? – comento la morena mientras caminaban por la playa en aquel soleado pero fresco dia

- Eso es imposible –

- Claro que no… tengo todo tipo de información sobre ti, y no me refiero precisamente a lo de anoche – rieron

- Okey… ya te he entendido – levanto sus manos para terminar con esa broma – Yo también te busque a ti – confeso

- ¿En serio? – Rachel la miro algo asombrada _- ¿Te interesa mi vida Quinn? –_

- Asi es… se que creciste en Lima, Ohio… que has pertenecido a un Glee Club, luego te fuiste de ahí en busca de tu famosa vida como actriz, has logrado entrar en NYADA para luego comenzar tus años cosechando éxitos de obras tras obras… has grabado varios cd's y a los veintiocho años has abierto tu primer discográfica para luego comenzar abrir academias de canto y danza… vale destacar que tu discográfica en unos de los sellos mas importantes en la industria de la música – la señalo satisfecha por aprenderse la biografía de la morena

- Me canso de solo oírlo… - comento algo apenada, a pensar de su vida algo escandalosa no le gustaba ostentar frente a la gente.

- Si te entiendo… creeme – miro hacia el mar – los años pasan bastante rápido ¿no crees? –

- En un abrir y cerrar de ojos –

- Oh mira.. que linda – se agacho a tomar una piedra color blanca

- Ahora que te observo bien, he visto miles de frasco o adornos de vidrios con ellas dentro por la casa – la rubia rio

- Estoy segura que piensas que estoy loca, pero a decir verdad me parecen preciosas – comento jugando con las piedras que llevaba en sus manos

- ¿Por qué solo agarras las blancas? – pregunto en otro intento de analizar sus actitudes, a decir verdad le llamaba mucho la atención.

- ¿Qué dices? No solo agarro las blancas… - negó con su ceño fruncido

- Si que estás loca… porque solo tomas las blancas –

- Oh por dios, eso no es cierto – dijo riéndose - ¿Qué intentas decirme? ¿Qué soy controladora o algo asi? –

- Veo que eres asi de dura contigo misma como lo eres con los demás – la rubia le dio un leve empujón en su brazo, la morena al ver una piedra a pasos de ellas color negra no dudo en tomarla y entregársela.

- Para que cuando la veas te acuerdes de mi – le sonrió

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo Rachel? –

- Si, claro… lo que quieras –

- ¿Qué tienen las jóvenes? Es decir… ¿Qué hay detrás de todo eso en verdad? – pregunto retomando el camino de regreso

- Adoro sentirme libre… - levanto sus hombros

- ¿quieres sentirte libre? – rio – Por dios! Perdón por no entender… pero ¿puedes explicármelo? –

- Una joven ya lo hubiera entendido… sin ofender – aclaro – solo busco no atarme –

- Claro… tu buscas que no te pida tu numero de teléfono, que no busque una segunda cita mucho menos dar explicaciones al dia siguiente ¿cierto? –

- Algo asi… y me parece que nuestra relación esta mejorando por cierto – ambas rieron - ¿Tu no lo crees?... puede que hasta salir de casa nos haya ayudado – Quinn se cruzo se brazos sin dejar de sonreir – ahora que curiosamente nos vamos acercando a casa las cosas se vuelven a poner tensas –

- Claro que se ponen tensas, simplemente porque estamos hablando de ti – la señalo

- No voy a tener en cuenta ese comentario solo porque estoy disfrutando mucho de tu compañía –

- Bueno gracias…- se pararon frente a una escalera, Quinn no comprendía la cara de Rachel - ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto al ver una morena pensativa

- Si… si, no sucede nada… pero creo que voy a quedarme un rato aquí abajo a ver la puesta de sol ¿Quieres quedarte? –

- Es que… - miro su reloj pulsera

- ¿Has quedado para cenar con alguien? –

- Emmm… digamos que algo asi – la morena frunció su ceño – he quedado con tu doctora, con Natalie – respondió nerviosa

- Con que esas te traías ¿no? – La rubia comenzó a reir de los nervios - ¿Ella no es demasiado joven para ti? –

- Claro que es muy joven para mi, por eso hemos organizado solo para cenar no para salir juntas – aclaro

- ¿Y ella lo sabe? – Levanto su ceja – digo… ¿Ella tiene claro que no es una cita? –

- Se lo diré… pero de igual manera dudo que esté pensando en eso –

- No, nunca vas a saber en que está pensando… a ver, déjame que te lo explique – hablo riendo por la situación – quizás no te pida tu teléfono, mucho menos vuelvas a verla pero creeme será una magnifica cita – remarco la última palabra

* * *

El timbre en la casa sono y no tuvo mas que pararse del sillón para recibir a la visita, ya que Quinn aun no terminaba de arreglarse.

- Mira a quien tenemos en la puerta – Saludo Natalie

- Mira quien está en la puerta – respondió Rachel en pyjama acompañado por su bata azul

- Le he traído algo – le hizo entrega de una bandeja cerrada – una riquísima cena sana del hospital, estoy segura que te chuparas los dedos – sonrió

- Bueno muchas gracias… - el sonido de unos tacos apareciendo en la sala provoco que ambas mujeres giraran para ver lo hermosa que estaba Quinn. _– Esto tiene que ser una broma… ¿Qué me sucede?¿Por qué no puedo parar de mirarla? Que preciosa se ve en ese vestido negro combinado con su perfecto tono de piel… creo que ya sé de donde saco tanta belleza Beth._

- Hola – saludo nerviosa una rubia, Natalie con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y sin poder creer lo que veía se acerco hasta ella

- Estas hermosa – _mas que hermosa _pensó Rachel frente al halago de la doctora.

- Gracias – comento antes de recibir un beso en su mejilla. Rachel veía todo desde la puerta, quería irse pero sus pies por algún motivo estaban anclados ahí. Por unos segundos las miradas de Quinn y Natalie se conectaron, pero la rubia al recordar que Rachel aun seguía ahí miro sobre el hombro de la doctora para recibir una sonrisa de aprobación y un pulgar arriba.  
_– ¿Qué me está sucediendo con Quinn? Estoy en serios problemas… ojala esto no sea una cita -_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**


	6. Chapter 6

"**Pyjama Party"**

* * *

La noche parecía pasar lentamente, como si la aguja no quisiera moverse y los minutos caminaran más lentos sin querer llegar a la hora. Nada de eso era cierto, pero para Rachel Barbra Berry sí.  
La morena se encontraba aburrida recostada en un sillón de tres cuerpos blanco perteneciente a la sala de estar con un cuadro donde salía Beth de pequeña, a los costados del mismo dos mesas de noche, ambas con veladores logrando que el ambiente sea cálido gracias a la poca luz que emitían.

_- Que porquería de vida –_ pensó

¿Cómo no podría estar así? Seguramente mientras ella estaba acostada algo pensativa en aquel sillón con su cotidiana bata azul que cubría su pyjama color vino, medio Nueva York estaría de parranda tirando prácticamente la casa por la ventana, ni hablar de Leo.  
_- Espero y no esté destrozando mi lujoso penthouse -_  
Miro hacia su izquierda algo desganada, suspiro y estiro su brazo para alcanzar su teléfono móvil para hacer una llamada a larga distancia.  
Un tono… dos tonos… tres…  
- Habla Lexy, en estos momentos no estoy en casa, deja tu mensaje y luego te llamare – Corto inmediatamente. Jamás caería tan bajo como para dejar un mensaje de voz… solo quería conversar con alguien.  
Volvió a insistir al móvil de su novia, pero aun lo mantenía apagado _- ¿Qué estará haciendo? – _Solo recordarla su madre se le venía a la mente _- ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo Berry? Concéntrate! – _se golpeo una mejilla intentando reprocharse el estar pensando en Quinn y prosiguió a dejar un mensaje… después de todo era su chica, con ella se lo podía permitir.  
- Hey! Hola… te he estado llamando, estoy aquí viendo una fotografía tuya pesando en ti… espero lo estés pasando bien, adiós – se despidió con su voz apagada.  
Volvió a marcar un numero sin quitarse sus gafas para ver bien los números, quizás ellas si estarían disponible para la morena, jamás le decían que no. – Hola! Somos Marley y Kitty, para hablar con Marley pulsa uno, para hablar con Kitty pulsa dos – Suspiro y corto rápidamente.

- Todos están de fiesta menos la vieja Rachel… - dijo pesadamente mientras se sentaba en el sillón dejando el cuadro en la mesa ratona junto a su móvil – La vieja… vieja, vieja Rachel Berry – suspiro con sus brazos apoyados en sus rodillas negando con su cabeza.

Comenzó a dar pequeños paseos por la residencia Fabray, pero su atención se fue directamente hacia un gran estante que ocupaba toda una pared en aquel living donde había estado anteriormente. No era una persona que se caracterizaba por la lectura, pero en esos momentos estaba abierta a cualquier tipo de pasa tiempos.  
Frunció su ceño al ver tres álbumes con los números 1970, 1980 y 1990. Sin dudarlo tomo el que se encontraba entre medio de los dos, 1980 seguramente tendría buenos recuerdos. Abrió la tapa y en la primer hoja se podía notar una perfecta caligrafía en color dorado nombrando al álbum o la época como "Recuerdos Familia Fabray – Pierce" _– Hermosa letra… -_ paso sus dedos por el apellido Fabray, dio un suspiro y tomo varias páginas a la vez adelantándose un par de fotos.  
- Mira que bella era… es – se corrigió sola. En aquella página aparecían fotos de Quinn, cuatro fotos en blanco y negro siendo más precisa. Estaban enmarcadas perfectamente, y rápidamente recordó como en la playa la rubia le había comentado que le gustaba todo lo referido a la fotografía, y se notaba… las tomas eran perfectas, aun que seguramente aquellas fotos que estaba viendo precisamente no las había tomado ella.  
En la primer foto que se situaba en el borde superior izquierdo se encontraba Quinn con un pantalón algo suelto, muy al estilo hippie por así llamarlo, tenía una remera blanca sin cuello para sorpresa de Rachel, pero en su cuello tenía un pañuelo negro, unas gafas de sol y su melena bastante corta, más de lo que lo tenía hoy en día, bastante revoltoso como si no lo peinara. En la fotografía se podía ver de fondo el mar, al parecer estaban en un muelle, y Quinn apoyaba su cuerpo en uno de los postes de luz.  
En la siguiente al parecer seguían en el mismo sitio, pero esta vez la rubia estaba arriba de una motocicleta como si le pidiera a su acompañante, quien se encargaba de fotografiarla, que no lo hiciera mas y que se acercara hacia ella. Era un gesto notorio, ya que tenía su brazo extendido casi rogando que fuera a su lado con una enorme sonrisa… _- una hermosa sonrisa - _.  
Traslado su vista hasta el borde inferior izquierdo de la página para seguir con el recorrido que marcaban aquellas fotos. Esta vez aparecía una Quinn dormida, profunda y hermosamente dormida, tapada entre aquellas sabanas como si quisiera esconderse del mundo. Su semblante transmitía paz, tranquilidad… como si todo en aquel momento estuviera bien, en su lugar. Cosa que ahora poco notaba en la rubia, al igual que su sonrisa, rara vez lograba verla en ese estado, aun que nunca la hubiese visto dormir.  
_– Que más quisiera…espera! ¿Qué dije?, aquí no ha pasado nada… concéntrate - _ En la última foto simplemente aparecía una foto de Quinn tomada de perfil… _- Esperen!... Wow! Usaba pelo largo… un precioso y dorado pelo largo… sería lindo volver a verla así – _volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos aun parada frente a la biblioteca.

Volteo la pagina y comenzó a reír al ver nuevamente cuatro fotos de Quinn pero esta vez haciendo caras graciosas, en algunas se tapaba su mentón y boca con el pañuelo dejando a simple vista sus ojos verdes detrás de unas gafas de leer, parecida a las que aun usaba.  
Sin dejar de ojear aquel álbum camino inconscientemente por la casa hasta llegar al cuarto donde dormía la rubia, levanto su vista y se encontró parada en la puerta que daba directamente a la cama de dos plazas. Cerro el libro de fotografías que tenía en sus manos y miro a su derecha, había un pequeño tazón con piedras en el junto a velador encendido iluminando la habitación. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver que la piedra que horas antes ella le había dado, se encontraba en la cima de las demás.

- Por encima de todas – sonrió orgullosa haciendo alarde de lo que veía, aunque nadie pudiera escucharla.

* * *

- Disculpa Natalie pero en verdad quiero hacerte una pregunta – hablo Quinn en aquel lujoso restaurant luego de que el mozo se retirara con sus pedidos.

- Claro, pregunta lo que quieras – Quinn algo nerviosa se sentó de medio lado para poder mirarla a los ojos. No estaban sentadas enfrentadas, no nada de eso, Natalie no lo quiso así. Fue clara cuando le dijo "Quiero tenerte cerca mío toda la noche si es posible" tras aquellas palabras no hizo más que acomodar la silla de Quinn a su lado.

- ¿Qué edad tienes? – pregunto con su característico gesto en sus manos, no podían culparla por eso, ella también se expresaba corporalmente.

Natalie comenzó a reír – Treinta dos – respondió sonriente, se imaginaba por donde iría Quinn.

- Soy casi veinte años mayor que tu, esa es mucha diferencia de edad entre dos personas ¿no crees? – dijo aquello como si de una carrera se tratase, sus nervios eran notorios.

- No creo que sea importante… por lo menos para mí no lo es – respondió seria, quería que entendiera que se estaba tomando las cosas muy en serio, que no jugaría con ella.

- ¿No lo es? – pregunto insegura

- No – negó con su cabeza

- Okey… pero… me refiero… nosotras – no sabia como explicarse

- Habla tranquila… yo entenderé – acaricio su mano sobre la mesa, fue un gesto dulce pero corto, necesario para que Quinn pudiera hablar de una vez.

- Tu quieres que seamos amigas ¿verdad? – la miro a los ojos

- Sinceramente… - Quinn asintió aquella afirmación esperando que terminara – no – Natalie negó con su cabeza

- Entonces… ¿Qué quieres que seamos? –

- Creo que te sonrojarías si te lo dijera… - le sonrio ampliamente

- Oh por dios! Yo… - elevo sus manos buscando que decir – Me sonroje vistiéndome asi para cenar contigo – giro su cuerpo al ver pasar a dos señoritas visiblemente de la edad de Natalie, a la cual comían con la mirada.

- Puede que te sorprenda ¿sabes? Pero… - se inclino hacia delante para quedar cerca de Quinn quien la miro nerviosa – Algunas mujeres y porque no hombres, me consideran un buen partido – le guiño el ojo – Nunca me he casado, soy medica… no tienes idea el morbo que eso causa en algunas mujeres –

- Lo imagino… no es algo que voy a negar, pero ¿no te gustan las chicas de tu edad? – levanto ambas cejas haciendo referencias a las jóvenes que habían pasado anteriormente por allí.

- Si, pero no he encontrado ninguna que realmente me… atraiga – hizo una mueca en su boca – tanto como tu – reconoció – Y cuando alguien siente algo que jamás ha sentido ¿no crees que es mejor averiguarlo? – tomo su mano

- Supongo que si… eh… no lo se – respondió nerviosa por la situación en la que la puso – Es decir, no suelo salir con mujeres, digamos que estoy algo oxidada para esto de las… - señalo con su dedo a Natalie y a ella misma reiteradas veces

- Citas… - completo la frase tras el silencio de Quinn – Dilo… esto es una cita –

- ¿Lo es? – la chica de pelo castaño asintió

- Vamos… de seguro tienes muchas pretendientes – la rubia comenzó a reir

- Estas bromeando ¿cierto? – reia

- No… claro que no – negaba sonriéndole

- Las mujeres de mi edad… o bueno al menos las que yo conozco, digamos que no soy la mujer que buscan… es decir ellas buscan quizás mas jóvenes –

- Déjame decirte que esas mujeres están completamente locas –

- Si… claro, lo que digas – revoleo sus ojos sin poder creérselo mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa de vino, detuvo su acción al sentir los suaves labios de Natalie en su cuello

- Sabia que olerías asi de bien – comento tras separarse del beso que dejo en su cuello

- Es solo el jabón… - respondió a tan solo escasos metros de distancia

- Quinn… - la miro a los ojos

- ¿Qué? – murmuro casi sin voz

- Eres increíblemente sexy – la rubia comenzó a negar con su cabeza

- No… claro que no… no lo soy – hizo énfasis con sus manos, Natalie solo le sonrió.

* * *

Una morena toda desparramaba en aquella cama de dos plazas se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente. Desesperada al escuchar estacionar un auto en la puerta de la casa intento pararse dando como resultado caer ruidosamente al piso junto con el álbum y sus lentes de lectura. Como pudo y sin perder el tiempo puso la almohada en su lugar y acomodo la cama para que Quinn no se diera cuenta que su cuerpo habia estado descansando por unas horas allí. Miro el álbum que aun tenia en sus manos, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia la salida de la habitación pegándose duramente con la pata de silla en su dedo chiquito del pie.

- Mierrrrrdaaaaa – maldijo saltando en una pierna e intentando correr lejos de allí, la puerta de entrada ya se había cerrado alarmándola aun mas.

Quinn espero a que la camioneta de Natalie se alejara y sonrió en la puerta por lo que había pasado minutos antes. Recorrió la pequeña sala dejando su cartera y chalina sobre el sillón.  
Miro esperanzada hacia la habitación de la morena, la cual aun permanecía con la luz prendida y su puerta medio entreabierta.

Se mordió su labio inferior pensando sobre si ir o no, lo descarto de inmediato – Ya estoy en casa – grito poniendo en aviso a Rachel, quien se encontraba acomodándose en su cama luego de la gran corrida que se mando por la casa.

- ¿Lo has pasado bien? – respondió de la misma forma

- Ha sido interesante… - respondió sin entrar mucho en detalles, tras no recibir respuesta de la morena decidió despedirse y no molestarla más – Buenas noches Rachel – hizo una mueca de tristeza

- Buenas noches… Quinn – Suspiro cerrando sus ojos apoyando su cuerpo en el respaldar de la cama y tirando su cabeza hacia atrás.

- Creo que esto lo sacare… - Quinn se encontraba en pyjama con los pies sobre su escritorio decidiendo que cosas iban o no en su libreto – Entonces ella le dice "será una magnifica cita" – un sonido proveniente de la notebook la asusto dando un pequeño salto en su asiento.

Frunció su ceño al ver un mensaje en su bandeja de entrada y su nickname

**BarbraStar: ¿Qué estás haciendo?**

Aun sin poder creerlo volvió a leerlo para asegurarse y dio un vistazo rápido hacia la ventana intentando buscar alguna explicación de la habitación que se encontraba en frente.  
Bajo rápidamente sus pies del escritorio y se acomodo para poder escribir cómodamente.

_- Barbra Star… ¿Qué estás haciendo? – _volvió a releerlo pero esta vez mentalmente

**LUCYquinnF: Escribiendo. Hola… ¿Qué estás haciendo tu?**

_- Claro no duerme…¿Lucy?...¿Por qué tiene puesto Lucy en su Nickname? –_

**BarbraStar: Viendo Joan Rivers y vendiendo joyas **

Quinn comenzó a reír

**BarbraStar: Entonces… Tu no cita ¿era una cita?**

_- Que no lo sea, que no lo sea… por favor –_

**LUCYquinnF: Si, creo que si… **

**BarbraStar: Te lo dije!**

**BarbraStar: ¿Tienes hambre?**

**LUCYquinnF: Acabo de cenar…**

**BarbraStar: Lo sé, pero tú me has dicho que fue una cita… y las mujeres no comen mucho en su primera cita**

- Por dios… no entiendo cómo puede saberlo todo! –

**LUCYquinnF: La verdad es que tengo un poco de hambre**

**BarbraStar: Yo también. ¿Nos vemos en la cocina?**

**LUCYquinnF: Estoy en pyjama**

- Esta en pyjama… mmm -

**BarbraStar: Yo también! ¿Pyjama party?**

- ¿pyjama party? – Comenzó a reír – Esta mujer está loca – _¿Qué debo responderle? ¿Qué si? ¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo? –_ Dudo en responder, quizás todo aquello no era necesario.

**LUCYquinnF: Te veo en cinco.**

* * *

Ambas aparecieron en aquella sala donde horas antes Rachel había estado recostada. La morena comenzó a reír al ver la situación, frente a ella del otro lado del living se encontraba nadie más y nadie menos que la mismísima Quinn Fabray en su peculiar bata blanca tapando su pyjama.

- Que facha la nuestra – Rachel comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba la rubia

- Si… la verdad es que no estoy acostumbrada hacer estas cosas, no suelo dormir acompañada – esperaba a la morena con sus manos en los bolsillos

- Pues si de eso se trata, yo tampoco –

- ¿En serio? – levanto su ceja, gesto que por curioso que le pareciera a Rachel, le encantaba – A pesar de tener una concurrida vida social –

- Querida… estas confundiendo sexo con dormir – caminaron juntas hacia la cocina – Y créeme que yo siempre prefiero dormir sola – le guiño un ojo

- Muy bien… es bueno saberlo – levanto sus hombros sonriente perdiéndose en la cocina y dejando a una morena algo confusa

_- ¿Qué ha sido todo eso Rachel? ¿Esta coqueteando? –_ dejo sus pensamientos atrás y fue tras la rubia.

- ¿Qué te apetece comer? – pregunto Quinn tras verla llegar

- ¿Qué tienes? – La observo – se que piensas que no soy muy selecta y nada refinada a la hora de… -

- Por favor… ¿Qué importancia tiene lo que piense de ti ahora mismo?... Ni me quiero imaginar lo que tú piensas de mi – dijo abriendo la heladera con Rachel a sus espaldas – Veamos… panqueques, hay algo de pollo – Rachel hizo una mueca de asco y Quinn rio – Sandwich de queso… -

- Los panqueques están bien –

- Genial… justo lo que quería – la señalo sonriente para luego comenzar a sacar los huevos junto a la leche.

- ¿no echas de menos estar casada? – pregunto la morena cerrando la puerta del refrigerador. Aquella pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Quinn, quien no dudo en fruncir su ceño algo confusa. – Seguro que te sentaba muy bien el matrimonio –

- Emmm…a veces, si… por las noches, pero ahora ya no tanto – comenzó a buscar un recipiente - ¿no podemos hablar de algo interesante? –

- Así que no imaginas que opinión tengo de ti… - intento volver al tema anterior

- Oooh… sigues con eso… oye, no tienes porque contármelo – abrió uno de los cajones sacando el batidor de mano

- Como quieras… - la morena levanto sus hombros con ambas manos ahora en los bolsillos de su bata azul.

- Aun que si tienes alguna opinión me gustaría saberla – la apunto con el batidor

- Claro… pero primero dime porque echas de menos por las noches estar casada – se apoyo en la mesada

- Bueno… quizás el teléfono no suena mucho de noche, y es cuando más se siente la soledad. Yo tarde en acostumbrarme a dormir sola, lo reconozco… pero lo logre. – Puso harina en el recipiente – Hay que dormir en el medio de la cama, de nada sirve dormir en un costado si el otro lado no será ocupado por nadie – Rachel comenzó a reír

- Ahora estoy más convencida que mi opinión sobre ti cada vez es más acertada – sonrió orgullosa – Eres una mujer fuerte… -

- Oh dios… - giro sus ojos, ya sabía por donde iría y no tenía ganas de escucharlo.

- Oye no me gusta que no me presten atención y mucho menos que devalúen mi opinión –

- Lo siento… te escucho – se disculpo

- ¿Sabes a que me recuerdas? – Quinn levanto su ceja – A esos enormes retratos que cuelgan sobre las chimeneas – la rubia frunció su ceño

- ¿Dónde quieres llegar? –

- Hay palabras que se han hecho especialmente para mujeres como tu –

- ¿Cómo cuales? – pregunto vertiendo la leche para comenzar la mezcla

- Inflexible – Quinn giro sus ojos – Inaccesible –

- ¿Te parezco inhumana? – pregunto algo preocupada, no era la primera vez que se lo dejaba en claro.

- No… - negó con su cabeza dando lugar a un pequeño silencio – Me pareces admirable – le sonrió sinceramente

- Pero… ¿Fría y distante como si estuviera en un cuadro? – pregunto sin creerlo aun

- En absoluto… pero me parece que usas tu fuerza para distanciarte de los demás – Quinn la miro a los ojos y pudo ver como la morena se estaba abriendo con ella – Pero es impresionante ver que cuando bajas la guardia no estás tan alejada… y eso, es tu mejor cualidad cuando las combinas… tu mejor arma –

- Dios… - negó con su cabeza bajando la mirada – Sabes… - se quedo en silencio, la morena no quería interrumpirla al parece había bajado esa guardia – Aun no sé si me odias… o si eres la única persona que en verdad me entiende – levanto su vista con sus ojos claramente cristalinos

- Yo no te odio – negó con su cabeza sin romper el contacto visual

- ¿no? – pregunto sin querer dejar escapar alguna lagrima

- No – negó la morena sonriendo intentando romper con la distancia que las separaba

- Sabes… creo que –

- MAMÁ – se escucho un grito en la entrada junto a la puerta que se cerraba. Rachel suspiro cerrando sus ojos y Quinn se separo rápidamente. – Sorpresa! – apareció Beth en la cocina rompiendo con aquel momento. Dejo su maleta en el piso y se acerco a la morena dejando un beso en su mejilla.

- Cariño! ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? – pregunto asombrada su madre

- He hablado con mama, y me ha dicho que tu necesitabas una mano por aquí – Rachel la miro con el ceño fruncido por lo que decía mientras Beth dejaba un beso a su madre – Hable con mi representante y logre pasar por alto algunos desfiles, así que no dude en tomarme de vuelta un vuelo hasta aquí… iba a dormir a Málaga para descansar un poco y luego por la mañana venir, pero al prender mi móvil y escuchar los mensajes de Rach no lo dude y decidí venirme cuanto antes – ahora era Quinn quien veía a la morena con su ceño fruncido – Gracias por enviarme esas flores tan bonitas – puso sus brazos rodeándole el cuello a su chica.

- No hay de que… no agradezcas – Quinn incomoda por la situación comenzó a mover el recipiente sintiéndose estúpida por la situación vivida anteriormente.

- Oh que encanto! – Beth señalo el recipiente – Estaban haciendo panqueques y ambas están en pyjamas… - las miro a ambas intentando entender la situación – Creo que aquí estoy interrumpiendo algo – dijo sonriente

- No seas tonta hija, sabes que yo no duermo y ella tampoco asique – el sonido del móvil de Beth la interrumpió.  
La menor de las rubias comenzó a reír tras depositar toda su atención en aquel aparato electrónico.

- Diga… - atendió la llamada dejando algo incomodas a Quinn y Rachel – No! Ya he llegado… por supuesto, soy un rayo con ese auto, he llegado en tiempo record – reía a carcajadas por lo que decían del otro lado de la línea - ¿aun están todos ahí? – La morena comenzó hacerle caritas a Quinn, quien respondió con una ceja levantada provocando una enorme sonrisa en Rachel. Le encantaba aquel simple gesto. – Si si claro… Adiós – corto la llamada

- Beth… - llamo su madre

- ¿Qué? – respondió sin mirarla respondiendo un mensaje

- Porque mejor no terminas los panqueques para Rachel… yo creo que me iré a seguir escribiendo –

- Mamá…acabo de llegar! – respondió como si lo que le estaba pidiendo fuera algo totalmente descabellado, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Rachel que busco rápidamente la cara de Quinn – Por cierto, mamá me ha plantado ayer – abrió el refrigerador mientras Quinn negaba con su cabeza algo ¿Desilusionada? Por el comportamiento de su hija – Habíamos quedado para comer en Barnie's y no se digno aparecer ¿Por qué se comporta así? –

- Cariño no se que le sucede – respondió incomoda por la situación mientras Rachel no dejaba de mirarla queriendo hacer algo por ella, pero sin querer entrometerse en algo que era de madre e hija

- No hace falta que me digas que cuando los padres, en este caso madres se divorcian los hijos pagan los platos… lo sé ya no soy una niña – volvió a colocarse junto a la morena con una botella de vodka – Bueno dime… ¿Cómo te encuentras? – le pregunto ignorando totalmente a su madre

- Bueno yo… - El móvil volvió a interrumpir la respuesta pero esta vez de la morena. Beth en lugar de ignorarlo, lo tomo y leyó el mensaje largando una sonora carcajada.

– Y… ¿Cuándo podrás volver a casa? – corto con las miradas que se daban las Faberry.

- Creo que iré a mi cuarto… - comento Quinn antes que se pusieran hablar. Beth giro a ver a su madre al sentir su voz algo nerviosa – a escribir un poco… termina tu los panqueques, ya sabes como se hacen así bueno… charlan o hacen lo que tengan que hacer – hizo gestos al aire con sus manos

- ¿Ya no quieres comer panqueques? – pregunto Rachel logrando que Quinn frenara sus pasos bajo el marco de la puerta en la cocina. Se miraron unos segundos en silencio dejando a Beth como primera espectadora de todo aquello que se estaba dando en esos momentos.

_- Dime que si… di que si Quinn… por favor, no te vayas –_

- Oh, pues… no – hizo silencio – Ya no, lo siento – levanto sus hombros y dejo a Rachel en aquella cocina junto a su hija.

* * *

**Espero que esta historia les este gustando.  
Muchas gracias por los follow y Favoritos! :)**

**COMENTAR NO CUESTA NADA.**

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**


	7. Chapter 7

"**Vía libre"**

* * *

- Voy a terminar con Rachel – Beth le comento a su madre llegando a su lado mientras elegían algunas frutas en aquel mercado. Quinn la miro bastante sorprendida por el anuncio de su hija

- ¿Vas a terminar con Rachel? ¿De que estas hablando? – pregunto preocupada siguiendo a su hija por las góndolas

- Porque he conocido a otra persona – dijo sin dar muchas explicaciones, a decir verdad no tenía idea de porque lo hacía, pero estaba segura que no podía seguir con esa relación.

- Pero si apenas has estado dos o tres días en la ciudad, ¿Cómo es posible eso Beth? –

- No lo sé madre… sucedió y ya – no le dio importancia al asunto

- Beth, no puedes hacer eso – paro la acción de su hija tomándola del brazo – Mírame cuando te hablo… no puedes hacerle eso a Rachel – defendió a la morena, no sabía porque lo hacía.

- No le estoy haciendo nada a ella, es más creo que le hago un favor – volvió a mirar los productos frente a ella – Sabes que soy una chica que le gusta salir, y que conoce mucha gente a diario… aparte, es algo mayor para mi tu misma me lo has dicho – miro a su madre, quien solo desvió la mirada – No tenemos nada en común… a diferencia de ustedes – murmuro lo ultimo

- Puede que tengas razón… pero ella es… es – se quedó pensativa con una sonrisa en su rostro

- Lo se… es atenta cuando menos te lo esperas y te hace sentir bien – Quinn comenzó a negar con su cabeza

- Ella logra sacarme de quicio –

- Mama mírame – la rubia hizo contacto con los ojos de su hija – Deberías plantearte el salir juntas… no lo se… espera – detuvo las palabras de Quinn, sabía que se opondría totalmente pero no la dejaría hablar – Tienen muchas cosas en común, y me di cuenta de eso anoche. Cuando llegue y las vi realmente sentí que estaba interrumpiendo un momento único entre ustedes – le sonrió – Tu y Rachel… piénsalo –

- Ni quiero salir con ella, ni pienso hacerlo… -

- Escucha mama – la interrumpió – solo dices eso porque piensas que hemos tenido sexo – elevo su voz en medio del marcado

- Shhhhh… baja la voz – pidió una avergonzada Quinn, su hija era totalmente opuesta a ella, digamos que en eso salió a Brittany, no le molestaba hablar sobre sexo donde sea con quien esa. - ¿Lo hicieron? – preguntó en voz baja mientras miraba a su alrededor

- Nunca, ni siquiera me ha tocado… puedo jurarlo – llevo su dedo índice a sus labios sellando su promesa. Quinn sonrió – Y si ahora te estoy diciendo esto es porque creo que ambas están bastante maduras como para afrontarlo… y si me dejas decirte – se acercó a su madre – anoche en la cocina se estaba cocinando algo más que panqueques – levanto sus cejas insinuando algo

* * *

-_ Dios santo ¿Por qué se tardan tanto? _– Una rubia nerviosa miraba a través de la ventana que daba de lleno a la playa, como su hija y Rachel mantenían esa supuesta conversación sobre su incierto futuro. Podía ver como Beth hablaba y hablaba dejando a la morena con su cabeza a gachas limitándose solo asentir cuando al parecer estaba de acuerdo con algo que le decía. _– Por dios… me estoy muriendo de los nervios, ¿En verdad estarán terminando la relación?¿Y si eso pasa que hare?¿Enfrento a Rachel o hago como si nada ha pasado aquí?... por dios Quinn no seas tan cobarde _– apareció su subconsciente –_ No soy cobarde, pero no me puedo tirar a la pileta si no hay agua… tienes una playa entera frente tus ojos y créeme que hay suficiente agua para las dos… ¿Cómo estas tan segura? Es decir… es Rachel… Y tú eres Quinn Fabray, que no se te olvide… si, pero Rachel, no lo sé… no te me eches atrás, no ahora que al parecer has admitido que te gusta, y se lo has dejado entrever a tu propia hija, futura ex novia de Rachel… no puedo creer esto, es muy bizarro, me gusta la novia de mi hija ¿Dónde se ha visto eso?... estamos en el 2013 Quinn… Yo no soy una persona cerrada de mente, no después de haberme casado con una mujer y haber tenido una hija con ella, pero esto me supera… ¿Qué te parece si de ahora en mas me das unos días de vacaciones?... ¿De qué hablas?... que dejes de consultar conmigo tu próximo paso, hazlo y punto, si lo sientes hazlo Quinn… pero tu nunca te equivocas… en el amor si, créeme que tu corazón sabrá guiarte mejor que yo… pero… Anímate a sentir Quinn, disfruta –_ fueron los últimos pensamientos de la rubia antes de que el sonido del teléfono de su casa la interrumpiera.

**- Diga… -**

**- He esperado el tiempo correspondiente para llamarte luego de nuestra cita, y a decir verdad aunque he intentado contenerme no pude…estuve pensando toda esta mañana en como invitarte nuevamente una cena, pero se que estas con mucho trabajo sobre tu escrito esta semana y estoy muy segura que si te pido para dentro de unos días tu te echaras para atrás, por eso no quiero esperar más y quiero invitarte para este mismo viernes, es noche de parejas en el restaurant de un amigo, pero no te preocupes podemos ir en plan de amigas aunque sabes que quiero algo mas que eso contigo… por cierto ¿Cómo estás? – **dijo como si de una carrera se tratase mientras recorría los pasillos de aquella enorme clínica con su cotidiana bata blanca

**- ¿Quién habla? – **bromeo Quinn provocando que la doctora se detuviera en medio de su trayecto sin poder creerlo. **– Es broma! –** comenzó a reír la rubia aliviando a Natalie

**- Pero mira que graciosa te has levantado hoy – **se mordió su labio, aquella mujer la tenía en el aire **- ¿Te parece que el viernes a las ocho en la Toscana? – **pregunto ilusionada

**- De acuerdo, a las ocho me parece bien – **

**- En verdad deseo verte Quinn – **confeso la doctora dejando a la rubia con la boca abierta sin poder creerlo. Natalie no se andaba con rodeos, ella era directa y no se mordía la lengua a la hora de hacerle cumplidos. La doctora corto la llamada con una enorme sonrisa, dejando a Quinn bastante pensativa.

Al parecer la conversación había terminado. Vio entrar a su hija mientras aun seguida con el teléfono en su pecho. Volvió a posar su mirada a través de la ventana, pero no había rastros de la morena ¿Dónde se podría haber metido esta vez?¿Estaría mal?

- Es toda tuya – comento su hija con una sonrisa de superioridad

- No digas estupideces – se volteo para mirar a Beth – Dime, ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado? –

- Prácticamente ha sido ella la que termino conmigo – su madre la miro con su ceño fruncido – lo que oyes, fue sincera… hasta elegante al dejarme – la rubia no podía creérselo, y su sonrisa de agrando aún mas cuando supo que la morena no la estaba pasando mal – Me dijo que podíamos ser amigas… Dios mio – Beth comenzó a negar con su cabeza – Rachel Berry ha terminado conmigo – decía sin poder creerlo – Es una maldita genia – comento entre risas

- Eso no es posible, ¿Por qué iba a romper contigo? – pregunto Quinn sin creer demasiado en las palabras de su hija. _Rachel dejando a una hermosa joven, no lo creo… es mi hija y para mi es perfecta, pero siendo sinceras y dejando de aparte mi lado maternal, Beth es preciosa y le hace justicia a la belleza y perfección._

- No lo se pero lo hizo, y ¿Sabes que? – Comento mientras se acercaba a su madre para abrazarla – Ambas estamos perfectas – beso su mejilla y se abrazo a ella, provocando una sonrisa en su madre. La realidad era que ambas mujeres chocaban la mayoría del tiempo al ser parecidas en su carácter, pero momentos asi eran los que llenaban el alma de ambas. – Tengo que irme ¿De acuerdo? -

- Pero si apenas has llegado anoche, ¿Cómo que piensas en irte? – frunció su ceño

- Aquí estoy de mas, créeme – le sonrió para tranquilizarte – nos hablamos en la semana, te quiero – beso su mejilla – cuídate –

- Te quiero hija… llámame cuando llegues – vio como Beth abandono la cocina dejándola hundida en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué haría ahora?¿Cuál sería su siguiente paso?

- Quinn –

- ¿Qué? – pregunto por inercia sin prestar atención a quien la llamaba

- Haz esto por ti, y piensa que en verdad estás haciendo algo bien… déjate llevar, mereces ser feliz – comento su hija dejando a una coqueta Quinn sonriente mientras acomodaba el cuello de su polera.

* * *

El día paso sin preocupaciones. Luego de lavar como corresponde las frutas y escuchar como la morena volvia de la playa adentrándose en la cocina junto a ella, decidio aceptar la idea de comer en la playa, el dia estaba hermoso, no corria ni un poquito de brisa y el sol parecía que había decidido comportarse sin quemarlas demasiado.  
A Rachel le encantaba el sol, y eso estaba a la vista al ver su perfecto bronceado, a diferencia de Quinn que tenía una piel más delicada, y el ser blanca jugaba en contra a la hora de exponerse a los rayos de sol dejándola completamente colorada y con algún que otro dolor si no se cuidaba como debía.

Una mantel a cuadros azules con blanco cubría parte de la arena donde ambas mujeres estaban sentadas acompañadas por una cesta con diferentes comidas. Quinn había decidido picar varias frutas como postre luego de devorar una variada fuente con ensaladas y un poco de vino… solo un poco, ya que aún era de tarde y deberían de respetar los horarios.

Quinn no podía parar de reír con las anécdotas de la morena. Sentía que nada podía salir mal, como cuando uno siente que esta en lugar indicado con la persona correcta.

- Ya deja de reírte de mi – pidió la morena – No te imaginas la vergüenza que he pasado cuando mi madre me encontró con mi niñera –

- No puedo creer que ni a tu niñera le dabas tregua Rachel – negaba con su cabeza por lo que oía

- ¿Qué puedo decirte? Era rubia, para mi es suficiente –

- Vaya… entonces en verdad te van las rubias – levanto su ceja

- Son mis preferidas – le sonrio haciendo contacto visual creando un alargado pero cómodo silencio entre ellas. No sabia porque pero comenzaba a sentir la necesidad de acercarse aun mas a Quinn

- ¿Qué te parece si caminamos un poco? – la rubia decidió cortar con aquel momento, sabía que las cosas se le irían de las manos rápidamente

- Me parece perfecto – sonrió sin poder creer lo que veian sus ojos. Quinn se había levantado sacudiendo un poco su pantalón blanco, tendiéndole la mano a la morena para ayudarla a levantarse. A decir verdad Rachel sentía que en la mayoría del tiempo ella era como el hombre de las cortas relaciones que había mantenido. No porque se sintiera como uno, sino porque la mayoría de las veces salía con mujeres mucho menores a ella, y al parecer ser atenta con ellas era algo que las atraía bastante. Por esa simple explicación fue que frunció su ceño al ver la mano extendida de Quinn brindándole ayuda con una genuina sonrisa en sus labios. No lo dudo un segundo, acepto con gusto y se permitió sentir la suave piel de la rubia entre sus manos.

La conversación siguió su ritmo mientras el atardecer caía junto a sus pasos por la playa. Rachel seguía con su buen sentido del humor, mientras Quinn volvía con su típica costumbre de juntar piedras, pero algo nuevo en ella llamo su atención.

Quinn juntaba piedras negras.

La morena levanto ambas cejas al ver aquello. Se sintió completamente a gusto, Quinn había decidido bajar sus barreras para con ella, y sabia que ahora su relación de amistad o lo que sea que estuviera empezando se encaminaba de manera correcta.

Jamas pensó que la vieja novia de su hija terminaría contándole historias y haciéndola reir. Una vieja no tan vieja, pensó. Solo se llevaban escasos años, y para ser sinceras la morena los portaba muy bien. Si bien su estatura no era como el de una modelo, sus piernas parecían que si.

Sus hermosas y kilométricas piernas bronceadas.

Estilizaban su cuerpo de eso no había dudas, pero lo que en verdad llamaba su atención eran los hoyuelos que se le hacían al mostrar una sonrisa cómplice y hasta algo vergonzosa sin hacer abuso de su perfecta dentadura blanca, junto al revoloteo de sus pestañas cuando consciente o inconscientemente coqueteaba con ella. Porque eso hacía, lo sabía. Mas de una vez ella misma había utilizado su penetrante mirada con Brittany cuando apenas se estaban conociendo, para luego tener el efecto deseado y hacerla su novia, y posteriormente la madre de su hija.

- Quinn… - llamo la morena – Creo que tendremos que volver –

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – llego a su lado con su ceño fruncido. Había decidido adentrarse solo un poco en el mar para limpiar sus pies, la arena comenzaba a molestarle.

- Mira el cielo – la rubia hizo caso rápidamente, Rachel solo aprovecho a observar su perfil en silencio – Creo que tendremos una sorpresa en cualquier momento – sonrio

- Mierda Rachel! – Chillo – Anda corre! – grito mientras corría hacia donde descansaban sus cosas. Una gota cayo en su nariz siendo seguida por varias mas desatando un terrible aluvión sobre ellas logrando empaparlas de inmediato – Aaaaaay! Me mojo – grito desatando la risa en la morena – No te burles… apúrate – La rubia tomo el mantel y se lo puso sobre su cabeza creando un pequeño techo para que Rachel se metiera debajo de el, junto a ella.

Corrieron hacia la casa, teniendo que subir la enorme escalera que días antes había derrotado a la morena. Se lo pensó bien antes de subirlas, pero no había vuelta atrás, era el camino mas corto y Quinn comenzaba dejarla atrás subiéndolas como si fuera toda una deportista.

En verdad está en buen estado, pensó.

Sin más subió los escalones con un propósito en su mente, el mismo que venía teniendo unos pocos días atras.

Quinn.

- Corre Rachel… vamos – Aquella voz volvió a sacarla de sus pensamientos.

Envalentonada y victoriosa llego a la cima sintiendo como el viento se hacía presente y golpeaba algunas puertas que formaban parte de la fachada de la casa. Sin gastar mas tiempo en su felicidad por haber logrado pasar el desafío de las escaleras se unió a la rubia para ayudarla contra la lluvia y cerrar las puertas o ventanas para que el agua no entrara y arruinara parte de los muebles.

- Dios mio… estoy toda mojada – la morena la miro por unos minutos en silencio y comenzó a reir – Pero si eres mente sucia… y yo no me puedo mojar de esa manera – aclaro riendo bromeando sobre su condición, la vergüenza había quedado atrás entre ellas.

Cuatro puertas de vidrio estaban abiertas de par en par. Ambas mujeres comenzaron a cerrarlas comenzando por extremos diferentes encontrándose en las últimas dos, dejándolas enfrentadas.

La luz se cortó.

- Buuuuuuuu – Rachel movió sus manos como si de un fantasma se tratase, provocando la risa en Quinn

- ¿Velas? – pregunto Quinn. Sabía que tener que estar rodeadas de velas pondría la situación algo, o bastante romántica, no sabían si aun estaban preparadas para eso.

- Que romántico – dijo Rachel con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Varias velas se repartían por la casa, en especial en el living, donde ahora Rachel y Quinn permanecían paradas aun sin saber bien que hacer.

Un silencio cómodo se formó entre ambas mujeres, quienes luchaban con todas sus fuerzas para no cometer ninguna estupidez y saltar a los brazos de la otra. Pero a la mierda con todo, en verdad deseaban sentir cerca a la otra, y sin dudarlo fue Quinn quien tomo por sorpresa a Rachel acortando la distancia entre ellas tomándola de la cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo.

No podía aguantarlo mas, no quería aguantarlo. Queria besar a Rachel, lo quería y lo haría ahora mismo.

Enredo sus brazos alrededor del pequeño cuerpo moreno y estampo torpemente sus labios contra los carnosos y apetecibles de Rachel. El beso fue corto y apresurado, como si estuviera a falta de práctica, lo que provoco una pequeña sonrisa en la morena que se esfumo rápidamente al escuchar las disculpas de Quinn.

- L-Lo siento… yo… yo – dijo intentando negar con su cabeza. La morena frunció su ceño

- ¿Por qué lo sientes? ¿Te arrepientes? – rogo para que no afirmara aquello, deseaba volver a sentir los labios de la rubia.

- Por besarte… es decir, te he besado – abrió sus ojos buscando la mirada de la morena, quien aun mantenía sus ojos chocolates sobre ella.

- No cariño, yo te he besado a ti – sonrió

- Es que… - mantuvo el silencio bastante nerviosa, la morena se dio cuenta de aquello.

- ¿Te arrepientes? – pregunto ilusionada

- No – aclaro rápidamente- Es decir, yo… tu… no… creo que – Rachel la interrumpió

- ¿Te arrepientes sí o no? – volvió a preguntar segura de que obtendría que lo buscaba

- No – respondió segura sin romper el contacto visual que habían creado entre ambas, creía morir frente aquellos hermosos y brillosos ojos chocolate

- Bésame Quinn… bésame, por favor – pidió.

* * *

**VOOOOOOOOLVI!**

**Ya termino Bendita tu luz y decidi tomarme unos mini días para la facu que me esta consumiendo los días, este fic no va a ser tan largo como bendita, asique hare lo posible por actualizar al menos dos días en la semana.**

**DISFRUTEN, Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR… UN REVIEW ES UNA GRAN RECOMPENZA POR TANTO ESFUERZO**

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**


	8. Chapter 8

"**Nada es lo que parece"**

* * *

Los besos comenzaron torpes por parte de Quinn, pero Rachel supo cómo manejar la situación logrando que sus bocas se adaptaran al sabor de la otra rápidamente.

- Wow! Veo que alguien esta de ánimos hoy – susurro la morena sobre los labios de Quinn al sentir como algo crecía entre las piernas de la rubia

- Shhh, no arruines el momento – volvió a besarla con hambre de mas.

El trayecto del living al cuarto de Quinn fue a tropezones, haciendo una pequeña parada para alzar a la morena y que esta rodeara su cintura con las piernas. Rachel aun no entendía de donde salía tanta fuerza provocando que su excitación subiera aun más.

- Me encantas – susurro Quinn apoyando fuertemente la espalda de la morena contra la pared

- Y a mí me encanta esta parte de ti – haciendo referencia a la personalidad que estaba aflorando en Quinn, una personalidad que la creyó dormida.

- Mucha ropa – gruño mientras besaba el cuello de la morena. Sin pensarlo mas tomo su remera y la saco tirándola lejos de ellas. Tras retomar las fuerzas necesarias, retomo el camino hacia la cama recostando suavemente a Rachel debajo de ella.  
La observaba detenidamente y el toque de luz que les brindaba la luna la hacía aun más apetecible.

- ¿Sucede algo? – se incomodo la morena al no sentir más los labios de Quinn sobre su cuerpo, quien negó con su cabeza y una enorme sonrisa.

- Eres perfecta – ataco sus labios

- ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto con su ceño fruncido al ver que la rubia se separaba de ella y se estiraba hacia la mesa de noche – Quinn… no creo que sea necesario… -

- Si lo es… dame tu brazo – Rachel cerro sus ojos e hizo entrega de su brazo, sabía que no la dejaría seguir al menos que le hiciera caso. La rodeo con su tensiómetro y abrió su boca al corroborar la presión

- 12.9 RACHEL! ESTAS PERFECTA! – saco bruscamente el aparato lanzándolo al piso para poder hacerse cargo del cuerpo moreno que descansaba debajo de ella. Pero rápidamente sintió como una fuerza más fuerte que ella la giraba dejándola a ella esta vez debajo.

- Oh por dios Rachel! – gimió al sentir como la morena comenzaba a mecerse sobre su entrepierna logrando que creciera aun mas si eso era posible

- Vaya… vienes bien equipada – bromeo sobre el tamaño. Sin pensarlo subió solo un poco la polera de la rubia dejando al descubierto parte de su abdomen. - ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto al ver como Quinn se tapaba su cara

- Me da mucha vergüenza… en verdad han pasado años… siento que estoy fuera de practica… y tu…bueno… tienes un cuerpo espectacular… tengo miedo –

La morena la interrumpió – Quinn… QUINN! Mírame – le retiro las manos de sus ojos – Créeme cuando te digo que eres perfecta – le sonrió – en verdad lo eres – admiro su abdomen al ver lo marcado que estaba. Se lamio sus labios

- Toma – le hizo entrega de una tijera – Córtala! – le indico

- Pero la romperé y… - la interrumpió

- Córtala Rachel… ahora! – rogo. Sin hacerse esperar más sintió la fría tijera sobre su abdomen, luego por el valle de sus pechos. Se estremeció frente al frio, pero el sentir como la morena tomaba ambas puntas para terminar de rasgar su ropa la excito aun mas.

- Me he quedado corta comparándote con la perfección… eres mucho más que eso Quinn – le sonrió

- Te hare el amor hasta dejarte sin aliento – murmuro antes de sentarse, dejando a horcajadas a la morena para devorarla a besos.

El resplandor de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana y a través de cortina cubría la parte del pecho de la morena que quedaba descubierta con tan solo un brassier negro dándole una tonalidad especial a su piel. Descubrió que el frio de sus dedos provoco que su piel se erizara cuando llevó su mano derecha a uno de sus pechos intentando desnudarlo. Rachel tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un suspiro de alivio y excitación al mismo tiempo, sentía la necesidad de ir un poco más allá de una simple caricia, lo pedía a gritos corporalmente. Con la paciencia que caracterizaba a la rubia tiro a la morena sobre el colchón, y fue deshaciéndose de toda la ropa que cubría el cuerpo de Rachel, sus zapatos luego sus pantalones dejándola frente a ella con una diminuta ropa interior. Por instinto Quinn se mojo sus labios provocando que la morena quisiera mordérselos al instante

- Eres preciosa –

- Ven aquí Quinn – tiro de su camisa provocando que sus labios chocaran bruscamente. La morena le transmitió la desesperación que tenia por sentirla, mensaje que Quinn capto de inmediato. Rachel volvió a girarla quedando sentada sobre ella repitiendo desesperadamente las acciones que había tenido la rubia con ella, dejándola solo con su bóxer blanco y una enorme erección dentro de el. Gracias al corte de luz la morena logro apreciar aun mas lar piernas trabajadas de Quinn, subió un poco mas su mirada haciendo contacto directo con los ojos verdes de la rubia, ojos demandantes, dominadores, llenos de lujuria retenida, una mirada fija en ella esperando expectante el siguiente paso.

Esta vez era la oportunidad de Rachel para admirar semejante belleza que reposaba debajo de ella. Sin pensarlo mucho mas comenzó a trazar un camino con su dedo índice por la frente de Quinn apartando algunos mechones rebeldes, bajando por su perfecta nariz pasando en su rosaba boca para bajar por su cuello y terminar en unos de sus pechos. Sin dudarlo apretó uno de ellos provocando que Quinn gimiera arqueándose en la cama, sonido que decoro sus oídos provocando que cerrara sus ojos para grabarlo a la perfección en su mente, mojando aun mas sus bragas.

Disfrutaron la sensación de sentir ambos cuerpos desnudos, aunque sus partes de abajo aun se mantenían con ropa interior, seguramente alguna de ellas estaba esperando que la otra reaccionara animalmente despojándose de la ropa que sobraba, pero para sorpresa de todos ambas mujeres se quedaron unos minutos abrazadas, sintiendo el calor corporal que ambas largaban.

Quinn volvió a voltearla a suavemente con delicadeza, temiendo que la morena pudiera romperse. Rachel la miraba sonriente al ver como la rubia se desprendía de sus bóxer quedando como dios la trajo al mundo aun teniendo un poco de vergüenza, despojando a su vez la ropa que cubria a Rachel. Tuvo a la rubia encima antes de que pudiera a alcanzar a saborear el gran tamaño de lo que se alzaba de entre las piernas de la chica. La rubia aun no podía creer que el cuerpo de la morena estuviese bajo su peso, que sus gemidos la envolvieran, que sus manos se aferrasen a su espalda con desesperación. La rubia suspiró aliviada. Tenía la impresión de que había esperado miles de años para gozar de nuevo junto a otra persona que no fuera su ex esposa. Aquello le aterraba pero le gustaba la idea de que aquella mujer fuese Rachel.

Tomo con desesperación el muslo izquierdo de la morena con su mano y lo levantó para posarlo sobre su cintura dejando el pie apoyado en su parte baja de la espalda.  
Rachel abrió los ojos al sentir como Quinn comenzaba a dominar la situación, y al encontrarse con sus ojos, iluminados por la pasión retenida que la intimidaba, supo entender que la rubia le estaba pidiendo permiso con impaciencia para tomarla completamente, y declararla como suya a partir de ese momento. Era como si aguardara con ansiedad reprimiéndose, esperando a que Rachel le diera permiso a penetrarla. La morena enloquecida de ternura y compasión, le apretó la nuca y la atrajo hacia su boca mordiendo su labio inferior.

- Si Quinn… te necesito dentro mío – murmuro aun manteniendo la mordida. Desde que conoció a la madre de su novia jamás se hubiera detenido a pensar en tan solo una mínima atracción entre ellas, pero el tenerla encima de su cuerpo supo en ese mismo instante que estuvo equivocada desde un principio, y ahora era demasiado tarde para echarse hacia atrás, había caído en sus manos y le sería muy difícil escapar o siquiera decirle que no a la rubia. Si bien su cara transmitía tranquilidad, seriedad por momentos y hasta distancia frente a los demás, el brillo que había en sus ojos dejaba ver al animal sexual dormido que llevaba por dentro.

Con el consentimiento de Rachel, el cuarto de la rubia volvió a llenarse de sonidos de excitación, jadeos, respiraciones agitadas, el crujido de la cama chocando contra la pared, los gemidos predominaban entre ambas mujeres.

Quinn rebuscó entre las piernas de Rachel su entrada, y su pene se empapó de la humedad antes de deslizarse dentro de la morena, largo un fuerte gemido al sentir como estaba apretada y tibia, y lo hizo lentamente, no solo para evitar acabar allí mismo y por querer alargar aquella acción del acto, sino también porque por la vida sexual de la morena solo habían pasado mujeres, y si bien solía estimularse con algún que otro juguete, le había dejado en claro que el tamaño que portaba Quinn era de admirar, lo cual pidió que fuera con cuidado siendo delicada.

Con las manos hundidas en el colchón gracias a la fuerza que depositaba la rubia para no aplastarla, escondió su cara en la almohada, por encima del hombro de Rachel junto a su cabello. Comenzó introduciéndose en ella centímetro a centímetro, siendo consciente como la parte intima de la morena recibía su pene dolorosamente, de cómo las piernas de Rachel formaban un perfecto anillo con sus piernas en torno a ella, como las manos de la morena se enterraban en su sudada espalda junto a sus uñas intentando complementarse con el vaivén del cuerpo de la mujer que tenia encima de ella.

Quinn terminó por penetrarla y despidió el aire retenido en sus pulmones junto a sus nervios. Esa respiración provocó algo en Rachel, que pudo sentir la debilidad momentánea de Quinn en ella. Le susurro suavemente al oído – No pares... Por favor Quinn, no lo hagas – le suplicó.

Esa voz ronca susurrada con pasión sobre su oído la atravesó como una corriente eléctrica desde la cabeza hasta los pies y la morena gimió cuando el pene de Quinn cobró todavía más fuerza dentro de ella. Las embestidas que había comenzado con cuidado, fueron adquiriendo un ritmo duro en el cual Rachel iba aliviando moviendo su pelvis, ajustando aun más sus piernas, gimiendo.

Quinn empujó y empujó como si intentara ir mas dentro de ella perdiendo la consideración que tuvo desde un principio sobre tratarla suavemente, sentía que su excitación la desbordaba poniéndola al borde de la locura siendo incapaz de contenerse o siquiera pensar en frenarse.

Pero quería que acabaran juntas, lo cual cuidadosamente aparto una de sus manos de los pechos de la morena y deslizó su mano entre sus cuerpos hasta dar con el clítoris hinchado de Rachel.  
Lo acaricio y lo apretó con el mismo ímpetu que la penetraba. Dentro de su cabeza una voz le pedía "Más, más, más", sentía que cada segundo comenzaba a enloquecerse.  
La rubia ya no lograba parar y en su mente solo quería alcanzar la cima de aquella ola de placer.  
Rachel llegó primero, y Quinn, sin abandonar los impulsos dentro de ella separo sus labios en un grito mudo despidiendo todo el aire contenido por su nariz formándose al final un gemido sonoro, como si lo hubiese estado aguantando durante todos esos años sin sexo. La rubia sonrió satisfecha al ver como había logrado hacer llegar a Rachel, mientras el lamento físico de la morena debido a lo sensible que tenia su entrepierna, intentaba soportarlo solo por hacer llegar a la rubia y dejarla en su misma condición. La sonrisa se borro y la respiración agitada ocupo su lugar. Quinn retomo fuerzas y la embistió con brutalidad una vez tras otra sosteniéndose del respaldo de su cama, antes de explotar y vaciarse dentro de Rachel, provocando el segundo orgasmo en la morena.

Rachel abrios sus ojos notando una Quinn sin pestañar sobre ella. Aunque hubiese encontrado el alivio segundos antes tras su orgasmo, la sentía tensa sobre ella. Su cuerpo conservaba la rigidez mientras se marcaban los tendones de su cuello. Cuando decidió soltar un profundo suspiro, lo hizo acompañado de un jadeo fuerte que ocupó cada esquina de aquella habitación. Quinn no quiso desmoronarse sobre ella, lo cual deposito uno de sus codos en el colchón y se quedó a un lado mientras, con la cabeza caída sobre su hombroo derecho, queriendo recuperar el ritmo de su respiración. La morena sin perderse un solo gesto del rostro de Quinn, le corrió el pelo que caía en su frente y se abrazó a su cuerpo provocando que Quinn la arropara con sus brazos para que descansara sobre ella, tras apoyar por completo el cuerpo en el colchón recibiendo gustosamente a la morena.

Rachel levantó su cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron. La emocionaba el cambio en Quinn como toda una niña expectante intentando averiguar qué era lo que seguía esperando las indicaciones de una experta morena.  
Por otro lado la rubia aun no podía creer que entre sus brazos se encontraba el cuerpo de Rachel Berry, jamás pensó tener en su cama a una mujer de semejante personalidad avallasante, más precisamente entre sus brazos acoplando su respiración junto a la de ella.  
El corazón de Quinn cambió de ritmo y un nudo en su garganta hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas sin dejar que su acompañante lo notara. Suspiró profundamente y atrapo aun más cerca a Rachel entre sus brazos.  
Revivió aquel momento con tanta intensidad y surrealismo, que aun no creía estar viviéndolo después de tantos años, pensó que no podria encontrar un alma que se ajustara a la de ella. Necesitó nombrarla para sentir que era ella, que no era un sueño, que Rachel estaba envuelta en sus brazos, que quizás el amor volvía a golpear su puerta. El _Rachel_ salió en voz ronca y en forma de susurró. La fuerza con que habían entrelazado sus piernas y sus brazos fue disminuyendo a medida que el sueño llegaba.

Con el pasar de las horas la luz no llegaba, así como el sueño de Quinn permitiéndose memorizar cada rincón de aquel cuerpo moreno que descansaba sobre su pecho inconsciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Si bien solo habían pasado escasas horas, no quería cerrar sus ojos para entregarse al sueño, y al despertar darse cuenta que todo aquello había sido producto de su imaginación.

- ¿No puedes dormir? – murmuro una morena dormida

- No quiero dormir – dejo un beso en su cabellera negra

- ¿Qué sucede Quinn? ¿Te sientes bien? –

- Claro que si… Vuelve a dormir – la tranquilizo acariciando su espalda dormida

- Emmm… a decir verdad… - los ruidos en la panza de Rachel se hicieron presente – Tengo un poco de hambre – la rubia comenzó a reír

- Si no me lo decías lo haría tu estomago – la acerco aun mas a su cuerpo si eso era posible - ¿Qué te parece si nos cambiamos y cenamos como corresponde en la cocina? – propuso tras ver la hora en su celular. Aun faltaban más de cuatro horas para que el sol comenzara hacer amenaza sobre un nuevo día.

- Me parece una excelente idea… me bañare e iré enseguida a la cocina – le sonrió despegándose de su cuerpo, Quinn gruño a no sentir más su calor – No sin antes dejarte un beso para que no me extrañes – deposito sus labios sobre los de la rubia – nos vemos en quince – le sonrió abandonando su cama, tomando su ropa y marcando rumbo hacia su cuarto. La rubia aun saboreando sus labios se removió alegre en su cama tras ver que la morena no estaba, festejando por lo que acababa de suceder entre ellas. No quiso hacerla esperar, lo cual corrió hacia el baño para calmar su ansiedad de volver a repetir lo que había pasado en su cama. Cuando el agua comenzó a pegar contra su espalda cerro sus ojos y se maldijo al tener su cabeza en cualquier lado al momento de protegerse

- Mieeeeerda… olvide usar condón – se llevo sus manos hacia su cara. ¿Cómo podía haber fallado en algo tan estúpido como eso? Primero exponiendo a la morena a algo como eso, y segundo por ella misma, después de todo aun no conocía del todo a Rachel, y sabía que tenía mas experiencia que ella ¿Si la contagiaba de algo? Sus pensamientos se esfumaron de inmediato, la morena no le haría eso.

Salió de la ducha, se coloco un pyjama nuevo, aun se podía sentir el olor a suavizante, busco sus pantuflas y camino hacia la cocina para preparar una deliciosa cena.

- Mmmm… esto huele delicioso Quinn ¿Qué es? – una morena con el pelo aun húmedo hacia aparición, sentándose en la pequeña barra que daba frente a donde cocinaba la rubia

- Risotto – le sonrió - ¿Puedes sacar dos copas y un vino? Por favor – pidió sirviendo la comida en ambos platos

- Claro – hizo lo pedido rápidamente volviendo a su asiento y sirviendo el vino en las copas. – Eres una excelente cocinera, a diferencia mía –

- Aun no lo has probado –

- No hace falta – negó con su mano – Estoy completamente segura que tus dotes culinarios son los mejores – le sonrió sinceramente, sonrisa que no paso desapercibida para la rubia que depositaba uno de los platos frente a la morena. – Siéntate aquí – arrimo una silla a su lado. La comida paso entre caricias, sonrisas y algunos besos por parte de la morena hacia la rubia, pero algo raro había, y Rachel lo noto de inmediato. - ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto apartando el pelo de Quinn

- Nada ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – tomo un poco de vino

- Apenas te conozco, pero se cuando una mujer le pasa algo… ya dime – aparto la copa de la mano de Quinn

- Rachel lo siento… yo – la morena la detuvo, no quería oírlo.

- Si te has arrepentido no quiero saberlo… no ahora Quinn – cerro sus ojos

- Eso sería imposible… jamás la he pasado mejor con nadie – aclaro de inmediato provocando que Rachel la mirara – Bueno, se que solo he estado con Britt, pero créeme que no estoy arrepentida de nada –

- ¿Por qué lo sientes entonces? – frunció su ceño

- Por ser tan estúpida y no cuidarte a ti… a ambas – aun no entendía – Rach – la morena se mordió los labios, era la primera vez que llamaba así y eso le encanto – No nos hemos cuidado, ya sabes – la morena sonrió, gesto que descoloco a la rubia

- Descuida… no me dejaras embarazada – dijo sin preocupación apartando el plato ya vacio.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – repitió el gesto de Rachel

- Créeme… no hay forma de que eso suceda, asique deja de sentirte culpable – le sonrió de medio lado. Algo ocultaba, dolor quizás por el tema que estaban tocando, y Quinn aun no sabía si tocarlo o no, pero entendió que algo oculto habia en su forzada sonrisa.

- Tú sabes que yo… yo… - no sabía cómo explicarse

- Tienes una hija, claro que lo se Quinn… así como se que no has tenido sexo en años – le dolió la palabra _sexo_ pero no se lo haría saber a la morena, se lo guardaría para ella misma, quizás con el tiempo le haría cambiar ese pensamiento o sentimiento por las palabras _hacer el amor_ – No tienes alguna enfermedad, como yo tampoco la tengo… soy cuidadosa con ese tema y elijo bien a la hora de llevar a alguien a mi cama – soltó sin cuidado

- Vaya… me alegro estar frente a una toda experta – oculto su dolor tapándolo con una broma. – Creo que es mejor irnos a dormir – dijo tras ver el bostezo de la morena.

- Estoy de acuerdo… me has dejado de cama – comento tras ir detrás de Quinn con las copas de vino y ver el formado trasero que se marcaba debajo de aquel pyjama, haciéndole recordar su trabajado cuerpo – Oye… ¿Te ejercitas? – se puso a un lado de Quinn mientras esta lavaba lo usado

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – levanto su ceja

- Por tu cuerpo… es imposible que todo eso sea por pura naturaleza – la rubia comenzó a reír – No estoy bromeando, no te imaginas como me he matado en el gimnasio para tener este cuerpo, no tengo tus abdominales, pero me mantengo –

- Y lo he visto con mis ojos, pero no… no me ejercito, es natural aunque no lo creas –

- No te creo… - Quinn levanto sus hombros

- No me creas – sonrió

- ¿Qué hacías cuando eras adolescente? –

- ¿Te refieres a deportes? – La morena asintió – Era la capitana de un equipo de lacrosse – Rachel abrió su boca sin poder creerlo

- Mientes – la apunto

- ¿Para qué preguntas si no vas a creerme? – respondió

- Es que no puede ser… no da con tu personalidad –

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – frunció su ceño

La morena levanto sus hombros – No lo sé, das mas el aspecto de come libros, aburrida, típica chica que se encerraba los fin de semana viendo películas en lugar de salir a comerse la noche, o pasaba sus horas libres en bibliotecas – la rubia negó con su cabeza

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi Rach – la morena levanto su ceja – Me gusta leer, a eso me dedico ¿no?, pero mas allá de eso también disfrutaba las noches de películas con mi novia que luego la hice mi esposa, por si no lo recuerdas – Rachel tenso su mandíbula – Nos hemos conocido de muy chicas, lo cual descarte el hecho de salir a comerme la noche como tú dices, e ir de cama en cama con completas desconocidas – le pego en el orgullo de la morena, lo sabía.

- Si tuvieras la oportunidad de cambiarlo ¿Lo harías?¿Cambiarias ese pasado por otro? Quizás a uno como el mío – la rubia negó rápidamente

- Ni loca… jamás se me cruzo eso por la cabeza, no es opción para mí. Elegiría una y otra vez sin cansarme mi pasado, prefiero mil veces el amor que tuve con Britt, al sexo casual con una completa desconocida para luego quedarme sola al salir el sol, no es vida –

- Para mi si lo es – defendió su postura

- Para ti… pero para mí no lo es. Prefiero elegir a una persona y darle todo mi amor, apostando a ella ¿sabes?... después de todo tan mal no me fue, tengo una hermosa hija y aun la tengo a Britt – le sonrió

- ¿Aun la amas?... a Brittany – aclaro nombrándola sin abreviaturas.

- Si – no dudo en su respuesta – Con todo mi corazón – la morena volvió a tensar su mandíbula, aun no sabía porque esa respuesta comenzaba a molestarle.

- ¿Qué esperas para volver a conquistarla? – Quinn comenzó a reír

- No te confundas Rachel… Brittany ha sido mi primer amor, es la madre de mi hija pero también mi ex esposa, y así se quedara… como mi mejor amiga, mi acompañante si al llegar a la vejez no vuelvo a encontrar el amor – le dejo en claro – La amo, pero no como pareja –

- Bien… creo que mucha charla, lo mejor es ir a dormir – quiso cortar con aquel momento incomodo.

- Excelente idea – sin pensarlo mucho siguió su impulso, lo que le pedía su corazón hacia más de una hora, tiempo que había durado la cena entre ambas mujeres. Se pego a la espalda de la morena, que siendo consciente de su estatura, se amoldaba perfectamente a la de ella, dejando que su cabeza se apoyara en parte de su cuello y clavícula.  
Por otro lado, Rachel abrió sus ojos al sentirla tan cerca, la había tomado de sorpresa, no le disgustaba para nada pero ella no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de afectos. Pero le era imposible apartarse de allí, sin más se dejo llevar por la rubia hacia su cuarto.

- Ven, acuéstate – Quinn abrió la parte izquierda de su cama para que la morena pudiera acostarse junto a ella.

- Quinn… yo… creo… yo… - no sabía como explicarse

- Dime – animo

- Creo que es mejor que duerma en mi cuarto – la rubia negó con su cabeza agacha y una sonrisa amarga – Sabes que… - la interrumpió

- Tranquila, no tienes porque darme explicaciones – corto a la morena rápidamente – Así es como funcionas, lo había olvidado… error mío – volvió a tapar el lugar con las sabanas

- Sabes que soy así… lo siento – se disculpo la morena

- No te disculpes… después de todo luego del sexo envías a las chicas a su casa ¿no? – Rachel solo agacho su mirada sin saber cómo responder aquello, al final de todo era verdad – Pero lamento decirte que estas en mi casa, más precisamente en mi cuarto… yo no seré la persona que se vaya esta vez Rachel – Quinn volvió a subir sus barreras no permitiría que la lastimara, y la morena lo supo al oír su nombre completo salir de su boca, de sus labios… labios que había besado y devorado horas atrás.

- No quiero enojos – aclaro

- ¿Quién está enojada? Es lo correcto, yo no me iré de mi cuarto – acomodo las almohadas para recostarse en medio de su cama como lo hacia todas las noches, y perderse entre ellas. Tenía ganas de desaparecer en ese preciso momento, se sentía estúpida al pensar que quizás si había encontrado amor en la morena. – Que descanses Rachel – se despidió de la mujer luego de cerrar sus ojos

- Igualmente… - murmuro antes de abandonar la habitación.

_Que estúpida fui. _Pensó Quinn dándole permiso a una lágrima que se atrevió a salir de sus ojos que aun permanecían cerrados.

* * *

**Lei un comentario que me llego, y me parecio interesante su opinion. Si bien la historia se basa en la pelicula, hasta aqui llego la similitud, ya que de ahora en mas cambia completamente el rumbo. No esperen el mismo final aqui al que aparece en la pelicula. Si bien este momento intimo marca un antes y un despues vendra algo muhco mas fuerte que marcara un rumbo en la vida de ambas protagonistas... asique no den todo por sentado que aun esta historia tiene para rato y nada es seguro, mas que el final como todos los fics que escribo.**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS... VALORO MUCHO SUS OPINIONES! :)**

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**


	9. Chapter 9

"**Convenceme!**

* * *

Las luces se encendieron de golpe junto con la radio a todo volumen sonando una melodía francesa de fondo, dando como aviso que la electricidad había llegado. No pudo evitar asustarse y abrir los ojos rápidamente sin entender que pasaba. Entre cerrando sus ojos con la vista media nublada debido al sueño y a los rayos que se penetraban por el gran ventanal sin piedad, estiro su brazo derecho para alcanzar su móvil junto a sus anteojos para ver la hora.

- Las doce del medio día! Esto debe estar mal – volvió a mirar detenidamente la pantalla y si, había mirado bien – No puede ser, he dormido más de seis horas – frunció su ceño – Mierda en dos horas tengo chequeo con mi doctora, será mejor levantarme de una vez – se sentó en el borde de su cama lentamente, no quería sentirse mareada, como solía pasarle, pero esta vez volvió a sorprenderse tras sentirse perfectamente, como si tuviera diez años menos. Se sentía con energía, con ganas de hacer cosas sin haber tomado su medicación.

_- Quinn… -_ pensó inmediatamente en la rubia. Habían tenido sexo según la morena, y se había sentido perfecto. _– Quien diría que me acostaría con una mujer de su edad, y no estuvo para nada mal… es decir, al principio se noto su falta de práctica, pero tras querer repetir una vez más logro dejarme sin aliento y con la boca abierta… ¿Tomara viagra?... seguramente, es imposible aguantar tanto sin su pastilla azul, sé que tengo mis encantos, pero definitivamente es imposible que a su edad no necesite un poquito de ayuda… es increíble en la cama, no voy a negarlo pero si me lo guardare para mi sola, después de todo no pienso repetirlo, no quiero que confunda las cosas… aun me siento un poco mal por lo que paso esta madrugada, pero ella sabia donde se metía y con quien ¿no?. Somos grandes y maduras, no creo que haya quedado con resentimiento… quiero pensar que no. ¿Quiero repetir ese encuentro? No, claro que no… aun que no estuvo para nada mal… no, no quiero… quizás si ella se insinúa… no, basta… no le hacemos mal a nadie… no quiero que se confunda y piense que me estoy involucrando sentimentalmente… ¿no lo estás?... claro que no… no parece… pues no lo estoy, y no quiero, mejor dicho no pienso volver acostarme con ella… entonces deja de darle tanta importancia al asunto y saca a Quinn de tu cabeza, hace más de veinte minutos que piensas en ella y le estas dando vuelta al tema cuando deberías de estar preparándote para ver a Natalie, que nos dé el alta y poder volver a nuestro amado New York… tienes un punto, basta de Quinn ¿de acuerdo?... si tu lo dices._

Sin demorarse más, se maldijo nuevamente por estar pensando en la rubia y puso marcha hacia el baño, si dios quiere y Natalie también ese mismo día podría sacar boleto en el primer vuelo de regreso.

- ¿Quinn? – volvió a gritar por la casa, tras recorrer la cocina, la sala de estar y la zona de la piscina que daba a una hermosa vista hacia la playa. Quizás estaba allí, pero tras recorrer con su vista la costa, no logro dar con ella. Intento asegurarse que no estaba en su habitación encerrada escribiendo o tal vez queriendo evitarla como días atrás. Sacudió su cabeza quitando esas ideas absurdas, Quinn no tenia porque estar molesta con ella. Algo dentro de ella le decía que seguramente la rubia volvería a sus brazos pidiendo un poco más de su cuerpo moreno, pero ya lo había decidido, no volvería acostarse con ella.

Se dirigió nuevamente hacia la cocina, tras ver por la ventana de su dormitorio, que el de Quinn permanecía con las cortinas abiertas mostrando que nadie había allí. Se preparo un jugo natural y un poco de ensalada, no era buena cocinera, y la verdad que ya no aguantaba las ganas de ir hasta la clínica para recibir el alta medico. Después de todo había podido subir las escaleras, y tuvo sexo en la noche, su corazón lo aguanto a la perfección, mas pruebas que eso no podía pedir.

_- ¿Dónde estará Quinn? – _Volvió a pensar en ella tras ver que solo faltaba media hora para su cita con la doctora. _- ¿Qué más da? Es su vida y no me interesa –_

Sin demorarse un minuto más busco el numero de un taxi y partió hacia la clínica.

* * *

- Alicia en el país de las maravillas –

- ¿Hablas en serio? – La doctora asintió con su cabeza – Es mi favorito también – le sonrió – Todas las noches le leía un poco a mi hija Beth, amo ese libro –

- Cada vez tenemos más cosas en común tu y yo – le guiño el ojo

- ¿Qué tal la comida? Bastante bien para ser un almuerzo de último momento –

- Esta genial, me encanta la comida china –

- La verdad que esta rico –

- ¿Dónde la has comprado? No he visto negocios con ese tipo de comidas por aquí –

- ¿Recuerdas donde fuimos a cenar? –

- Como olvidarlo – le sonrió provocando que la rubia se sonrojara

- Bueno, a dos cuadras de allí hay un local. Es muy pequeño, cuando uno pasa en auto no suele verlo –

- Bien, tendré en cuenta ese dato – se llevo un bocado – Definitivamente volveré a comer de allí –

- Oye… hablando de comer, quisiera hablar de la comida que tendremos esta noche – la doctora levanto su dedo índice interrumpiendo las palabras de Quinn

- No me digas que cancelaras la cita! –

- ¿Es una cita? – pregunto asombrada

- Claro que si, nuestra segunda cita ¿Por qué? –

- No.. solo – negaba con su cabeza – preguntaba –

- ¿Qué sucede entonces Quinn? –

- Nada, solo quería saber si seguía en pie y… - Natalie la interrumpió

- Jamás cancelaria una cita contigo… he pedido la noche libre, tienen prohibido llamarme por alguna urgencia – le sonrió

- Que responsabilidad, no quiero que dejes de salvar vidas por mi –

- Créeme que ni notaran mi ausencia –

- Genial entonces… no iremos a comer –

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto con su ceño fruncido

- Pasare por ti a las ocho, pero no iremos a un restaurant… esta vez yo elegiré el lugar o lo que haremos ¿te parece bien? – hablo segura, aun no podía creer que estaba manejando la situación y a la vez coqueteando con aquella joven. _Rachel _se le cruzo por la cabeza pero la voz de Natalie la saco de su transe, aun seguía dolida por la situación vivida.

- Quinn…- volvió a llamar

- Si, disculpa… dime – Natalie comenzó a reír

- Nada, que me parece perfecta tu idea… a las ocho te espero –

- Perfecto! – Miro su reloj pulsera – Creo que me iré… aun tengo cosas que hacer en casa –

- ¿Cómo te estás llevando con Rachel? – Quinn palideció

- ¿Por qué preguntas? –

- Emmm… por nada. Ahora esta viviendo en tu casa es normal que pregunte por una de mis pacientes ¿no? – pregunto confusa

- Ah si, claro… pues ella esta… esta… - no sabía que decir

- Esta aquí – la rubia frunció su ceño

- ¿Qué dices? –

- Que Rachel esta aquí – le sonrió ampliamente – En cinco minutos termina mi descanso, y ella es mi primer paciente… hoy seguramente le dé el alta, lo cual te dejara libre a ti – le sonrio

- Ah… -

- Que alivio para ti ¿no? –

- S-si si – afirmo con su cabeza nerviosa

- Bien… te acompañare hasta la salida – se paro del sillón con las bandejas de comida para tirarlas en el cesto de la basura, mientras Quinn tomaba su bolso junto a sus lentes y las llaves de su auto.

- Creo que no hace falta que me acompañes, no quiero molestarte –

- ¿De que hablas? Quiero ir contigo… no es molestia para mi ¿Tu quieres? –

- Si, claro que si… - sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar los nervios que se estaban apoderando de ella por tener que cruzarse si o si con Rachel en la sala de espera – Vamos – Comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo pintado de blanco y en el piso una extensa alfombra color azul, pero algo la detuvo en su trayecto, provocando que sus pies se quedaran estancados en su lugar. Rápidamente miro hacia su mano derecha, donde sentía como el calor de otra mano chocaba con ella.

- ¿Te molesta si te tomo de la mano? – pregunto la doctora nerviosa

- Emm… cla… claro… es decir, no… osea si, si quiero… no me molesta – Natalie comenzó a reír mientras retomaba sus pasos

- Me encanta el sonido de tu risa… no lo sé, tu voz tiene algo especial –

- Es por mi tabique, lo tengo desviado… lamento acabar con la magia – ambas reían

- Con tabique o sin tabique desviado te ves preciosa y suenas como un ángel – Quinn agacho su cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior claramente avergonzada por semejante piropo. – Rachel! Que placer volver a verte – cerró sus ojos, no quería levantar su vista y encontrarse con el rostro de la morena.

- Vayaaaa… pero miren que escena más encantadora – bromeo con un tono de voz sarcástico, tono que solo Quinn supo notar. Subió su vista – Pensé que te había pasado algo Quinn – la morena levanto su ceja tensando su mandíbula

- Pues no, esta sana y salva – acoto Natalie

- Veo…- la tensión entre ambas mujeres era palpable, pero no quiso entrar en eso, seguramente eran cosas de su imaginación, pensó la doctora.

- Bien… ya regreso Rachel, si quieres ve pasando a mi consultorio yo acompañare a Quinn hasta su auto –

_- Sobre mi cadáver –_ pensó Rachel.

- ¿Has venido en auto Quinn? – pregunto con un tono amable.

- S-si… ¿Por qué? –

- Porque he venido en taxi ¿te molestaría esperarme asi nos volvemos juntas? – le sonrio provocando que Quinn frunciera su ceño.

- Quinn tiene cosas que hacer, si quieres yo después te alcanzo o le pido a unos de mis colegas, les queda de paso – se ofreció Natalie amablemente

- ¿Qué tienes que hacer Quinn? – La rubia estaba odiando a la morena cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre, en cada pregunta le ponía una pisca mas de sarcasmo, y eso la estaba molestando claramente.

- Cosas Rachel – pronuncio su nombre al igual como lo hacia ella

- Ya ves… deja que uno de nosotros te llevemos, no tendremos problemas en hacerlo – sonrió la doctora

- Deja que ella me lo diga ¿no? – levanto su ceja. Natalie suspiro intentando no acabar con su paciencia, aun no quería creer que Rachel se estaba comportando de esa manera.

- De acuerdo… te esperare –

- Pero… - Quinn interrumpió a la joven

- No te preocupes Nat… mis cosas pueden esperar – le sonrió

- ¿Nat?... pero miren si van rápido eh! – Bromeo la morena – Una sola cita y ya van tomadas de la mano, se llaman por apodos… ¿Qué falta? ¿Cuando es la boda muchachas? – ambas mujeres fruncieron su ceño, ¿Qué le pasaba a Rachel Berry? _- ¿Acaso estoy celosa? He sonado como estúpida psicótica ¿Por qué no se sueltan las manos? Quinn no se ira doctorcita! Me esperara… a mi! –_

- Las espero aquí – se soltó del garre tras ver como la morena miraba reiterada veces hacia sus manos, y se sentó en una de las sillas que adornaban aquella sala de espera, no sin antes regalarle una sonrisa a Natalie provocando aun mas enojo en la morena.

* * *

- Dime Rachel ¿Cómo te has sentido estos días? – pregunto luego de tomar su presión

- Mejor imposible – sonrio bajándose la manga de su camisa

- Y se nota, tu presión esta bastante bien… diría que perfecta – se sento en su silla detrás de su escritorio

- He subido mas que una escalera – comento con su ego en alto tomando asiento frente a ella

- Me parece bien, ahora podrás volver a tu vida normal – la morena asintió – En New York – aclaro.

- Si tu me das el alta no lo dudare un segundo. Ya he sacado pasaje para esta misma noche si es que decides darme de alta –

- Perfecto! – sonrió internamente, tenerla lejos seria un punto extra con Quinn, no era estúpida y sabia que algo se estaba alimentando entre ellas. – No te hare esperar más – le entrego un papel – Esas son algunas de las indicaciones que debes de tomar por el tema de tu dieta, se acabo la sal, las frituras, la grasa… ya sabes, vida saludable y lejos del alcohol por favor! –

- Copiado – levanto su pulgar aprobando lo pedido.

- Es libre señorita Berry… que tengas buen viaje – se levanto de su asiento y estiro su mano como forma de saludo

- Y hasta pensé que te despedirías de mi como lo haces con Quinn – quiso bromear pero la respuesta de Natalie la tomo por sorpresa

- Lo haría, pero no eres mi tipo… - apretó su mano para luego soltarla. Gesto que tomo como amenaza la morena

- ¿Y Quinn lo es? –

- Eso parece… nos llevamos muy bien, a diferencia de ustedes dos – la morena volvió a tensar su mandíbula queriendo abandonar el consultorio rápidamente, pero la doctora volvió a detenerla

- Espera! Mejor iré contigo… aun no me quedo en claro la cena de esta noche – Rachel frunció su ceño

- ¿Iras a cenar a casa? – pregunto confusa mientras caminaban hacia donde las esperaba Quinn

- Querrás decir a casa de Quinn… y no, no iré… cenaremos afuera – sonrió

- Pero mira que bien, otra cita – afirmo lentamente con su cabeza

- Así es, nuestra segunda cita… te pediría consejos, pero me has dejado en claro que tu eres mas de mujeres de una sola noche – golpe directo en las costillas.

- Golpe bajo… - murmuro para si misma tras dejar que la doctora se adelantara unos pasos mas que ella para despedirse de Quinn.

- ¿Estas lista Rachel? – pregunto la rubia.

- Siempre estoy lista – levanto su ceja con superioridad

- Bien, vamos… - hizo un gesto con su cabeza – Nos vemos esta noche – le sonrio a la doctora

- A las ocho estaré esperando por ti – tras asegurarse que la morena estaba a un lado de ellas esperando, no dudo en inclinarse hacia la rubia y depositar un beso en la comisura de sus labios. – Y felicita a Rachel, le he dado el alta… esta noche volverá a su amaba ciudad – comento antes de retomar camino hacia su consultorio para que el siguiente paciente sea atendido.

- Vamos – volvio a pedir Quinn. _- ¿Se va? ¿Esta misma noche? ¿Cuando se supone que saco su pasaje? Que estúpida fui por dios… preocupada por no saber cómo reaccionar o que hacer, y ella solo pensando en irse… no aprendo mas! Al diablo con Rachel, ya dejare de pensar en ella y me enfocare completamente en Natalie… no merece que le haga esto! –_ se subió al asiento del piloto, abrocho su cinturón y tras asegurarse que la morena hiciera lo mismo, abandonaron la clínica.

El silencio era de muerte, realmente incomodo. Donde no sabes si mirar hacia la ventanilla y perderte en el paisaje, o mirar hacia el frente intentando espiar a la persona que esta a tu lado por el rabillo del ojo, o simplemente sacar algun tema de conversación. Lo último estaba totalmente descartado, o al menos eso pensó la morena hasta que Quinn hablo…

- ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu chequeo? – pregunto sin apartar la vista del camino

- Ya has escuchado – respondió secamente enfocando su mirada definitivamente en el paisaje que le brindaba la ventana del auto.

- He escuchado, pero quiero saber que te ha dicho dentro del consultorio, alguna dieta o algún cuidado que debes tomar… no lo sé –

- Me ha dicho que estoy perfectamente… que podre irme cuanto antes quiera –

- Eso lo se… pero ¿te prohibió algo?¿Tienes que seguir con la dieta o solo… -

Rachel la interrumpió - ¿Por qué te preocupas? – escupió algo molesta

- Porque estoy interesada en tu salud nada más – respondió a la defensiva, no tenia porque hablarle en ese tono. La morena rio

- Claro… ahora te vienes a preocupar por mi – giro sus ojos como si no creyera lo que oía.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –

- ¿Por qué lo digo? ¿Hablas en serio Quinn? – giro su rostro para por fin mirar a la rubia, quien sintió su mirada penetrante.

Frunció su ceño - ¿Qué sucede contigo hoy? –

- Por dios… no puedo creer lo que escucho – negaba con su cabeza

- Rachel no entien… - la interrumpió

- Te busque por toda la casa esta mañana, ¿Te imaginas lo asustada que estuve porque no aparecías? – La rubia levanto su ceja observándola por unos segundos para luego volver con su vista al camino – Como estúpida te espere para almorzar juntas, pero claro… la señora ya estaba teniendo un romántico almuerzo con su doctorcita – se cruzo de brazos

- ¿Me estás hablando en serio Rachel? –

- ¿Acaso me vez cara de un maldito payaso Quinn? – elevo su voz

- Primero que nada a mi no me gritas ¿de acuerdo? No te he hecho nada… -

- Al menos avisa si vas a irte… en lugar de dejarme como una completa idiota sola en casa –

- Eso sí que no pienso permitirlo – hablo la rubia al borde de perder su paciencia. Decidió parar a un lado del camino, quería defender su postura, y no podría hacerlo mientras manejaba.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué paras? – intento sacarse el cinturón – No me quedare aquí en el medio de la nada misma, ya mismo pon en marcha este auto y llévame a casa… quiero irme a New York cuanto antes –

- Tú te quedas ahí! – la apunto con su dedo elevando su voz. Cerro sus ojos y pidió mentalmente por un poco mas de paciencia. Suspiro – Mira Rachel voy a ser clara contigo… tú no tienes porque… - la morena comenzó a reír - ¿De qué te ríes? –

- Ya entiendo todo esto – señalo reiteradas veces con su dedo a Quinn y a ella misma – No hace falta una venganza ¿sabes? Supéralo – el poco de cordura que le quedaba se fue con esa última palabra

- ¿Qué lo supere? – Suspiro negando su cabeza y una sarcástica sonrisa - ¿Tu me vienes a decir a mí que lo supere Rachel? – la morena quiso interrumpirla pero Quinn la callo – Ahora me escucharas a mí, porque me has cansado… lo que oyes – aclaro al ver como los ojos de la morena se abrían aun mas – Primero me dices que fue solo sexo para luego irte a tu habitación aclarando que es lo que hacías con todas las mujeres… por mi haz lo que quieras ¿de acuerdo? Pero luego me vienes con todo este planteo absurdo de porque no te he avisado que no comia en mi propia casa, ¿Acaso te oyes cuando hablas? – la morena levanto su dedo índice para cortar con aquello - ¿A qué juegas Berry? Eres tú la que le ha puesto reglas a tu propio juego, has dicho que fue solo sexo de una noche… supéralo tu y deja de hacer el ridículo por el solo hecho de habernos visto bien a Natalie y a mi juntas –

La morena abría y cerraba su boca como un pez a falta de oxigeno, no sabía que decir - ¿Intentas decir que estoy celosa? – comenzó a reir

- No me interesa si son celos, o si eres una psicópata bipolar con amnesia temporal… ese es tu problema, pero no tienes derecho a pedirme explicaciones o hacerme este tipo de planteos! – Dijo duramente y segura de si misma – Que tú no te arriesgues amar es tu tema, pero yo no soy así… prefiero compañía de la buena antes de vivir sola y amargada – golpe bajo, sin mas volvió a poner su mano derecha en las llaves del auto para ponerlo en marcha pero la morena la detuvo

- ¿Cenaras con ella? – la rubia suspiro cansada

- ¿Acaso eso te importa? – aun mantenía su mirada en el volante tensando su mandibula

- Si… ¿Cenaras si o no? –

- Si Rachel, esta noche tendré mi segunda cita con ella – un silencio se forma entre ambas, silencio que Quinn lo tomo como señal para seguir con su acción pero aun la morena no aflojaba el agarre

- No lo hagas Quinn… - apretó su muñeca

- ¿De que hablas? – frunció su ceño y miro los ojos chocolates

- No cenes con ella… - la rubia negaba con su cabeza

- No Rachel… ya deja este juego, es mejor que tomes esos pasajes y vuelvas a tu ciudad…yo no soy ese tipo de persona que buscar jugar con tus reglas –

- Cena conmigo – soltó sin darle importancia a lo que había dicho anteriormente Quinn

Negó con su cabeza – Eso suena a cita, y tu no tienes citas Rachel Barbra Berry – no supo cómo ni en qué momento, pero tan solo alcanzo a pestañear dos veces cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tuvo a la morena sentada a ahorcajada sobre ella apoyando su espalda contra el volante – Que… que… Rachel ¿Qué haces? – pregunto visiblemente nerviosa

- No me interesa si es una cita o no, cena conmigo esta noche – la rubia volvió a negar ya no tan segura

- No creo que sea… - la morena la interrumpió

- No dejare que cenes con esa doctora… tu eres mía, y no comparto lo que es mío – la miro decidida a los ojos, asegurándose que no estaba bromeando

- ¿De qué hablas? – Negaba con su cabeza sin poder creer lo que oía – Tú no puedes simplemente venir aquí y decirme estas cosas – la morena se movio sobre su entrepierna provocando que la rubia suspirara de placer – Tu… no… tu simplemente –

- Shhh… - hizo callar a la rubia sobre sus labios - ¿Recuerdas que me has dicho que te gustaría ir a la cuidad del amor? – Quinn asintió nerviosa - ¿Qué te parece si aceptas cenar conmigo en Paris? Las dos solas, sin que nadie nos moleste… ¿Qué dices Quinn? – Murmuro aun sin despegarse un centímetro de los rosados labios de la rubia, provocando que tragara grueso - ¿Aceptas una cita conmigo? -

* * *

**¿Aceptara o no? ¿Que dicen?**

**COMENTAR NO CUESTA NADA! :)**

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**


	10. Chapter 10

"**Falta amor"**

* * *

-¿Una cita?... s-segura que… - la morena asintió con su cabeza aun en el regazo de la rubia – De acuerdo, no hagamos esperar Paris entonces – sonrió, en verdad estaba feliz al poder sentir que quizás ahora si Rachel se estaba entregando a ella en todo el sentido de la palabra. Quería pasar tiempo con ella, no iba a negarlo, pero las costumbres que solía llevar a cavo Rachel no le permitían que se acercara un poco más a ella y avanzaran un casillero más.

- Entonces no hay más que esperar… vámonos ahora mismo a buscar los bolsos así nos vamos cuanto antes – le dejo un corto besos en los labios y volvió a su asiento

- Espera… no podemos salir ahora mismo – negó con su cabeza viendo como la morena retomaba su lugar

- ¿Por qué no? – frunció su ceño

- Creo que es obvio… tenemos que sacar los pasajes, hacer los bolsos, avisarle a tu doctora, yo tengo que hacer unas llamadas, también tú tienes que… - no pudo seguir hablando debido a que Rachel tapaba su boca con la mano

- Respira ¿de acuerdo? – inhalo y exhalo indicándole como debía hacerlo. Retiro su mano – Me han dado el alta no tengo que avisarle a nadie, creo que tus llamadas las puedes hacer desde cualquier punto del mundo, dudo que demores más de tres horas en hacer tu bolso… - tomo aire – Y los pasajes ya están comprados – sonrió

- ¿Cómo dices? – frunció su ceño

- Lo que oyes… ahora pon en marcha el auto así no perdemos más tiempo –

- No no… espera – la apunto con su dedo índice - ¿Has reservado los pasajes? – La morena asintió - ¿Tu tenias todo esto planeado Rachel? –

- Algo así… ahora vamos –

- No!... ¿Sabías que iba a decirte que si? – la morena miro hacia sus manos que jugaban con el borde de su camisa. Levanto sus hombros – Responde Rachel –

Suspiro – De acuerdo, me has atrapado – levanto sus manos rindiéndose – Los saque con anticipación… lo tenía planeado, pero no pensaba decírtelo de esta forma, no así… como sucedió minutos antes –

- Entonces… ¿Ya habías reservado antes de ir a tu consulta médica? –La morena asintió sin mirarla a los ojos - ¿No fue un impulso por el hecho de que iba a tener una cita con Natalie? –

- Los pasajes ya están reservados ¿Quieres ir o te has arrepentido? – evito responder su pregunta

- Claro… por mí está bien – levanto sus hombros poniendo en marcha de nuevo el auto. En sus adentros pensó que la morena tuvo al menos una pisca de celos por eso habia reaccionado de esa forma, pero no. Todo estaba planeado, era un lindo gesto, pero se habia ilusionado con tan solo unos tontos celos que por un momento los sintió reales.

_Jamás confesare que tome esa decisión por el simple hecho de sentir celos… no se ahora como hare para conseguir pasajes en menos de tres horas… me he metido en un problema serio. Si se entera que le he mentido no querrá hablarme y el viaje quedara cancelado… Leo tienes que sacarme de esta una vez más._

- Necesito pasajes para el próximo vuelo hacia Paris… lo antes posible! Tiene que ser en menos de tres horas. Hazlo – R

- Déjame ver que puedo hacer… aun no soy mago – L

- Pero eres mi mano derecha, confió en ti – R

- En unos minutos te llamo – L

- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto Quinn segundos antes de llegar

- No – negó con una enorme sonrisa – Solo respondo unos mensajes… nada importante – guiño un ojo

- ¿Cuántos días iremos? –

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes que regresar en pocos días? –

- No… pero quiero saber cuánta ropa debo de llevar… quizás es un viaje relámpago solo por uno o dos días. De nada sirve que lleve una valija enorme…. ¿Entiendes? –

- Si es por mi llévate todo el ropero, no tengo apuros – comenzó a reir

- Vaya chistosa… tú porque ya lo tienes listo –

- Nos iremos los días que tú quieras – desabrocho su cinturón de seguridad

- De acuerdo – le sonrió antes de bajarse del auto - ¿Me ayudas o… -

- Voy en unos minutos… déjame hacer una llamada – la rubia asintió y dejo sola a la morena en la entrada de la casa, esperando por su llamada.

**- Dime que tienes los pasajes por favor! – **atendió la llamada

**- Lamento decirte que no fue posible… esta todo ocupado -**

**- ¿Pero no le has dicho para quién es? SOY RACHEL BARBRA BERRY MALDICION! -**

**- ¿Por qué tanto apuro?¿Que sucedió? –**

**- Nada… necesito llevarme a Quinn lejos de aquí, pero tu no puedes hacer las cosas bien –**

**- Cálmate Rachel, no te hará bien al corazón… he dicho que para Paris no conseguí, pero si para otro lugar –**

**- ¿De qué hablas? –**

**- Te he reservado para ir a Italia –**

**- Bien! De acuerdo… veré que pretexto le digo a Quinn… ya le había dicho que la llevaría a Paris, sabes que es el lugar del amor y bla bla bla… no se cuanta historia de amor se creen las mujeres –**

**- Rachel tú también eres mujer –**

**- SI pero no de ese tipo… bien, dime que tengo que hacer –**

**- Por mensaje te pasare un numero de transferencia, solo se lo daras a la persona que te atienda y retiras los pasajes –**

**- Okay, no hay problema –**

**- ¿Podrás hacerlo no? –**

**- Claro que si Leo… ¿Me crees estúpida? –**

**- No he dicho eso… pero no sueles hacer estas cosas… dime… ¿Por qué Quinn? –**

**- ¿De qué hablas? –**

**- ¿Qué tiene Quinn que otras chicas no? digo… es algo mayor para lo que tu sueles buscar ¿no? –**

**- Pff… es…ella… LEO! –**

**- Solo pregunto… sabes que Quinn no es de andar con juegos Rachel… no la lastimes –**

**- ¿No se supone que tú me tienes que cuidar a mi? ¿Por qué te preocupas por ella? –**

**- Porque ella es del tipo de mujeres que son para toda la vida, no solo para una noche como las que tú sueles buscar –**

**- Ya ya ya…he entendido, pero si no la tengo yo Natalie tampoco la tendrá –**

**- ¿Quién es ella? –**

**- Mi doctora, pero no importa eso, es una larga historia –**

**- Has que Quinn sea algo más que un capricho tuyo Rachel –**

**- No es eso –**

**- Lo que tu digas jefa! Cualquier cosa llámame –**

**- No lo es! – **volvio a dejar en claro **- Bye Leo –**

Luego de cortar la llamada soltó un gran suspiro. _- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Cancelar el viaje? No estoy jugando con ella…. Simplemente no soy una mujer que busca tener relaciones a largo plazo, no sirvo para eso –_ comenzó a negar con su cabeza _– Cancelare el viaje… no puedo ilusionarla, no la quiero… me agrada, pero no más que eso. Leo tiene razón, Quinn no es para mí – _La morena seguía en sus pensamientos aun negando con su cabeza, pero el ruido de una garganta aclarándose para llamar su atención corto todos sus pensamientos. Su boca se abrió junto a sus ojos ¿Estaba viendo bien?

- Di algo… sino pensare que esto realmente me queda mal – dijo avergonzada intentando tapar sus brazos con sus manos

- NO! – Grito apurada – Perdón… - le sonrió – no te avergüences, eres hermosa y ese vestido blanco te queda precioso –

- ¿Segura? – Pregunto nerviosa – Porque no quiero hacer el ridículo con estos vestidos que nunca he usado –

- Créeme cuando te digo que te queda hermoso Quinn – camino hasta quedar frente a la rubia – Tu eres hermosa, y mucho más cuando no te ocultas sobre mucha ropa. Definitivamente tu cuello y brazos se lucen mas de esta manera – le guiño un ojo

- Gracias – dijo sonrojada - ¿A qué hora salimos? – pregunto cambiando de tema

- Si… emmm… respecto a eso Quinn… - no sabía como comunicarle que no irían hacia a ningún sitio, que había decidido cancelar esa mini escapada.

- ¿Sucede algo? – frunció su ceño

- Veras… creo que lo mejor será que… que no… - un sonido la interrumpió

- Disculpa, regreso pronto – salió corriendo hacia la sala donde se ubicaba el teléfono fijo. La morena suspiro por lo bajo, aquello era lo más difícil que tendría que hacer, aun mas luego de verla con ese vestido y sus ojos… su mirada tan ilusionada.

**- Diga… -**

**- Quinn, soy Natalie –**

**- Hey hola Nat… ¿Cómo estás? – **tan solo escuchar el nombre camino hacia la sala donde se encontraba la rubia hablando. Le sonrió al llegar, antes de sentarse en unos de los sillones a ojear una simple revista que descansaba en la mesa ratona.

**- No tan bien… lamento llamarte para esto –**

**- ¿Qué sucede? –**

**- Un compañero ha tenido un accidente domestico y no hay forma de que pueda zafar del trabajo, somos pocos los doctores y me ha tocado cubrir todos sus turnos por unos dos o tres días –**

**- Vaya… que pena – **la morena se removió en su lugar intentando escuchar un poco más de la conversación

**- Si, así que nuestra cita tendrá que esperar, lo siento –**

**- Oh no te disculpes Nat! Todo está bien, no te preocupes… es tu trabajo, primero esta eso – **Rachel frunció su ceño

**- Escúchame…si por las noches estas algo aburrida o te sientes muy sola me escribes y voy a verte unos minutos o quizás vienes y cenamos aquí en la clínica y me haces compañía… por las noches el trabajo no se pone tan demandante y podremos tener una conversación o compartir algo… lo que sea – **Quinn comenzó a reir

**- Acuérdate de respirar – **ambas mujeres reian mientras Rachel fruncia su ceño **– No voy a estar sola Nat, aun Rachel no se va – **Los oídos de la morena se activaron nuevamente

- Pon el altavoz – pidió la morena en un susurro

**- ¿Cómo que aun no se ha ido? ¿Qué espera? – **la morena levanto su ceja y Quinn no entendio porque habia utilizado ese tono.

**- Emmm… Nat, acabo de ponerte en altavoz, Rachel quería saludarte –**

**- Hola doctora Natalie ¿Cómo se encuentra? – **pregunto en tono sarcástico, tono que solo noto la doctora

**- Vaya! Aun sigue por aquí… ¿Qué ha sucedido? –**

**- Simplemente me apeteció quedarme un tiempo mas… -**

**- Como te decía – **Quinn decidió cortar ese momento **– No estaré sola… no te preocupes –**

**- Bien!... en dos días me darán una semana de descanso ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un viaje o algo? –**

**- No va a ser posible – **se adelanto a responder la morena al ver como su compañera demoraba **– Quinn no estará disponible en toda la semana – **la rubia la miro sorprendida ¿toda la semana?

**- ¿Y quién eres tú para decidir eso? ¿Es verdad Quinn? –**

**- Pues… la verdad es que… -**

**- Para ti no estará disponible, pero para mí si lo estará. Disfruta tus días libres – **Sin más tomo el teléfono y colgó la llamada.

- ¿Qué has hecho Rachel? – pregunto sorprendida y algo molesta por tener aquel tipo de comportamientos.

- Se nos hace tarde Quinn… no querrás perder el vuelo ¿cierto? – levanto su ceja

- Juro que no te entiendo – dijo negando con su cabeza – En cinco minutos vuelvo, me sacare este estúpido vestido… me hace sentir incomoda – dijo sin más antes de irse.

_- ¿Qué mierda sucede contigo Rachel? ¿No puedes ocultar tus celos por un momento? ¿Qué me has hecho Quinn? Se supone que tenía que cancelar el maldito viaje… pero no, aaaah no señor! Eso no lo hare ni muerta… no si Natalie estará dando vueltas por aquí –_

- ¿Vamos? – pregunto la rubia con un jean negro y una remera suelta del mismo color

- ¿Por qué te has cambiado? Y de color negro… - hizo referencia a su atuendo

- Ya déjalo Rachel… vámonos de una vez –

- ¿Te cambias según tu estado anímico? –

- ¿Dónde está tu valija? –

- No me has respondido… - tomo su brazo para que no avanzara mas

- Ya basta ¿De acuerdo? Eres buena analizando a las personas… lo dejo a tu criterio – se soltó del agarre – Ahora dime donde están tus cosas – la morena señalo junto a la puerta

- No tienes que cargarla, yo puedo hacerlo –

- Claro que no, jamas dejaría que hagas eso – avanzo hasta la puerta

- ¿Se supone que eres el hombre en nuestra relación? –

- ¿Acaso hay relación? – se giro levantando su ceja

- Claro que no – dijo rápidamente – Es decir.. tu… -

- Lo entendí ¿si?... y jamás dejaría que cargues nada, no me siento un hombre, soy una mujer aun que tenga pene, pero eso no quita que sea atenta con las personas –

- Gra… cias – dejo su agradecimiento en el aire ya que la rubia había emprendido viaje hacia su auto para cargar el equipaje.

* * *

El viaje hasta el aeropuerto fue algo callado, no era un silencio incomodo ya que gracias a la radio que Quinn se encargo de buscar, no habia necesidad de entablar una conversación.

A decir verdad, ambas mujeres eran un completo desastre. La morena en el asiento del copiloto aun se sentía culpable por estar actuando de esa manera, jamás le había pasado, por lo tanto no sabia como manejarlo. Quería hacer las cosas bien, volverse a New York, pero tan solo oír el nombre Natalie, provocaba que sus planes se vinieran al suelo y su visión se pusiera borrosa sin dejar que pensara correctamente enfocándose solo en Quinn y como hacer para alejarla de la doctora. Estaba mal, lo sabia, pero no podía parar.

Por otro lado Quinn quien perdida en sus pensamientos, intentaba mantener toda su atención en el camino. Aun no comprendía los porque de la morena, no había necesidad de cortar la llamada de esa manera. ¿Por qué se estaba aventurando a algo así con Rachel? Ella no le daba seguridad, cosa que Natalie sí. _- ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? Se que sufriré, se que Rachel me llevara hasta el limite… no puedo evitarlo, mi cuerpo pide estar cerca de ella, pero mi mente sabe que esta mal lo que estoy haciendo. En años he hecho una locura como esta, mis viajes suelo programarlos con meses de anticipación. Jamas he hecho algo por simple impulso, suelo tomar mis decisiones teniendo en cuenta todos los pro y contra de la situación a la que me someto… por dios! ¿Qué me sucede? No quiero enamorarme… no quiero ser la estúpida que se enamorara de un imposible, sufriré como una adolescente viviendo su primer amor… ¿Qué hare ahora? _

- Quinn… QUINN! – Llamo Rachel – ¿Estas bien? –

- Si. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – pestaño rápidamente intentando alejar todos sus pensamientos

- Te he estado hablando hace mas de cinco minutos… pareces ausente ¿En verdad estas bien? –

- Claro, solo venia distraída. Discúlpame… -

- No hay problema… pero creo que nos hemos pasado la entrada –

- Oh mierda! – La morena comenzo a reir mientras Quinn retomaba el rumbo del camino correcto - ¿De qué te ries? –

- Nada… solo que… es, es extraño oírte maldecir –

La rubia se muerde el labio avergonzada – Pues digo eso y otras tantas cosas que no sabes de mi Berry –

- No veo la hora de descubrirlas – poso su mano en una de sus piernas, la rubia algo nerviosa aclaro su garganta

- Hemos… ya… - señalo frente a ellas

- Llegamos – sonrió orgullosa por poner en ese estado a la rubia.

- Exacto! ¿Debemos retirar los pasajes? – La morena asintió – De acuerdo, si quieres adelántate yo iré bajando las valijas –

- No, te esperare e iremos juntas. No quiero que cargues todo –

- Tranquila, no es nada… y es mejor que vayas yendo así no demoramos. Los pasajes están a tu nombre… ve – le sonrió

- Esta bien, te espero dentro – tomo su bolso de mano y camino hacia la puerta.

- Rachel… - llamo Quinn. La morena camino hacia la rubia – Creo que te olvidas de algo – la morena frunció su ceño, pero de inmediato sintió un suave beso en su mejilla izquierda. – Listo – Rachel sonrió sinceramente, la sorprendían esos pequeños gestos infantiles que solia tener con ella. Sin mas, volvio a girar para retomar su camino no sin antes echarle una ultima mirada a la rubia, que ya habia comenzado a bajar las cosas.

* * *

- ¿Usted tiene idea acaso quien soy yo? – preguntaba una morena con su tono de voz bastante elevado

- Señorita, debe comprender que no podemos cambiarle el asiento –

- PERO SOY RACHEL BARBRA BERRY! CLARO QUE PUEDE CAMBIAR MI ASIENTO! – grito bastante enfadada. Quinn al escuchar los gritos con un tono particular de voz, no dudo en correr hacia el lugar de donde provenían – AHORA MISMO QUIERO HABLAR CON SU JEFE… NI SE IMAGINAN LAS COSAS QUE… - la interrumpieron

- ¿Todo esta bien aquí? – pregunto la rubia al llegar

- CLARO QUE NO! ELLA – señalo a la empleada – NO TIENE IDEA DONDE… - Quinn giro sus ojos

- Disculpe… - no le dio importancia a la morena dejándola con la boca abierta y las palabras atoradas en su garganta - ¿Qué sucede? –

- La señorita Berry quiere cambiar sus asientos, pero le he dicho que eso es imposible debido a que ya todo está ocupado – levanto sus hombros

- Esta bien… solo déjeme hablar con ella, mientras deme los pasajes a mi –

- Claro… ¿Usted es su esposa? – la rubia comenzó a negar nerviosa

- No no… claro que no – la chica levanto sus cejas

- Vaya! Menos mal… - giro sus ojos negando con su cabeza – Compadezco a la persona que se tire a esa mujer – Rachel abrió su boca sin poder creerlo

- Oiga, tenga más respeto de acuerdo, que no sea mi esposa no significa que usted pueda faltarle el respeto – la empleada se removió en su lugar bastante incómoda – Deberías de tener cuidado como te diriges a las personas, mucho mas a esta hermosa señorita ¿de acuerdo? – pregunto la rubia con una voz amenazante. La morena jamás había conocido ese lado de Quinn.

- Disculpe señorita Berry, no volverá a ocurrir – saco sus pasajes – Irán en primera clase. Tengan un buen viaje –

- Muchas gracias – dijo Quinn colocando su mano izquierda en la espalda de la morena incitándola a caminar – Espera un momento… debo volver, se ha equivocado – comento tras revisar los pasajes

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –

- Aquí dice Italia Rachel – dijo mientras miraba el destino del viaje. – Se han equivocado –

- Emmm… - se mordía el labio

- Rachel… -

- He decidido extender un poco mas el viaje… no he conocido Europa aun, y me gustaría recorrerlo contigo si eso no te molesta – Quinn la miro sorprendida – Se que te he prometido una cita en Paris, pero ¿Qué te parece si empezamos por Italia conociéndonos un poco más? –

- Me parece una buena idea – le sonrió

- De acuerdo… no nos demoremos más! Roma nos espera –

* * *

- ¿Desean algo? – pregunto una de las azafatas mirando directamente a la rubia, luego de asegurarse que los pasajeros se sentaban en los asientos asignados correctamente.

- Quisiera un poco de agua si es posible –

- Claro, enseguida le traigo –

- Muchas gracias – sonrió luego de recibir el guiño por parte de aquella hermosa chica pelirroja.

- Estúpida… - murmuro la morena por lo bajo

- ¿Qué dices? – pregunto Quinn con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Yo? – pregunto fingiendo asombro – Nada –

- Juro que escuche que decías algo… -

- Has escuchado mal, y no jures –

- ¿No crees en esas cosas? – pregunto intrigada

- El tema de jurar por algo o prometer no va conmigo, por lo tanto no creo en eso –

- Esta bien – murmuro la rubia algo extrañada por su respuesta.

- Aquí está tu agua – le entrego una pequeña botella junto a un papel color amarillo doblado a la perfección. La morena se dio cuenta que habia comenzado a tutear a Quinn.

- Gracias… pero – vio el papel sin saber qué hacer

- Disfruta del viaje – le guiño el ojo y volvió a su trabajo. La rubia sin demorar mas tomo una pastilla acompañada del agua.

- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto la morena al ver la acción de la rubia

- No, todo está bien… solo que he tenido un pequeño problema con el tema de los aviones o los lugares cerrados –

- ¿Eres claustrofóbica? – pregunto asombrada

- Algo así… pero con terapia y medicación se logra manejar – levanto sus hombros.

- Cualquier cosa no dudes en avisarme – indico la morena, para luego hacer silencio ya que una de las azafatas comenzaba con el típico ritual de las indicaciones sobre el vuelo. _– Otra vez tu –_ pensó Rachel al ver a la pelirroja.

Quinn presto atención a su peculiar voz, tras ver que era la azafata que la atendió y dejo un papel junto a la botella recordó leerlo.

Nerviosa sin saber con qué encontrarse, desdoblo aquel pequeño papel color amarillo en cuatro partes.

_**Me gustaría poder conocerte un poco más en persona...si te aburres en el vuelo, sabes dónde encontrarme.**_

_**Jessica **_

Frunció su ceño negando con su cabeza. ¿Qué les sucedían a las mujeres? ¿Por qué ahora aparecían hasta debajo de las piedras? ¿O será que antes no le prestaba atención a ese tipo de cosas?. De todos modos sacudió su cabeza para alejar ese tipo de pensamientos dejando el papel a un lado y prestando atención a esa hermosa pelirroja que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Rachel sin dudarlo un solo segundo, luego de escuchar a las azafatas y asegurándose que el avión había despegado, tomo el pequeño papel arrugado con un movimiento rápido, tras ver como Quinn se ponía el antifaz para dormir, lo abrió sin dudar para leer aquel mensaje que tan intrigada la había tenido.  
Rápidamente lo apretujo con su mano dejando a la vista como sus nudillos comenzaban a tornarse de color blanco.

_- Sobre mi cadáver dejare que te acerques a Quinn – _levanto su ceja enviándole una mirada amenazante a la azafata que se encontraba a unos pocos asientos delante de ella entregando unas péquelas almohadas. Tenía más de dos horas de vuelo para ajustar cuentas con aquella pelirroja _– Sobre mi cadáver –_ tenso su mandíbula con tan solo imaginarse a Quinn con otra mujer.

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**


	11. Chapter 11

**Roma**

* * *

_El avión estaba bastante tranquilo, luego de un par de minutos Quinn me pidió cambiar de asientos lo cual a mi me había tocado viajar del lado de la ventanilla. Tras entrar en un seguro pero liviano sueño luego de unos largos minutos, veo como Quinn se levanta emprendiendo camino por el pasillo hacia los servicios, tras espiarla con mis ojos entrecerrados la vi caminando con la sensualidad de una gata. Su pantalón ajustado realzaba su belleza y su evidente cuerpo trabajado que aun no sabía de dónde había salido, y sus pechos pequeños y orgullosamente erguidos. Su boca, levemente mordida por parte de su dentadura al darse vuelta, me hizo dar cuenta que intentaba asegurarse que yo no había despertado en su huida. _

_- Disculpa - dijo con un tono tímido - ¿Puedes darme un poco mas de agua? –_

_- Sí – Le respondió aquella agradable azafata algo nerviosa, agradeciendo a la diosa fortuna que hubiera considerado su mensaje._

_El avión volaba normalmente por el cielo Europeo. Se pusieron a conversar. De dónde eres, qué haces, sus nombres, ya saben.  
Ella se llamaba Jessica Chastain, era una hermosa californiana, en unas semanas cumpliría su quinto año arriba de un avión. _

_- Espera un momento – se aparto del lado de la rubia mientras esta bebía su agua, y apago las luces del avión – Ya es hora de la película, así después logran dormir – le sonrió. _

_- Oh! Entonces me iré a mi asiento así te dejo descansar o ver la película – le sonrió cómplice _

_- No hace falta – levanto su ceja, Quinn entendió de inmediato.  
Tras apagarse las luces para proyectar una película, le dijo – He visto esta película millones de veces, te imaginaras que no es de mi interés en estos momentos – apoyo su cadera contra la pequeña mesa - si no te molesta y quieres puedes quedarte aquí para seguir conversando sin molestar a los demás. -_

_Quinn que aun estaba algo perturbada por su sensualidad que había pasado desapercibida a primera vista, acepto gustosa. No era el tipo físico de mujer que a Quinn le atraían, ya que siempre le han gustado las mujeres voluptuosas y ella era más bien flaca, aunque con una cola magnifica, y a decir verdad pensando en los últimos días había ido contra sus gustos completamente. Lo que la atraía era una cierta atracción animal que flotaba a su alrededor._

_La charla continuó, de lo banal pasaron a temas más íntimos, hasta llegar por lo que Quinn se paró de su asiento y se dirigió hasta ella, el sexo. Jessica le comento que hace ya un tiempo se había peleado con su novio, ya que no la satisfacía en la cama y ese tipo de trabajo no le permitía tener tiempo para una relación. Quinn por su parte estaba felizmente divorciada, y a pesar de encontrarse sola, aun no se atrevía a llevarse a cualquier persona a la cama, no sabía que hacia allí, pero el impulso fue más grande y no dudo en seguirlo._

_Entre confesiones, Quinn le cuenta a Jessica que una de sus fantasías era hacerlo en un avión. Ella la miró con una cara enigmática y le pregunta_

_-¿Te animarías a cumplirla? –_

_- Yo creo que si - le dijo - con la persona adecuada, sí –_

_- ¿Y yo seré esa persona? - Preguntó, se acercaba lentamente mientras su mano se desliza sobre el pantalón de Quinn, por su pierna, subiendo hasta su sexo, que no demoro en reaccionar de inmediato.  
Con cara de asombro Jessica miro a esos ojos ardientes y sin creer lo que estaba pasando, la beso de lleno en los labios. Sus lenguas se buscaban con la naturalidad como si se conocieran de vidas pasadas, aunque era su primer encuentro._

_Una taza blanca junto a un par de cucharas y café instantáneo caían al suelo siendo empujados por un cuerpo pálido tomando el lugar como suyo sobre aquella pequeña mesada. Con desesperación intentaban arrancarse la ropa, sintiendo como las agujas del reloj marcaban un pronunciado tic-tac pesándoles sobre sus espaldas queriendo apurar el encuentro._

_- Oh por dios – gimió la mujer que permanecía sentada sobre la mesa con sus piernas abiertas dando libre acceso al segundo cuerpo que mordía el cuello de su acompañante posando sus manos sobre su espalda para darle un leve pero seguro apretón hacia ella, apoyando toda su intimidad. Un claro gemido se hizo presente entre ellas. Sin demorarse mucho más tiempo le abrió la camisa perteneciente a su trabajo y coló una mano hasta sentir su pecho. _

_- Me encanta sentirte – le susurro en su oído – Me encantas Quinn – rodeo con sus trabajadas y largas piernas la cintura de la rubia empujándola aun más hacia su centro, podía sentir como la erección en su acompañante crecía a pasos agigantados. – Quiero sentirte dentro mío – aseguro tras separarse un poco de Quinn para mirarla a los ojos._

_- No traigo conmigo preservativos – murmuro algo agitada mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con una clara excitación _

_- No te preocupes, tengo de sobra – Quinn subió una de sus cejas_

_- Vaya, sueles hacer esto a menudo entonces – solo recibió los hombros levantados como respuesta – toma el preservativo y vayamos al baño – la pelirroja sin querer hacerla esperar más, tomo uno de los condones que habían en uno de los cajones, e__xcitada por la situación, pero temiendo que alguno de los pasajeros las viera, tomo su mano y la arrastro hacia el diminuto baño que descansaba a un costado de ellas para tener cierta libertad de acción. _

_Una morena que aun esperaba la llegada de su acompañante la vio pasar siendo arrastrada por la conocida pelirroja, elevando sus sospechas al máximo convirtiéndolas en realidad._

- No lo hagas Quinn… no – _dejo su susurro a medio terminar tras ver como la rubia se adentraba en el baño con la azafata._

_Ya dentro del pequeño espacio las manos de la rubia buscaron sus pechos, acariciándolos por sobre su brassier y dentro de su escote, hasta llegar a desprender su corpiño. Para masajear con libertad esos pezones, ya duros, entre sus dedos._

_La pelirroja, luego de aumentar la erección que llevaba la rubia dentro de sus pantalones por unos momentos y viendo que obtenía una adecuada respuesta, bajo el cierre e introdujo su mano dentro del bóxer, para encontrarse con el miembro de la rubia expectante pidiendo un poco más._

_Lo acariciaba magistralmente de arriba abajo susurrándole al oído - Me gustaría probarte con mi boca – La cara de Quinn dijo todo y ella se arrodilló a sus pies, escondiendo su cara entre sus piernas_

_Primero lo lamió, en toda su extensión, con esa lengua juguetona que le depararía muchos placeres. Mientras que con sus manos lo agarraba desde la base. Con habilidad magistral fue devorando cada parte de la rubia, quien estaba en la gloria, ya que no hay cosa que más le excite que le hagan ese tipo de cosas._

_Jessica se separa lentamente - ¿Te gusta? – penetro con su mirada los ojos color avellana_

_- Por dios, eres perfecta haciendo esto… sigue, por favor hazlo – gimió entre susurros_

_Tras unos cortos minutos mas disfrutando de su boca en su entrepierna, la tomo de su brazo provocando que se levantara del suelo para quedar a su misma altura _

_- Si seguías así me iba a correr en tu boca. – le advirtió_

_- No te preocupes baby, eso es lo que quiero, hazlo por favor, quiero hacerte acabar - dijo acelerando el ritmo de sus caricias con sus manos. Su excitación estaba al límite y con esas palabras se dejo llevar._

_Un hormigueo en su estomago se intensifico tras unos minutos luego de que empezó la película. Intentaba por todos sus medios luchar con las imágenes que atravesaban por su mente reiteradas veces. No quería levantarse por dos motivos. Primero ella no tenia porque andar detrás de Quinn, no le interesaba. Segundo no quería ver con sus propios ojos lo que su mente se encargaba de crear, tenía miedo… miedo. Miedo de que a Quinn le gustara esa despampanante pelirroja, miedo de desilusionarse, miedo de perderla… perderla sin aun haberla tenido. Sus temores se hacían cada vez más presentes, jamás había sentido ese tipo de cosas, solo una vez y no salió para nada bien prometiéndose a si misma que jamas volveria a enamorarse. Quinn no podría estar haciéndole eso. Sin esperar un minuto mas se levanto de su asiento y camino firmemente hacia el sector que pertenecía a los baños. De los tres que permanecían ahí, solo uno de ellos estaba ocupado, no hizo falta saber por quien. Nublada por los celos y desesperación, ocupo el baño continuo intentando escuchar a través de las delgadas paredes que las separaban. Eso sería una tortura pero lo haría para sacarse de la cabeza de una vez por todas a Quinn, por más que saliese lastimada. Aquella rubia no podía ser tan perfecta, lo sabía._

_Tratando de no hacer ruido y manteniéndose quieta para que el resto de los pasajeros no sospechara, tuvo uno de los orgasmos más intensos de su vida, haciéndoselo saber a su acompañante por un ronco gemido desprendido de su garganta._

_Minutos después la pelirroja emergió nuevamente y la besó en los labios profundamente, aun Quinn podía sentir su propio sabor en boca de una extraña._

_- Espero que tu acompañante no se enoje por retenerte aquí conmigo – sonrió con gestos de superación_

_- Ella ni siquiera me interesa – la empujo contra lavabo_

_- No diría lo mismo de ella, te come con la mirada… - un pequeño gemido corto su frase, sentía como la rubia se le pegaba a cada centímetro de su cuerpo_

_- Ella no es más que un juego, es un poco vieja para mí – ambas mujeres rieron _

_- ¿te gustan las jóvenes preciosa? – dijo en un tono juguetón_

_- Me gustas tú, pero más me gustaría estar dentro de ti – la morena del otro lado del baño cerraba sus ojos dejando escapar más de una lagrima silenciosa _

_- Entonces ahora me toca a mi baby - le dijo al oído._

- QUUUIN! NOOO! – grito

- Rachel! – Sacudían su cuerpo – Rachel ¿Estás bien? – La morena abrió sus ojos – Mírame, ¿te encuentras bien? – sintió morir en aquel preciso momento.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto temerosa y claramente confusa

- En el avión, volando hacia Italia ¿Ya te has olvidado? – frunció su ceño

- Claro… disculpa – se acomodo en su asiento, provocando que Quinn volviera al suyo para volver a relajarse.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Tan malo ha sido el sueño? – pregunto mirándola de reojo

- Un horrible sueño Quinn, no sabes lo que agradezco haberme despertado –

- Vaya… si has soñado conmigo y dices que fue horrible gracias por lo que me toca –

- ¿Cómo sabes que he soñado contigo? – pregunto con sus ojos abiertos

- Has gritado mi nombre como una loca, y ahora acabas de confirmármelo – la morena cerro sus ojos, la había descubierto - ¿Puedes contármelo? – La morena negó efusivamente con su cabeza – Entonces en verdad era un mal sueño –

- Horrible – volvió afirmar

- Bueno, pero solo era un sueño Rach – tomo su mano que le transmitió un cosquilleo interno a la morena – Nada de lo que paso en tu sueño sucederá, aun que no sepa de que se trate – le sonrió

- Eso espero – se aferro aun mas a su mano - ¿Has dormido algo? – Quinn negó

- Me he puesto a leer un poco, la película me pareció bastante aburrida y tradicional –

- ¿Han pasado una película? – hablo entre susurros tensa por recordar lo que había pasado en su imaginación minutos antes

- Claro, ¿no ves? – Hizo señas con su cabeza – Aun no ha terminado – Rachel vio a su alrededor y pudo ver como cada pasajero se mantenían en su propio mundo, algunos escuchando música, otros leyendo como Quinn, y el resto mirando la película con sus auriculares propios.

- Veo… creo que iré a buscar un poco de agua, tengo la garganta seca – comento antes de intentar pararse, pero la rubia la detuvo a tiempo

- No hace falta… he ido hace unos minutos antes de pasar al baño. Aquí tengo una botella ¿Quieres? – pregunto amable. La mandibula de la morena se tenso de inmediato, quizás su sueño no había sido tan disparatado y en verdad había sucedido paralelo mientras ella dormía profundamente. Se maldijo por estar tan cansada y que las pastillas le hayan hecho efecto.

- ¿Has ido a ver a tu azafata? – pregunto en tono de reproche. Quinn frunció su ceño

- ¿Mi azafata? ¿De qué hablas? – Rachel comenzó a reír por lo bajo, casi al borde de la burla.

- Vamos Quinn, no hace falta que lo ocultes. He leído la nota donde esa pelirroja – apunto – te cito para que se vieran – la rubia dejo su libro a un lado y entrelazo sus propias manos

- ¿Has leído la nota personal que me ha mandado? – Levanto su ceja – Porque si lo has hecho, has violado mi privacidad Rachel –

- Claro que no lo he hecho – revoleo sus ojos – es decir… encontré un papel tirado en el piso, pensé que se me había caído a mí. Lo abrí y leí sin querer… ¿Qué sabía yo que era tu nota? –

Quinn sonrió – No debes de agarrar las cosas del piso ¿Acaso tu madre no te lo ha enseñado? – intento bromear

- La verdad que no, porque no tengo madre – la broma le salió mal. Rachel a regañadientes se acomodo en su asiento nuevamente intentando evitar el contacto con la vista de Quinn - ¿Puedes darme el agua de una vez? –

- Lo siento Rach… no fue mi intensión decir eso –

- No te disculpes, no lo sabías. Ahora pásame el agua, en verdad tengo sed – tendió su mano esperando la botella, que no demoro en llegar. Molesta no por lo que dijo Quinn, sino por sentir que su sueño quizá había pasado y los celos se removían en su estomago, tomo el agua bruscamente bebiendo de ella con grandes sorbos, la volvió a tapar con su tapa correspondiente y giro en su asiento dándole la espalda a la rubia para intentar volver a dormir.

Sintió como un cuerpo ajeno a ella se apoyaba delicadamente sobre su lado derecho – Jamás podría estar con esa pelirroja, no es mi tipo y estoy interesada en alguien más – dejo un suave beso en su melena morocha y volvió a su asiento. Rachel sonrió oculta bajo su manta, Quinn no le haría eso por más que intentara buscar una excusa para alejarse de ella definitivamente. Miro a su alrededor, luego hacia su asiento, no había cambiado de lugar, aquel sueño no había pasado, y si Quinn aun estaba a su lado era porque claramente había rechazado a la pelirroja.

- Rach… hemos llegado – susurro en su oído

- No quiero – murmuro como toda una pequeña arrancándole una sonrisa a la rubia

- Estamos por aterrizar, en unos minutos podrás descansar en tu cama – comento mientras recogía sus cosas para guardarlas en su pequeño bolso de mano.

La morena aun algo perezosa se estiro en su asiento para despabilarse y poder ayudar a Quinn como corresponde esta vez, bien despierta. Luego de casi media hora ya estaban recogiendo sus valijas para emprender camino hacia algún taxi que estuviera disponible en las afueras del aeropuerto. La rubia no había dormido nada, tras ver como Rachel se removía en su asiento por ese dichoso sueño, en el vuelo había decidido ir por un poco mas de agua junto con algún dulce para mantenerse despierta y velar el sueño de Rachel, ella no lo sabía y no tenía porque enterarse de ello.

- Quiero suponer que has reservado en un Hotel ¿cierto Rachel? – pregunto atravesando las puertas del aeropuerto

- Supones bien, he reservado no te hagas problema por eso – le sonrió lamentándose por no haber pedido una habitación para las dos inventando alguna excusa tonta para que Quinn no sospechara sobre sus ganas de dormir juntas.

- Tienes todo controlado – le sonrió mientras detenía un taxi – Buonanotte – saludo Quinn con un perfecto acento dejando a la morena con la boca claramente abierta.

- ¿Tienes alguna sorpresa mas para mi? – pregunto sorprendida la morena, la rubia solo levanto sus hombros

- Lo tendrás que averiguar por ti misma – le sonrió – Dime como se llama el hotel –

- Siempre voy al mismo, es St. Regis Rome –

- Rachel… pero ese hotel es muy lujoso, podemos ir a otro sitio sin gastar tanto –

- No, iremos ahí. Mereces todos los lujos, créeme –le sonrió

- Gracias – le devolvió la sonrisa - Hai sentito la signora. St Regis Rome per favore – sin más el conductor las llevo hasta su destino.

Tras bajar del taxi no demoro en hacerse notar uno de los empleados del hotel, dispuesto a cargar sus valijas hasta su dormitorio. Se adentraron en el hotel hacia la recepción.

- ¿Cómo haces cuando vienes sola? Digo… ¿sabes Italiano? – la morena negó

- Siempre vengo con Leo, y cuando me ven llegar buscan a una de las mujeres que me entiende a la perfección – le sonrió

- Ya me imaginaba – susurro.

- Buonanotte… Benvenuti – saludo el encargado del lugar con un impecable traje color negro.

- Buonanotte Richie – saludo la morena – Tanto tiempo sin verte – le extendió su mano

- Oh señorita Berry, que agradable sorpresa ¿Qué la trae por aquí? – Quinn se quedo a un lado sin querer molestar en aquella conversación

- Esta vez solo vacaciones, nada de trabajo – aseguro – Te presento a mi acompañante, ella es Quinn – le sonrio al señor con un brillo especial en sus ojos

- Buonanotte! Piacere di conoscerti (Buenas noches. Encantada de conocerlo) – la rubia extendió su mano respondiendo al saludo

- Parla Italiano (Hablas Italiano) – sonrió con orgullo por la perfecta pronunciación de Quinn.

- non molto (no mucho) – respondió sonrojada

- Bueno, no entiendo nada de lo que están hablando, solo espero que no sea sobre mi – la morena corto con aquel momento

- Claro que no señorita Berry. Deben de estar muy cansadas por el viaje, ahora mismo les daré la tarjeta de su habitación –

_¿Por qué sonó como si fuera solo una? ¿Acaso Rachel ha pedido una para las dos? ¿Querrá dormir conmigo?_ - Pensó Quinn.

_¿Por qué se me cruza Leo por la mente en este preciso momento? Más tarde lo llamare para preguntarle porque nos reservo solo una habitación… y agradecerle por eso. Dormiré junto a Quinn - _Pensó Rachel.

- Muy bien señoritas, aquí tienen la tarjeta. ¿Desean que mañana las despertemos para el desayuno? –

- No Richie… no desayunaremos aquí – aclaro la morena – Pero despiértanos a primera hora en la mañana ¿de acuerdo? – el hombre asintió

- Que tengan buenas noches – les sonrió regalándole una mirada en particular a la rubia, quien solo se la devolvió algo desconcertada por aquello.

- No sabía que venias seguido por aquí – la morena levanto sus hombros mientras subían por el ascensor

- Con el tema de mi trabajo he recorrido varias partes del mundo, aun que hay ciertos lugares que no conozco. No tenía tiempo para recorrer o conocer sitios por aquí, así que es como si nunca hubiese venido – le sonrio

- Entonces tenemos días de sobra para recorrer Italia –

- Espero querer salir de la habitación – soltó al mismo tiempo que se abrían las puertas y abandonaba el ascensor dejando a Quinn en su mundo aun asimilando lo que había dicho.

Cuando la rubia entro en el cuarto que compartirían juntas sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Era casi mas grande que su piso en Nueva York. Los lujos abundaban, un gran ventanal frente a ella le daba la bienvenida mostrándole una iluminada Roma. Era precioso.

- Rachel se que tu sueles dormir sola, sin compañía. No me molestaría volver y pedir otro cuarto para mí – comento tras ver como la morena volvía a la sala de estar junto a ella.

- No te preocupes por eso Quinn… salvo que quieras el mismo lado de la cama que yo. Ahí si estaremos en problemas – le sonrio

- Entonces… - dejo su frase sin terminar

- Entonces vamos a dormir, mañana nos espera un largo dia – extendió su mano para que la rubia la tomara.

Tras una ducha rápida por parte de ambas mujeres, se acomodaron en la cama algo tímidas aun sin saber como compartir ese pequeño espacio en común aun que en la cama entraran tres personas mas.

El cuarto estaba oscuro dejando a dos mujeres boca arriba mirando el techo sin poder pegar un ojo.

- Quinn… - susurro

- Ummm –

- ¿Duermes? – pregunto como una niña

Quinn comenzó a reír – Está claro que no, Rach –

- Cierto, disculpa – respondió por ser tan tonta con su pregunta obvia

- ¿No puedes dormir? – la morena negó con su cabeza

- No, ¿Y tu? –

- Tampoco – suspiro nerviosa – Siento lo que paso en el avión, no quise bromear con eso ¿sabes? –

- No te preocupes Quinn, tu no me conoces no tienes porque saber esas cosas de mi –

- Que curioso ¿no? – Se provoco un silencio, en el cual la morena giro su cabeza sobre su almohada para disfrutar del perfil de la rubia – Estamos acostadas en la cama con una completa desconocida –

- Has dejado de ser una desconocida para mi la noche que me metí en tu cama Quinn – sonrió sin mostrar su dentadura la ver como la rubia se removía nerviosa

- Lo sé, pero… bueno… es que… nosotras, se que nos acostamos, me refiero a… ya sabes… conocernos mas profundamente –

- ¿Mas aun? – La morena comenzó a reír al ver el rostro de Quinn

- ¿De qué te ríes? – giro su cara para verla

- Te pones tan nerviosa, como si fueras una adolescente – la rubia recordó sus pensamientos días atrás.

- Es que jamás he hecho esto… no sé que me sucede –

- Tienes todos estos días para averiguarlo – tomo su mano - ¿Qué te parece si mejor intentamos dormir? – Quin asintió

- Va a ser lo mejor – se acomodo de medio lado dándole la espalda a la morena

- Quinn… - volvió a llamar en un susurro claramente nervioso, cosa que le llamo la atención. - ¿puedes… puedes abrazarme mientras dormimos? - se creó un silencio, aun la rubia no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, se estaba demorando demasiado para el gusto de Rachel. – Déjalo, no me hagas caso – se dio media vuelta quedando espalda con espalda y maldiciéndose por haber bajado sus defensas pidiendo un poco amor y atención por parte de Quinn.

- Claro que puedo – susurro pegada a su espalda – Buenas noches Rach – se aferro a su cuerpo con una enorme sonrisa

- Buenas noches Quinn – suspiro claramente feliz tomando la mano de la rubia que descansaba junto a su pecho.

* * *

**Perdon por la demora! Le dedique tiempo al otro fic.**

**Elijan un dia para dejar fijo y actualizar esta historia!**

* * *

Te invito a leer mi otro fic: **¿DONDE TE ENCUENTRAS?**

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**


	12. Chapter 12

**"Viñedos"**

* * *

- Visitar una bodega es aburrido, tiene clase pero si el vino no es bueno se vuelve aburrido - Rachel estaba intentando quejarse con estilo mientras manejaba hacia Casale Mattia una de las bodegas más famosas de Roma.

- Tú querías venir en primer lugar y segundo creo que es una experiencia única no todos los días visitas una de las bodegas más importantes de Roma – Quinn callo todos los pensamientos negativos que Rachel podría llegar a tener sobre la visita.

El trayecto fue corto, entre un poco de música y charlas sin sentido llegaron a destino, Rachel estaciono el coche y abrió la puerta de Quinn, la rubia sonrió aunque internamente se maldijo por caer en los encantadores movimientos de la morena. Ambas se dirigieron a la entrada donde fueron recibidas por un guía especializado de la bodega.

- Benvenuti nella cantina Casale Mattia, il mio nome è Alessandro – El joven sonrió al creer que ninguna estaba entendiendo mucho.

- Lo Sono Rachel e lei è Quinn. parla spagnolo? – Rachel repitió leyendo una lista de frases en italiano que llevaba en su bolsillo mientras guiñaba un ojo al muchacho solo por gusto, al menos ella conseguía las cosas asi.

- Si hablo – El joven no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Rachel la interrumpió.

- ¡Gracias a Dios!, pensé que íbamos a estar aquí sin entender nada - La morena se sentía aliviada, al menos hasta que Alessandro volvió a hablar.

- Un poquito - El joven guía continuo intentando entender lo que Rachel había dicho.

- Vorremmo gustare il vino e ottenere un tour delle cantine. Sarebbe troppo disturbo per chiedere una guida che parla spagnolo? il mio amico non capiscono l'italiano." (Nos gustaría probar los vinos y hacer un tour por la bodega, será mucha molestia pedir un guía que hable español? Ya que mi amiga aquí no entiende italiano) – Otra vez Quinn demostraba a Rachel su habilidad con los idiomas.

- Eso que ella dijo – Rachel ordeno al joven realizando un ademan con su mano, logrando que Quinn largara una carcajada.

- Aspetta qui per favore. – Alessandro Sonrió a la pareja antes de acercarse a un grupo de jóvenes que se encontraba un poco más alejado, de entre la multitud salió un Mujer de unos treinta y cinco años de edad, con rasgos típicos del mediterráneo de ojos verdes y pelo ondulado color castaño hasta la cintura, el delicado traje le aportaba elegancia a la joven y la chaqueta abierta le daba algo de libertad al caminar. Quinn esbozo una sonrisa cuando Alessandro señalo hacia ambas y la joven comenzó a caminar hacia ellas.

- Hola, mi nombre es Iris, yo seré su guía esta mañana – La Joven sonrió y Quinn no pudo evitar acomodar su cabello tímidamente, ella debía admitir que la joven era encantadora.

- Mi nombre es Rachel y ella es mi amiga Quinn – La morena se adelanto y beso la mano de la joven educadamente. Quinn no pudo evitar el cambio que se produjo en su expresión.

- Encantada, por favor acompáñenme, como sabrán las Bodegas Casale Mattia se especializan en vinos de elite, aquí nada es confiado al azar, la cosecha es a mano, Nuestros vinos son el resultado de una selección cuidadosa y estricta, de acuerdo con las características ambientales y de la personalidad de la uva. Los vinos que hacemos son gracias a la implementación de tecnologías y técnicas modernas de procesamiento que permiten destacar lo mejor de las uvas. – Iris caminaba un paso delante de ambas, Quinn estaba concentrada en lo que la joven explicaba aunque por momentos se detenía a observarla, ella creía que la joven era digna de admirar por su intelecto y su belleza física.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste a hablar español tan bien? - Rachel se puso a la par de la joven y Quinn sabía que eso iba a terminar en un acoso encubierto de la morena hacia la joven guía.

- Bueno, estudie en la universidad y pase un verano en Argentina" – Iris no titubeaba ante los esfuerzos de Rachel por llamar su atención. La joven se acerco al mostrador y tomo dos copas de cristal, en ellas vertió un poco de vino y se las ofreció a las mujeres que aceptaron la oferta. - Este es un vino Frascati Cannellino es llamativo por su fuerte aroma dulce y su sabor seco, tiende a inundar el paladar y secar la garganta creando una sensación nueva en el catador, en este caso ustedes – Ambas quedaron maravilladas con el vino, incluso pidieron uno para llevar a casa y compartir con amigos.

- Antes de que sigas… ¿Cuándo vamos a ver el depósito? - Rachel estaba apurada realmente solo quería disfrutar de unos vinos y volver para poder almorzar en algún restaurante.

- sua moglie ha fretta."(Su esposa esta apurada) - Iris hablo directamente a Quinn quien asintió con la cabeza antes de responder.

- non è mia moglie."(no es mi esposa) - La rubia Respondió sin mirar a Rachel, ella sabía que la morena había perdido el control de la situación y al no entender iba a molestarse.

- al fin una buena noticia - Iris coqueteo abiertamente con Quinn. - iremos al deposito, acompáñenme - La joven tomo la delantera y las llevo hacia unas escaleras que iban a una planta baja, allí se podía sentir el olor a madera y vino mezclados.

- ¿Qué quiso decir? ¿Por qué una buena noticia? – Rachel indago un poco cuando supuso que Iris no escuchaba.

- Me pregunto si era tu esposa y le dije que no – Quinn respondió seca, sin ningún cambio en su tono.

- Le gusto, lo se - La morena se acerco a Iris nuevamente dejando a Quinn con ganas de golpearle el ego.

- ¿Qué vinos hay aquí?"- Pregunto la morena colocando su mano en la cintura de la joven que amablemente se corrió.

- Podemos encontrar el vino Frascati Cannellino en aquellos barriles de roble, estarán listos en un par de meses, allí hay un vino en particular que me gustaría compartir con ustedes – Iris sonrió a Quinn y Rachel entendió el mensaje, la Italiana estaba coqueteando con SU rubia. - Siempre digo que este es el vino que toda dama debe disfrutar y que solo puede tomar en compañía de alguien que lo sepa disfrutar -

- te esta coqueteando - Susurro Rachel tratando de no sonar enojada.

- no digas idioteces" – Quinn tratando de callar a la morena antes de que Iris volviera a acercarse a ellas con dos inmensas copas que contenían un poco de vino tinto y espeso en ellas.

- Esta es la delicia de la casa el Merlot del Lazio, este vino es de la cosecha 2001, por eso su exquisitez, normalmente no se degustan estos vinos con tantos años de añejamiento pero una dama, dos… merecen probarlo – Iris volvió a intentarlo y esta vez logro cambiar el humor de Rachel por completo.

- Squisito"(exquisito) – Susurro Quinn relamiéndose los labios, La mirada de Rachel se clavo en la boca de la rubia, sus labios estaban llenos de ese sabor incomparable y la morena simplemente perdió la cabeza de solo pensar cual seria el sabor del vino junto con los labios de la rubia.

- Una signora che sa di sapore" (una dama que sabe de sabores) – Iris sonrio, no había dicho nada malo pero Rachel no iba a soportarlo mas, ella ni siquiera entendía lo que la jovencita estaba diciendo, ahora le parecía descarada y una guía muy poco profesional.

- En español por favor – Escupió la morena con veneno a la jovencita.

- Pido disculpas, sigamos"- la guía tomo las copas y torpemente tropeso al girar, Quinn automáticamente miro a Rachel que se encogió de hombros, estaba celosa pero no iba a empujar a la chica algo de decencia tenia.

- maledetto, succede sempre (maldición, siempre me pasa) Por favor esperen aquí ire a limpiarme – Iris se disculpo con ambas mientras se retiraba con su camisa blanca bañada en vino.

- ¿la empujaste? – Quinn pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

- no soy capaz" – La morena se acerco a Quinn, ella solo estaba pensando en el sabor que tendrían esos labios después de un par de vinos.

- ¿Rachel, la empujaste?" – Ella volvió a insistir pero automáticamente olvido lo que pasaba cuando Rachel la tomo por la cintura.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?" – Su corazón se acelero un poco pero iba a mantener la calma, ella era una dama.

- creo que tome mucho vino, ¿me llevas a la cama?" – Susurro Rachel sobre los labios de Quinn. - Perdón! Al hotel... al hotel – rápidamente jugó con sus encantos y la rubia sabía que iba a perder esa batalla.

- Yo… – Titubeo un poco pero las manos de Rachel la tomaron con fuerza de la cintura llevándola mas cerca.

- ¿Tu? – Estaba más cerca, el olor a vino termino de nublar la mente de ambas y un beso fue el siguiente paso. Rachel llevo sus manos la cuello de Quinn, enredando sus dedos en los cabellos dorados logrando que Quinn dejara caer su boca sobre la de ella, suavemente fue empujando su lengua sobre los labios rosados, la rubia no opuso resistencia toda la situación era extremadamente excitante, podían descubrirlas, podían llegar lejos o no. El silencio era abrumador en el depósito y solo podía escucharse el sonido húmedo de los besos.

Las manos de Quinn se escaparon a la cintura de Rachel y ejerciendo un poco de fuerza la trajo más cerca de su cuerpo, la morena no pudo evitar sonreír antes de profundizar más el beso, aun seguía emborrachada por el sabor que estaba obteniendo de esos labios cuando comprendió que su cuerpo estaba contra uno de los barriles, no tenía idea cómo pero la situación estaba empezando a subirle la temperatura. La rubia empujo su cadera hacia adelante y Rachel le tironeo un poco el pelo pidiendo un poco más.

- Tenemos que parar – Susurro la rubia sintiendo como su cuerpo estaba comenzando a reaccionar.

- No quiero – La voz ronca de Rachel endulzo los oídos de Quinn que solo pensó en ir un poco mas lejos, solo un poco. Volvió a apoyar su cuerpo contra el de la morena, perdiendo el control de su mente pero algo le decía que debía controlar su cuerpo, no podía tener una erección, no con ese pantalon que marcaba su evidente ereccion en el medio de un deposito de vinos, aunque admitía que era excitante y en el fondo simplemente quería que pasara allí.

- Dejalo ser - Rachel pidió y Quinn volvió a empujar su cuerpo contra el de la morena, dejando que sintiera como estaba comenzando a endurecerse.

- Esto no es un motel – La voz de la joven guía sonaba bastante molesta. Ambas se separaron rápidamente, Quinn creyó que iba a morir en ese mismo instante pero Rachel le resto importancia.

- ¿Celosa? - Pregunto La morena desafiando a la joven.

- ¡Rachel! - Quinn estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso y Rachel se dedicaba a pelear con una niña por ella.

- Voy a tener que pedirles que se retiren del establecimiento" – Iris indico a ambas la salida.

- Estas celosa – Afirmo Rachel gozando a la joven mientras tomaba la mano de Quinn para darle seguridad. Iris no respondió le parecía estúpido, ella ni siquiera se sentía atraída hacia las mujeres pero al parecer la pareja estaba más interesada en ella que en los vinos asique solo se divertía un poco.

- Solo retírense, por favor – Iris pidió calmadamente.

- Lo lamento tanto, yo no suele hacer estas cosas - Quinn se excusaba con la joven mientras era arrastrada por Rachel fuera del depósito.

- No te disculpes con ella, no lo merece por zorra – Rachel escupió ofendida esas palabras.

- ¿Tienes un ataque de celos? – La rubia sonrió observando a Rachel que decidió no responder pero achino sus ojos y volteo a darle una última mirada a Iris.

- Zorra - Susurro antes de comenzar el camino de vuelta al auto. Ambas caminaron en silencio, intentando ocultar las ganas de reír a carcajadas hasta que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos como para que nadie las escuchara.

Una vez dentro del auto ambas se miraron por dos segundos, automáticamente las carcajadas inundaron el coche y solo cesaron cuando la respiración de ambas era dificultosa. Quinn estaba mirando el techo tratando de calmar su risa histérica, su cuello no está a la vista pero Rachel sabe a la perfección lo que hay debajo de tanta ropa.

Rachel observa el contorno del cuerpo de la rubia sentada en el asiento de acompañante, Quinn gira su rostro y los ojos marrones la están devorando, su cuerpo se activa solo con el recuerdo de lo que paso en el depósito. Rachel poso su mano derecha sobre la rodilla de Quinn y lentamente la fue subiendo por la cara interna del muslo hasta llegar a su entrepierna, allí lentamente comenzó a acariciarlo sobre la ropa, sintiendo como se iba endureciendo con el rose de su mano. Los ojos verdes recorrieron el cuerpo de Rachel en silencio, Quinn no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior y la morena decidió que era suficiente necesitaba sentir más.

Sin despegar sus ojos, Rachel paso sus piernas por los costados de la cadera de Quinn sentándose sobre ella. Automáticamente las manos de la rubia viajaron a la pequeña cintura de la morena mientras la empujaba hacia abajo en busca de mas contacto. Cuando sus cuerpos encontraron la posición justa, Rachel comenzó a moverse sobre Quinn, ahora la erección era notable, y parecía que los botones del pantalón iban a explotar, la respiración jadeante sobre la boca de la morena, la desesperación por un beso, la necesidad del contacto piel a piel. Ambas sabían que era una locura, hacerlo allí, cuando alguien podría llegar en cualquier momento. A pesar que el auto tenia los vidrios de las puertas y de atrás polarizados, era arriesgado ya que se encontraba con la trompa hacia las escalinatas de la construcción.

Quinn apretó con fuerza la cola de Rachel y esa fue la señal, ya no lo soportaba, necesitaba acelerar las cosas pero amaba ese jugueteo previo, Quinn elevo la cadera para sentir la presión del cuerpo de la morena sobre su pene, Rachel coloco su mano en el pecho de Quinn empujándola contra el asiento, sus dedos recorrieron sus pechos hasta el borde de la polera.

- Odio este tipo de ropa… te ves más sexy sin ella - La morena susurro mientras levantaba los bordes dejando al descubierto el abdomen tonificado de la rubia, automáticamente clavo sus uñas en el y un gemido escapo de los labios rosados. La polera negra rápidamente estaba en el piso del auto, las manos de Rachel apretaban los pequeños senos con la misma fuerza que ejercía presión con su cuerpo sobre Quinn.

- Vas a matarme – Susurro la rubia tratando de recuperar el aire mientras la lengua de Rachel se movía por su cuello.

- Lo dudo – Respondió mordiendo un poco el cuello de Quinn, la mujer de ojos verdes no resistió mas, subió un poco más la minifalda dejando la cola de la morena al descubierto para tomarlo con sus manos, sus dedos rápidamente engancharon la ropa interior y estiro haciendo la fuerza suficiente como para que Rachel jadeara sobre su boca.

- Ayúdame – Pidió Quinn volviendo a tironear la ropa interior a Rachel le tomo solo dos segundos quitársela y ya estaba nuevamente sobre la rubia.

- Esto es tan sexy – La morena mordió el labio inferior de Quinn mientras sus manos rápidamente desabotonaban el pantalón de vestir, ni siquiera se detuvo mucho tiempo, ya tenia el pene erecto en su mano y le encantan, sentirlo duro y latiendo en su mano. Ella estaba masturbando a la rubia, que apenas podía mantener la compostura.

Quinn se inclino para besar a Rachel. - Estoy tan mojada, Quinn... Por favor. - Ella susurra contra la boca de la rubia.

Rachel tiro de la palanca que le permite empujar el asiento hacia atrás lo más lejos como sea posible.

- Espera, mejor vamos detrás… aquí será incomodo – la rubia la invito acomodarse en el asiento trasero

- De acuerdo… - susurro agitada por la situación. Vio como su acompañante se traslado sin dificultad esperándola con una sonrisa impaciente. Sin dudarlo un segundo, volvió a sentarse sobre ella uniendo sus intimidades en un simple roce

La rubia lleva sus dedos dentro de Rachel para comprobar las palabras que la mujer le había susurrado. - Yo... yo no tengo un condón. - Murmuro Quinn.

- No te preocupes por eso – Rachel la beso por mandíbula marcando un recorrido húmedo hacia su cuello donde succiono suavemente en su pulso acelerado. - No va a pasar nada.-

- Pero…- Quinn intento volver a frenar la situación fallando ya que Rachel estaba rosando su centro húmedo contra el pene de la rubia, la presión era deliciosa y no podían evitar gemir en anticipo a lo que vendría.

Hace calor en el coche ahora, a Quinn le resulta difícil respirar. A la rubia ya no le importa, Rachel esta gimiendo sobre ella, tronzado sus caderas sobre su pene, lubricando todo su cuerpo. La punta de su pene se deslizo entre labios vaginales de Rachel y un estremecimiento escapo de las dos. Quinn empuja un poco mas a Rachel para que se siente y le arranca los botones de la estúpida camisa blanca que había decidido ponerse. Se lamio los labios al ver a los pechos desnudos de la morena, comenzó a chupar y lamer con fuerza, perdiendo los pezones dentro de su boca.

- Mmmmm ...- Rachel hecho la cabeza hacia atrás. - Quiero mas Quinn -

- Mierda. – Quinn tiembla cuando la humedad de Rachel cubrio su miembro por completo, el calor envolviendo su intimidad, no dejándolo ir.

Pero Rachel no se conforma solamente con sentirla dentro de ella, quiere montar a la rubia, aprieta mas sus muslos mientras empuja hacia adelante su cuerpo para obtener mas placer

- Puedo sentir como palpita dentro de mi.- Ella susurra mientras se levanta, y luego se hunde lentamente.

- Esta tan caliente y húmedo... – Gime Quinn mientras aprieta la cola de Rachel con fuerza. – Me estas volviendo loca – con un simple pero rápido movimiento, la rubia toma desprevenida a su acompañante

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto con su respiración entrecortada

- Ponte mirando hacia delante…por favor – con fuerza coloco a la morena entre los asientos dejando su cola a disposicion. Rachel sin dudarlo se aferro apoyando sus manos en ambos asientos para reforzar su postura

- Oh por dios Quinn! – grito levemente al sentir como la rubia se adentraba nuevamente con rapidas envestidas, tomandola por la cintura

- Dios… que bien se siente esto – Gimio entre jadeos tras sentir como Rachel comenzaba apretarse en su interior – Me vuelves loca – su mano derecha abandono su cintura dirigiéndola a su clítoris para estimularlo y lograr un placer aun mayor

- Sabia que tenias un lado oscuro y pervertido – dijo entrecortado al sentir como la cadera golpeaba de lleno contra ella.

- ¿Te gusta asi Rachel? – la rubia la tomo de su cabello provocando que la morena echara su cabeza hacia atrás - ¿Te gusta que te penetre fuerte? Dime – susurro en su oído tras inclinarse sobre su espalda

- Si… mas fuerte, hazlo mas fuerte – se aferro a los asientos tras sentir la fuerza que empleaba la rubia - Besame – Pide Rachel un poco nerviosa y Quinn presiona su boca contra la de ella. Lamiendo sus labios mientras la morena se mueve bruscamente contra el pene de Quinn.

- Eres tan buena en esto ... - Rachel raspa sus uñas contra la nuca de la rubia, mientras besa su mandíbula y aprieta con fuerza su vagina para presionar el miembro dentro de ella.

Quinn gimió demasiado agudo y fuerte apretando con sus dedos la cola de Rachel. - Voy a venir si sigues haciendo eso...-

- Hazlo - Rachel le asegura, apretando mas fuerte. Quinn comienza a sudar, esta cerca y ambas lo saben. - Estoy demasiado cerca, Quinn... acaba dentro de mi.-

- ¿Dentro? – Quinn se sorprende un poco. - no creo que pueda aguantar… mucho -

- Ven. – Rachel susurra y se estremece. - ¡oh Dios! – Ella grita y su espalda se arquea al mismo tiempo que la humedad inunda su centro.

Quinn empuja mas duro, mientras Rachel obtiene su orgasmo, la rubia no puede detenerse, puede sentir como palpita la vagina de Rachel alrededor de su pene, ella va explotar, va a dejarlo ser dentro de la morena, golpea tan profundo y duro que no lo resiste, termina en el interior de Rachel, la intimidad parece aferrarse y allí, puede sentir como el calor esta dentro de ellas.

Se sentía en las nubes, llegar al orgasmo junto a la morena era como tocar el cielo con sus manos. Aun no creía lo que había sucedido y como había actuado frente a esa situación, la había dominado tomando las riendas del momento. Esta vez era Quinn Fabray quien hacia llegar a Rachel Berry.

- ¿Repites? – pregunto la rubia tras acomodarse para calmar su respiración. La morena levanto su ceja, la estaba desafiando - ¿Crees que podras aguantarlo? – sin dudarlo llevo su mano hacia la intimidad de Rachel

- Me gusta esta Quinn pervertida ¿Sabes? – la rubia sintió como las piernas de la morena temblaban aun sintiendo como el orgasmo abandonaba su cuerpo – Jamas podría negarme a algo asi – sin dudarlo se sento sobre Quinn atrapando sus labios con su boca, esta vez no irían de prisa. Esta vez se encargaría de descubrir el cuerpo de Quinn en secreto.

* * *

**Parte del lemon fue escrito por heyarcia, gracias pervertida! jajajaja**

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**


	13. Chapter 13

**"Quien juega con fuego, puede quemarse"**

* * *

- Rachel…Rach – movió su cuerpo

- No… no aun – murmuro

- Sera mejor que vayas despertando… ya es hora de cenar – anuncio

- Pasare de la cena… no quiero levantarme aun – dijo notablemente cansada. Su acompañante sonrió

- No creo que quieras dejarme comiendo sola ¿verdad? – Intento convencerla – He preparado la mesa solo para nosotras. No hay necesidad de bajar al restaurant – aclaro. La morena abrió sus ojos para intentar ubicar aquella figura que le hablaba

- De acuerdo – afirmo luego de verla arrodillada frente a ella – Me duchare e iré en diez minutos –

- Te esperare – le acaricio una de sus mejillas y abandono la habitación. Debía de admitir que estar de esa forma con Quinn le gustaba, pero también debía de reconocer que aquello no podía avanzar más de eso. Se había permitido el dormir con ella en una misma cama, no podía seguir permitiéndose cosas de ese calibre solo por sentirse bien junto a la compañía de esa hermosa rubia, que por cierto, la esperaba con una cena atravesando las puertas del dormitorio. No sabía cómo detenerlo, peor aún, no sabía si quería detenerlo. Su mente era consciente de que se negaba rotundamente a caer en los encantos de Quinn y, porque no, enamorarse. Pero su corazón era un guerrero que por varios años, por no decir toda su vida, se mantuvo dormido tras haber sufrido por entregarse, y al parecer esa rubia de ojos verdes lo había despertado enloquecido de amor. Desgraciadamente debía luchar contra dos cosas antes de poder salir de allí y lanzarse a los brazos de su rubia. Rachel y su mente. Batalla difícil pero no imposible.

«No podemos enamorarnos, debes entenderlo esta vez» susurro la morena tocándose el pecho «No lo permitiré»

* * *

- ¿Cómo estuvo esa ducha? – pregunto Quinn acomodando la vajilla en la mesa junto a la comida

- Eso huele realmente rico – comento tras oler la habitación – La ducha estuvo regenerativa, me recargo las energías – sonreía mientras tomaba asiento

- Me alegro por eso – sirvió en su plato un risotto que para los ojos de la morena se veía apetecible

- ¿Tu estas cansada? – pregunto antes de llevarse un bocado. Quinn negó - ¿Cómo haces para no estarlo? – intento curiosear

Quinn levanto sus hombros – Supongo que es la costumbre de siempre estar activa –

- Pero si tú tienes la misma edad que yo ¿Cómo puede ser posible? ¿Tomas algo? –

- Solo vitaminas, créeme que si es posible Rach – sirvió vino – No tomo alcohol, solo en ocasiones así, no fume nunca en mi vida, siempre hice ejercicios y mantuve una vida sana… es posible – le sonrió

- ¿Nunca has bebido de mas? – Pregunto riendo - ¿De adolescente jamás te has emborrachado con tus amigos? – Quinn negó mientras degustaba el risotto

- Digamos que he tenido que crecer de golpe, y esas cosas no llamaban mi atención –

- ¿Nunca te has divertido? – Tomo un poco de vino – Ya sabes… fiesta alocadas, chicas y chicos desnudos por la playa o dentro de una casa. Despertar sin saber donde estas o que has hecho la noche anterior –

- ¿Por qué se supone que solo eso es diversión? – Frunció su ceño - ¿Cuándo ha sido la última vez que lo has hecho? – dio por sentado que esa diversión convivía en la vida de la morena

- La noche anterior antes de conocer a Beth – dijo restándole importancia. Quinn abrió sus ojos

- Ahora entiendo tu ataque al corazón. Debes dejar esa vida, no te hace bien… a nadie le hace bien –

- ¿A que le tienes miedo? – pregunto la morena apoyando ambos codos sobre el mantel blanco que adornaba aquella redonda mesa que compartía con Quinn, entrelazando sus dedos para hacer de soporte a su mentón

- ¿A qué te refieres? – levanto su ceja

- A que nunca te has divertido, nunca has hecho locuras… sin contar que jamás has tenido sexo con otra mujer que no sea Brittany, y bueno, ahora yo –

- ¿Acaso tengo que tener sexo con cualquier persona que se me cruce, participar en fiestas alocadas, beber hasta el cansancio y llenar mis pulmones de humo o cualquier porquería, para obtener diversión? – Bufo divertida – Ese es tu tipo de diversión, el cual no comparto en absoluto –

- ¿Y cómo es el estilo de diversión, señora Fabray? – pregunto con su ceja levantada mientras movía el vino dentro de su copa

- No sé porque, pero siento que me estas desafiando – la morena levanto sus hombros – No he tenido tiempo de divertirme Rachel - ¿la conversación se estaba poniendo seria? Eso estaba pensando Rachel – Mi padre era muy estricto. Mi vida era totalmente estructura, quizá se lo debo el ser así hoy en día. No asistía a ese tipo de fiestas que me describes, mucho menos bebía. Mi vida era estudio y deporte… sin contar las reuniones en el club privados a las que debía asistir solo para complacer a mis padres. – la morena se mantenía en silencio, dándole a entender que tenía su atención. Quinn suspiro – El día que conocí a Britt supe que mi vida daría un giro de 360 grados. Has conocido a esa rubia de ojos celestes… es muy chispita, dulce, aniñada pero no tonta, y siempre se mantiene positiva. Definitivamente ella marco un antes y un después en mi vida y mi personalidad. Luego de que mi padre me comunicara que no podía dejar de asistir a una de sus importantes reuniones por atender algo sin importancia para el, me envio en representación de él a uno de los comedores donde mi familia donaba dinero para mantenerlo en condiciones, uno de los tantos. Jamas pensé que en un lugar asi podría encontrar a la persona que fue todo en mi vida. Britt se encargaba de cuidarlos y se encargaba de las actividades recreativas – tomo un poco de su copa – Cuando entre lo primero que mis ojos vieron fueron su larga cabellera rubia con algunas ondas, solo podía verle la espalda, pero cuando la vi simplemente supe que ella era la correcta – Rachel se movio incomoda en su silla, aun no sabía el porqué – Los meses pasaron y yo no me perdia ninguna visita al comedor, siendo aceptada por el personal y obviamente por los niños que acudían aquel lugar en busca de un segundo hogar. Brittany pertenecía a una clase social mas baja a la mia, lo cual no hace falta decir, que mi padre se opuso rotundamente a siquiera tener una amistad conmigo. Para sus ojos eso estaba completamente mal, su hija no podía mezclarse con esa gentuza, como solia llamarlos el. Pero el amor que comenzaba a sentir por ella era aun mas grande que todos esos no que mi padre me daba, el amor que sentía por Britt me empujaba a cometer locuras como escaparme por las noches para visitarla, o llevarle el chocolate que tanto le gustaba antes de dormirse. – se recostó contra el respaldo de su asiento cerrando sus ojos, había pasado años realmente duros – Como podras imaginar nuestro amor avanzo, y pasamos al siguiente nivel entregándonos en lo físico. Ella sabia mi condición y me acepto sin protestas luego de haberle confesado todo. Ambas eramos vírgenes, yo por temor a que nadie me aceptara, y ella por su personalidad aniñada y por dedicarse completamente a cuidar de aquellos niños. Jamás había sentido sensaciones como lo sentí esa noche que estuve con Brittany, no pude parar, ninguna de nosotras pudo. Mi madre sabia que algo en mi pasaba, y aunque compartía el mismo pensamiento que mi padre, sabia que podía confiar en ella. Me aconsejo sobre los cuidados que tenía que tener, y que intentara cuidarla y respetarla. Pero la suerte nunca estuvo de nuestro lado, y al parecer los preservativos tienen un margen de error. Jamás vi llorar de esa forma a Britt, teníamos miedo, temor, pero no por ser madres, sino por pensar que quizá mi padre nos sacaría a nuestro hijo. Realmente no lo dude… – conecto su mirada con Rachel que se encontraba algo conmocionada por lo que escuchaba, Quinn pudo notar que en sus ojos había dolor pero no entendía el porqué – Esa noche fui a mi casa, tome un bolso guarde todo lo necesario junto a un dinero que llevaba ahorrado desde que empecé a salir con ella, con la idea de algún día irnos a vivir juntas, y me marche de allí sin mirar hacia atrás. Brittany ya me esperaba en las afueras de su casa, decidida al igual que yo, a defender a nuestro bebe a como de lugar. De la única persona que me despedí fue de mi abuela, quien me dio mas dinero logrando que pudiéramos sobrevivir por unos meses más. Nueva York fue nuestro destino, allí vivía Noah un amigo de ella que se había ido a probar suerte. Compartimos piso los tres, pasamos hambre, hubo días en que ni siquiera teníamos que comer pero con Noah siempre nos rebuscábamos la vida para conseguir aunque sea un vaso de leche para que mi hija pudiera sobrevivir junto a Brittany. No fueron los mejores años, lo cual no tiene nada de divertida mi vida – aclaro

- ¿Tu padre no las busco? –

- Claro que lo hizo, pero como te dije antes, luche hasta el cansancio por Beth. El ni nadie la sacaría de mi lado – aclaro mirando los ojos chocolates - ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto preocupada por ver como Rachel intentaba guardar las lagrimas que se generaban en sus ojos

- Nada – negó con su cabeza – Me siento una estúpida por pensar que no tenias idea de la vida por vivir de esa forma, tan… aburrida – dejo caer

- Rachel, me he divertido. Con Brittany es imposible no hacerlo, pero nuestro diversión era mas sana por asi decirlo – coloco la servilleta sobre la mesa dando a entender que su apetito se había cerrado – Mirábamos películas, salíamos a patinar, solíamos comer al aire libre en algún parque, o simplemente íbamos a darle de comer a los patos. Brittany los ama y Beth saco eso de ella. Cuando mi hija nació, intentábamos no encerrarnos mucho en casa… solíamos ir mucho a las plazas, o hacíamos tarde de bicicleteada familiar incluyendo obviamente a Noah – sonrió – Es el padrino de Beth y nos ayudo mucho a salir adelante. Esa era nuestra diversión, entenderas que teniendo una niña a tan temprana edad decidimos dejar de lado ese tipo de "diversión" como tu sueles llamarla para vivir la nuestra propia. ¿Y sabes que? – la morena negó – No me arrepiento en absoluto, mucho menos lo cambiaria. Fui realmente feliz –

- ¿Ahora lo eres? –

- ¿Por qué no serlo? – le pregunto, Rachel levanto sus hombros – Hago lo que me gusta, vivo sin pasar necesidades, he logrado lo que me propuse. Estoy en Italia con una hermosa dama, disfrutando de una rica cena ¿Acaso tu no lo estarías? – la morena sonrio notablemente mostrando toda su dentadura - ¿Te he hecho sonrojarte? – pregunto sin creerlo luego de ver las mejillas de su acompañante

Se mordió su labio inferior – La verdad es que no te imagino intentando conquistar a una mujer –

- No lo hagas. Soy pésima en eso y estoy fuera de practica. Ni siquiera se como Britt pudo enamorarse de mi –

- ¿Quién no podría enamorarse? – dejo caer provocando un silencio algo incomodo

- A decir verdad no tengo tus encantos –

- ¿A qué te refieres? –

- A que tu aun logras conquistar a muchachitas, yo ni siquiera lo logro con mi reflejo en el espejo –

- Te apuesto a que si esta noche saliéramos por ahí, lo lograrías con quien quisieras –

- ¿Qué apuestas? – pregunto notablemente interesada

- Lo que quieras – afirmo sin duda

- De acuerdo – se paró de su asiento levantando los platos que descansaban vacios

- ¿Qué haces? – curiosa por la nueva actitud que había adoptado la rubia

- Esta noche saldremos, tengo una apuesta que ganar – sin dar más explicaciones se perdió en la cocina de aquel piso.

* * *

- Rachel creo que me estoy arrepintiendo – soltó tras varios minutos en silencio en aquel auto

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – miro de reojo a Quinn que lucia un pantalón blanco bastante juvenil acompañado de una camisa negra con algunas tachas en dorado, sorpresivamente sin cuello que tapara su piel. Estaba hermosa para los ojos de la morena - ¿Qué sucede? –

- Siento que hare el ridículo – la miro – A ti te sienta bien la noche, pero no a mi – confeso insegura. Rachel llevaba un vestido claramente corto enterizo de manga larga color azul oscuro brillante.

- Te ves brillante… confía en ti misma – la miro unos segundos – No querrás perder la apuesta, créeme –

- ¿Por qué? No pensaras pedirme nada loco ¿cierto? – La morena levanto sus hombros aminorando la marcha, indicando que ya estaban llegando – ¿Recuerdas el plan? –

Asintió - Bastante estúpido por cierto –

- Te la estoy poniendo fácil. Aparte si estuviéramos juntas nos verían como una pareja y las chicas no se acercarían – aclaro

- Las chicas solo verán dos viejas verdes queriendo coquetear con ellas – la morena comenzó a reír

- Lo de vieja lo dices por ti ¿no? Porque yo siento que apenas llego a los treinta –

- Claro, por eso has estado visitando clínicas este último tiempo – dijo acomodando su camisa

- Auuch, eso dolió rubia – la apunto – Haz de cuenta que no me conoces, la primera que lo consiga gana – Quinn negó con su cabeza

- ¿Recuérdame porque hago esto? –

- Porque estamos en un continente distinto, aquí nadie nos conoce, y solo nos divertiremos un poco – la morena no pensaba buscar una mujer para llevársela a la cama, mucho menos pretendía andar a los besos por allí con cualquiera frente a Quinn, pero quería ver a la rubia en aquella situación. Sabía que Quinn tampoco se acostaría con cualquiera esa noche. Estaba más que segura.

Bajaron del auto, la morena le dio las llaves a unos de los chicos del estacionamiento y se adentraron en aquel lugar pasando por alto la larga fila. Quinn reaccionando frente al ruido que allí había, se tapo los oídos intentando acostumbrarse a ello.

- Dios Rachel, estoy quedando sorda – grito

- No seas escandalosa! – rio – Nos vemos en un rato – le sonrió dándole a entender que irá en busca de aquella apuesta.

Quinn no tenia chances, ella no sabía. Ni siquiera lograba reconocer el tema que estaban pasando en ese momento, solo podía ver frente a sus ojos como chicas se tocaban entre si, y chicos bailaban demasiado pegados, por no decir uno encima del otro. Negó con su cabeza, Rachel sabía perfectamente donde la había llevado. Un leve empujón contra su brazo derecho la saco de sus pensamientos, volviendo a lo real que se reproducía una vez más frente a ella, música fuerte, vasos que se pasaban de mano en mano, acumulación de gente en medio de la pista sacudiendo sus cuerpos. Negó nuevamente, no entraría allí ni por todo el oro del mundo. Con su vista intento buscar a la morena, pero era imposible, mucho más considerando la estatura de la antes mencionada. Sin más busco la barra más cercana, pero lo descarto rápidamente al ver como estaba llena de gente casi empujándose por solo comprar un trago. Volvió a recorrer con su vista el lugar y vio como en la parte de arriba había una barra casi despejada, en el lugar había unos cómodos sillones junto con unas mesas a su misma altura. «Cómodo» pensó «Ya me comienzan a doler las piernas» no por el hecho de llevar tacones, mucho menos por no estar en estado físico, pero los constantes empujones contra su cuerpo sin recibir una disculpa a cambio comenzaba a irritarla. Sin dudarlo emprendió camino hacia las escaleras que la llevarían al paraíso, según ella en ese momento. Un guardia con traje, que parecía un gorila, le negó el paso dejándole en claro que solo era para clientes vip.  
No pudo evitar dejar sus ojos en blanco tras oírlo pero cuando quiso dar un paso hacia atrás para girarse y bajar los escalones, piso sin querer los zapatos de una hermosa rubia.

- Lo siento! – Exclamo claramente preocupada tras oír el grito de la chica y su gesto de dolor – En verdad lo siento mucho – la tomo de sus brazos queriendo mirar hacia abajo, donde se tomaba su pie. La chica pudo sentir lo suave que eran sus manos

- No lo sientas, todo está bien – le sonrió

- Claro que no, discúlpame. En verdad no te he visto –

- No te preocupes – le resto importancia con su mano - ¿Ya te ibas? – subió un escalón mas quedando a la altura de Quinn, y dos más abajo del guardia

Negó con su cabeza – No me han dejado pasar, porque dice que solo es para gente vip. Claramente no lo soy –

- Pero todos lo que vienen aquí lo saben – haciendo referencia al piso superior

- Ahí está el problema. No soy de aquí, y no la verdad es que no soy de salir de noche – vio una vez más el pie de la chica - ¿Te encuentras mejor? – la rubia asintió – De acuerdo. Que tengas buena noche y discúlpame una vez más – le sonrió cálidamente

- Espera – la sostuvo de su brazo - ¿No quieres tomar algo conmigo? – Quinn se quedo analizando aquella situación ¿La estaban invitando un trago? – Sin compromisos, solo para charlar un rato nada más – aclaro la chica

- Claro – le sonrió dándole paso a la rubia, que llamo rápidamente su atención

- Que dulce – le comento – De ahora en mas ella es vip – le comento al guardia señalando a la rubia. El gorila solo asintió, Quinn algo vergonzosa agacho su cabeza y paso sin siquiera rozarlo. Aun le imponía miedo - ¿Qué quieres tomar? – pregunto tras caminar hacia uno de los sillones y dejar su cartera a un lado

- Lo que tú quieras por mi está bien, aunque no suelo tomar alcohol –

- Entonces no tendrá que ser muy fuerte – Quinn asintió

- Espera ¿Dónde vas? – detuvo a la chica cuando se levanto de su asiento

- Iré a pedir los tragos – miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que solo estaban ellas dos junto a la muchacha de la barra. Se suponía que era vip, ¿Cómo no irían a tomarle el pedido?. Negó con su cabeza

- Yo iré, tu quédate aquí sentada. No te molestes – la chica no tuvo tiempo de protestar ya que la rubia se había parado en busca de la bebida. Sonrió. No había conocido jamás a una persona así, a decir verdad, era raro encontrarlas, quedaban pocas y las que quedaban no estarían en un lugar como ese. Sino todo lo contrario, casadas, con hijos y demás. Debía averiguar su vida.

- Hola ¿Qué tal? – saludo a la chica que se acercaba a ella tras la barra

- Hola – le sonrió - ¿Qué te sirvo? –

- La verdad es que no se, no tengo idea de tragos… ¿Qué me recomiendas? –

- ¿Vienes con ella? – era la única chica que estaba aparte de ellas dos, sin darse vuelta asintió – Te dare el trago que toma siempre, ¿Tu que buscas? –

- Solo algo no muy fuerte, no estoy acostumbrada a tomar –

- No hay problema… - volvio a sonreírle y se dispuso a preparar los tragos – Aquí tienes un gin tonic para ella, y un margarita para ti – Quinn lo probo hizo una mueca arrugando su frente por lo fuerte que lo sentía pero luego asintió dejándole saber que estaba delicioso – Espero que no te pongas ebria con solo un margarita – rio

- Hare lo posible – saco su billetera

- O no, aquí no tienes que pagar nada… corre todo a cuenta del lugar – la rubia abrió sus ojos sacando de igual manera algunos billetes

- Una propina nunca viene mal – le sonrió causando que la chica la mirase con aun mas adoración si eso era posible. Sin demorarse más, llego hacia la pequeña mesa con los tragos

- Gin tonic – hablo tras ver el trago – Apuesto a que Lindsay tiene que ver en esto – levanto su vaso agradeciéndole a la barwoman

- Haces bien en agradecerle, ella ha sido quien me aconsejo – volvio hacer una mueca luego de beber

- ¿Esta muy fuerte? –

- La verdad que no lo se, nunca lo he probado lo cual no puedo opinar si esta fuerte o no – comenzo a reir - ¿Cómo te llamas? –

- Cierto… debemos presentarnos – ambas rieron – Melissa, ¿Tu? –

- Quinn – estiro su mano, pero la rubia se la rechazo

- Aquí nos damos un beso en la mejilla – se paró de su asiento y se sentó a un lado de Quinn tras proceder con el saludo – Espero que no te sientas incomoda por eso – hablo tras ver la cara de la rubia

- Claro que no, es que los norteamericanos no acostumbramos a tanto cariño por asi decir, solo luego de entrar en confianza –

- Lo entiendo. Aquí es todo lo contrario – bebio de su trago - ¿Qué haces aquí? Digo, es notorio que no eres Italiana –

- Parlo Italiano - la rubia quedo sorprendida

- Bella e intelligente - sonrio

- ¿A que te dedicas? - pregunto intentando zanjear aquel incomodo momento. Sentia que Melissa cada vez que podia se acercaba un poco mas en aquel sillon que ahora lo sentia pequeño

- Digamos que soy dueña de algunos lugar de por aqui -

- Vaya, eso suena bien - bebio de su trago.

- Dime... ¿A que te dedicas tu? -

- Soy escritora - comento sin abandonar su bebida - Esto esta delicioso - comento sin despegar sus labios del borde del vaso. Melissa levanto su ceja

- ¿Quieres otro trago? - Quinn asintio euforicamente. No sabia si eran los nervios o que el alcohol ya corria libremente por sus venas

- Bien... pedire unos mojitos - levanto su brazo llamando la atencion de Lindsay - Traeme unos mojitos - pidio - si quieres puedes unirtenos - le aclaro

- De acuerdo... no demoro - les sonrio y volvio tras la barra

- No sabia que te llevabas tan bien con los trabajadores de aqui - comento - ¿Puedo probar? - señalo el trago de Melissa

- Claro... pero despacio, recuerda que no estas acostumbrada y no quiero ser responsable de tu borrachera - Quinn levanto su mano restandole importancia

- No te hagas problema, corre bajo mi consentimiento - Melissa sonrio y le alcanzo su trago. Sin dudarlo le dio un gran trago, volviendo arrugar toda su frente por haber quemado su gargante ligeramente.

- ¿Has venido sola? - pregunto entre risas por las caras de la rubia. Quinn no pudo responder ya que Lindsay se les unia sentandose frente a ellas

- Hey chica! - levanto su mano para chocar los cinco con la barwoman. Ambas mujeres la quedaron mirando, Lindsay respondio rapidamente el gesto

- Bien... brindemos por algo ¿no? - hablo Melissa

- Por ustedes hermosas mujeres - Quinn levanto su mojito y lo bebio sin pensarlo - Agggg - saco su lengua

- Woow! Tienes toda la fiesta encima - tras ver como luego Quinn se movia en su lugar. Ambas mujeres acabaron con su trago

- Bueno me ire a la barra, han comenzado a llegar - vio un par de personas que descansaban en la barra

- Nos vemos luego - saludo Melissa

- ¿En que estabamos? - Quinn comenzo a sentirse acorralada por el cuerpo de su acompañante pero sin mostrar resistencia se dejo llevar, donde sea que llegase aquella conversacion

* * *

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? tengo un poco de calor y la verdad que no quiero bailar mas - comento una rubia en el oido de Rachel

- Lo que quieras - respondió sin ganas tras varios intentos por ubicar a Quinn y no tener exito. Aquello ya le estaba fastidiando. Esperaba que su rubia no se haya tomado muy a pecho el tema de la apuesta y que estuviera bebiendo en alguna barra

- Bien, vamos arriba porque estas barras estan muy llenas - tomo el brazo de Rachel, pero no pudo avanzar mas debido a que se negaba abandonar aquella zona. Quinn seguia ahi abajo, no podia perderla aun mas de su radar, y si seguia los pasos de esa muchacha, querria avanzar y simplemente no estaba en sus planes coquetear con alguien que no fuera Quinn. ¿Por que? simplemente no lo sabia. «Maldita y estupida apuesta»

- Espera, no vayamos arriba. Quedemonos por aqui - señalo el lugar

- ¿Por que quedarnos aqui si podemos estar en la vip? - pregunto con su ceño fruncido

- Simplemente no quiero ir... - sus palabras se quedaron ahogadas en su garganta al ver hacia arriba y divisar el cuerpo que reconoceria a la perfeccion a miles de kilómetros. Era Quinn no habia duda de ello, era Quinn con otra mujer a su lado, una mujer que no era ella. Apreto su mandibula - Olvidalo. Vayamos al vip - tomo la mano de la chica y puso en marcha su camino hacia las escaleras, eran pasos seguros y decididos.

- Hola Azimio - saludo la pequeña rubia

- Hola Ashley - saludo el conocido gorila. Les dio paso sin problema permitiendo que la morena pudiera ver la gente que ocupaba aquel piso con claridad - Ven, iremos con mi hermana... - sonrio alegre - Al parecer ha encontrado una presa esta noche - levanto sus cejas. Rogaba que no fueran hacia esa mesa.

- Hey guarden un poco para despues - comento Ashley tras llegar a la mesa y ver como su hermana se separaba un poco de su acompañante pero sin alejar su mano de la pierna - Ashley - estiro su mano hacia la otra rubia

- Quinn - recibio el gesto y dejo un sonoro beso en la mano de la joven

- Wow! Parece que alguien el alcohol le esta jugando una buena pasada - comento divertida

- Y tu eres... - Melissa dejo la oracion a medio terminar esperando que la morena respondiera

- Rachel - respondió con su mandibula tensa - La novia de ella - señalo a Quinn levantando su ceja.

* * *

**Perdon por demorar tanto, la inspiracion se esta yendo y cuesta escribir recibiendo pocos rw. Disculpen**

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**


	14. Chapter 14

**¿La quiero?**

- ¿Qué dices? –

- Ya sabes, una apuesta… estúpida por cierto –

- Pero ¿Cómo sabes que ella aun no la gano? – levanto sus hombros

- Quizá lo hizo, la he perdido de vista – comento girando medio cuerpo intentando ver a través del vidrio en medio de todo esa gente que se encontraba en la pista de abajo

- ¿Por qué no intentas ganar esa apuesta? ¿No te interesa el premio? –

- La verdad que me parece algo estúpido el tema de la apuesta, lo cual me tiene sin cuidado – volvió su mirada a la rubia

- Quizá pueda hacerte ganar – Quinn frunció su ceño

- ¿Tu? – Melissa asintió – Pero Rachel no está aquí para verme contigo, lo cual sería en vano –

- Entonces bajemos y busquemos donde esta para que te vea – le sonrió

- ¿Por qué quieres que gane eso? La estamos pasando bien aquí ¿no? –

- Porque me quiero divertir un poco más – comenzó a reír al ver el rostro serio de Quinn - ¿Qué sucede? ¿He dicho algo malo? – levanto sus cejas

- Rachel… esta… esta aquí… arriba – comento sin pestañar – Oh por dios! Viene con alguien…- Melissa miro disimuladamente a ambas mujeres que saludaban al guardia

- ¿Esa es Rachel? – pregunto en el oído de la rubia. Asintió – Su acompañante es mi hermana, actúa con naturalidad… te hare ganar –

- ¿Qué dices? – frunció su ceño – Espera… que haces – sintió como Melissa se arrojaba a sus brazos

- Tranquila no avanzare mas que esto si tu no quieres, es tu turno de hacerla babear por ti – le sonrió cómplice – Juro que no ire mas que esto – se señalo a ambas

- Esta bien… pero… pero… ¿Qué haremos? Yo ni siquiera se que… -

- Hey guarden un poco para después – Melissa le guiño el ojo a Quinn - Ashley - estiro su mano hacia la otra rubia

- Quinn - recibió el gesto y dejo un sonoro beso en la mano de la joven

- Wow! Parece que alguien el alcohol le está jugando una buena pasada - comento divertida

- Y tu eres... - Melissa dejo la oración a medio terminar esperando que la morena respondiera

- Rachel - respondió con su mandíbula tensa - La novia de ella - señalo a Quinn levantando su ceja.

- ¿La novia de esta hermosa preciosura? – Melissa abrió su boca fingiendo sorpresa. Quinn lo supo a pesar del alcohol en su cuerpo. «¿Qué más da? Rachel no es mi pareja, y no pierdo nada con intentarlo» pensó Quinn – No lo creo – negaba con su mano

- Yo tampoco lo sabia – comento Ashley sentándose en aquel sillón frente a Quinn

- Al parecer… - Quinn interrumpió a Rachel

- Porque no es cierto… ella solo esta jugando – levanto su ceja - ¿Verdad Rachel? – no respondió

- Que alivio, porque no quería que esta noche fueras infiel Quinn – sonrió Melissa

- ¿Hace cuanto están aquí? – Pregunto Ashley – Ven, siéntate Rach – palmeo el asiento que quedaba libre a su lado. «Estúpida Quinn, estúpida apuesta, estúpida rubia como sea que te llames» pensó Rachel.

- Mmmm… diría que desde que llego Quinn ¿no? – la rubia asintió

- ¿Qué desean tomar? – pregunto Quinn mirando a todas las mujeres que formaban la pequeña ronda, deteniéndose en la mirada de una morena, la única, que se dedicaba a fulminarla con sus ojos chocolates.

- Lo que tu quieras… - solto Ashley relajándose en el sillón

- ¿Hacemos una nueva ronda de mojitos? – pregunto alegre a su acompañante

- Me encantaría – volvió a tocar su pierna sintiendo como unos ojos en particular se clavaban en su cuello. Quinn mirando cómplice a Melissa por aquel gesto, le sonrió y levanto su mano para llamar la atención de Lindsay.

- ¿Qué necesitan? – pregunto la chica llegando a un lado de ellas – Hey Ash! No sabia que hoy vendrías – saludo a la muchacha, dejando a la morena a un lado

- Ella es Rachel… la acompañante de mi hermanita – Quinn abrió sus ojos por no saber que era su hermana, y la morena por la palabra acompañante

- Rachel Berry – le dio su mano – Y no soy su acompañante – aclaro

- ¿Rachel Berry? ¿La estrella de Broadway? – pregunto la barwoman emocionada. La morena solo asintió orgullosa por el reconocimiento – Wow Ash! – le guiño el ojo felicitándola por su conquista

- Lindsay… - Quinn llamo su atención – Queremos una ronda de mojitos, y tu puedes unirte – le sonrió

- Genial. Ahora mismo traigo los tragos – les sonrió una vez mas y dejo la mesa

- ¿De dónde conoces a Lindsay? – le pregunto la morena

- De aquí – rio – Son todas muy amables – respondió Quinn mirando de reojo a Melissa

- Gracias por eso – beso su mejilla provocando que la morena cerrara sus puños apretando el sillón bajo sus piernas

- Dime Quinn… ¿De dónde eres? – pregunto Ashley

- De Nueva York… he venido aquí de vacaciones con una amiga –

- ¿Con quién? – volvió a preguntar interesada en su vida

- Con una morena que está sentada a tu lado – sonrió. Ashley giro su rostro

- ¿En verdad conoces a Quinn? – Rachel asintió

- Mas que conocernos hemos sido familia por unas semanas – comenzó a reír afectada por el alcohol

- ¿Cómo es eso? – se interesaron las hermanas

- Quinn no sigas – advirtió la morena

- ¿Qué tiene de malo Rachel? – negó con su cabeza - ¿Acaso te arrepiente de haber sido mi nuera? –

- ¿QUEEEE? – gritaron ambas rubias. Quinn solo rio mientras Rachel tensaba su mandíbula.

- No griten – tapo sus oídos – Lo que oyen… Rachel era la novia de mi pequeña hija –

- Tiene treinta, no es pequeña – se defendió

- Aun no los cumple… - la señalo – Nunca dejara de ser mi pequeña –

- ¿Cuántos años tienes Rachel? – pregunto Ashley curiosa – Me has dicho que tienes cuarenta – Quinn comenzo a reir

- En cada pierna – ambas rubias rieron junto a ella – Tiene mi edad –

- ¿Cuántos años tienes tu Quinn? – pregunto Rachel claramente molesta

- Cincuenta – se adelanto Melissa - ¿Cierto Quinn? – la rubia asintió – Entre nosotras no hay mentiras – molesto a su hermana

- Hacen linda pareja, no voy a negarlo – levanto sus manos – Pero ojo con mi hermana, porque tiene quien la defienda – aclaro

- ¿Crees que le haría algún mal a tu hermana? –

- No tienes pinta de ser asi, pero nunca esta de mas advertir – la señalo

- Tranquila hermanita… esta noche veré como es Quinn – le sonrió antes de dejarle otro beso más en su mejilla. Pero para el gusto y los ojos de la morena fue demasiado cerca de sus labios. «Después de esto me vas a odiar Rachel, lo se»

- No veo la hora – le guiño un ojo mordiéndose el labio. Rachel abrió sus ojos al ver como coqueteaba abiertamente, conocía esos gestos. «No te atrevas hacerlo, Quinn!» apretó su mandíbula.

- Aquí están sus mojitos – Lindsay apoyo la bandeja con varios sobre ella, se podría decir que se podían beber dos cada una tranquilamente – Esta vez brindaremos por esta hermosa estrella de Broadway –

- Es un hecho! – acoto Ashley. Todas bebieron.

- Esto me encanta – comento alegre – Cada vez siento menos mis labios –

- Wow! Eso es mucha información – comenzo a reir Ashley – Que fiestón te daras esta noche hermanita – intento buscar complicidad en la morena pero solo recibió un gesto de enfado - ¿Qué sucede Rachel? – intento no reir

- ¿Para que necesito los labios? – pregunto Quinn casi comenzando arrastrar las palabras, casi. Ambas rubias rieron

- Eres mujer ¿no? – pregunto Ashley. Quinn asintió – Mi hermana también lo es – Quinn miro a Melissa corroborando aquello. Volvio asentir, provocando la sonrisa en su acompañante - ¿Cómo pensaras darle placer? –

- Pues… con mi compañero – levanto sus hombros restándole importancia. Ambas rubias fruncieron su ceño

- Quinn… ¿me acompañas al baño? – se levanto – Ahora –

- Mmmm ¿Por qué? Yo no tengo ganas de ir – negó con su cabeza

- Pero necesito que me acompañes –

- Yo iré contigo – Se levanto Melissa de su asiento

- Bien! Ya tienes acompañante – aplaudió Quinn antes de tomar su segundo mojito. La morena a regaña dientes avanzo hasta el baño dejando atrás completamente a Melissa

- Quinn… ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Ashley tras ver como de un solo trago terminaba con la bebida y cerraba sus ojos, quedando asi un largo tiempo

- Me da todo vueltas – tanteo con sus manos el aire

- Ya deberías dejar de tomar – alejo los pequeños vasos – No quiero que mañana no recuerdes a mi hermana – Quinn soltó una carcajada

- No me acostare con ella, solo es un juego – dijo antes de tirar su cuerpo hacia atrás intentando recostarse.

- ¿Qué buscas con ella? ¿Sexo, diversión? – pregunto molesta – No lo conseguirás, no de ella –

- Dime algo que no sepa – comento retocándose su maquillaje. La morena solo frunció su ceño – Quinn no es ese tipo persona, tu y yo lo sabemos. Busco algo mas que eso – aclaro. La morena solo sintió como su piso se movía queriendo tragarla.

- ¿Qué… que dices… -

- Mira – Melissa se giro para quedar frente a ella – Por tu estúpida apuesta la perderás. Es demasiado para ti – la palabras no querían salir de la garganta de Rachel – Tu silencio me lo dice todo. He visto como la miras, es obvio que ustedes se han acostado. Hay demasiada tensión sexual aun sin resolver, pero mientras tu jugabas a la estúpida apuesta, Quinn no ha parado de hablarme sobre ti. – la morena abrió su boca claramente sorprendida - ¿La quieres? - «¿la quiero? Eso no me puede estar pasando. ¿Quién es esta mujer para venir a preguntarme algo asi? No la quiero. ¿No la quieres?. Claro que no. Entonces házselo creer a ella, porque conmigo no lo has conseguido. Cobarde»

- N-no… - tartamudeo

- No ¿Qué? – Apuro la respuesta con su mirada

- N-no… que no ¿ok? – negó con su cabeza – No la quiero, es toda tuya –

- Bien – sonrió orgullosa – Me alegro lograr entenderme tan bien con las personas inteligentes, y tu eres una de ellas – le guiño el ojo. Pero antes de abandonar el lugar volvio hablar – Fuiste buena actriz, pero dejame decirte que esta noche lo estas haciendo pésimo – el ruido de la puerta fue lo ultimo que escucho. Sintio como la llamada soledad la abrazaba por la espalda, haciéndole saber que al terminar el día siempre estaría ahí. Ya no quería que eso sucediera. Una lagrima cayo por su mejilla derecha. No iba a demorar en terminar aquella noche.

- Quinn… - llamo su atención tras decidir salir del baño luego de varios minutos – Y-yo… creo… me ire al hotel – no quiso preguntar directamente si la acompañaría o no. No se animaba, una vez mas actuaba como cobarde.

- De acuerdo – respondió sin demasiado interés queriendo retomar la conversación que mantenía con Ashley. Sabia que aquello era una clara respuesta sobre "Esta bien, vete… sola". Quiso volver a intentarlo pero una voz se le adelanto

- Yo la llevare, no te preocupes – Hablo Melissa cortando con aquella eterna despedida. Dejándole en claro que la rubia se quedaría con ella, en aquel lugar vaya a saber haciendo que cosa. No quiso hacer mas el ridículo. Tomo su cartera y se marcho sin despedirse. Se sentía completamente una idiota, en mayúsculas con todas las letras de la palabra.

«IDIOTA, SOY UNA COMPLETA IDIOTA» se gritaba mentalmente corriendo hacia la salida, siendo observada por tres par de ojos

- Se me ha ido la mano – comento Quinn queriendo pararse del sillón

- Quinn tranquila – tomo su mano – Tú no estás haciendo nada, su mente lo está haciendo por ti –

- Escúchame, ella no se merece pasar por esto – quiso convencerla

- ¿Y tu si mereces que te trate asi? ¿Qué seas su antojo cuando ella lo quiera? – negó con su cabeza – No lo creo Quinn –

- Quinn, mírame – pidió Ashley – Ella te quiere, pero digamos que es algo cobarde –

- Ella no me quiere – negó con su cabeza. «Eso no puede ser posible, es Rachel»

- Claro que si lo hace. Asi como tu no has parado de hablarle a mi hermana sobre Rachel, ella no ha parado de hacerlo sobre ti conmigo – solto

- Claro que no – intento convencerse. Deseaba que la morena la quisiera, pero ahora no sabia como manejarlo

- Si lo hace Quinn – Melissa tomo su mano brindándole apoyo – Creeme que si no estuvieras tan metida con ella, yo misma hubiese intentado algo contigo. Eres de esas personas que son para toda la vida. Ella a diferencia tuya, a querido ocupar el lugar de las de una sola noche, pero porque ella lo quiso asi. Quizá algo la hizo ser asi, pero ¿Qué mas da? No puede tratarte a su antojo. Tu debes de demostrarle quien es Quinn –

- Apoyo lo que dice mi hermana –

- Esto es lo que haremos – volvio a tomar la palabra Melissa – Nos quedaremos aquí, o iremos donde tu quieras estar hasta que se te pase esta borrachera que tienes, y luego vas a dormir al hotel –

- Pero ella pensara que he hecho algo contigo –

- ¿Lo has hecho o lo haras? –

Nego rápidamente, provocando sonrisas en ambas mujeres – Claro que no. Tu eres hermosa, ambas lo son. Pero no le hare eso, no me lo hare a mi misma. No soy asi –

- ¿Por qué no te he conocido antes? – suspiro Melissa

- ¿Quieres quedarte aquí? – Quinn negó con su cabeza

- La música me esta afectando mis oídos – hizo una mueca de molestia

- Bien. Iremos a casa entonces – aclaro Ashley – He comprado un pequeño perrito y solo ha pasado dos noches en casa, vayamos allí no quiero dejarlo más tiempo solo – se levanto tomando su bolso.

- ¿Un perrito? – Pregunto alegre Quinn – Amo los perritos – se levanto media mareada

- Tranquila fiera. Iremos de a poco, no será responsable de futuros moretones en tu cuerpo – bromeo Melissa tomándola de la mano para abandonar el lugar.

- Tuuuu – Quinn apunto – Tu y yo terminaremos siendo grandes amigos – arrastro sus palabras despidiéndose de Azimio. El muchacho negó con su cabeza

- Espero verlas pronto muchachas. Terminen bien su noche –

A tropezones lograron bajar esa larga escalera. Melissa le pidió a su hermana que se ocupara de Quinn unos minutos sacándola de allí esperándola en la puerta de entrada mientras ella se despedía de algunas personas, y dejaba unos asuntos cerrados.

- Este aire frio me afectara – comento Quinn tras sentir como una oleada de aire frio golpeaba contra su cara al salir

- ¿Mas aun? – Pregunto alegre – No lo creo – reían juntas

- ¿Qué estamos esperando? – intento quedarse quieta pero el mareo podía mas

- Recuerdas que somos dos rubias las que te acompañan ¿no? –

- Pues… yo veo dos – achico sus ojos – Te veo a ti – señalo a su derecha – Y a ti – a su izquierda

- Somos la misma persona Quinn! – aclaro riendo, tentada por la situación

- Vaya! ¿Cómo haces para clonarte? – abrió su boca - ¿Te imaginas a dos Quinn? Dejaria embarazada a medio país –

- ¿Eh? ¿De que hablas? Tu no puedes dejar a nadie embarazada, eres mujer corazón – comento sin perder su sonrisa

- Soy mujer corazón y tengo pene. Si puedo… ¿Quieres ver? – intentaba bajarse el pantalón

- No no! – grito – No hace falta… te creo, lo juro – sorprendida por la reacción

- Igual no me lo iba a bajar, con este frio iba a quedar en vergüenza – ambas comenzaron a reírse

- ¿Por qué tanta fiesta aquí? – pregunto Melissa abrochando su saco

- Porque mi amigo se ha achicado con este frio… no quería presentarlo en estas condiciones – Melissa frunció su ceño

- No le hagas caso… después te cuento. Vámonos – Ambas chicas se pusieron a los lados de Quinn y la sostuvieron hasta introducirla en el auto.

* * *

«Lo sabia… que idiota he sido. ¿Por qué sigo esperando un milagro de las personas?. Pense que tu serias diferente Quinn… en verdad pensé que tu cambiarias mi pensamiento sobre las personas. ¿Qué he hecho mal? ¿Por qué me fijo en las personas equivocadas? Ahora mismo debería de estar acostada con alguna chica que el día de mañana ni siquiera recordare su nombre, o que quizá en la cama la confunda con otra. Pero ni siquiera puedo pensar en eso, una sola rubia se cruza por mi cabeza perturbando mi paz. Ella logra desequilibrar mi estado emocional. ¿Qué me has hecho Quinn?» apretó aun mas el volante de su auto tras ver como el auto que llevaría a Quinn arrancaba alejándose de sus ojos. No se había ido a ningún lado, no hasta ver salir a Quinn con la esperanza que lo hiciera sola. Con la esperanza que corriera detrás de ella para decirle que no dejeria que se marchara sola, que ella iria también. Pero eso no paso. La situación era otra. Quinn con dos hermosas mujeres, y ella sola en aquel auto. Tenso su mandíbula nuevamente cerrando sus ojos, reprochándose mentalmente por permitirse llorar. Volvió abrirlos y la calle apareció frente a ella. No perdería mas el tiempo allí, arranco y manejo hasta el hotel. Solo quería enterrarse en su cama y dormir.  
Volvio a negar con su cabeza. Aquella cama estaría inundada por la fragancia del cuerpo de Quinn, seria entregarse ciegamente al sufrimiento. Lo haría, solo por sentir a la rubia mas cerca.

- ¿Se encuentra bien señorita Berry? – la morena apresuro su paso tras escuchar la pregunta de unos de los empleados del hotel. Supo que su rostro hablaba por si solo.

Primer piso, segundo, tercero. Aquello le parecía eterno. Sentía que nuevamente caía en un ataque de nervios, aquello que lo pensaba superado. Sus piernas temblaban, sentía como el elevador se volvía cada vez mas pequeño haciéndole falta el aire. Odiaba esa sensación, el pecho le dolía «¿Estoy teniendo otro ataque al corazón?» Salió corriendo en busca de su puerta, la mano le temblaba queriendo pasar la tarjeta para abrirla, fallo en el primer intento junto a su bolso que caia al piso. Segunda oportunidad, se abrió.

Dejo todo en mitad de camino, como un relámpago paso por la sala abriendo las puertas de su habitación para adentrarse en el baño privado. Alli estaban sus píldoras, las del corazón junto con las de presión. Cuando tuvo ambos tubos en la mano, como un flash en su mente volvieron las imágenes del pasado. La misma situación, un baño, ella frente al espejo replanteándose una vez mas de que servia seguir viva. No era el mismo problema, pero hacia años que no se sentía tan ahogada. Nego con su cabeza, no volveria a cometer el mismo error, no esa noche. Tomo las pastillas correspondientes y camino rendida hasta su cama, la gran cama. Le parecía enorme, y su cuerpo muy diminuto. «Con Quinn nos parece demasiado pequeña» pensó. Quinn de nuevo. Cerro sus ojos lanzándose hacia atrás, confiando en que la cama la atraparía, pero su mente aun la seguía castigando. «Maldita sea, Quinn». No lo dudo un segundo mas, tomo su móvil.

**- ¿Tienes idea la hora que es aquí? –**

**- Lo siento… en verdad lo siento –**

**- Espera… ¿Estas llorando? – **Silencio **- ¿Qué sucede Berry? –**

**- Te necesito –**

**- Aquí estoy. Dime que ha pasado… no me asustes –**

**- Soy una cobarde – **sollozo **– Una maldita cobarde –**

**- ¿De que hablas? – **

**- De que he conocido a una mujer increíble… -**

**- Y la has cagado ¿cierto? – **asintió como si pudiera verla, olvidando que estaba en el móvil

**- Si – **

**- Rachel, debe ser una cria… ya sabes lo histéricas que suelen ser a esa edad. Dejala, en unos días se le pasara el enojo y la tendras en tu cama de regreso –**

**- No es joven – **Aclaro provocando un silencio de muerte del otro lado **– Tiene mi edad, y creeme que sabe muy bien lo que quiere. Soy yo la que se opone a todo –**

**- Espera… hay algo aquí que no comprendo. ¿Me estas diciendo que estas asi por una mujer que tiene tu misma edad? – **

**- Asi es y la verdad… -**

**- Enano! – **grito **– Eso no puede ser verdad! Tienes que estar bromeando! Oh por dios! –**

**- Ya deja de gritar, no es para tanto –**

**- Si que lo es… dime que sientes por ella ahora mismo –**

**- No lo se… quizá –**

**- Si lo sabes… dilo – **la morena suspiro, y su amiga espero. Lo haría si quería obtener buenos resultados.

**- Estoy… - **trago las palabras junto con su saliva, pero querían salir esta vez **– Creo que lo estoy – **afirmo

**- DILO! – **le grito

**- Oh por dios! Ya no me grites ¿de acuerdo?... estoy enamorada maldita sea, me he enamorado de Quinn Fabray ¿Contenta?. Ya deja de presionarme, la quiero. No soporto verla en brazos de otra persona, ni siquiera puedo pensar en que aun siga queriendo a su ex esposa. La quiero y no me gusta hacerlo, sabes lo que he vivido. No me puedo permitir algo asi – **suspiro frustrada

**- ¿Te has oído? –**

**- Si Santana. Lo he dicho, me has escuchado y esta vez no se que hacer. He intentado alejarme, simplemente dejarla pero no he podido al ver que alguien mas se estaba acercando. Demonios ¿Qué hare? –**

**- Harás lo que corresponde que hagas. Sentaras cabeza y dejaras toda la mierda que te rodea de una buena vez –**

**- Pero ella acaba de irse con dos mujeres… quizás – **volvio a suspirar llorando de la impotencia **– Dios no quiero ni pensar que puede estar haciendo – **se tapo la cara

**- Eso ahora no interesa. Sino lo que haras luego que regrese –**

**- ¿Qué haré? – **pregunto sollozando

**- No la dejaras ir, Rachel –**

* * *

- ¿Crees que estarás bien? –

- Claro. El alcohol ya no me afecta, en verdad estoy bien chicas. Dejen la preocupación – les sonrió apoyada en la ventanilla del auto – Gracias por esta linda noche… y perdón por aburrirlas con mis tontas historias –

-¿Qué harás? – pregunto Melissa desde el asiento del piloto

- No lo se. ¿tomar lo que es mio? – pregunto dudosa. Ashley asintió felizmente - ¿Y que es mio? – ambas rubias rebolearon sus ojos

- La apuesta! – le gritaron al unisono.

- Esta bieeeeen! – levanto sus manos – Tranquila, entendí. La apuesta, claro – pidió calma – No lo hare – negaba con su cabeza

- Quinn! – Melissa llamo su atención – Disfruta el presente, el futuro vendrá solo. No la apures… si te quiere ella sabra que hacer al igual que tu – Quinn asintió dudosa – Vale, ahora respira ¿de acuerdo? – la rubia suspiro sonoramente

- Ve por ella tigre – Ashley estiro su mano para chocar las cinco

- Usa protección Quinn. Aunque ella diga que no corren riesgos no la conoces después de todo, usa protección – le pidió luego de saber sobre la condición de la rubia

- Anotado – la apunto – Te respondo como si fueses mi madre y te recuerdo que yo soy mas grande que ustedes, tranquilamente podría ser la suya –

- Pero no lo eres – respondieron a la vez robándole una sonrisa a Quinn

- No te hagas esperar mas. Sabemos que mueres por dormir a su lado… espero volver a verte y no perdamos el contacto – le sonrió – Cuidate Quinn – las tres rubias se despidieron entre ellas.

« De acuerdo, repasemos» pensó mientras caminaba hacia dentro

- Buen día señorita Quinn – saludo un joven muchacho en la puerta. «¿Buen día?» miro el cielo «Oh por dios! Arruine todo con Rachel oficialmente» cerró sus ojos negando

- Buen día! – lo saludo sonriente - ¿Sabe si la señorita Berry ha llegado? –

- Si. Ha entrado hace más de tres horas –

- De acuerdo. Gracias – se despidió y comenzó a caminar nerviosa.

«¿Por qué todo lo que hable con las chicas ya se me olvido? Dios santo… ¿A quién quieres engañar Quinn? Rachel no es de nuestro mundo, somos tan diferentes pero juro que me es imposible no estar cerca de ella. ¿Qué hare? ¿Cómo debo comportarme? ¿Estará despierta?» sacudió su cabeza – Claro que no está despierta esperando por mi – se dijo a si misma mientras se disponía a subir en el elevador « ¿Y si lo está?» - No lo está! – se respondía. «Solo deseo dormirme abrazada junto a ella, estoy muy cansada y arrepentida de todo» - Yo también – las puertas se abrieron mostrando un largo pasillo. Camino jugando con sus manos, frente a un notable nerviosismo.

- Mierda! – se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano «He olvidado la tarjeta… ¿Qué hare?» cerró sus ojos y apoyo la frente en la puerta, los abrió nuevamente.

Bingo.

La tarjeta descansaba frente a ella en la puerta. A penas se asomaba, dejándole en claro que Rachel había pensado en todo. Podría haber vuelto a bajar y pedir una, pero la morena pensó en ella.  
Nerviosa, se agacho y la tomo entre sus manos. No sabía con lo que se podía encontrar del otro lado de la puerta.  
Todo parecía calmo, las luces de la sala estaban apagadas, pero los rayos de aquella mañana amenazaban con entrar, iluminando todo el estar.

« Rachel está dormida» pensó tras abrir la puerta de la habitación y corroborar que en la cama la morena dormía tapada. Camino lentamente hacia la ventana para cerrar las cortinas que por la noche la morena había dejado abierta para admirar la imponente vista que les regalaba el hotel. Antes de cerrarlas completamente, miro. « ¿Quién diría que estaría en Italia con una mujer que apenas conozco pero que ya la siento como parte mía?»

Rachel disimuladamente miro sobre sus hombros, solo pudo ver la figura de Quinn apoyada en la ventana negando con su cabeza. Volvió rápidamente a su posición inicial tras ver como la rubia pretendía moverse de allí.

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente. Era obvio que no estaría dormida, pero aquello era algo nuevo para ella. Jamás se había desvelado por alguien, mucho menos esperado despierta. Dejo de respirar al sentir como al colchón se hundía. Estaba completamente enojada con ella, no solo no había vuelto al hotel rápidamente, sino que la había visto irse con esas dos mujeres que prácticamente abusaban de su cuerpo. Quería sacarla a patadas de la cama que ambas compartían, pero a la vez no podía hacerlo. Ella no era quien para reprocharle algo, mucho menos pedirle explicaciones. Quinn era nadie en su vida.

Volvió apretar sus ojos, pero esta vez no fue por impotencia, por ganas de llorar o para que no viera que esta despierta. Esta vez fue por sentir como el brazo de Quinn se adueñaba de su cintura, fundiendo su pecho contra su espalda y oliendo el perfume que desprendía su oscura melena.

Tembló.

Pero intento por todos sus medios y fuerzas no lanzarse a los brazos de Quinn. No lo haría.

- ¿Estas despierta? – le susurro en el oído - ¿Rachel? - sentía como su nariz acariciaba la parte detrás de su oreja. Su respiración quería agitarse, pero no lo permitiría. – Solo quería decirte que mañana pienso cobrarme la apuesta – susurro soltando un suspiro – Y ya se lo que te pediré – se pego un poco más al pequeño cuerpo – Dulce sueños, Rachel – beso su cabeza – Te quiero – lo ultimo lo dijo con sus labios pero no con palabras. La morena solo sintió como algo se movió en su cabeza, pero no logro escucharlo. Sin más sintió como Quinn se aferro aun mas a ella, como si no quisiera desprenderse, entregándose a un profundo sueño.

* * *

**Gracias por los rw! Ayudaron mucho para que actualice pronto!**

**Lei que varios "guest" entran seguido para ver si subi cap nuevo. Voy a dejar mi twitter para que se enteren por ahi cuando lo hago, suelo avisar cuando actualizo historias o escribo nuevas. De igual manera tambien me gusta conocer gente de todas partes y mas si es de este mundo Fanfic! **

**/HeyJudeeOK**

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**


	15. Chapter 15

"**Solo tú y yo"**

* * *

«Creo que con estas cosas bastara. Quizá debería de ir bajando las maletas» pensó, luego miro su reloj pulsera «Si la despierto ahora mismo me matara, pero tenemos unas cuatro horas de viaje. Lo mejor será hacerlo ahora para disfrutar del día» camino por la sala de estar hacia el teléfono fijo. Marco el numero uno y espero a que la atendieran.

**- Buongiorno ****signorina**** Berry – **

**- Boungiorno. ****Sono**** Quinn Fabray – **corrigió

**- Mi dispiace signorina Fabray. Di cosa hai bisogno? – **(Perdon señorita Fabray. ¿Que necesita?)

**- Lasciamo in due ore. Può inviare la colazione? – **(Nos iremos en dos horas. ¿Puede enviar el desayuno?)

**- Molto bene signorina Fabray. Vuoi che ci prendiamo cura dei vostri bagagli? – **(Muy bien señorita Fabray. ¿Desea que nos encarguemos de sus valijas?)

**- Sì, per favore. Grazie – **(Si por favor. Gracias). Termino con la llamada.

«Muy bien Quinn, tienes una apuesta que reclamar. Ya todo está preparado, espero que acepte mi plan, de lo contrario me rendiré. No es que no desee pasar tiempo con ella, pero no puedo hacerlo si ella no me lo permite» volvió a mirar su reloj « Ya es hora» cerro sus ojos, suspiro, se dio un par de cachetadas para ahuyentar los nervios, y camino envalentonada hasta la habitación.

La morena aun seguía enredada en las sabanas. Luego de llegar esa misma mañana sintió como Rachel caía en un sueño profundo junto a ella. No había pasado desapercibido que supiera que estaba despierta, cualquiera lo hubiera notado, no es que la morena fuera muy discreta que digamos. Quinn noto rápidamente que el respirar pausado lo cambio por uno claramente nervioso, por eso mismo se aseguro que hacerle saber que se cobraría su apuesta, la cual no había ganado ya que no cumplió con lo que se pedía, pero eso no tenia porque saberlo la morena.

- Rach… es hora de levantarse – murmuro corriendo algunos mechones de su cara. Sonrió al ver como dormía con la boca abierta babeando un poco el colchón. Si supiera que la observaba en esa situación estaría completamente avergonzada. – Vamos Rach, debes despertar –

Vio como la morena cerro sus ojos y entreabrió los ojos pesadamente - ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto dormida

- De que se nos hará tarde. Hoy tenemos un día bastante agitado – toco su espalda con la palma de la mano

- Yo no iré a ningún lado – se dio vuelta dejando a la rubia con la boca abierta

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Volvió a tocar su espalda, la morena se corrió de lugar escapando de sus manos – Rachel, no seas infantil –

- ¿Infantil? – Pregunto levantando su cabeza de la almohada pero aun manteniendo su mirada en ella – Tu eres… eres – no sabía que decir

- ¿Qué soy Rachel? – se cruzo de brazos esperando la respuesta que aun no llegaba – Estoy aquí, me gustaría que me mires si vas hablarme, no a la almohada – nada – De acuerdo, he ganado la apuesta y hoy mismo me la cobrare – aclaro antes de agarrar con fuerza las sabanas para tirar de ellas y dejar a la morena cubierta solo por su pijama.

- ¿Qué haces? – se dio vuelta completamente enfada, como niña pequeña con una enorme rabieta a punto de explotar – Tú no has ganado una mierda –

- El tono – la señalo – Debes saber perder. Anoche yo fui la vencedora, lo cual hoy te convierte en mi… - miro hacia el techo buscando la palabra justa – no serás mi esclava, eso suena muy duro – negó con su cabeza – pero tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo te pida – la señalo – y empezaras por levantarte de esa cama, ducharte y venir a la sala en menos de quince minutos –

- No lo hare! –

- Tic tac, Rachel… el tiempo corre y debes pagar la apuesta – se dio vuelta caminando hacia la puerta

- ¿De qué mierda hablas? – grito

- TIC TAC! – volvió a responder señalando su reloj pulsera y regalando un guiño. La morena tras ver como Quinn desapareció perdió su cabeza en la almohada largando un ahogado grito de frustración en ella, mientras golpeaba el colchón con sus puños cerrados. Se supone que debería de estar enojada y no hablarle por haber llegado tarde y, encamarse con esas mujeres. Pero no, Rache Berry tenía que levantarse de esa maldita cama, cumplir con todos sus pedidos y verle la cara a Quinn Fabray durante todo el día, que recién empezaba. Frunció su ceño, miro su reloj… a penas marcaban las 6 a.m.

- TE ODIO! – grito tapándose la cara con sus manos suspirando molesta. Quinn del otro lado de la sala solo sonreía, esta vez Rachel seria quien jugaría su juego.

* * *

- Te has pasado del tiempo – comento Quinn tras ver como Rachel aparecía en la sala – Vaya, que cara de pocos amigos. Pensé que la ducha te haría bien, pero al parecer me equivoque – dijo sin perder su sonrisa. La morena no arruinaría sus planes, lo cual necesito unas horas para acumular más paciencia de lo normal.

- No molestes – levanto su ceja – Y bien, ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – hizo un gesto con sus manos

- Por ahora solo sentarte aquí a esperar – Quinn camino hacia una de las sillas y la corrió para que tomara asiento. La morena con actitud sospechosa camino lentamente adueñándose del asiento.

- ¿Por qué debería de dudar sobre esto? – Quinn pareció no darle importancia

- ¿Qué hay de tu maleta? ¿Esta ordenada? – la morena asintió

- Siempre lo está – la rubia lo supo al ver las actitudes en esos días. Era algo controladora y prolija, por no decir una maniática del orden.

- Eso es bueno – le sonrió, los silencios incómodos comenzaban aparecer

- ¿Qué tal tu alocada noche? – tenso su mandíbula

- Ya ves, he ganado mi apuesta y eso es lo único que interesa – le guiño un ojo, Rachel quiso arrancárselo por hablar con tanta soltura sobre el tema.

- ¿Con cuál de las dos te has revolcado? – Quinn frunció su ceño «Esta mujer está realmente enojada, pero ¿qué demonios le importa eso?» - ¿O lo has hecho con las dos a la vez? –

- ¿Y eso en que cambia el hecho de que haya ganado? – se cruzo de brazos, Rachel suspiro enojada.

- No lo niegas – abrió su boca mostrando como su lengua jugaba con sus dientes, típico gesto de cuando uno está completamente fuera de si buscando respuesta de forma altanera.

- Tampoco lo afirmo – Quinn apoyo ambos brazos en la mesa intentando acercase - ¿Por qué te importa tanto eso, Rachel? – levanto su ceja. Segundos de silencio los cuales para la morena fueron eternos. El sudor comenzaba a juntarse en su espalda al no saber que responder. Pero como dice el dicho, el timbre la salvo, literalmente. – Me debes una respuesta – la señalo levantándose de su asiento

- Buongiorno – saludo la rubia dándole paso para que el muchacho entrara con el desayuno

- Buongiorno signorina Fabray – empujo el carrito hasta la sala encontrándose con la morena – Signorina Berry – saludo con su cabeza, la morena respondió de la misma forma.

- Francesco – llamo la rubia luego de ver la pequeña placa que llevaba el chico en su traje – Seguimi – pidió con su dedo mientras caminaba hacia la habitación. El muchacho solo agacho su cabeza y la siguió al sentir como la morena clavaba sus ojos en el con su ceño fruncido. - ¿Parli spagnolo? – Asintió – Mejor, escúchame con mucha atención – volvio asentir – Necesito que tomes las maletas que ves y las lleves a recepción, allí las guardaran hasta que pase por ellas en una o dos horas aproximadamente – asintió dudoso, no le veía nada de raro. No entendía la necesidad de ir hasta allí – Ahora pase lo que pase, grite lo que te grite la señorita que está allí afuera, tu aférrate a las maletas y sácalas sin prestarle atención ¿de acuerdo? – la miro temeroso – No te asustes, digamos que no está en su mejor día y es todo sorpresa. Hazme el favor –

- No se preocupe señorita –

- Muchas gracias Francesco – le sonrió – Lindo nombre – comento mientras se acercaba a su bolso – Toma – le dio propina

- No se moleste… -

- Claro que si, tómala. Y en verdad muchas gracias – camino hacia la sala dejando al muchacho encargándose de las maletas. - ¿Desayunamos? – sonrió tomando las bandejas para acomodarlas en la mesa.

- Claro, es lo que quieras que haga ¿cierto? – ironizo

- Si, eso mismo quiero. Comienza – señalo su plato donde había variadas frutas y a su lado un jugo exprimido de naranja. No le dio importancia al tono utilizado por Rachel, no debía caer en su juego.

- Hey tu! Detente ahí mismo! – le grito al muchacho que cargaba las maletas. Como Quinn le había pedido no se detuvo frente a los gritos, confiado en que la rubia se haría cargo y así fue tras ver como Rachel era frenada - ¿Qué haces Quinn? Se lleva mis cosas sin mi consentimiento! – forcejeo pero no logro zafarse

- Yo le he dado la orden – busco la mirada de Rachel – Por favor desayunemos en paz – no tuvo más excusas, se soltó del agarre y comenzó con su desayuno de mala gana

- ¿Puedes decirme al menos porque se las lleva? – pregunto luego de varios minutos en silencio

- La estancia en Roma ha terminado – Rachel se quedo callada sin saber que decir, el solo pensar que Quinn deseaba volverse y acabar con aquel viaje comenzaba a desilusionarla. Pensó que tendría más días a su lado.

- Claro… Ya es hora de volver – jugo con las frutas en su plato sin levantar la vista

- ¿Quieres volver? – pregunto confusa. Eso no estaba en sus planes.

- Ya es hora ¿no? Tú seguramente tienes cosas que hacer, y bueno a mi me espera Nueva York – levanto sus hombros

- No es lo que te he preguntado. Respóndeme – pidió sin desviar su mirada

- Yo… - la interrumpió

- Háblame mirándome a los ojos Rachel –

Suspiro, y conecto su mirada con los ojos avellana frente a ella – Mira, entiendo si quieres irte por temas laborales o simplemente porque lo quieres. Yo necesitaba unos días alejada de todo, y aquí logro eso – respondió evadiendo un poco su pregunta.

- Bien, porque no pensaba volver aun – volvio a comer su desayuno dejando a la morena con su ceño fruncido

- ¿Entonces porque se han llevado nuestras maletas? –

- Eso lo tendrás que averiguar tu – le sonrió mientras sonaba el teléfono fijo. "Bien, en diez minutos bajaremos. Muchas gracias" dijo en italiano, cosa que la morena no logro entender. - ¿Has terminado? Debemos bajar ahora mismo – pregunto tomando su bolso de mano

- ¿Vas a salir así? – miro como vestía la rubia

- ¿Tan mal estoy? – frunció su ceño

- No… estas…perfecta –

- Perfecto! Entonces… ¿Vamos? – la morena asintió levantándose de su asiento. Se coloco sus convencionales sandalias sin taco acompañando su remera de tirantes blanca junto a una colorida pollera suelta bastante veraniega y corta. – No te preocupes por tus cosas – impidió el trayecto de Rachel hacia el baño – He guardado todo, no se nos olvida nada. Confía – la morena asintió sin poder decir una sola palabra y salieron rumbo al elevador.

- En verdad te ves bien – comento mientras descendían mirando de reojo a Quinn que vestía para sorpresa suya una babucha color negro acompañado por una apretada remera manga corta blanca y unas simples sandalias con finas tiras negras.

- Gracias – le sonrió. Sabía que la morena notaria ese cambio en ella. Cambiar cuello alto por remeras con colores claros exponiendo su piel era algo nuevo en su look. Rachel supo que ese día conocería a la verdadera Quinn, sin barreras ni distanciamiento. Negó con su cabeza «Soy mujer muerta… caeré en sus brazos sin lugar a dudas. Lo sé» - ¿Todo bien? –

- Perfecto – respondió sin dudarlo.

Salieron del hotel pero antes Quinn se detuvo en recepción para hablar con el encargado. Intento acercarse, pero la rubia le dejo en claro que sería mejor que saliera para subirse al auto que estarían esperando por ellas. No le hizo caso, simplemente se quedo parada en la puerta viendo el intercambio que tenia con aquel señor. Le dio la tarjeta de su suite a cambio de unos papeles que no logro ver con claridad. Achico sus ojos como si así pudiera ver mejor, pero fue en vano ya que Quinn volvía a su lado.

- Vamos Rach – le sonrió extendiendo su mano. Sin creerlo vio su gesto y dudo en tomarla, pero no pudo ni procesar aquella idea que la rubia ya la tomaba sin esperar a que lo hiciera ella misma.

Le abrió la puerta, espero a que se sentara y le dio una indicación al chofer. No era ignorante, algo entendía italiano y a decir verdad no había que ser genio para saber a qué lugar irían.

- ¿Fontana di Trevi? – pregunto la morena, Quinn asintió alegremente

- ¿Ya la conoces? – negó. – Mejor aun –

- ¿Tu si la conoces? –

- No… por eso mismo he querido ir antes de partir – busco en su bolso el móvil

- Por cierto… ¿Dónde iremos exactamente? – Quinn no le prestaba atención – Quinn, no sé si estoy vestida para la ocasión y que… - la interrumpió

- Estas perfecta, siempre lo estas. No te preocupes por eso… solo disfruta Rach - «Rach…es la tercera vez en el día que me llama de esa manera, me encanta» suspiro hundida en sus pensamientos.

**- Hola Alex – **saludo alegre sacando a la morena de sus pensamientos. Alertándola. **- ¿Cómo has estado? –**

**- Muy bien rubí… ¿Tu como estas? ¿Ya vienes en camino? –**

**- Aun no… en una hora estaré en camino – **le sonrió a la morena

**- Genial. Aquí ya todo está preparado, solo tienes que decirme la hora a la que llegaras para que te busquen –**

**- De acuerdo, te enviare por mensaje todos los detalles –**

**- No hay problema… ¿Vienes con tu paloma? - **la rubia comenzó a reír, despertando aun más la intriga en Rachel

**- Así es –**

**- La tienes comiendo de tu mano rubí –**

**- Eso espero –**

- Señoritas hemos llegado – anuncio el chofer

**- Debo dejarte Alex, en unos minutos te envio todo… gracias por todo –**

**- No te preocupes! Nos vemos en unas horas – **colgó con la llamada.

- ¿Bajamos? – le pregunto a la morena quien solo levanto sus hombros como si no le quedara mas remedio.

Caminaron hasta la gran fuente que se encontraba a pasos de ellas. Esa mañana estaba bastante concurrida, pero había suficiente lugar para que pudieran tener intimidad. Quinn nuevamente volvió a tenderle la mano una vez que se detuvieron a un paso del borde de la fuente, la morena la tomo sin dudarlo esta vez y sintió como una fuerza mayor la jalaba. Rápidamente sintió el pecho de Quinn en su espalda y como sus fuertes brazos la rodeaban por completo. Tembló y trago saliva al no saber cómo reaccionar pero una voz sensual en su oído la saco de su debate mental.

- ¿Conoces la historia de esta famosa fuente, Rach? - «Cuarta vez» pensó la morena. Negó con su cabeza –Su nombre Trevi deriva de Tre vie, tres vías haciendo referencia a las tres calles que tienen su punto de encuentro en esta fuente – explico – Según algunos mitos la gente viene ilusiona a tirar monedas para pedir deseos, ¿lo sabias? – esta vez asintió – Toma – saco de sus bolsillos tres monedas, de las entrego.

- Toma las restantes, solo ocupare una –

- Primero escucha mi relato y luego decides cuantas ocuparas – volvió abrazarla, no sabía porque lo hacía pero se sentía de maravilla así – El mito dice que si tiras solo una moneda volverás a Roma, si por esas cosas deseas tirar dos de ellas significara que encontraras el amor – la morena mordió su labio inferior mirando las monedas que descansaban en la palma de su mano

- ¿Y qué sucede si tiro las tres monedas? –

- Significa que te casaras con el amor que has encontrado – sonrió en la melena oscura perteneciente a Rachel.

- Bien, ya he pedido mi deseo – se posiciono para tirar sus monedas, la rubia intento ver pero no pudo saber cuántas de ellas habían sido. – Tu turno –

- De acuerdo… - cerro sus ojos «Siento que tu eres mi amor, necesito que me correspondas» tiro dos monedas a la fuente. Abrió sus ojos y unos hermosos color chocolate la esperaban con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Buscas un amor? – pregunto sonriente

- Estoy abierta al amor – respondió su pregunta intentando no ser tan directa

- Eso significa que te has dado por vencida con su ex esposa – frunció su ceño

- Nunca ha estado en mis planes volver con Britt, ¿Por qué dices eso? – comenzaron a caminar bordeando la fuente

- Por como hablas de ella… pero igualmente anoche me quedo en claro al ver como te fuiste con esas dos mujerzuelas –

- ¿Cómo sabes que me fui con las dos y no solo con una? – Rachel desvió su mirada a la fuente intentando pedirle aquellos dioses que la sacaran de ahí «No puedo ser más estúpida» pensó.

- No lo sé, solo lo supuse y al parecer no me equivoque –

- Es cierto, no te has equivocado – la morena tenso su mandíbula, antes de sentir nuevamente el calor de la mano de Quinn junta a la de ella – Me fui con ambas – quiso zafarse pero la rubia lo supo y la apretó aun mas impidiéndole la acción de huida – Y dile a tu mente que deje de jugarte esa mala pasada, no ha pasado nada con ellas –

- Mi mente no me juega nada… - se quedo en silencio repasando mentalmente las palabras que utilizo la rubia – Haz dicho… ¿Cómo que no ha pasado nada? – Quinn negó, para luego mirar su reloj pulsera

- Se nos hace tarde, vamos – tiro de su mano y corrieron hacia el auto donde el chofer les abrió la puerta amablemente. - Alla stazione ferroviaria, per favore – el chofer asintió y emprendieron camino.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente Quinn? Siento que voy hacia la nada misma –

- No te lo diré, será sorpresa –

- Pero, ¿Cuándo piensas cobrarte la apuesta? –

- Aun que considero que lo de la apuesta ha sido una idea estúpida, pienso cobrarla igual –

- Eso significa que has estado con esas mujeres – no pudo evitar que lo dicho saliera con cierto tono de reproche

- No estuve con ella Rach, ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo? – la morena la miro sorprendida, no se esperaba aquello. Un cosquilleo en su estomago le provoco una sonrisa que evito mordiéndose los labios

- Entonces no has ganado la apuesta – levanto su ceja

- Si lo he hecho. Tú me has desafiado a conquistar mujeres, no a estar con ellas – la miro expectante – son dos cosas completamente diferentes. Las he conquistado, pero no he estado con ellas. Es algo secundario, pero me hace ganadora de la apuesta –

- Si es por eso yo también he ganado – Quinn negó

- Ashley me ha dicho que solo acepto bailar contigo porque le pareciste agradable, nada mas – sonrió tras ver como la morena abría su boca

- ¿Y tu has conquistado a Melissa? – Quinn asintió – Humilde –

- Me lo ha dicho ella tras intentar algo conmigo, pero no insistió en eso al saber mis intensiones –

- ¿Tus intensiones? ¿Cuáles? – la rubia solo levanto sus hombros. El chofer nuevamente les avisaba que llegaban a su destino, el último. - ¿Tren? ¿Estás de broma? –

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto antes de abrir la puerta

- ¿Dónde piensas llevarme? ¿Qué hay de nuestras cosas Quinn? – desesperada salió detrás de la rubia

- Todo está bajo control – explico viendo como el muchacho sacaba sus maletas del auto

- ¿Cuándo… - frunció su ceño – …han llegado ahí? – señalo hacia ningún lugar en especifico

- Estas pasando tu día con Quinn Fabray, no lo olvides – le sonrió antes de tomar las maletas y caminar hacia el tren que descasaba en las vías, mientras varios pasajeros ascendían.

- Quinn… espérame – corría detrás de ella - ¿Dónde iremos? –

- Buongiorno – un hombre algo canoso saludo en la puerta del tren

- Buongiorno – respondió Quinn con una enorme sonrisa dándole los pasajes. Luego de revisarlos les deseo buen viaje indicándole a la rubia los asientos que debían tomar

- Es aquí… ven – estiro su mano una vez más pidiendo que Rachel se uniera a ella. La morena cansada de hacer preguntas y recibir la nada misma se dio por vencida y decidió tomar asiento junto a la ventana. Quizá el viaje a donde sea que vayan se haría más corto si se entretenía con las vistas que podía ofrecerle el paisaje, dejando para lo último alguna conversación con Quinn. Lo haría solo si fuese necesario, pero a ese paso dudaba que así fuera.

Vio como varios pasajeros completaban los asientos restantes. A su izquierda, en la fila que formaba ese pequeño pasillo, los asientos eran ocupados por dos niñas pequeñas, ambas rubias de ojos verdes. Le costaba el tema de los niños y su trato, pero no pudo evitar pensar en que sería de su vida si ahora tuviera un pequeño a su cuidado. La voz de Quinn la saco nuevamente de sus pensamientos, quien no dudo en entablar una conversación con las pequeñas. Al parecer su acompañante si tenía un don para lidiar con ellas.

Regreso su mirada hacia la ventanilla tras sentir como el tren comenzaba avanzar lentamente y en el altoparlante solo oía cosas en italiano. Rodo sus ojos frustrada «Al llegar a Nueva York tomare clases de todos los idiomas»

En la estación logro ver como varias familias, parejas, hijos y porque no padres se despedían de las personas que iban con ella en aquel tren. Sintió una mescla de melancolía, tristeza con algo de ilusión y envidia al desear que aquello hubiese pasado alguna vez en su vida. Jamás había tenido a alguien despidiéndose de ella, mucho menos esperándola tras un largo viaje. Ni siquiera lo tenía cada noche que llegaba a su casa.

«¿De qué me ha servido todo el dinero? Ni siquiera tengo a alguien que me espere luego de un largo día en casa, tampoco siento mi hogar como mío. Solo encuentro soledad y frio en el.» Suspiro «Quisiera que el amor me tomara por sorpresa» sintió un calor familiar en el dorso de su mano izquierda.

- Rach… - «Quinta vez»

- Dime – conecto su mirada con Quinn

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – frunció su ceño al ver el brillo en sus ojos

- Perfecta – fingió una sonrisa para calmarla - ¿Qué sucede? –

- Las niñas te han reconocido – sonrió – He hablado con ellas y me han contado que con su madre es una gran admiradora tuya, lo cual las ha obligado a verte en cuanto video aparezca sobre ti en internet – rio

- Pobre de ellas – negó con su cabeza – Luego las saludare – Quinn asintió

- ¿Segura que te encuentras bien? – La morena asintió - ¿Te molesta si te tomo de la mano? – pregunto señalando sus manos

- No, está todo bien – le sonrió sin mostrar sus dientes, Quinn supo que en la mente de Rachel algo habitaba provocándole aquella tristeza.

El verde comenzó aparecer en las ventanas mostrándose repetidas veces, provocando el aburrimiento para la vista de la morena. Quinn por otra parte aun no sabía qué hacer para llamar su atención. Era extraño verla así, y a decir verdad no sabía cómo lidiar con ese lado de Rachel. Tras observar durante unos minutos su perfil, mostrando su singular nariz, la morena cerro sus ojos y fue una clara señal para Quinn, quien no dudo en llevar la mano de su acompañante hasta sus labios y besarla.

Tras sentir la suavidad sobre su piel abrió sus ojos y miro hacia donde el aliento de Quinn chocaba contra ella.

Quinn sonrió sobre su mano – Me encanta el contraste de tu piel con la mía – comento despertando la curiosidad de la morena al percatarse de ese insignificante detalle, pero ahora importante. – No me mires así, me gusta mucho tu tono de piel – le sonrió volviendo a besar su mano

- Quinn… - susurro luego de unos segundos observándola - ¿Por qué haces esto? –

- ¿No puedo besarte? – alejo rápidamente la mano de su boca

- No, no… - negó con su cabeza – Me refiero al viaje, a todo lo que viene sucediendo hoy –

- Por la apuesta – respondió retomando los besos en su mano

- Pero aun no me has pedido nada –

- No es necesario eso – negó con su cabeza

- Haz ganado, se supone que debes de pedirme algo a cambio –

- Lo he hecho, y tú has aceptado –

- ¿De qué hablas? Nunca me has pedido nada – frunció su ceño – Lo recordaría perfectamente –

- Mi pedido por haber ganado esa apuesta fue pasar mi día a tu lado, y no creo estar soñando. Lo cual verte a mi lado viajando hacia la ciudad de los enamorados hace que saldes tu deuda – la morena se quedo sin habla, aun no creía lo que sus oídos había escuchado.

- ¿Qué dices? – Susurro – No puede ser –

- Rach… quería pasar un día contigo, sin apuestas, sin conquistas mucho menos llamadas por trabajo o cualquier cosa ajena a nosotras dos – volvió a besar su mano – He pensado en viajar hasta Venecia –

- P-pero… - no sabía que decir – Podrías haber pedido cualquier otra cosa, no lo se… que sea tu mucama, ya sabes como suelen hacer los hermanos para torturarse –

- Tú no eres mi hermana y no pretendo torturarte ¿De acuerdo? – la morena asintió mas por reacción que por convicción.

- De igual manera sigo pensando que podrías haber… - Quinn la interrumpió

- Créeme – le susurro acercándose a su rostro – Solo quiero esto… solo tú y yo, ¿Si? – la morena asintió aun sin creerlo recibiendo un beso en su mejilla por parte de Quinn.

Cerro sus ojos tras el contacto «Solo tú y yo, Quinn»

* * *

**"Babucha" aca en Argentina es un pantalon un poco holgado en la parte de la entrepierna. Los/as que suelen seguir la vida de Dianna Agron han visto que su querido "novio" ha usado unos parecidos, la misma Dianna lo ha hecho utilizando unos negros. Serian los mismo en esta ocasión.  
****Quiza mi aclaracion es "boluda", pero nunca esta de mas!**

**FELIZ DIA DEL ESTUDIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANTE Y BIENVENIDA HERMOSA PRIMAVERA! :D **

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**


	16. Chapter 16

"**La dolce vita"**

* * *

«Creo que todo esto ha sido solo un alocado sueño. Quizá en verdad este aun en el hotel dormida o simplemente me he tirado en el sillón con alguna película, y nada lo de que paso horas atrás realmente sucedió. En verdad no quiero abrir mis ojos y ver que todo ha sido solo producto de mi imaginación. ¿Por qué el temor? Simplemente porque me aterra la idea de que Quinn no esté en mi visión. Mi mano ya no siente el calor que tuve antes de dormirme y caer prácticamente en este coma somnoliento. Su aroma a rosas tampoco está a mi lado, clara señal de que quizá nunca lo estuvo y mi mente me vuelve a jugar una mala pasada. Quizá…» suspiro «Ya basta Rachel, debes dejar de pensar en ella. Prácticamente es un trabajo a tiempo completo, pero no abandona mi cabeza y lo peor de todo es que esta empecinada en entrar en mi corazón. Me corrijo, ya lo ha logrado y el parece aferrarse a ella. Traidor» Inhalo intentando buscar calma en su asiento aun con los ojos cerrados. «Su olor, estoy tan ida que aun puedo sentir como su aroma su cuela por mi nariz» se sobresalto al sentir como apretaban sutilmente su mano, y esa voz sensual volvía a situarse a su lado.

**- Hola Alex… -**

**- Quinn! No soy Alex, soy Piper – **Quinn sonrió

**- Piper! – **la nombro con evidente alegría **- ¿Qué haces atendiendo el móvil de Alex? –**

**- Está claro que estoy con ella… en Venecia, esperando por ti! –**

**- Oh por dios! Eso es genial… no te imaginas cuanto te he echado de menos rubia –**

**- Al igual yo… dime ¿Sucedió algo? –**

**- Todo está perfecto. Calculo que en unos veinte minutos llegaremos, acabo de preguntar - **«Por eso no la sentí a mi lado al despertar» se auto respondió la morena.

**- Genial, le dire a Alex. Iremos por ustedes… no tomen ningún medio de transporte –**

**- No podríamos, aun no conozco su hermosa mansión –**

**- Humilde mansión… - **bromeo

**- Tu me entiendes Piper –**

**- Las esperamos Quinn… ya quiero conocer a tu media naranja – **Quinn se modio el labio inferior negando con su cabeza a la vez que mirada como Rachel seguía con sus ojos cerrados

**- No se si será naranja, pero se yo sere la fruta que ella sea –**

**- Eso es mucho… mejor cortamos la llamada y esperare para verte y llenarte la cabeza de preguntas. Tienes mucho que contarme –**

**- De acuerdo señorita, nos vemos en unos minutos – **corto la llamada sonriente por aquella charla. Su mejor amiga estaría en Venecia esperando por ella. Moría por presentarla con Rachel y que le dé su visto bueno, confiaba en su criterio a ciegas.

- Rach… - murmuro apretando su mano que aun la tenia sostenida - ¿Estas despierta? – la morena sonrió sin abrir sus ojos - ¿Te estabas haciendo la dormida? – levanto su ceja

- Quizás – abrió sus ojos buscando los de su acompañante

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lo has estado? –

- Me he despertado con tu llamada – comenzó arreglarse el pelo

- Nos dimos cuenta – sonrió mientras revisaba su móvil

- ¿Por qué hemos me suena a muchos? – frunció su ceño

- Al parecer eres una persona que le gusta dormir, yo me aburrí y me fui de aquí por un tiempo – levanto sus hombros

- ¿Dónde te has ido? –

- A tomar una chocolatada con las niñas – sonrió – Hemos venido a buscarte pero tu seguías dormida… te diré que hasta te vimos babear – Rachel tapo su boca rápidamente

- Mientes – la apunto avergonzada. Quinn negó casi riendo por aquello

- Mira el charco que has provocado – apunto al piso y la morena rápidamente miro – Te he hecho mirar – comenzó a reír

- Estúpida – se cruzo de brazos

- Rach, no puedes enojarte por eso – levanto sus cejas aguantando una sonrisa que deseaba escaparse por verla en aquella posición. - ¿Es en serio? – volvió hablar pero no recibió respuesta

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto nerviosa tras ver como Quinn se acercaba

- Solo te abrazare, tranquila – hablaba mientras pasaba su brazo derecho detrás de su espalda sosteniéndola del hombro para acercarla aun mas

- Con un simple abrazo no olvidare tu bromita –

- Vamos, solo fue un tonto comentario… ¿No eras tú la reina del humor? – Quinn hizo mención a las veces que la morena le había robado más de una risa con sus bromas cuando estaban en su casa - ¿Puedo? – la morena trago saliva al sentir el aliento a mentar cerca de su boca

- ¿Qué… que haces? – pregunto intercambiando mirada entre los sus ojos verdes y su boca

- ¿Puedo besarte? – hablo con soltura, algo que Rachel veía con poca frecuencia.

- C-cla…si – Ni siquiera lo pensó, giro su cara y puso a disposición su mejilla. Quinn con su ceño fruncido deposito sus labios allí. Rachel se maldijo mentalmente al bloquearse de esa manera ¿Qué le pasaba? «¿Cómo puedo ser tan idiota? Por dios que pasa conmigo, he deseado ese beso y simplemente he actuado como una completa estúpida… pensara que no querré que…» su voz volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos

- Rach… ¿me escuchas? – la morena asintió perdida aun

- S-si… ¿Qué me decías? –

- Nada, déjalo – quiso alejarse pero Rachel fue más rápida y tomo con su mano derecha el brazo que descansaba en su espalda

- Espera… dime –

- Nada, no es nada… una tontería – negó con su cabeza «Una vez que me he comportado como una valiente, siento he quedado como una tonta»

- Nada de lo que dices para mi es una tontería – la miro a sus ojos. Quinn hizo una pequeña mueca parecido a una sonrisa, esa mirada haría hablar hasta a un mudo.

- Solo… es que – negó con su cabeza queriendo alejar sus nervios o volver a la valentía que había tenido unos minutos atrás - ¿Puedo darte un beso? – volvió a preguntar apenas mordiendo su labio inferior, marcando un claro gesto de nerviosismo.

- Si – le sonrió. Quinn no dudo y avanzo hasta los labios de la morena, pidiendo que por favor esa vez no se corriera. Su pedido se cumplió, y después de tanto tiempo volvió a sentir los labios carnosos que tan loca la traían. – Quinn… - susurro aun con los ojos cerrados, la rubia adoraba ese gesto. Sentía que quizá la morena en esas fracciones de segundos podía enamorarse de ella.

- Dime – hablo provocando que Rachel abriera sus ojos, aun seguía a milímetros de su boca

- Los besos no se piden, se roban –

- Créeme que no estás pensando en lo que dices, si es por mi estaría todo el día robándotelos –

- Estoy muy segura en lo que digo – sonrió provocando la sonrisa en Quinn

Levanto su ceja mordiéndose el labio inferior, intentando retener la notable sonrisa que amenazaba con dibujarse en su boca. Rachel comenzaba a leerla a la perfección y aquel simple gesto decía mucho.

- Perfecto – le dejo un sentido beso en sus labios – Seré ladrona de besos – la morena iba acotar pero Quinn se adelanto – Solo de tus besos – le sonrió al ver como Rachel volvía a cerrar su boca quedándose conforme con la respuesta. Ambas comenzaban a conocerse y eso se estaba volviendo inevitable.

- Adiós Lucy – saludo una de las niñas queriendo despedirse antes de bajar. Al parecer habían llegado. La morena frunció su ceño «¿Lucy?»

- Oh! Espera… llama a Isa – la niña salió corriendo – Espero que no te moleste, pero le he prometido a las niñas que te sacarías una foto con ellas – pidió apenada

- No hay problema – le sonrió - ¿Lucy? – levanto su ceja.

- Oye… - la apunto – Respecto a eso… - no logro terminar ya que las niñas llegaban a su lado – Contigo sigo después. Bien! – dio un aplauso levantándose de su asiento – Te presento a mis amigas Rach – apoyo sus manos en las cabecitas de las niñas – Ella es Isabella – movió su mano izquierda – Y ella es mi tocaya… Lucy – sonrió moviendo su mano derecha – Les he dicho que no te molestaría sacarte una foto con ellas – explico frente a las niñas

- Por supuesto que no es molestia… ¿Quieres que me pare o… -le pregunto a la rubia pero una de las niñas corrió a sus brazos

- Lucy ten cuidado – tras ver como se ubicaba sobre las piernas de Rachel. Quinn la miro algo curiosa, jamás había visto a la morena en esa situación y la verdad que le intrigaba esa faceta

- Lo siento… yo soy Lucy, encantada de conocerte – le dejo un beso en la mejilla. Rápidamente la morena sonrió al ver lo intensa que podía ser la pequeña, transportándola a su niñez cuando ella solía comportarse de la misma manera.

- El gusto es mío Lucy – le sonrió. Quinn aun seguía parada con Isabella frente a ella. La niña era rubia con ojos claros, como Quinn. Volvió a sonreír al verla de esa forma, como una autentica madre. Quinn permanecía de pie detrás de Isabella pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la niña. – Ven… - le pedio a la pequeña, quien miro hacia arriba pidiéndole permiso a la rubia. Asintió y camino con precaución hacia la morena.

- Tu eres Isabella ¿cierto? – le pregunto a la niña que aun seguía parada frente a ella – De acuerdo, ven aquí… hay espacio suficiente para todas – le sonrió tomándola de su diminuta cintura para subirla a sus piernas

«Creo que esto no le hará bien a mi mente… jamás pensé que verla de esta manera me generaría tantas cosas. Siento unas ganas inmensas de tomarla entre mis brazos y no dejar que escape jamás de mi lado… dios santo Quinn… ¿Qué sucede?»

- Quinn… ¿Nos tomaras tu la foto? – las tres mujeres que estaban frente a sus ojos comenzaron a reir tras ver como la rubia estaba ida en sus pensamientos – Quinn – volvió a llamar

- No te imaginas las veces que nos ha dejado hablando sola mientras tomábamos nuestra chocolatada, no sé como lo hace –

- Tranquila Lucy, suele hacerlo… pero se asegura de volver – sonrió – Como ahora – afirmo tras ver como Quinn volvía a pestañar

- ¿De qué se ríen? –

- De nada… sácanos la foto – pidió

- De acuerdo… digan wisky – las tres mujeres pronunciaron las palabras junto a unas enormes sonrisas, el flash se disparo y la foto quedo plasmada en aquel móvil.

- Genial! – Festejo Lucy – Mi madre se morirá cuando vea la fotografía – le sonrió a la morena – Gracias Rachie – volvió a darle un beso seguida por Isabella – se bajaron de sus piernas y corrieron hacia la rubia saltando sobre su cuerpo. Rachel se llevo la mano a su boca asustada intentando reaccionar y tomar a una de las niñas por si se caían, pero la rubia supo actuar rápidamente tomándolas a ambas con plena seguridad. Su sonrisa se ensancho de una forma inesperada y completamente nueva para ella… es decir, no nueva, pero prácticamente no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que lo había hecho con plena autenticidad. Solo un momento volvía a golpear su mente, pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza alejando aquel recuerdo.

- Rach… iré a dejar a las niñas, en un momento regreso y bajamos ¿de acuerdo? – la morena asintió y espero a que Quinn se alejara para suspirar y largar todo aquel nudo que se había formado en su estomago. «Cuanta falta me haces hijo» suspiro limpiando una de sus lagrimas. - ¿Todo bien? – pregunto preocupada Quinn tras volver rápidamente. La morena asintió cabizbaja acomodando sus cosas en su bolso de mano.

- Todo perfecto – se tomo unos segundos para luego levantar su rostro y regalarle una enorme sonrisa a la rubia y tranquilizarla.

- Genial… ¿vamos? – estiro su mano esperando que la morena la tomara

- No veo la hora de conocer Venecia – Quinn le guiño un ojo y abandonaron el tren.

* * *

Luego de tomar sus valijas y caminar hacia la salida, Quinn comenzó a buscar con su mirada mientras Rachel la seguía. No sabía que estaba buscando, pero de igual manera la ayudaba, curiosa y nerviosa por conocer a sus amigas, aun no sabía el porqué.

Un tono, dos tonos, tre… **- ¿Alex? – **pregunto dudosa

**- ¿Quién mas sino? Estas llamando a mi numero ¿no? – **comenzó a reír

**- No te estaría llamando si no estuvieras aquí… ¿no se te habrá olvidado algo en la estación de trenes? – **

**- Mmm… - **creo un silencio, Quinn reboleo sus ojos mirando a Rachel **– Quisiera ir a buscarte, pero me he entretenido con unas piernas en mi camino –**

**- No seas asquerosa… deja de hacer lo que sea que estas haciendo con Piper y vengan –**

**- No me has dejado terminar! Como decía… estoy viendo unas piernas que… por dios! Creo que hasta Pip me agradecería si las rodeara en mi cintura para llevármela a la cama –**

**- Ya basta Alex… ven a buscarnos o nos iremos –**

**- Oh espera!... un culo enorme me ha arruinado la vista – **dijo aguantando la risa **– Un culo familiar… culo conocido pero que se ha caído con el tiempo – **comenzó a reír. Quinn rápidamente se giro en su lugar buscando a su amiga, la morena la miro desconcertada por no saber qué estaba pasando.

**- Déjame informarte que este culo no se ha caído –** comento buscando con su vista **– He encontrado a Piper mirando descaradamente un par de pechos… Oh espera! No son los tuyos – **

- Rubia hueca – apareció de la nada Alex asustando a Rachel que se encontraba distraída

- Morocha arrepentida – bromeo tras ver el nuevo color de pelo de su amiga.

- QUINN! – sintió un grito junto a unas piernas que se aferraban a su cintura

- Woow! – dijo la rubia tras recibir el cuerpo de su amiga feliz

- Alex Vause – le estiro su mano a la morena – Amiga de este intento de persona – señalo con su cabeza a Quinn

- Rachel Berry – imito el gesto con una sonrisa

- al fin te conozco… ella es Piper Chapman – señalo a la chica que estaba en su propio mundo con Quinn - No te asustes, Quinn siempre será el amor platónico de Piper, a pesar de haber elegido a Britt – la morena la miro desconcertada – Lo cual no le ha quedado otra que estar conmigo – bromeo

- Eso no es cierto! – Acoto Piper que se bajaba de los brazos de la rubia para presentarse en persona – Aunque Quinn es Quinn – le sonrió a su amiga – Piper – se presento dándole dos besos a la morena

- Rachel… - susurro tras ser avasallada por la personalidad de la rubia.

- Muy bien… es genial que hayan viajo juntas – les sonrió a ambas mujeres – Con Alex queremos invitarlas a comer ¿están de acuerdo? – la morena miro a su acompañante, después de todo ella no llevaba el itinerario de ese día.

- Claro, no hay problema – afirmo Quinn.

El almuerzo paso sin sobresaltos, aunque por momentos Rachel sentía la necesidad de posar sus manos sobre el cuello de aquella rubia que se hacia llamar una de las mejores amigas de Quinn, pero aquello para sus ojos parecía todo lo contrario. El manoseo constante e innecesario para los pensamientos de Rachel simplemente la sacaban de su quicio. Quizás mas de una vez fue directa con su mirada hacia la chica, pero eso no sirvió, Piper insistía en aprovechar cada segundo para tomar la mano de Quinn, besar la mejilla de Quinn, abrazar a Quinn, sonreírle a Quinn, todo con Quinn. Ella y Alex parecían estar pintadas al oleo, pero era evidente que eso a la morocha que estaba a su lado no le importaba. Solo las miraba con una sonrisa, y hacia algún comentario atentando la persona o físico de Quinn, un trato que le hizo recordar a Santana, si Quinn podía soportar a Alex quizá podría llevarse bien con la latina también. «¿Estoy pensando en presentar a Quinn con mis amigos? ¿Qué demonios me pasa?» se reprocho mentalmente.  
El mozo llego a su mesa con la cuenta de lo consumido esa tarde. El reloj ya marcaban las cinco de la tarde, abrió sus ojos sin poder creerlo ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado allí?.

- Bien… creo que nosotras iremos a recorrer un poco el lugar – comento Quinn levantándose de su asiento

- ¿Cuándo volveremos a verte? – pregunto Piper dirigiéndose a Quinn, claramente hablando en singular.

- No lo sé, quizá mañana pase un rato por su casa – la morena frunció su ceño, pensó que dormirían en casa de sus amigas.

- De acuerdo, te tomare la palabra – Piper se despidió de Quinn y dirigió sus pasos hacia la morena para hacer lo mismo. Rachel sin perder de vista a su rubia, vio como Alex le hacía entrega de algo, pero el cuerpo de la otra rubia corto su visión.

- Ha sido un gusto conocerte Rachel – le tendió su mano – Y tienes mucha suerte –

- ¿Disculpa? – pregunto confundida mientras sostenía su mano

- Eres suertuda al tener a Quinn – la morena comenzó a negar con su cabeza

- Oh no no, ella no es nada mío… solo una nueva amiga –

- Pues, deberías…- la morena abrió sus ojos – No pierdas el tiempo. No encontraras a alguien como ella en ningún lugar de este mundo, no lo arruines – la apunto sonriendo – Y no hagas que me arrepienta de darte el gusto bueno –

La morena sonrió – Gracias, ha sido agradable conocerte – le sonrió y caminaron junto a ambas mujeres que esperaban por ellas.

- Bueno Berry… espero que cuando este en Nueva York cumplas con todo lo que me has prometido – comento Alex

- No tengas dudas que así será – definitivamente se había llevado mejor con ella.

- Fue bueno verte al fin… cuida a mi rubia ¿de acuerdo? – la morena solo asintió, sin saber exactamente qué era lo que aseguraba.

- Bien… nos vemos luego ¿sí? Gracias por todo chicas, en verdad les debo una – les guiño el ojo

- Intenten regresar – pidió Piper saliendo del restaurant junto a su novia.

- Bien… ¿vamos? – abrazo a la morena, esta asintió.

- ¿Dónde iremos? – Silencio – Déjame adivinar… sorpresa – Quinn sonrió

- Me encanta que me entiendas –

- Hago lo que puedo, pero te recuerdo que nuestras pertenencias están en el auto de Alex –

- No te preocupes por eso, ellas sabrán que hacer –

- Me das miedo cuando sonríes de esa forma – la rubia se puso seria – Pero no dejes de hacerlo – pidió. Un rápido beso sintió en sus labios dejándola petrificada

- Me has dicho que los besos se roban y que no te molestarías – aclaro la situación

- No he dicho nada – levanto sus manos

- Mejor así – detuvo el andar de ambas y abrazo a la morena por su cintura quedando a centímetros de su rostro, admirando sus ojos chocolate – Me gusta como mis brazos se amoldan a tu cintura – comento sonriendo antes de besar su frente – Así es como me gusta estar – acerco su rostro al de Rachel y dejo un beso lento y suave, intentando guardar aquel momento en su mente grabado a la perfección, el sonido de la gente hablando a su alrededor, alguna bocina de bicicleta que sonaba a pasos de ellas, niños riendo a la par de sus pies que corrían por el lugar, el sonido del aleteo constante de las palomas que se asustaban o que bajaban para comer migajas que descansaban en el piso, la campanita de una tienda de libros que sonaba cuando la puerta se abría. Todo aquello quedo grabado hasta el más mínimo detalle en la mente de ambas. - ¿Qué te parece conocer un poco? – la morena asintió y pasaron el resto del día entre compras, fotos, visitas a Iglesias o monumentos históricos. La morena jamás había disfrutado un viaje tanto como aquel. Alguna que otra persona se acercaba tímidamente pidiendo disculpas por molestarla y querer una foto con Rachel, pero Quinn supo entenderlo a la perfección y se ofreció como fotógrafa oficial de cada fan que se acercaba.

* * *

- ¿Cansada? – pregunto Quinn mientras estaban sentadas en una de las fuentes del lugar

- Un poco – sonrió de lado

- Me lo imagine, no he querido llevarte a tantos lugares. Se que tienes que cuidarte, lo siento –

- No te preocupes Quinn… es solo cansancio por no estar acostumbrada a caminar tanto, pero la estoy pasando genial y esta noche dormiré como un bebe – la rubia sonrió

- Eso espero – acaricio su mano, como lo había hecho durante todo el día pero aun la morena no lograba acostumbrarse y mostrar asombro por aquello. No le molestaba en lo mas mínimo.

- Desde que he venido logre dormir más de cuatro horas –

- Aun que no lo creas me ha pasado lo mismo – ambas rieron – Creo que es hora de regresar, Rach – se paro al ver como las luces comenzaban a encenderse

- ¿Iremos a la casa de Alex o… has reservado en un hotel? – Quinn negó

- Nada de eso… - comenzó a caminar tirando de la morena – Y no pregunte donde iremos, no te diré – Rachel apretó sus labios para no sonreír y se dejo guiar por aquella rubia que comenzaba a robarle los suspiros.

- Quinn… - se bajo del taxi - ¿Qué hacemos en el puerto? – pregunto confusa

- Si no te apuras no veras – hizo un gesto con su cabeza para que avanzara. Caminaron por el largo muelle hasta llegar al puesto 24. Un pequeño yate blanco llamado "La dolce vita" – Es la película favorita de Piper – comento tras oír como la morena pronunciaba aquellas palabras

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto asustada tras ver como la rubia se adentraba en el yate. – Quinn… - la llamo pero ya se había perdido de su vista. Miro hacia ambos lados corroborando que nadie iría a sacarlas de allí y acabar en la cárcel.

- Ven – volvió aparecer extendiendo su mano – ¿Confías en mí? – La morena asintió – Entonces ven – le sonrió. No lo dudo un segundo, su cuerpo avanzo sin razonar sus movimientos. Apoyo ambas manos en los hombros de la rubia y con un pequeño salto ya estaba dentro del yate.

- ¿Sa… Quinn… sabes manejar esto? – pregunto temerosa al ver como la rubia preparaba todo para abandonar el muelle.

- Claro que si Rach, quédate tranquila – pidió mientras sacaba el yate y emprendía viaje – No iremos lejos, no te preocupes – le sonrió, la morena solo volvió asentir.

Como dijo Quinn no se alejaron de allí, solo lo suficiente para tener privacidad sin que el ruido de la ciudad las molestara.

- Esto es increíble… - Rachel abrió sus ojos a la par de su boca. Dentro de aquel lugar descansaba una mesa con dos velas encendidas y una cena perfectamente lista para disfrutar. - ¿Ellas han… - dejo la pregunta en el aire, Quinn asintió entendiendo a lo que se refería.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – pregunto aun permaneciendo parada detrás de la morena. No recibió respuesta, solo sintió como Rachel dio media vuelta y estallo sus labios contra los de ella en un beso, esta vez, desesperado. Podía sentir como la morena sonreía en medio de aquellos besos y se aferraba a su cuello sin dejarla escapar. Quinn no dudo un segundo en corresponderle y aferrarse de igual manera a ella.

- Gracias – beso – Gracias – beso – Gracias – beso – Esto es mágico – beso – Tu lo eres – volvió a besar a Quinn sin intensiones de volver hablar.

Un pequeño salto por parte de la morena para enredar sus bronceadas piernas en la cintura de Quinn fue la señal para hacerle entender que no pretendía comer nada aquella noche, solo tenía apetito de su cuerpo.  
La rubia entendió a la perfección, y tanteando con sus manos su alrededor camino con la morena sobre ella hasta la pequeña habitación que descansaba al final del yate. Sin despegar sus labios, la rubia camino hacia la cama y se sento con Rachel a horcajadas.

- Veo que lo tenias todo planeado – comento la morena sonriendo sin romper el beso

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto frunciendo su ceño

- Pétalos de rosas en la cama, muy romántico de su parte señorita Fabray – Quinn sin comprender las palabras de Rachel, giro su rostro y miro sobre su hombro. «Alex, te matare» negó con su cabeza mordiéndose el labio

- Créeme que no tenía idea de esto –

- Pero… lo quieres ¿cierto? –

- No tengas de eso cielo - «Cielo» sonó en la mente de la morena rebotando sin querer salir de allí. Cerro sus ojos y volvió a unir sus labios desesperada intentando explicar lo que sentía en ese momento a través de caricias.

Rachel presiono uno de los pechos de Quinn por sobre la delgada tela y la rubia gimió de placer. Quinn tiro del vestido de Rachel y lo subió para dejar la cola de la morena al descubierto que se quejo sobre su boca empujándola sobre la cama. Rachel sin dudarlo se coloco sobre su cuerpo para imponer el ritmo. Quinn cerro sus ojos quejándose varias veces por la fricción que sentía en su entrepierna sin poder controlar su erección. Estaban tan desesperadas que no sabían si iban a terminar de sacarse la ropa.

"Tócame-" pidio la morena que comenzó a profundizar el beso, mientras sentía como las manos de Quinn rozaban sus pechos. La rubia sin dudarlo giro su cuerpo dejando a su acompañante debajo de ella. El vestido de Rachel voló lejos de la cama junto con la remera de Quinn, pero su risa se hizo presente al ver la desesperación en su acompañante para quitarse los pantalones. «Definitivamente jamás olvidare este día» pensó tras ver como Quinn saltaba en un solo pie junto a la cama luchando con lo que quedaba de pantalón.

Rachel tenía puesto un conjunto color rojo dejando en la mente de la rubia más de un ratón loco «Mi nuevo color favorito» pensó. Quinn se lamió los labios mientras se situaba nuevamente sobre el cuerpo de Rachel y pasaba la palma de su mano por sobre la ropa interior de la morena, quien tiro de sus caderas hacia arriba haciendo presión sobre la mano de Quinn que siguió subiendo hasta sus pechos.

- Me tienes loca - Murmuro Rachel y puso una de sus manos sobre el cuello de Quinn y la otra sobre su cola mientras intentaba acercar mas el cuerpo que se mecía sobre ella y empujaba su cuerpo hacia arriba. Las dos chicas se separaron jadeando en busca de un poco de aire pero apenas recuperaban el oxigeno volvían a besarse llenas de hambre y pasión.

- Rach…- gimió mientras Rachel masajeaba su entrepierna que seguía frotándose contra el centro de la morena.

- Quiero mas - Dijo Rachel mientras empujaba el boxer color negro que tenia Quinn. La rubia se movió un poco para ayudar a Rachel con su ropa interior, ambas chicas están desnudas comiéndose con la mirada.

- Creo que tu y yo estamos entendiendo perfectamente este juego - Dijo Quinn lamiendo la clavícula de Rachel que se retorcía debajo de ella.

- Por favor, Lucy- se quejo Rachel empujando sus caderas hacia arriba, Quinn observo el rostro de la morena tras llamarla de esa manera, se sentía perfecto e increíblemente excitante.

- Oh por dios - se quejo Quinn mientras comenzaba adentrarse en el interior de la morena. Ambas mujeres simularon un "OH" con sus bocas cuando sintieron como sus cuerpos desnudos estaban en contacto por todas partes logrando encajar a la perfección. Quinn presiono sus caderas contra el centro de Rachel y podía sentir como se mojaba cada vez mas sorbe su miembro. Cuando la morena comenzó a frotarse frenéticamente encontrando el ritmo de la situación, Quinn salió de su interior dejándola desconcertada.

- ¿Qué? - Dijo Rachel tratando de no sonar frustrada pero le fue imposible. Quinn sonrió lamiéndose los labios y comenzó a besar el cuello de la morena, luego bajo con la lengua serpenteando la mandíbula y se abrió camino hacia la clavícula. La rubia no pudo evitar succionar uno de los pezones de Rachel dentro de su boca mientras con la mano derecha acariciaba el bajo vientre de Rachel provocando aun más la hinchazón y sensibilidad en su centro.

- No puedo aguantar más - Dijo Rachel jadeando

- No tienes idea lo excitada que me pones - Dijo Quinn y Rachel creyó que vendría en ese mismo instante. La rubia hablando de esa forma mientras devoraba uno de sus pechos era épico. Quinn empujo su lengua por los abdominales de Rachel y luego sin previo aviso lamió la abertura de la morena mientras empujaba dos dedos dentro de Rachel.

- Oh mi dios… mierda, QUINN! - Dijo Rachel trozando sus caderas con fuerza sobre la boca de Quinn que seguía empujando su lengua con fuerza sobre el clítoris de Rachel que se aferraba con sus piernas al cuello de la rubia.

- Estoy tan cerca - se quejo Rachel. Quinn volvió a su pose iniciar y beso los labios de la morena dejándole su propio sabor en sus labios – Por favor – suplico la morena no pudiendo aguantar más aquello. Quinn entro sin previo aviso arrancando un sonoro gemido de la garganta de Rachel, que sintió como cada vez estaba mas apretada y apenas podía mover su miembro dentro de ella.

- QUUUINN! - grito Rachel mientras se venía sobre el pene de Quinn. La rubia sin salir de allí beso el cuello de la morena que yacía desvanecida en la cama casi temblando gracias al increíble orgasmo que acababa de tener

- Eso fue un poco rápido - Dijo Quinn riendo, mientras Rachel comenzaba a respirar normal.

- ¿Estás segura que solo has estado con una mujer? – Asintió – Es imposible que sienta este placer - Dijo Rachel que se sentía avergonzada.

- Tienes toda la noche para igualarme… si quieres - Dijo Quinn riendo.

- Bueno entonces creo que voy hacerme cargo de lo que me toca - Dijo Rachel mientras se acomodaba sobre Quinn, quien aun no había salido dentro de la morena.

- Voy a hacerte venir tan mal, que no recordaras ni tu nombre - murmuro Rachel sobre el oído de Quinn, lamiéndolo a la vez que apretaba su miembro con su intimidad

- Por dios, me matas cuando haces eso - Dijo Quinn empujando sus caderas hacia arriba desesperada por contacto.

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**


	17. Chapter 17

"**A woman to love"**

* * *

- Oye… ¿Q-que haces? – pregunto adormilada

- ¿Tu qué crees? –

- Oh… oh por dios Rach… - gimió al sentir lo labios de la morena debajo de la sabana – Quiero despertar así siempre… - volvió a gemir sintiendo una oleada de placer subiendo por su espalda.

- No atiendas! – pidió la morena aun en la parte baja de Quinn escuchando el sonido del móvil – No lo hagas –

- No es el mío Rach, es el tuyo – comento – Espera… ¿Qué haces? – frunció su ceño al ver como la morena aparecia.

- Debo atenderlo… - miro la pantalla – Lo siento –

- Pero… pero… - no logro reaccionar. Rachel ya estaba acostada a su lado apretando el botón verde del móvil

**- Rachel Berry al habla – **le guiño un ojo a Quinn, quien solo negó con su cabeza y ahogo su cara en la almohada calmando su frustración

**- ¿Estabas teniendo sexo? –**

**- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – **pregunto sin vergüenza

**- De aquí puedo oler tu excitación enano de feria –**

**- ¿A qué debo tu humilde llamada?** –

**- Te necesito ahora mismo aquí – **

La morena frunció su ceño **– Sabes que eso sería imposible. Tengo muchas horas de vuelo – **Quinn se alerto al escuchar viaje sacando la almohada de su cara, penetrando los ojos de la morena. Rachel solo la miro de reojo e intento sonreírle.

**- Así como tú sabes que solo te haría venir si fuera una emergencia. Te comunico que lo es, emergencia y urgencia. Te necesito aquí mismo Berry! – **

**- ¿Le ha pasado algo a tu madre? –**

**- Claro que no… ella está aquí mismo volviéndome loca –**

**- ¿Esta ahí? Pero… no entiendo. Dime que ha pasado – **se puso nerviosa

**- Mira Rachel – **dejo las bromas **– En verdad necesito que estés aquí. No es nada malo, pero tú mejor que nadie me conoces. Necesito que estés aquí antes de mañana a la noche ¿de acuerdo? – **

**- Esta bien. Veré que puedo hacer – **Termino la llamada pidiendo perdón de antemano con su mirada.

A diferencia de ella, Quinn permanecía aun acostada más calmada, mirándola tiernamente.

- Oye Quinn… - la rubia no la dejo empezar

- ¿Está todo bien? – pregunto nerviosa

- La verdad que no lo sé – suspiro – Me ha llamado una amiga, necesita de mi ayuda. Tendré que volar hoy mismo a Nueva York –

- Oh – se genero un silencio incomodo. - Pero ¿ella está bien? – la morena sonrió ampliamente - ¿Por qué sonríes? –

- Porque te estoy diciendo que me tengo que ir, que tengo que dejarte aquí y terminar con esas hermosas vacaciones y tu solo piensas en el estado de mi amiga – Quinn subió sus hombros

- Solo me preocupo Rach… - le resto importancia.

- Definitivamente no eres como otras mujeres – le sonrió

- Pensé que eso había quedado más que claro ¿no? – levanto su ceja seductoramente haciendo referencia a su condición

La morena comenzó a reír – Tu me entiendes – se acerco y le dio un beso

- ¿Quieres desayunar? – Pregunto abrazándola contra su pecho – Anoche has comido poco, y tienes que tener algo en el estomago para tomar las pastillas – beso su cabeza - ¿Quieres? – sintió como la morena movía su cabeza afirmativamente.

- Yo hare unas llamadas para sacar mi pasaje y… - se quedo callada pensando en su situación – Espera… no puedo dejarte aquí sola ¿Quieres que reserve un vuelo para ti hasta tu casa? – la rubia negó abrochándose su pijama levantándose de la cama

- No es necesario… me iré a casa de Alex – sonrió

- Claro y a la de Piper – soltó celosa sin poder contenerse

- Viven juntas ¿no? – Quinn no se había percatado del tono que utilizo su compañera

- Hare las llamadas ¿de acuerdo? – bajo su mirada sintiendo como Quinn aun la observaba parada a un costado de la cama «Me iré a casa de Alex» utilizaba el tono de burla en su mente «Donde por cierto esta Piper, y no hará más que tocarla toda. Estúpida Santana y su estúpida urgencia. Maldición no quiero irme y dejarla con ella. Creo que he actuado algo mal, después de todo ella no tiene la culpa de nada» - Quinn… - llamo justo cuando la rubia estaba a punto de abandonar la habitación

- Dime… - susurro

- Eres una mujer para amar… lo sabes ¿cierto? – sonrió tras ver como Quinn giraba su cuerpo para mirarla

- ¿Qué dices? – frunció su ceño

- Lo que oyes… - le guiño un ojo – Llamo a Leo y voy ayudarte con el desayuno ¿sí? – Quinn asintió dudosa retomando su camino. «¿Soy una mujer para amar? ¿A qué se refiere con eso?»

Quinn abandono la habitación a la vez que la morena tomaba su móvil marcando el numero de su mano derecha.

**- Leo ¿Cómo estás? –**

**- No me quejo del sueldo Rae, pero ¿sabes qué hora es aquí? –**

**- Mmm, la verdad que no tengo idea ¿Por qué? ¿Tú no estás en alguna fiesta? –**

**- Claro que no. Mañana tengo una importante reunión… ¿te ha sucedido algo? –**

**- No… bueno, es decir… no a mi – **suspiro **– Acabo de recibir una llamada de Santana algo desesperada. Necesito un vuelo ahora mismo de regreso… y haciendo los cálculos horarios tiene que ser ya. Me ha pedido que tengo que estar allí antes de mañana por la noche –**

**- Bien no hay problema! Déjame ver que puedo conseguirte, pero lo más seguro es que sea cerca del medio día ¿de acuerdo? –**

**- Por mi está bien –**

**- Saco dos en primera clase ¿cierto? –**

**- ¿Dos? – **frunció su ceño

**- Quinn… - **nombro a la rubia para que entendiera de que hablaba

**- Oh, no no. Ella se quedara aquí. Tiene que continuar con el escrito de su obra, ya sabes –**

**- Entonces será uno… En unos minutos más te llamare. Envíale saludos de mi parte a Quinn –**

**- Serán dados… gracias – **fue lo último que dijo antes de cortar la llamada.

- Quinn – grito – Creo que tomare una ducha rápida –

- De acuerdo. Tomate tu tiempo – respondió de igual forma.

Aquello parecía tan irreal. La relación entre ellas evidentemente se había estrechado aun más. Rachel había abandonado por completo la fachada que distanciaba a Quinn de su lado, permitiéndose vivir el momento con intensidad. De nada servía resistirse a lo imposible, descubriendo que de aquella forma se sentía plena.

Una ducha rápida ya que el móvil la había interrumpido nuevamente. Era Leo avisándole que el vuelo ya estaba organizado y que a las 2:00pm tendría que estar abordando el avión. Se seco rápidamente mirando como las 10:00am marcaba el reloj de su móvil. Se coloco una remera blanca escote en V junto a unos mini shorts de jean. Había decidido no secarse el pelo, quizá más tarde lo recogería para no tener que estar alisándolo antes de irse y perder tiempo en aquello. Para Quinn no paso desapercibido tras verla llegar a la mesa. El pelo húmedo, mojando la remera volviéndola transparente, evidentemente era un punto débil en su mente.

Suspiro y le regalo una sonrisa invitándola a tomar asiento para comenzar con su ultimo desayuno juntas en aquel viaje.

- ¿Todo en orden? – pregunto Quinn mientras servía un poco de café

- Si – asintió – Leo ya ha conseguido mi pasaje. Creería que a las 12:00 tendría que estar en el aeropuerto – tomo la taza que le tendía la rubia – Gracias –

- De nada – un silencio volvía aparecer entre ellas. Quinn por no saber que decir, y Rachel por no saber como comenzar a despedirse.

- Oye… - ambas rieron por hablar al mismo tiempo

- Dime – pidió Quinn

- ¿Piensas regresar a Nueva York? – pregunto antes de morder su tostada

- Si, eso es seguro. Pero aun no sé cuando será… sabes que estoy escribiendo una nueva obra, la cual se estrenara allá. Así que tendré que volver, mi vida aun la tengo en NY. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

La morena negó con su cabeza – Solo curiosidad – el silencio volvió a reinar.

- ¿Cuándo cumples años? – la morena frunció su ceño. «Nos hemos acostado varias noches, y ni siquiera sabemos la fecha de nuestros cumpleaños» sonrió

- En enero… - susurro

- Vaya! – Elevo su voz alegre llamando la atención de Rachel – El mío es en febrero. ¿Qué fecha es? – pregunto pidiendo mas información

- El 23 – respondió sin entender hacia donde quería llegar. Sabía que aquello no era simple curiosidad o búsqueda de un tema para cortar el silencio - ¿Por qué? –

- Por nada – le resto importancia con su mano – El mío es el 15 –

- Oh… un día después de San Valentín – la rubia asintió con una enorme sonrisa - ¿crees en ese día? –

- Si, ¿Por qué no hacerlo? – levanto sus hombros – Con Britt solíamos festejarlo para luego esperar mi cumpleaños luego de las doce, pero nunca llegábamos – sonrió

- ¿Por qué no? – frunció su ceño. Quinn se sonrojo – Ooh, entiendo – negó con su cabeza «No quiero odiarte Brittany, pero no se me hace nada difícil»

- Estaba pensando que si para esas fechas nos seguimos viendo podríamos festejar nuestro cumpleaños juntas – comento visiblemente ansiosa - ¿Qué piensas? – sonrió ampliamente.

« ¿Si nos seguimos viendo? Pero eso es recién el año entrante… ¿Qué mierda hare? Yo no soy de tener algo a largo plazo… demonios, sabía que tenía que cortar esto por lo sano» - Claro – fue la única palabra que salió de su boca.

- Genial! – Junto sus manos en un pequeño aplauso – Creo que será mejor que terminemos con esto rápido así llegaremos a tiempo al aeropuerto – le sonrió retomando su desayuno feliz por escuchar la afirmación de la morena. Quizá sus temores sobre la morena estaban desapareciendo y lograría tenerla a su lado si todo salía bien. Después de todo accedió a pasar los cumpleaños juntas ¿no?

El desayuno se consumió, permitiendo que la morena alistara sus cosas y Quinn arreglara todo para volver al muelle. En simples palabras Quinn no quería alejarse de la morena, no imaginaba sus días sin ella. Por otro lado Rachel no deseaba irse pero sabía que aquello sería lo mejor para ambas, después de todo no creía merecer a la rubia y nada podía ofrecerle más que noches de sexo sin compromiso.

Llegaron al aeropuerto, hicieron los trámites necesarios y Quinn la acompaño hasta la zona de embarque donde no podía avanzar más debido a que no era parte del vuelo.

- Bueno creo que… han sido unos hermosos días. La he pasado muy bien – comento la rubia

- Yo también la he pasado bien. Me ha servido para relajarme y alejarme de la jungla neoyorquina –

- Intenta mantener una vida más saludable Rach. Quizá la edad no es importante pero tu cuerpo evidentemente te está pidiendo un poco de descanso y tranquilidad –

- Si mamá – bromeo – Lo tendré en cuenta ¿de acuerdo? – afirmo al ver la preocupación en los ojos de Quinn. – En verdad la he pasado muy bien contigo –

- Gracias por estos días…- se mordió el labio – Hacia tiempo que no la pasaba tan bien con alguien –

- Ven aquí – pidió la morena tendiendo su mano para acercar aun mas a la rubia. No podía contra sus ganas de besarla, eran sus últimos minutos a su lado y no se iba a privar de aquello. Luego tendría tiempo para quitársela de la cabeza. Mantuvieron el beso hasta que una voz avisando que los pasajeros del vuelo hacia Nueva York debían de abordar.

- Creo que tienes que irte – susurro en los labios de la morena – No quiero que lo hagas – negaba con su cabeza y sus ojos cerrados. Suspiro – Lo siento – se disculpo a sentir que esas palabras habían estado de ver por no sentir la reacción de la morena. Se separo sin titubeos y miro nuevamente a la morena - ¿Me avisas cuando llegues? – la morena asintió sin lograr decir alguna palabra, aun que sea monosílabo. Nada. – Te quiero – Rachel trago grueso

- Yo igual – respondió sin decir las mismas palabras utilizadas por Quinn. Volvió a besarla y se alejo de allí rogando que Quinn pidiera que se quedara con ella una vez más. «Esto es pura mierda… sabia que me pasaría esto. No quiero lidiar nuevamente con algo así. Lo mejor será olvidarte» pensó Rachel. Giro su cabeza mirando por encima de su hombro derecho. Quinn seguía allí esta vez sacudiendo su mano en una clara despedida. La morena hizo una mueca con sus labios intentando proyectar una sonrisa y desapareció tras las puertas.

* * *

- Rubia hueca – saludo tras abrir la puerta

- Siempre tan atenta – sonrió falsamente - ¿Puedo pasar o me tendrás aquí todo el día? –

- Vaya humor mujer – giro sus ojos abandonando la puerta - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde has dejado a la pequeña mujer? –

- Su nombre es Rachel, y se ha ido a Nueva York – comento entrando en la cocina - ¿Y Pip? –

- Espera – frunció se ceño - ¿Nueva York has dicho? – Quinn asintió tomando una manzana del frutero – Pero… no entiendo. Anoche pasaron la noche juntas si mal no recuerdo –

- Si pero esta mañana ha recibido una llamada de urgencia – levanto sus hombros – Te he preguntado donde esta Piper y aun no me… - un peso en su espalda la interrumpió

- QUUUUUINN! – le grito en el oído colgada de su espalda – Buen día! – beso su mejilla reiteradas veces

- Hola preciosa – le sonrió – Ya ves como saluda la gente normal – le hizo burla a Alex

- Disculpa pero eso no tiene nada de normal – levanto su ceja detrás de sus gafas – Ya deja a Quinn en paz y siéntense a comer – pidió – Asumo que te quedaras – le hablo a Quinn quien asintió

- ¿Dónde está Rachel? – pregunto Piper

- Tuvo que volverse a Nueva York por temas personales. Acabo de dejarla en el aeropuerto –

- Ahora entiendo tu mierda de carácter – acoto Alex probando bocado – Soy una diosa en la cocina –

- Y en la cama cielo – Piper levanto ambas cejas claramente jugando

- Asco! No han cambiado nada… dejen de hacer esas cosas en la mesa –

- ¿Asco? – Pregunto Alex – Estoy segura que mientras la pequeña te rebotaba encima anoche no sentías asco precisamente –

- ALEX! – grito Quinn avergonzada tirándole la servilleta en la cara – No hablare de eso contigo –

- Asco siento ahora yo, que seguramente has acabado en mi cama – hizo una mueca arrugando su nariz – Espero u hayas cambiado las sabanas porque no quiero que ninguna de nosotras termine embaraza por tus estúpidos espermatozoides – las tres comenzaron a reír

- ¿Te has cuidado Quinn? – pregunto Piper

- Rachel me ha dicho que no es necesario, pero si. Anoche me he cuidado –

- ¿Y las demás veces? – pregunto Alex

- Solo han sido dos, como mucho tres. Y ella me ha dicho… -

- ¿Qué tal si te miente y solo quiere quedarse embarazada de ti? – pregunto una molesta Piper. Quinn frunció su ceño

- ¿Por qué piensas así de ella? No es esa clase de persona, y créeme que lo último que quiere es un hijo –

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso? ¿Qué tal si… no lo sé, ella solo te está usando? –

- Piper creo que deberías de parar – pidió Alex

- Oye no te permitiré que hables así de ella sin conocerla ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – la pareja se quedo sorprendida al escuchar el vocabulario de su amiga. Era extraño oírla de esa manera – Ayer estabas bien con ella –

Piper negó – Solo lo hice por amabilidad. Pero no me gusta para ti… siento que solo lograra lastimarte –

- Pip creo que no es justo que la acuses, en eso coincido con Quinn – acoto la morocha – Solo has compartidos escasas horas con ella como para juzgarla –

- Yo solo digo que te lastimara Quinn. Sabes que no suelo equivocarme – la rubia permaneció en silencio con sus pensamientos a mil por hora – Dime ¿Quién la llamo? – pregunto haciendo que su amiga reflexionara aun mas

- No lo sé… no he preguntado – murmuro

- Y tampoco ella te lo ha dicho – negó con su cabeza – Debe ser alguien importante para tomarse un vuelo sin pensárselo teniéndote a ti en la cama –

- Piper basta! – pidió Alex

- Ya déjala… después de todo tiene un poco de razón. Rachel no me ha dicho nada y no dudo en sacarse un vuelo para dejarme botada aquí –

- Quinn…- hablo Alex - ¿Tu la quieres? Porque si es así, deberías de confiar en ella – Piper se cruzo de brazos esperando la respuesta por parte de su amiga. Respuesta que nunca llego gracias al sonido de su móvil. Corrió rápidamente hasta el móvil sin fijarse en la pantalla quien era. Ella presentía que quizá Rachel se había bajado del avión y ahora la llamaba para pedirle que la buscara.

**- Sabia que me llamarías – **atendió alegre, casi jadeando por la corrida y los nervios.

**- Mamá, por dios! Necesito de ti – **Quinn suspiro desilusionada. Amaba a su hija pero hubiese querido que del otro lado estuviera otra persona en esos momentos

**- Bethy ¿Qué ha pasado? – **frunció su ceño entrando en preocupación al escuchar los sollozos de su hija **– Cálmate hija… cuéntame – **

**- Es mamá! – **Haciendo referencia a su otra madre **– Me ha llamado para tener una cena con ella – **

**- No veo el problema en eso cielo – **comento volviendo a su lugar en la mesa recibiendo las miradas curiosas mientras seguían comiendo.

**- Quiere presentarme a su pareja. Se casara madre! – **grito volviendo a llorar en el medio de aquel barullo de autos, bocinas y gente hablando. Claro ruido de una calle neoyorquina

**- ¿Cómo dices? – **abrió sus ojos sin entender **– Britt… No puede ser – **dijo negando con su cabeza llamando aun más la atención de sus amigas.

**- Lo que oyes. Tienes que venir por favor… no podre hacerlo sin ti –**

**- Oh no Beth! No puedo ir así como si nada hasta Nueva York solo por una cena que no puedes enfrentar – **vio como Alex le hacía señas **– Espera… - **le pidió a su hija que parecía no poder parar de llorar mientras maldecía

- Tienes que ir a Nueva York… allí estará Rachel –

- No… no quiero molestarla mucho menos ahogarla –

- Quinn tu iras por lo que sea que te haya llamado Beth… si la ves bien, y sino bueno buscaras la forma. Pero el pretexto lo tienes – comento Alex – Hazlo – pidió

**- Madre por favor… ven – **escucho la voz de su hija

**- De acuerdo Beth… ¿Cuándo es la cena? – **pregunto resignada

**- Aun no me ha dicho bien el horario. Pero con que estés aquí por la tarde es suficiente – **explico notablemente más calmada

**- Esta bien. Déjame ver si consigo vuelo. Intenta calmarte hija, tu madre debe tener una buena explicación a todo esto –**

**- Lo único que sé es que se casaran en unos meses y que la ha conocido hace dos. Esta completamente loca, y estoy segura que sea quien sea no se trae nada bueno entre manos para querer casarse de un día a otro –**

**- Beth… tu madre sabe lo que hace. Te llamare mas tarde para avisarte mis horarios. Te amo hija, cálmate –**

**- Has logrado que lo haga aceptando venir. No sabes lo que me tranquiliza saber que iras conmigo a esa cena –**

**- Tranquila… hablamos luego –**

**- Si. Te amo mamá, espero tu llamado – **colgó manteniendo la mirada fija aun en su móvil

- Así que Nueva York ¿eh? – hablo Alex. Quinn subió su mirada

- Así parece – levanto sus hombros

- Prométeme que te cuidaras Quinn – pidió Piper – Solo…cuídate – suspiro temiendo por el corazón de su amiga.

* * *

_Un día Después ciudad de Nueva York_

- Taxi – grito desesperaba mirando su reloj pulsera. Su hija la mataría por llegar tarde. – Maldición – volvió a murmurar frustrada por permitir que su hija tomara su auto aquellos días en los cuales Quinn abandonaba la ciudad.

El vuelo había pasado sin problemas, pero al buscar su valija no la encontraba teniendo que armar un revuelo en el aeropuerto por perder sus pertenencias. Tras horas de discusiones y disculpas por parte de la compañía, logro llegar a su casa entrando a la ducha sin pensarlo para alistarse. Su hija le comento que la cena se había pasado para esa misma noche, lo cual le dejaban solo una hora de margen para poder asearse y acudir al restaurante pactado.

- Taxi! – volvió a gritar logrando esta vez que el auto amarillo parara a su lado – Buenas noches – saludo mientras revisaba la hora en su móvil dándose cuenta por decima vez en aquel día que no había recibido ni una llamada menos un mensaje por parte de Rachel. Suspiro – Al restaurant Nobu por favor – pidió llevándose el móvil a su oreja

**- Cielo en unos diez minutos estaré llegando… siento mucho el retraso – **

**- Descuida mamá. Yo acabo de hacerlo aun no me he sentado –**

**- De acuerdo. No tardare mas. Adiós – **colgó y comenzó a mirar a través de la ventanilla « ¿Qué estarás haciendo Rachel?» suspiro al encender la pantalla de su móvil y no encontrar nada «No la llamare… no lo hare. Debo darle su tiempo. Quizá mañana lo hago comunicándole que estoy aquí por Beth, y la invitare a tomar un café sin compromisos. Si eso hare» sonrió negando con su cabeza « Sin compromisos… por dios, si a penas la veo y ya quiero estar besándola. Dudo mucho que soporte tenerla cerca mío sin llenarla de besos. Me tiene loca, por dios. ¿Quién lo diría?» Se modio el labio inferior

- Hemos llegado – anuncio el chofer – Son veinte dólares –

- Gracias – hizo entrega del dinero – Quédate con el vuelto – le sonrió antes de abandonar el taxi. En la entrada una joven señorita esperaba detrás de un pequeño recibidor. Al parecer allí solo se obtenía reservación solo con anticipación. «Quien sea que este con Britt debe ser una persona importante si ha conseguido lugar a último momento» pensó

- Buenas noches, bienvenida a Nobu. ¿Tiene reserva? –

- Claro – sonrió la rubia – Pero no estoy segura a nombre de quien han reservado – la muchacha la observo sin comprender – Es una cena con amigas – explico avergonzada

- Oh entiendo – le sonrió – Quizá podría darme algún apellido. Entenderá que debo chequear antes de llevarla a su mesa –

- Lo entiendo, es su trabajo – dijo amablemente – Pruebe con Pierce o quizá… Fabray pero dudo que siga usando ese apellido – comento mientras la chica buscaba en la pantalla. Negó con su cabeza - ¿Qué sucede? –

- Lo siento pero no hay nadie registrado con ese apellido – Quinn suspiro

- Mi hija me dijo un apellido pero no lo recuerdo bien. Quizá… - se quedo en silencio haciendo memoria - ¿López? – entrecerró sus ojos dudando

- Ahora si es posible – sonrió la chica encontrando el apellido. – Mesa siete – afirmo la chica – Yo la acompañare – sin más dejo pasar a la chica delante de ella y se dejo guiar hasta la mesa donde pudo ver a su hija con cara de pocos amigos, la cabellera de su ex esposa junto a una de color negro dándole la espalda. – Que tenga linda noche – se despidió la mujer dejando a Quinn en la mesa, llamando la atención de las integrantes.

- Mamá! – Saludo Beth alegremente – Gracias por venir – le susurro en el oído acompañado por un abrazo, mientras la rubia observaba la cantidad de platos que habían en esa mesa. Las cuentas no le cerraban. «¿Seis?»

- Lucy – sonrió Brittany levantándose para abrazarla – Ven, quiero que conozcas a mi pareja – pidió tomando su mano. Como dijo, su pareja, se encontraba aun sentada en la silla mirando la interacción de las tres mujeres. Pudo notar los nervios, pero su cara o actitudes intentaban demostrar lo contrario.

- López – extendió su mano. Quinn rápidamente entendió que quería intimidarla y marcar su territorio solo por ser la ex esposa de Brittany y presentarle, quizá, algún tipo de amenaza.

- Fabray – devolvió el gesto sintiendo como apretaba su mano sin ser ruda pero sin pasar desapercibido. Sus pensamientos no eran tan erróneos después de todo

- Ay por dios! No sean tan formales – hablo Brittany quien ya había tomado asiento - Ella es Quinn – apunto a la rubia dejando asombrada a su pareja – Y ella es… - una voz proveniente de las espaldas de Quinn las interrumpió

- Santana… lamento llegar tarde. No te imaginas el tráfico que hay a estas horas. Sabes que odio hacer esperar a la gente y espero que este no haya sido el caso… - hablo sin percatarse de quienes estaban junto a su amiga. - ¿Quinn? – Ambas mujeres se miraron sin poder creer lo que tenían frente a sus ojos. Quiso volver hablar pero no pudo, alguien más la tomaba de la mano.

- Ya estoy aquí mi amor – una joven rubia de ojos celestes llegaba a un lado de la morena depositando un beso en sus labios, tomando a las tres rubias restantes por sorpresa. – Taylor, mucho gusto – le tendió su mano a Quinn.

* * *

**Lamento si sintieron que la historia avanzo mucho en un solo cap. Pero era necesario.**

**NOTICIA! Con HeyArcia decidimos escribir un fic juntas antes de que ella decida no volver a escribir historias, algo asi como una despedida. El tema sera sobre la cárcel de mujeres, que en estos días subiremos. Espero poder contar con su apoyo :)**

**/HeyJudeeOK**

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**


	18. Chapter 18

**"Do you love me?"**

* * *

- Santana… lamento llegar tarde. No te imaginas el tráfico que hay a estas horas. Sabes que odio hacer esperar a la gente y espero que este no haya sido el caso… - hablo sin percatarse de quienes estaban junto a su amiga. - ¿Quinn? – Ambas mujeres se miraron sin poder creer lo que tenían frente a sus ojos. Quiso volver hablar pero no pudo, alguien más la tomaba de la mano.

- Ya estoy aquí mi amor – una joven rubia de ojos celestes llegaba a un lado de la morena depositando un beso en sus labios, tomando a las tres rubias restantes por sorpresa. – Taylor, mucho gusto – le tendió su mano a Quinn.

«Vamos no puede ser. Esto tiene que ser un maldito sueño, pesadilla o quizá un juego donde colocan cámaras por todo el lugar para hacerme caer. Es imposible que Rachel me este haciendo esto. ¿En qué cabeza cabe?. Su mano sigue tendida, como si ni siquiera tuviera noción de lo que está pasando a su alrededor ¿Al menos esta muchachita sabrá que hace dos noches durmió conmigo? ¿Qué digo? Es obvio que sabe, así se maneja Rachel Berry. Estoy haciendo el completo ridículo, solo quiero encerrarme en mi casa y llorar todo lo que aquí no puedo. He sido una estúpida, Rachel me ha usado» miro por encima de su hombro derecho y pudo ver como Brittany dudaba si levantarse de su silla y correr hacia ella para salvarla, o quedarse allí para ver como actuaba. Los ojos casi llorosos de Quinn y un gesto que solo su rubia conocía le dio el pie para que se levantara y se colocara a su lado, pero Quinn rápidamente negó con su cabeza y le sonrió a la muchacha. Brittany lo supo. Nadie puede con Lucy Quinn Fabray y su orgullo herido. « ¿Me has superado, Rachel? Pues hare que te arrepientas de ello».

Estiro su mano hacia la chica esbozando una enorme pero temerosa sonrisa, según los ojos de la morena. – Quinn Fabray, el gusto es mío – hablo sin borrar su sonrisa guiñando el ojo. Le soltó la mano y se dirigió hacia la morena para depositar un beso en su mejilla

- No lo hagas – le susurro Rachel en la oreja

- ¿Hacer que, Rachel? – pregunto abiertamente captando la atención de todos. La morena solo negó con su cabeza.

- ¿Se conocen? – pregunto una inocente Taylor

- Claro preciosa, no sabes cuánto – Quinn negaba con su cabeza mientras sonreía – Pero es una historia larga, no quiero aburrirte –

- Si es sobre Rachel jamás podría aburrirme – espeto efusiva

- Taylor… - pidió la morena pero fue interrumpida

- Entonces toma asiento, comencemos con la cena – se paro detrás de una silla y la corrió para que la menor de las rubias se sentara. Sin dudarlo la muchacha le regalo una sonrisa dibujaba con su lápiz labial rojo pasión en sus labios.

Quinn no iba a sentarse al lado de Rachel, no sería tan estúpida. Debía tener el juego controlado, teniéndola a su lado no lo lograría.

La mesa redonda comenzaba con una morena consumida por los nervios y enojo, a su derecha Taylor ausente de toda esa realidad tensa que atravesaban, a su lado la seguía Quinn junto a Beth, quien solo le tiraba miradas de muerte a su ex novia. La conocía, pero jamás pensó que podría hacerle daño a su madre, con ella no. A la derecha de Beth se encontrada Brittany junto a Santana terminando el circulo. Las ultimas dos solo se dedicaban a mirar con sus ojos completamente abiertos, Brittany observando a su ex esposa, calculando sus movimientos. Y Santana entrecerrando sus ojos cuando miraba a su mejor amiga que jugaba con el tenedor encima de la mesa, claramente incomoda. ¿Cómo no contarle la historia completa? ¿Cómo pudo obviar el tema de que había estado con la hija y ex esposa de su ahora, prometida? «Estúpido enano parlanchín» suspiro. No podía enojarse, sin ir más lejos su mujer era la ex de la mujer por la cual su mejor amiga decidía correr del compromiso. «Nada de esto puede salir bien, no hoy» dejo sus pensamientos al escuchar la risa de Quinn. «Quizá no todo está dicho» lo último que se pierde es la esperanza. Pero viendo como Rachel se removía incomoda en su asiento «Mejor retiro lo dicho»

- Eres muy graciosa Quinn – exclamo alegre la muchacha

- ¿A qué te dedicas tu? – pregunto la rubia sintiendo como todos los ojos de la mesa se posaban en ellas dos. Nadie se animaba a meterse, no teniendo a Rachel a un lado.

- Soy cantante – sonrió ampliamente - ¿No me reconoces? – pregunto amablemente

- Creo que yo si… - comento Beth tomando la posta por su madre, ambas con la misma misión. Venganza – Pero no recuerdo tu nombre. Perdona nuestra ignorancia – con su dedo índice señala a su madre y a ella misma

- Oh, no me molesta para nada. Recién estoy comenzando en esto y mi público esta direccionado más hacia los adolescentes – se acomodo el cabello – Mi apellido es Swift –

«Vamos Quinn, di que es como las hamburguesas. Tira aquel chiste como yo lo he hecho, y Taylor volverá su atención hacia mí al sentirse ofendida» pensó dirigiéndole una sonrisa escondida a Santana, quien solo la miro con el ceño fruncido.

- Vaya, como las hamburguesas – Rachel sonrió acomodándose derecha contra el respaldo de su asiento. Sonreía victoriosa. –Aunque déjame decirte… - se acerco al oído de Taylor para susurrarle – Eres más que una sabrosa hamburguesa – Taylor comenzó a reír sonrojada. La morena entreabrió su boca pidiéndole explicaciones con la mirada a su amiga ¿Cómo era posible aquello? Se culpo por subestimar el encanto de Quinn. Después de todo ella misma había caído.

- Ya dejen el coqueteo para después rubias – comento alegre Beth

- No le estoy coqueteando hija. Taylor viene con la señorita que esta a su lado, aunque sabemos cuál será tu final – tomo de la mano a Taylor, quien solo levanto sus hombros.

- No si estoy a tiempo – solo la joven rubia – Quizá ni siquiera empiece – le sonrió a Quinn.

«Y así se coquetea! En tu cara Rachel Berry» pensó la rubia.

- ¿Pedimos? – hablo Santana luego de recibir miradas amenazantes por parte de su amiga.

- Cielo, ¿Quieres que hable con el camarero? Aquí solo hay pescado, quizá pueda prepararte algún platillo a ti – le hablo Quinn a Brittany. Rachel levanto su ceja, esperando la furia López por tratar de cielo a su futura esposa.

- No es necesario – hablo Santana – Ya lo he hecho – se formo un silencio en la mesa, solo una persona esperaba que la cena se vaya al diablo.

- Se que no hace falta mi aprobación, pero Britt – la miro sonriente – La tienes completamente. Es la indicada – le sonrió a su ex esposa, y luego le guiño el ojo a Santana quien solo se inhibió asintiendo como una adolescente avergonzada. Santana solo quería eso, que Quinn, de quien tanto le hablo Brittany, estuviera de su lado. No sabía exactamente el porqué, pero ahora sí. Quinn era una increíble persona. Lo sentía por su amiga, realmente fue una estúpida.

El muchacho se hizo cargo de la mesa trayendo el pedido, que con el pasar de las horas, se volvía más extenso pidiéndole ayuda a una de sus compañeras, una hermosa morocha más blanca que la nieve.

Más de una botella de vino paso por la mesa, junto con una gran variedad de sushi, el mejor de Nueva York según Santana. Se podría decir que todas estaban afectadas por el alcohol, pero el todas no incluía a Rachel y Quinn, quienes por razones obvias no se propasaban con el vino blanco. Una por las pastillas, la otra por el simple sentido de no beber alcohol.

- ¿Me traes otra agua por favor? – Quinn le pidió a la morocha tras hacerle señas para que se acercara

- De inmediato señorita – en cuestiones de segundos la muchacha volvió con el agua, sirviéndole en su vaso como corresponde mientras las demás comensales mantenían su charla entretenida sobre la industria de la música o actuación. Un silencio se formo cuando la rubia decidió hablar, de esos silencios inesperados donde te dejan en evidencia – Gracias… - dejo el agradecimiento en el aire esperando su nombre

- Lexy – murmuro la morocha

- Gracias Lexy. Eres preciosa – silencio. La chica agradeció el cumplido con su cabeza y se retiro avergonzada por las miradas posadas en ella. – Ves hija, una muchacha así no te vendría nada mal… últimamente vienes eligiendo mal – negó con su cabeza sonriendo.

Beth capto el mensaje de inmediato – Que más quisiera, pero hoy es la noche de conquista de mi madre. No me dejas muchas opciones – ambas Fabray comenzaron a reír

- ¿Tienes novia Quinn? – pregunto interesada Taylor. Rachel tenso su mandíbula por pensar que seguramente comentaría que estuvo con ella. No le daba vergüenza, para nada. Pero quizá Quinn lo haría desde una posición despechada.

- ¿Novia? – negó frunciendo su ceño – Para nada. Mi ultima novia fue Brittany – Taylor comenzó a reír, pero al ver que nadie lo hacia se detuvo

- ¿Hablas en serio? – Quinn solo asintió – Pero ella fue tu mujer, ¿No has tenido algo después? – Quinn negó

- No mientas madre… si lo has tenido – la morena abrió sus ojos, la rubia solo frunció su ceño pidiéndole explicaciones a su hija - ¿Recuerdas a Natalie? – sonrió

- ¿Natalie? – pregunto Santana sintiéndose torpe por preguntar, Rachel aun seguía a su lado. Pero ella sentía necesidad de crear un lazo entre las dos, es la ex esposa de su amor, debía crearlo. De ahora en más se verían por el resto de sus días.

- Si amor, Natalie es una brillante doctora que ha conocido a Quinnie cuando internaron a Rachel – "Rachel" creo que para nadie paso desapercibido el tono que utilizo sin abreviación en su nombre. ¿Todas contra Rachel? Pobre de la morena.

- ¿Te han internado? – pregunto Taylor sorprendida

- Solo fue algo secundario – Rachel le resto importancia

Quinn comenzó a reír – Claro, le encanta bromear con su salud. Intenta no darle muchas sorpresas si no quieres vivir en una clínica – le guiño el ojo a Taylor palmeándole el dorso de su mano.

- ¿Pero cómo se conocen ustedes? – pregunto la rubia, captando la atención de Santana quien sabia como había sido la situación, pero sería diferente escuchar otra versión.

- La encontramos hurgando nuestra heladera casi desnuda – comenzó el relato Brittany – Quinn como siempre, llamo a la policía para denunciar que en nuestra cocina había una especie de ladron, pero Rachel juraba que no lo era dejando en claro que solo era la acompañante de mi hija – Taylor abrió sus ojos y miro a Beth que solo asentía con una sonrisa en sus labios sin mostrar su dentadura – Beth apareció en escena y por el bien de Rachel aclaro la situación –

- Que valiente de tu parte Quinn – Taylor esbozo una sonrisa al tiempo que Quinn levantaba sus hombros restándole importancia. La morena solo giraba sus ojos fastidiada. – Pero… entonces ¿Natalie es tu novia? – Quinn sintió los ojos chocolates en su cara. Podria decir que si, e inventar alguna situación solo para hacer sufrir a la morena, después de todo había recibido mensajes o llamadas por parte de la doctora sin que Rachel lo supiera, pero no. Ella no seria tan malvada, después de todo por aquella morena solo sentía amor, y se maldecía por eso.

- No, solo nos estamos conociendo –

- Es adorable Tay – hablo Brittany - ¿Cierto hija? – Beth asintió contenta. Era la verdad, ambas mujeres le daban su aprobación respecto a Natalie. Ambas habían sido testigo de los intereses de la doctora con Quinn.

- ¿Es de tu edad? – se atrevió a preguntar la joven. Su personalidad era bastante despistada y despreocupada, lo cual no le costó demasiado formular la pregunta para que saliera de sus labios sin importar el entorno donde se encontraba.

Quinn negó – Debe tener la edad de mi hija – se mordió el labio

- ¿Pero se llevan bien? –

- Creo que estas preguntando demasiado Taylor – por fin se escucho la voz de la morena. Era ronca, con un varios tonos de enojo.

- Déjala, a mi no me molesta en lo absoluto – Quinn levanto su ceja y ambas mujeres mantuvieron una batalla interna de miradas, siendo interrumpida por Taylor provocando una sonrisa en Quinn. «¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Cómo puede cambiar de humor tan rápido?» pensó Rachel.

- Bueno, a decir verdad no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas – levanto sus hombros – Solo hemos tenido una cita, y supongo que cuando llegue la llamare para invitarla –

- Que romántica – suspira la joven

- En realidad ella lo es – aclaro – Durante este tiempo en el cual no estuve en mi casa ha estado pendiente de mi con llamadas o mensajes, a veces logra intimidarme – se sonrojo. Era la verdad, en eso no iba a mentir. Natalie era muy decidida de si misma, sabía lo que quería, como lo quería y cuando lo quería. Eso le brindaba seguridad.

- ¿Qué hay con la diferencia de edad? – hablo Santana luego de recibir la mirada de su amiga, pidiendo explícitamente que le formulara esa pregunta.

- No estoy muy de acuerdo, pero Natalie es insistente. ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad a alguien seguro de lo que quiere? – punto para Quinn

- En mi opinión la edad no interesa cuando hay amor de por medio – opino Taylor recibiendo la aprobación de Beth chocando sus manos.

- La verdad que veía eso totalmente fuera de lugar, pero cuando lo pase… me he sentido incomoda, lo reconozco, pero quizá con el tiempo eso deje de importarme –

- Hay que dejar en claro algo – hablo Brittany, la más frontal de las seis en aquella mesa. Santana tembló por la lengua de su prometida, Quinn solo intento calmarse sabiendo lo que se avecinaba. – Luego de un divorcio las mujeres pasando los cincuenta, como nuestro caso – apunto a su ex y ella misma – Por unos meses buscamos algo alocado para contrarrestar los años de matrimonio junto a alguien, disfrutando nuevamente la soltería y hablo por mi. En el caso de Quinn es diferente, porque ella lo es – el silencio indicaba que tenia la atención de todas – Ella solo busca algo serio, estable y duradero. No significa que yo no lo haga, pero ella lo hace sin esos meses de diversión de por medio. Luego tenemos a las mujeres como Rachel – la morena trago grueso – Ellas no se preocupan por nada en el ámbito sentimental. Salen con muchachas como tu y como mi hija, completamente hermosas y jóvenes – recalco la ultima palabra – Asisten a fiesta y se acuestan sin involucrarse sentimentalmente - «Eso dolió, Berry» pensó Santana al ver su cara – He ahí las dos situaciones totalmente opuestas. Rachel solo busca diversión, cosa que no me parece mal, y Quinn busca lo seguro. ¿Pero porque mujeres como Rachel prefieren a muchachitas como tú? – le pregunto a Taylor quien solo negó con su cabeza sin respuesta aparente

- Cielo… - murmuro Santana

- Déjala San, yo también quiero saber porque prefiero a una Taylor antes que una Quinn – Quinn solo comenzó a negar con su cabeza, aquello se estaba yendo de sus manos.

- Simplemente te gusta lo fácil –hablo mirando a la morena – No digo que tú seas una persona fácil Tay – aclaro – Pero el que seas joven, para Rachel, le facilita las cosas –

- No entiendo – confeso la joven rubia

- Tay, sabes cómo funciona Rachel ¿cierto? – pregunto Beth haciendo referencias a las mañas de la morena. La rubia asintió

- Entiendes que mañana pasaras a ser una más en su agenda de números telefónicos cuando este aburrida – explico Brittany dejando boquiabierta a Quinn. Jamás la vio así – Ahí está la respuesta, mujeres con Rachel siempre iran a lo fácil a lo practico, una noche y luego no te recuerdo. Quinn no es una jovencita, claro esta. Mujeres como ellas son independientes, tienen su trabajo, su dinero, su casa, sus propias responsabilidades junto a su carácter y bueno… seguramente más experiencias vividas que tu. Mujer independiente y madura es lo que asusta a personas como ella – miro a la morena – Mujeres que jamás, ni en sus sueños, podrán tener – termino su idea orgullosa. Santana solo negó con su cabeza agacha intentando no sonreír por su chica, y lamentando por no poder defender a la morena. La tendría difícil.

- Si así lo quiero, puedo tener una mujer como Quinn – Rachel hablo molesta – De hecho la tengo – provoca la risa burlona en Quinn

- Vamos Rachel, sabes que eso no es cierto – negó con su ceño fruncido

- ¿Ustedes han estado juntas? – pregunto Taylor asombrada

- Claro nena, juntas y mucho mas – hablo con soberbia

- Creo que lo mejor sería cambiar de tema – pidió Santana obteniendo la aprobación de todas menos Quinn y Rachel.

- Lo que tú has tenido es mucho menos en lugar de mucho más –

- No es lo que me decías en Venecia – amenazo Rachel

- Claro, como todo lo que me has dicho aquella noche en Roma, o durante el viaje – Quinn apoyo ambos codos en la mesa sosteniendo su mentón.

- ¿Qué quieres Quinn? – la morena elevo la voz

- Chicas, no es el lugar mucho menos el momento – Santana intento parar aquella pronta discusión.

- Déjala Santana… esto ni siquiera empezara, no con Rachel que vive escapando – sonreía sarcásticamente mordiendo su labio para sostener la molestia que tenia atorada en su garganta. No haría un escándalo allí dentro.

- Yo no escapo de nada, eres tú la que se crea cuentos en su mente pretendiendo que los demás sigamos tu historia sobre cuentos de hadas –

- ¿De qué hablas? – negaba con su cabeza sonriendo sin poder creer lo que oía – Aquí nadie creo un cuento mucho menos de hadas –

- Oh vamos Quinn! – Elevo sus manos – Acepta que solo has sido un simple polvo para mí – la apunto con su dedo índice. Okay, suficiente por esta noche.

«La ha cagado» pensaron las demás comensales.

Quinn agacho su mirada hacia el mantel negando con su cabeza aun manteniendo su sonrisa para no llorar. Sin dudarlo tomo su bolso junto a su abrigo. La morena aun permanecía con sus ojos cerrados maldiciéndose por ser tan boca suelta y lastimarla de aquella manera. En verdad no lo quería así, solo necesitaba alejar a la rubia de su lado para no terminar de enamorarse perdidamente y lastimarla por no merecerla completamente. Sabía que Quinn era demasiado para ella, sabía que no la merecía.

Quinn se levanto de su asiento – Déjame llevarte madre – hablo Beth completamente destrozada por verla en ese estado. Sabía que aquello la había afectado.

Sin mas la rubia se despidió de las demás muchachas en la mesa y paso por detrás de la silla de Rachel, no quería hacerlo pero no había otro camino. Se mordió la lengua y cayo sus pensamientos que le pedían a gritos que abofeteara a la morena pero ella no era así, no le haría daño.

- Lamento haberme enamorado de ti – murmuro Quinn siendo escuchada a la perfección por todas. Sin más Beth empujo levemente a su madre por la espalda y abandonaron el restaurante.

- ¿Eres idiota Berry? – la personalidad de Santana salía a flote provocando el temor en Tylor, quien recibió una mirada de Brittany indicándole que todo estaría bien.

- No molestes Santana. Tylor recoge tus cosas, te llevare a tu casa – se levanto de su silla buscando dinero para pagar la cena. Pero su amiga la sentó violentamente en la silla.

- Tú no te irás con Tylor, lo que harás es correr detrás de Quinn y arreglar las cosas –

- No lo hare. La he cagado ¿de acuerdo? –

- He dicho que iras y le pedirás perdón Rachel – apretó su muñeca – Ella no se merece tu mierda de vida, lo sabes – se atrevió a mirar a su amiga y suspiro – Ambas sabemos que no la mereces, pero puedes hacer algo al menos. Deja de ser tan estúpida una vez en tu vida – la morena volvió a suspirar y asintió con su cabeza

- Lo hare – se levanto de su silla y corrió hasta la salida. No podía ver nada desde allí. Miro a su derecha, luego a su izquierda y nada. Cerro sus ojos negando. Beth la odiaba y Brittany lo hacía, pero por Santana mantendría el trato con ella pero aun así no lograría conseguir la dirección de Quinn para ir a buscarla. Abrió sus ojos y por simple instinto volvió a mirar a su izquierda. Quinn parecía volver sobre sus pasos a mitad de la calle por algo que se le había caído. Sonrió, siempre tan despistada cuando se encontraba nerviosa.

Corrió, corrió como si sus piernas fueran aun más largas aunque el estado físico le estuviera jugando en contra en ese momento.

No le importo – QUUUUINN! – grito intentando llamar la atención, pero aquel grito había parecido más un susurro. Se detuvo queriendo recuperar el aire que perdia – QUUUINN… POR FAVOR! – sintió alivio al ver que la rubia se giraba en su lugar sin poder encontrarla, jamás lo haría, la morena estaba tapada por la fila de autos mientras ella apoyaba sus manos sobre sus rodillas buscando aire. Se enderezo y Quinn la vio. Sus pasos comenzaron alejarse nuevamente, Rachel corrió para detenerla.

- Quinn escúchame – llego a su lado tomándola del brazo

- ¿Qué quieres ahora Rachel? – "Rachel" volvió a sonar en sus oídos. No le gustaba que de su boca saliera ese Rachel, molesto, rasposo e hiriente.

- Solo… solo escúchame ¿sí? – hablo entrecortado debido a la corrida improvista

- Mamá, lo mejor es que nos vayamos – tomo su brazo – Ha sido suficiente por hoy, Rachel – su voz sonó molesta

- Por favor… Quinn… por favor – jamás había rogado de esa manera, a esa altura ya no le interesaba. La rubia solo miro a su hija y fue suficiente para que Beth se apartara un poco.

- Te escucho – hablo cruzándose de brazos en medio de la calle. La morena agradecía que no fuera transitada, de lo contrario ya estaría debajo de un auto siendo empujada por Quinn.

- Quinn… yo… yo – no sabía que decir. Su mente estaba completamente en blanco.

- Si, tu lo sientes, no querías decir aquello en la mesa y Taylor… bueno mejor déjalo ahí ¿de acuerdo? No tienes que pedirme disculpas. Has sido clara en el viaje al decirme que no mantenías relaciones serias, y mucho más ahora que me aclaraste que he sido un polvo –

- No has sido solo eso – dijo apresurada pisando las palabras de Quinn.

- Ah ¿no? ¿Qué he sido entonces Rachel? – la morena abria y cerraba su boca como un pez a falta de oxigeno. Sus palabras atoradas en su garganta no la dejaban gesticular algo coherente.

- Tu lo sabes… se que lo sabes… Quinn –

- Si te lo pregunto es porque no lo se –

- Vamos Quinn… no me hagas esto… - la rubia frunció su ceño

- Rachel yo te quiero ¿entiendes? – la morena se quedo completamente helada - ¿Tu puedes decirme lo mismo? – Quinn con su mirada suplicaba que así lo hiciera, solo necesitaba que la morena lo aceptara y tiraría todo al diablo solo por hacerla feliz y serlo junto a ella.

- Yo… bueno – se aclaro la garganta. Quinn giro sus ojos junto a su cuerpo para alejarse – No… no no … no te vayas, espera – pidió Rachel sosteniéndola del brazo

- Basta Rachel, ya déjame ir. No lo dirás por claramente no lo sientes, y yo no voy a quedarme sentada esperando a que tu sepas que sucede contigo misma –

- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto temerosa por escuchar lo que sus oídos y corazón no querían.

- Que esta vez no correré detrás de ti. Ya no – Rachel comenzó a pestañar rápidamente sin entender lo que decía – No te pondré mas delante de los demás, así como yo he sido un polvo para ti, tu seras simplemente un recuerdo en mi vida – sin mas paso por su lado encaminando sus pasos. Rachel apretó sus puños y giro mirando la espalda de Quinn alejarse

- Iras detrás de la doctorcita ¿cierto? – grito desesperada por no controlar la situación mucho menos a Quinn.

La rubia detuvo su andar, y la morena tuvo un segundo de esperanza. «Vamos Quinn, no puedes vivir sin mí. Vuelve aquí y olvida todo. Vamos» pidió con sus pensamientos.

- Si, lo hare. Le daré la oportunidad que tu desperdiciaste y que ella tanto quiere – fue lo último que los oídos de la morena escucharon. Vio como Quinn bordeo su auto y se subió sin volver a mirar hacia atrás. Demasiado tarde. «Oportunidad que desperdicie» pensó y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. No podía controlarlo, jamás se había sentido así. Sentía que el pecho le ardía y la calle junto a los autos estacionados le giraban a su alrededor, todo comenzaba a verse borroso. Por unos segundos de lucidez supo que estaba volviendo a tener las sensaciones que experimento aquella noche donde Quinn le salvo la vida. Su corazón bombeaba una vez, dos veces, tres contra su pecho sintiendo que estallaría sin pedir permiso. Cerro sus ojos y un grito se coló por sus oídos.

- Rachel! – Desesperada llego a su lado - Brittany llama a una ambulancia – grito Santana junto al cuerpo de su amiga tirado en medio de la calle.

* * *

**Gracias por todos los comentarios, ayudaron a que suba rapido el cap.**

Los invito a leer el nuevo fic escrito con HeyArcia: **"BREAKING ORDER"**

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**


	19. Chapter 19

**"My woman is gone"**

* * *

- Díganme que tenemos aquí – pidió un hombre vestido con una bata blanca entrando en la sala de emergencias

- Una mujer de unos cincuenta años. La han traído tras desmayarse en plena calle. Su acompañante dice que ha tenido problemas cardiacos. Creemos que ha entrado con un pre infarto – comento un interno

- Dime su estado actual – comenzó a revisar los papeles que descansaban sobre la morena

- Dolor en el pecho, nauseas, pulso 104, respiración dificultosa –

- Bien. ¿Señora Berry? – Hablo sacando a la morena de su ensoñación - ¿Cómo se encuentra? – la morena abrió sus ojos

- Me duele el pecho – se llevo su mano derecha al corazón – Creo que moriré –

- No sea dramática. Aquí solo ha tenido un problema de estrés. Debería de tomarse la vida con calma, mucho más sabiendo que tiene problemas cardiacos – comenzó a tomar su presión viendo como volvía a la normalidad

- No coloque nitroglicerina por favor – pidió desesperada tras ver como un enfermero le colocaba suero en su vena

- ¿Cómo sabe que íbamos a colocarle eso? – Le hizo un gesto al enfermero – No coloques nitro –

- Ya he pasado por eso – suspiro aliviada – He tomado una pastilla que bueno… ayuda a que pueda tener más energía, si usted entiende –

- Claro, no hace falta que me explique –

- ¿Moriré? – el doctor frunció su ceño negando con su cabeza

- No. Pero si sigue dándose esta vida va por el camino correcto para acortar sus días señora Berry –

- Señorita… - corrigió

- Señorita Berry – repitió – Tengo entendido que ha venido acompañada – la morena asintió – Muy bien, la dejare unos minutos más en observación y luego le daré el alta. Solo ha tenido un problema de presión, junto con nervios y estrés. Recuerde que eso también es causante de un ataque al corazón. Debe de tranquilizarse – Rachel asintió

- ¿Puede pasar mi acompañante? –

- Claro. Ahora mismo pediré que pase. Cualquier cosa mi apellido es Grey –el doctor le regalo una última sonrisa y abandono a su paciente a la espera de su amiga Santana.

* * *

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – aquella voz la tomo por sorpresa

- Oh por dios! Me has asustado – dijo tomándose el pecho con ambas manos – No pienso seguir aquí – retomo su acción ordenando su valija

- No te irás – puso una mano sobre ella impidiéndole seguir – Si lo haces, yo me ire contigo –

Negó con su cabeza – De ninguna manera, tu ahora tienes a Santana. Tienes que estar con ella –

- Quinn… no dejare que te vayas sola. Está claro que eres un completo desastre – por un momento agacho su cabeza volviendo a romper en llanto. Brittany rápidamente la arropo con sus brazos – Tranquila Quinnie… todo mejorara –

- No – negaba con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho – Me he enamorado ¿Entiendes eso? Y para ella solo he sido un… -

- Calla – la interrumpió – Eres mucho más que ella. Si ha decidido ser una completa idiota por pasar de ti, es su problema. Lamento que te hayas enamorado de una persona así, pero no merece tu llanto –

- Yo también lo lamento, pero la quiero. En verdad lo hago cielo – se aferro al cuerpo de su mejor amiga, confidente, ex esposa rompiendo en un llanto más sonoro.

- Por dios. Me rompe el corazón verte así – sintió como Quinn se aferro aun mas como si eso fuera posible - ¿En verdad quieres volver? – negó con su cabeza

- No. Pero es necesario que lo haga – salió de su escondite improvisado y se limpio las lagrimas con el puño de su sweater – Sabes que allá me sentiré mejor, y después de todo tengo que seguí con mi escrito, es mi trabajo –

Brittany sonrió – Admiro tu capacidad de salir de todo mi amor – le acaricio la mejilla haciendo sonreír a Quinn

- He pasado cosas peores ¿no crees? Juntas lo hemos hecho – le beso la mano tomándole ambas con su mano derecha, para acercarla con su brazo izquierdo - ¿Crees que… - los ojos azules se volvieron un tono más profundo brillando iluminando su rostro

- Sabes que jamás te diré que no. Estamos mas allá de esto – termino con la poca distancia que sus cuerpos mantenían. Al comienzo fue un simple roce, que luego ambas se aseguraron de intensificar sin necesidad de ir más allá de un beso.

- Te amo – suspiro apoyando su frente junto a la de ella

- Te amo aun mas Quinnie – la abrazo – Todo mejorara, lo prometo –

El sonido del móvil las saco de su pequeña burbuja.

- Es el mío – anuncio la ojiazul corriendo hacia el sofá donde descansaba su bolso. Quinn tras un sonoro suspiro retomo la tarea de su valija.

**- Hola mi reina – **saludo alegre Brittany. Quinn negó con su cabeza con una enorme sonrisa «Que suerte la tuya de que tu amor sea correspondido»

**- Hola preciosa. ¿Estás con Quinn? – **

**- Si, está aquí conmigo Sanny – **la rubia ajena a la llamada frunció su ceño recibiendo un gesto por parte de la ojiazul restándole importancia

**- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – **

**- Como puede… tendrás que venir hasta su departamento porque me temo que tu y yo tenemos que hablar sobre algo. No te asustes, nada malo – **aclaro antes la falta de respiración del otro lado de la línea. Frente al silencio pregunto **- ¿Dónde estás? Esta muy silencio a tu alrededor –**

**- Acaban de darle el alta a Rachel y la he traído a su casa –**

**- ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Qué le ha dicho el médico? – **Quinn se acercaba a ella con un vaso de jugo. Se sentó en el sillón con intensiones de encender la televisión, pero la última pregunta la confundió decidiendo prestar atención.

**- Debe de tomarse la vida con mas tranquilidad. Al parecer la pelea con Quinn la altero de mas –**

**- Pero ella… - **miro de reojo a Quinn que intentaba enfocar su atención en los programas **- ¿Corre peligro? –**

**- Me temo que su corazón no soportara una escena como esas nuevamente. En verdad debe calmarse preciosa – **Brittany suspiro sonoramente. Las cosas no podían ir peor **- ¿Estás bien? –**

**- Si. Pero necesito que vengas… ¿crees que podrás? ¿O prefieres que vaya para tenerla controlada o cuidarla? –**

**- Ya se ha dormido. Iré un momento… supongo que lo que quieres decirme es respecto a Quinn ¿no? –**

**- Me conoces muy bien. Te esperamos Sany – **sin más colgó la llamada.

- ¿A quién tienen que controlar o cuidar? – pregunto enseguida tras ver como tomaba asiento a su lado

- ¿Para qué preguntas si ya sabes? Hablaba con Santana –

- ¿Qué le sucedió? – se giro mirando el rostro de la rubia tensando su mandíbula

- Lo mismo que ha pasado en la casa de la playa, pero esta vez cayó en medio de la calle justo cuando salíamos con Sany y Tay –

- OH POR DIOS! – grito tapándose la cara a la vez que se levantaba del sofá – Esto ha sido todo mi culpa… MI CULPA – se señalo duramente el pecho

- ¿Qué dices? – la rubia frunció su ceño – Sabes que no es así… intenta calmarte – se paro para tomarla de su mano, pero Quinn se lo impidió

- NO! – la señalo – No quieras hacerme sentir mejor Brittany – comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala – Por dios que estúpida he sido. Si me hubiese guiado desde un principio por mi mente, por la razón no por el corazón o sentimientos jamás me hubiese sentado en esa mesa, mucho menos discutir con ella en medio de la calle –

- ¿Han discutido? – Quinn volvió a llorar tapándose la cara – Ven Quinnie… dime –

- Le he dicho que la quiero, y ella no ha sido capaz de responderme de igual modo –

- Pero no le has dicho nada malo… y bueno… sabes como es Rachel, lo sabías desde un principio –

- Lo sé – volvió a sentarse en el sillón – Me pregunto si regresaría con Natalie antes de irme – se formo un silencio

- ¿Qué le has dicho? –

- Le he dicho que si – se recostó sobre las piernas de Britt llorando desconsoladamente – Le he dicho que si por mi estúpido orgullo herido… le he dicho que no la esperaría, que seguiría sin ella en mi vida – lloro aun mas – He sido una completa estúpida, Brittany –

- No lo eres… sabes que no – intento calmar sobando su espalda un llanto que parecía desgarrador

* * *

- Rach…- murmuro – Rachel… despierta – pidió su amiga

- ¿Qué quieres Santana? – pregunto malhumorada

La latina junto paciencia, después de todo no podía discutir con ella – Saldré un momento –

- No tienes porque avisarme que te irás –

- Si lo es, para que sepas que volveré un poco tarde ¿sí? –

Negó con su cabeza entre las sabanas – No. Tu no volverás… déjame sola –

- Rachel – advirtió – Sabes que eso no es posible. No puedes quedarte sola –

- Ya esto sola ¿no lo ves? – subió su tono de voz. Santana frunció su ceño – Déjame en paz y vete con Quinn y Brittany – volvió a taparse hasta la cabeza dándole la espalda a su amiga

- Con que escuchando conversaciones ajenas ¿no? – no recibió respuesta – Pensar y tu podrías estar compartiendo con nosotras, y no aquí llorando por lo que tuviste y no valoraste – se cruzo de brazos al ver como la morena se removía en su lugar – Eres patética. Ya me importa una mierda tu estado. Eres una egoísta Berry, solo piensas en ti y en tu propia satisfacción sin medir una mierda los sentimientos de las demás personas a tu alrededor… sin ir más lejos Quinn –

- ¿Y tú qué demonios sabes? – Salió debajo de sus sabanas – Tu no tienes idea de lo que es mi vida –

Santana rio sarcásticamente - ¿Tu vida? ¿No lo es? Claro imbécil… porque yo no he estado cuando terminaste internada, o salías de tu casa por un año – negaba con su cabeza frente a los ojos chocolates que la miraban expectantes - ¿Yo no lo sé? –

- Mira Santana, eso es parte del pasado, MI PASADO – remarco tocándose el pecho – Deja de meterte donde no te llaman –

- Me meto porque no eliges mejor momento para traer tus encantos nocturnos a mi cena de compromiso, o decidiendo colapsarte en medio de la calle maldita estúpida – grito – Tu paso me repercute quieras o no. ¿Te crees que me gusta verte tan perdida? Porque eso es lo que tienes en tu cabeza, una enorme laguna y créeme que Quinn te hubiese salvado de todo eso… - se formo un silencio tras ver como la morena comenzaba a derramar lagrimas - ¿Ella lo sabe? – negó con su cabeza rápidamente

- No… y tu no se lo dirás yo mucho menos –

- Que pena me da esta situación Rachel – negaba con su cabeza – En verdad podrías estar mejor –

- ¿Con quién? ¿Con Quinn? – rio burlándose

- No, con ella no – la morena paro su risa y la miro sorprendida – A Quinn la has perdido, ella ya no está en tu vida – Rachel cerro sus ojos derramando mas lagrimas silenciosas - ¿Duele cierto? – Silencio – Imagínate tu como estará ella por lo que vivió esta noche –

- Ella sabía perfectamente como era esto – se defendió

- Vamos Rachel – rio – Ni siquiera tú estabas clara, ¿Cómo pretendes que ella lo estuviera? Le has roto el corazón –

- Vete Santana – pidió limpiándose las lágrimas

- Has dejado ir la oportunidad de ser realmente feliz Berry –

- VETE LÓPEZ! VETE DE MI CASA AHORA MISMO – grito exigiendo. Lo próximo que escucho fue una puerta cerrarse bruscamente. Silencio.

Hundió su cuerpo en aquel colchón derramando sus lágrimas entre las sabanas. Sollozando se hizo un pequeño bollito y se aferro a su almohada llorando descontroladamente por segunda vez en su vida.

« ¿Por qué me dueles tanto Quinn? Maldición. Yo no puedo seguir así, no me permitiré caer en sus manos» "Rachel yo te quiero ¿entiendes? ¿Tú puedes decirme lo mismo?" recordó las palabras de la rubia «Claro que te quiero, demasiado como para hacerte más daño del que ya te cause. Lo siento Quinn… por dios, la quiero y ahora estoy aquí sola. Siento que solo quiero estar nuevamente entre sus brazos, aferrarme a su aroma, enredarme en sus piernas ¿Qué me has hecho?» se aferro aun mas a sus sabanas nublando su vista por tantas lagrimas «Jamás me perdonaras, lo sé. Me ardes en mi pecho, te he perdido, he sido una idiota. Quinn… te quiero» sollozaba. – Te quiero… - susurro antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

El ruido de la puerta principal volvió a despertarla. No tenía noción del tiempo, mucho menos si aun era de noche o el sol ya había salido. Abrió sus ojos sintiéndolos completamente pesados, la cabeza le dolía latiéndole fuertemente su sien. Entre algunos intentos fallidos logro localizar su móvil a un costado de su almohada, pero fue en vano ya que la batería se había agotado. Miro hacia el enorme ventanal a un costado de su cama y vio que el cielo comenzaba aclararse sin dejar ver el sol por completo, claramente aun era madrugada.

Encendió su velador y corroboro lo que el reloj marcaba. 5:00am. Frunció su ceño y dejo caer su cabeza nuevamente en su almohada sintiendo como los latidos en sien disminuían.

Un ruido volvió alertarla

- ¿Leo? – pregunto en un tono elevado

- No. Soy Santana… ya me marcho – respondió secamente

- No! – grito – Espera Santana – se levanto rápidamente pero todo le dio vueltas. Tomo asiento en el borde de la cama y se calmo retomando su visión normal.

Se coloco su bata y abandono su habitación - ¿Qué haces? – pregunto tras ver como la latina tenía un pequeño bolso de mano

- Solo he venido a buscar esto – mostro el pequeño bolso – Enseguida me voy – explico guardando las cosas que había dejando la noche anterior olvidada

- No hace falta que te vayas, puedes quedarte. Me gustaría que lo hagas –

- No intentes sentirte culpable por echarme anoche ¿ok? De todos modos no pensaba quedarme –

- Pero… no lo se, mas tarde podría pasar a verte a ti y a Brittany. Me gustaría conocerla un poco mas –

- No va a ser posible Berry – reviso la hora en su móvil

- Pero… - frunció su ceño -¿aun estas enojada? – no recibió respuesta ya que Santana seguía guardando unas prendas – San… sabes que suelo ponerme así, no lo he hecho apropósito –

- Tranquila. He aprendido a no darte importancia en esas cosas. No podrás visitarnos porque no estaremos con Britt – volvió a colocarse las gafas de sol para poder salir de una vez de allí

- Ah… - acompaño hasta la puerta a su amiga - ¿Puedo saber dónde van? Quizá mañana si puedan, comemos algo aquí… no lo sé – la miro con una mueca de tristeza

- Ni hoy ni mañana… nos iremos de viaje. Creería que dentro de una semana volveremos. Te avisare así nos juntamos a cenar – le devolvió las llaves del departamento – Anoche las tome prestadas – la morena negó con su cabeza rechazándolas

- Quédatelas, yo tengo otro juego. Puedes venir cuando quieras –

- De acuerdo. Cuídate ¿ok? – la morena asintió viendo como su amiga se alejaba

- Santana – volvió a llamar provocando que se girara en su lugar - ¿Puedo preguntar donde iran? Solo para saber si puedo llamarlas, los cambios de horarios y demás -

- Ya lo has preguntado. Puedes llamar cuando quieras, pero creo que si hay diferencias horarias. Iremos a la casa de playa, la que tiene Brittany –

- Ah… - volvió a crearse un silencio

- Cuídate Rachel – volvió a despedirse la latina tocando el botón del ascensor «Pregúntale Rachel… vamos, pregúntale si ella ira. No seas cobarde» pensó la morena

- Quinn… ella… ¿ira? – pregunto casi en un susurro

- ¿Tu qué crees? – la morena agacho su cabeza entendiendo la respuesta. Por supuesto que iria, y envidiaba a su amiga, pasaría tiempo con ella.

- Sigue con tu vida Rachel – añadió la latina dándole la espalda. El ascensor abrió sus puertas – Acepta tu realidad – la miro antes que las puertas se cerraran – Ambas merecen ser felices – la visión del cuerpo de su amiga desapareció.

«Yo solo he conocido la felicidad en Italia» negó con su cabeza adentrándose en su departamento. Camino hacia el enorme ventanal que pegaba a la concurrida avenida debajo de sus pies. Un taxi esperaba en la entra de su edificio, la melena oscura de su mejor amiga se hizo presente y la puerta del coche se abrió descendiendo una hermosa rubia. Su corazón se detuvo.

Quinn

Se desespero al ver a la rubia bajarse del taxi para permitirle el acceso a Santana. Siempre tan atenta, como solo ella podía serlo. Por unos segundo creyó morir. La mirada de Quinn se dirigía a la entrada del edificio.

Su edificio. Su puerta.

Claramente estaba esperando que la morena saliera corriendo detrás de Santana y ella poder encontrarse con sus ojos chocolates. Dio los pasos suficiente hacia delante perdiéndose de la visión de Rachel, dando a entender que quería ir en busca de ella. Su corazón salto de boca saliendo de su cuerpo para tirar de el e indicarle que corriera ella también hacia la entrada. No lo pensó.

Corrió.

Abrió su puerta y bajo las escaleras sin perder el tiempo esperando por el ascensor que en momento así se hacía rogar de más.

- Me quiere… lo sé, ella me perdonara – hablo agitada debido a los escalones que dejaba detrás. El aliento le faltaba pero le importaba poco, se cruzaría con Quinn en el trayecto lo sabía. Llego al hall de entrada y paso corriendo llamando la atención de Ray, el canoso portero.

- Señorita Berry… ¿Qué sucede? – la morena hizo oídos sordos empujando la puerta para liberarse saltando a los brazos de Quinn. Sus ojos de abrieron como platos.

No estaba.

Quinn se había ido.

El taxi se alejaba tras darle luz verde junto a sus esperanzas de arreglarlo todo. Cerro sus ojos negando con su cabeza.

- Es un hecho. La he perdido – susurro volviendo a derramar lagrimas abrazándose a sí misma.

* * *

**CAPITULO MAS QUE MERECIDO POR TANTOS RW! **

**Disfruteeeeen :) nos leemos pronto!**

Los invito a leer el nuevo fic escrito con HeyArcia**: ****"BREAKING ORDER"**

* * *

**********DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**


	20. Chapter 20

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOORPRESA! ESTO ES EL PODER DE LOS RW! :)**

* * *

"**Tienes un e-mail"**

* * *

Había pasado exactamente una semana. Una semana de lagrimas en su cama que aun tenía el olor de Rachel, lagrimas en la ducha, lagrimas frente a su computadora escribiendo su obra sin parar gracias a un brote de inspiración, lagrimas en la playa donde reiteradas veces había conversado con la morena. Lagrimas en las noches antes de dormir, lagrimas por la mañana aun sin abrir sus ojos. Lagrimas en sus sueños, en su día a día, mientras cocinaba o iba de compras. En fin, aquella semana había sido una verdadera tortura. Los primeros días Santana se sentía realmente conmocionada, algo extraño en ella, pero luego del tercer día comenzó a admirar su capacidad para derramar lagrimas, para el sexto día su preocupación se hizo presente preguntándole reiteradas veces a Brittany si lo que veían sus ojos era real «Deberíamos darle agua, creo que se deshidratara en cualquier momento» le repetía a su prometida.

Por las noches era un chillido constante, ni hablar si querían ver una película. Brittany no era muy vivaz para elegirlas ya que durante aquellas siete noches no tuvo mejor idea que colocar desde "Diario de una pasión" hasta "Posdata te amo". Santana solo giraba sus ojos y se tapaba la cara para no maldecir hasta los propios directores de las películas, tomando el mando del control y colocando las noticias. «Aburrido» pero no tenia mas opción, era eso o escuchar nuevamente el chillido de Quinn en su oído. En momentos así, admiraba de sobre manera la personalidad de su novia, aguantar aquello y complacer a la rubia era todo un triunfo «Maldito enano, me has cagado mis noches de sexo»

- Bueno días Quinnie – saludo alegremente Brittany intentando mejorar el día de la rubia. Aunque Quinn durante esos días salió poco de la cama, se alegro de verla allí, preparando el desayuno.

- Buenos días princesa – respondió con una mejora en su animo notorio

- Veo que estas de mejor humor hoy – le dio un beso en su mejilla - ¿Quieres que te ayude a preparar algo? – sonrió a un lado de la rubia esperando sus indicaciones

- De ninguna manera. Tú ve a despertar a San y siéntense en la mesa – indico

- No hace falta – hablo Santana entrando en la cocina – Buenos días mi amor – beso a su mujer, provocándole nostalgia a Quinn – Ni se te ocurra rubia – la apunto con su dedo índice – Buenos días – le sonrió dándole un leve abrazo – Es bueno volver a verte en la cocina – se sento en la mesa viendo como gran parte de ella era ocupada por un corpulento desayuno

- Cocinar para mí es como una terapia – comento sentándose frente a la latina

- Veo – levanto ambas cejas haciendo referencia a lo dicho por Quinn - ¿Qué te parece si hoy hacemos… no sé, una parrillada? – Brittany aplaudió con sus manos

- Por mí no hay problema – dijo Quinn

- Genial! Quizá podamos hacer un pequeño festejo por nuestro compromiso Sanny –

- Lo que tú quieras baby – le sonrió antes de darle un beso

- Bueno chicas no quiero ser aguafiestas pero el café se enfriara –

- No seas celosa Quinnie, para ti también hay ¿Cierto Sanny? – Brittany miro cómplice a su novia

- Claro amor, hay Brittana para todos – le guiño un ojo a Quinn

- Pervertidas – les tiro una servilleta haciendo reír a la pareja - ¿Brittana? ¿Qué es eso? –

- Britt ha juntado nuestros nombres, ya sabes… Brittany con Santana. Brittana – explico rápidamente

Quinn comenzó a reír – Aun no entiendo de donde sacas todas esas ideas locas –

- Ni yo – apoyo Santana

- Hey! Sé que les gusta, antes tú eras Faberry, Quinnie – cerro sus ojos queriendo desaparecer, Santana imito su gesto – Lo siento – le susurro a la rubia tomando su mano delicadamente – En verdad lo siento –

- No te preocupes… suena lindo eh! – la pareja se sorprendió frente a su actitud – No me miren así, ustedes mismas me han pedido que intente superar lo que ha pasado. Lo estoy intentando, ¿de acuerdo? – hizo gestos con sus manos

- Lo estás haciendo de maravilla – apoyo la ojiazul

- Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si nostras nos encargamos de las compras cielo? – pregunto Santana

- Me parece genial, aparte necesito comprar algunas cosas de higiene personal –

- Bueno… supongo que yo me ire a mi escritorio… ya saben, las ideas salen sin parar – hizo referencia a su obra

- ¿Cómo vas con eso? – pregunto la latina tras ver como su rubia iba en busca de sus cosas para irse

- Por ahora bien… creería que en lo que va del mes lograre avanzar lo suficiente para hablar con mi director y lanzar la obra – dijo levantándose de la mesa para juntar lo utilizado

- Es bueno escuchar eso – sonrió ayudando a Quinn

- Hemos pasado varios días juntas y la verdad que no te he agradecido – comento dejando las tazas en el lava vajillas – En verdad la presencia de ustedes me ha ayudado, mucho – comenzó a jugar con un trapo nerviosa

- No tienes nada que agradecer. Rachel es mi amiga, pero no estoy de acuerdo con su forma de actuar, aunque no estoy de lado de nadie –

- Nadie te pide que estés de un lado. Es asunto nuestro, y ustedes han sido de gran ayuda para atravesarlo – le sonrió – Dime… ¿Tu te has retirado de las tablas? – la latina frunció su ceño

- Creo que uno nunca se retira de lo que amo, y a mi me encanta actuar… pero con los preparativos de la boda he decidido alejarme por un tiempo para dedicárselo a Britt. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

- Porque me encantaría tenerte en mi obra en alguno de los papeles principales – silencio. Santana no sabía que responder frente aquello - ¿Qué te parece? ¿Aceptarías? -

- Pero… mmm – estaba encantada con su idea, Quinn era una de sus escritoras favoritas y tras enterarse que su futura esposa había compartido su vida con ella, su mandíbula le llego hasta el piso. Parecía una fangirl.

- Descuida, piénsalo y luego lo hablamos – la tranquilizo tras ver que Brittany regresaba – Te queda muy lindo ese vestido floreado Britt – le sonrió alegre

- Gracias! – Beso su mejilla - ¿Te encuentras bien Sanny? – pregunto tras ver a su novia ida, Quinn sonrió.

- C-cla… ro – aclaro su garganta – Claro. ¿Vamos? – le tendió su mano a la rubia quien no dudo en tomarla. – Cualquier cosa llámanos al móvil Quinn – dijo antes de salir

* * *

- ¿te parece si llevo algunas verduras para azar en la parrilla amor? – pregunto la rubia frente a unos cajones con verduras en los puestos al aire libre

- Yo no sé hacer eso Britt –

- Quinn sabe… pero quiero saber si te gusta –

- Claro… lleva un poco de… – su BlackBerry sonó

- Vaya, al fin tu móvil tiene vida – bromeo la rubia – Has vuelto a tu vicio – molesto

- Vamos cielo… es mi BlackBerry, cualquiera que tenga uno tiene problemas con el – admitió sacando su móvil del bolsillo

- Te llevare a un centro de recuperación – se burlo

- Claro, recuérdame que te llevare a uno de CandyCrush –

- Ni me hagas acordar, aun no puedo pasar ese maldito nivel – ambas comenzaron a reír tras un silencio – Luego entrare a tu Facebook para mandarme vidas – la latina frunció su ceño

- Tú no tienes salvación – negó con su cabeza viendo la pantalla de su móvil. La luz parpadeante indicaba que un e-mail descansaba en su buzón de entrada.

* * *

**De: Rachel Berry  
Fecha: 06 de octubre de 2013 05:13am  
Para: Santana López  
Asunto: Necesito un favor**

**Querida amiga:  
Espero que tus días en la playa junto a Brittany estén siendo estupendos. Recuerda ponerte bloqueador, el sol allí es algo peligroso.  
En verdad lamento muchísimo lo que paso entre nosotras, en verdad lo siento Santana. Pero mi correo es por un asunto diferente. Quisiera pedirte que me ayudes a conseguir el correo de Quinn… POR FAVOR!. Se que no querras meterte, pero en verdad me gustaría que me ayudaras en esto. Prometo no empeorar la situación. **

Rachel Barbra Berry  
Actor, Singer, Streisand Worshiper, New Yorker.

Pulso «Responder»

* * *

**De: Santana López  
Fecha: 06 de octubre de 2013 11:16am  
Para: Rachel Berry  
Asunto: En tus sueños**

**¿Querida amiga?:  
Berry esto es un mail, no una carta que envias mediante una paloma. Estamos en el 2013, avanza mujer. Respecto al mail espero que solo sea una broma o quizá te has golpeado la cabeza, hasta aceptaría que el horario te esta afectando seriamente tu cabeza. De ninguna manera averiguare el e-mail de Quinn, luego yo sufriré las consecuencias.**

**¿5:00am? ¿En serio? DUERME!**

* * *

**De: Rachel Berry  
Fecha: 06 de octubre de 2013 05:18am  
Para: Santana López  
Asunto: POR FAVOR**

**Vamos San! Es solo un simple favor, prometo que no estropeare las cosas. Me conoces.**

Rachel Barbra Berry  
Actor, Singer, Streisand Worshiper, New Yorker.

* * *

- Maldito enano de feria – murmuro tras leer el mail.

- ¿Sucede algo Sanny? – pensó muy bien antes de contarle a su novia, sobre si debía informarle sobre aquello o no, pero entre ellas no existían los secretos. Brittany sabria que hacer, seguramente le diría que no. Sin dudarlo le mostro el móvil – Lee – pidió. Tras unos segundos intentando descifrar las caras de la rubia, el silencio las invadió - ¿Y bien? – levanto sus cejas

- Anota… - le pidió haciendo entrega de su móvil

- Espera! – la detuvo con su mano - ¿Quieres que sepa su correo? ¿Acaso tienes idea en lo que nos estamos metiendo? – la rubia levanto sus hombros restándole importancia

- Si no conociera tan bien a Quinn no estaría segura sobre esto. Creeme que no le importara que Rachel le escriba. Si ayer te lo pedia me hubiese negado, pero viendo su humor esta mañana me he dado cuenta que ha superado el tema – la latina frunció su ceño

- No entiendo – negó con su cabeza mientras Britt inspeccionaba algunos tomates

- Estos están algo verdes ¿no crees? – Santana asintió confusa sin saber realmente sobre que asentía - ¿Tienes tomates cherry? – le pregunto a la señora detrás de los cajones de verduras – Quinn ha superado el tema, no a Rachel, pero en su cabeza ya no está mas la idea de volver con ella… lo cual un correo no la golpeara emocionalmente, si lo hubiese hecho hace unos días atrás seguramente si – el móvil de Santana volvió a sonar

* * *

**De: Rachel Berry  
Fecha: 06 de octubre de 2013 05:36am  
Para: Santana López  
Asunto: POR FAVOR**

**POR FAVOR SAN!**

Rachel Barbra Berry  
Actor, Singer, Streisand Worshiper, New Yorker.

* * *

- San… hazme caso. Créeme que si no estuviera segura jamás pondría en peligro el corazón de Quinn – su vista seguía verificando las verduras – Quizá es hora de que Rachel vea con sus propios ojos que la ha perdido, o quizá nos equivoquemos… nunca sabremos –

- Pero Quinn se enojara… ¿Qué le diremos cuando nos pregunte porque le hemos dado su correo? –

Nego con su cabeza – No seremos tan idiotas de hacernos cargo de eso… déjalo en mis manos, yo sabre que hacer – le guiño un ojo

- Cielo, tu no tienes idea lo insistente que puede llegar a ser Rachel. Nos meteremos en problemas -

- ¿Crees en el ver para creer? - la latina levanto sus hombros - Tiene que ser realmente insistente para ablandar a Quinn -

- Si tu lo dices – murmuro negando con su cabeza. Aquello le parecía una pésima idea.

* * *

**De: Santana López  
Fecha: 06 de octubre de 2013 11:44am  
Para: Rachel Berry  
Asunto: Me debes una GRANDE**

**Si nos metes en problemas juro que te pateare tan duro en el culo que no podrás sentarse durante un mes mucho menos ir al baño ¿leíste? No provoques que regrese antes de mi viaje **

**Dato Adjunto: LucyQFabray ...**

* * *

**De: Rachel Berry  
Fecha: 06 de octubre de 2013 05:46am  
Para: Santana López  
Asunto: GRACIAS!**

**Juro que no te arrepentirás!**

**P.D: Pensé que solo estarían una semana. Saludos a Britt**

Rachel Barbra Berry  
Actor, Singer, Streisand Worshiper, New Yorker.

* * *

- Rachel te envía saludos – comento mientras su novia pagaba

- Igualmente… ¿compramos vino? – Santana asintió mientras escribía su correo

* * *

**De: Santana López  
Fecha: 06 de octubre de 2013 11:49am  
Para: Rachel Berry  
Asunto: Me debes una GRANDE**

**Britt también te envía. Nos quedaremos unos días aquí. De regreso te llamare para venos. Cuídate y descansa.**

* * *

- Sanny! – chillo la rubia sacándola de su mundo BlackBerry – Es Natalie! – anuncio. Santana rápidamente subió su cabeza para observar hacia el mismo lugar donde apuntaba su novia

- No apuntes cielo, no es de buena educación – pidió bajando su mano - ¿Qué haces? – pregunto asustada cuando sintió su mano siendo empujada hasta la muchacha.

- Iremos a saludarla. Ven, quiero que la conozcas! – pidió feliz. Santana no pudo resistirse a su cara

- De acuerdo – se dejo arrastrar – Pero ten presente que pienso que esto es una mala idea - «Demonios, Berry en verdad tiene competencia. Es hermosa» pensó a medida que se acercaban

- Nat! – grito emocionada la rubia tomando desprevenida a la joven doctora, quien se dio media vuelta con completa cara de susto tomándose el pecho

- ¿Brittany? – frunció s ceño confundida

- ¿Quién más? ¿Cómo has estado? – le sonrió brindándole un amistoso abrazos. Fue momento de la latina para fruncir su ceño

- Pues, la verdad bien… algo ocupada con mi trabajo, ya sabes… - levanto sus hombros – Natalie Portman – extendió su mano a Santana

- Oh lo siento ella es… - la latina interrumpió

- Santana López – le devolvió el gesto

- Es mi prometida – anuncio feliz la rubia

- Vaya! Felicitaciones – sonrió ampliamente - ¿Qué hacen aquí? Pensé que te habías vuelto a Nueva York –

- De hecho si, pero hemos regresado con Quinn por unos días mas – le guiño el ojo

- ¿Quinn está aquí? – la rubia asintió sonriente – Ah… -

- Haremos una parrillada… ¿Quieres unirte? – sintió un apretón en su mano por parte de su novia quien frunció su ceño pidiéndole explicaciones

- Mmm… no creo que sea buena idea Britt, pero muchas gracias – dijo tras ver la reacción de la latina

- Claro que es buena idea, ¿cierto Sanny? – devolvió el apretón empujándola a que respondiera positivamente

- Por supuesto – fue lo único que emitió

- ¿Vienes? – le sonrió rogándole con su mirada

* * *

- QUUUUINN! – grito tras entrar en la casa

- ESTOY AFUERA – respondió de la misma forma desde la parte trasera de la casa junto a la pileta que daba frente a la infinita playa. Tras quedarse sola decidió colocar un champagne en frio y salir para preparar el fuego y dejar todo listo para cuando llegaran con la parrillada. Se encontraba muy entretenida en su labor con el fuego, le encantaba cocinar. Tras escuchar unos pasos detrás de ella, giro - ¿Qué has trai… - su mandíbula se mantuvo abierta tras ver una hermosa mujer en el marco de la puerta

- Hola Quinn – saludo levantando una de sus cejas - ¿No dirás nada? – levanto sus brazos tras recibir silencio de la otra parte

- C-cla… claro – se removió en su lugar. Camino torpemente hasta donde se encontraba la joven, se limpio las manos en su delantal debido al fuego y la estiro en forma de saludo – Hola – sonrió nerviosa

- ¿En verdad piensas saludarme así? – comenzó a reír divertida

- ¿Eh? – miro confundida, sus nervios aumentaron aun mas

- Al menos un beso ¿no crees? Es lo mínimo que espero luego de haberme dejado sin noticias tuyas –

Quinn sin saber cómo reaccionar se acerco a ella depositando un suave beso en su mejilla, apenas siendo un roce

- Algo es algo, pero no creas que con eso te perdonare – la apunto divertida

- ¿Qué haces … - Brittany la interrumpió

- Quinnie espero que no te haya molestado que con Sanny invitáramos a Nat – explico brevemente mientras la latina a sus espaldas le hacía señas a Quinn quitándose la responsabilidad de la invitación

- No me molesta en absoluto – le sonrió a Santana – Creo que comenzare con el almuerzo – explico nerviosa sin saber hacia dónde ir

- Te ayudare – se ofreció la doctora – No acepto un no como respuesta – le sonrió a Quinn siguiéndola hacia la cocina.

El almuerzo comenzó tarde debido algunos problemas técnicos con la parrilla según lo dicho por Quinn, nadie creyó aquello, extendiéndose hasta entrada la noche donde compartieron postre, algunos vinos y el brindis final por el compromiso de las Brittana.  
Tras terminar la sobremesa Quinn pidió que se desentendieran del tema de la cocina, ella misma lavarías las cosas, dejando libre a la pareja para que caminara por la playa o tuviera su momento a solas. Brittany no chisto, y tras abrigarse un poco cambiando su vestido por unos pantalones largos, decidió caminar junto a Santana por la playa y contemplar la caída del sol.

Natalie, quien había comenzado con su semana libre tras un mes de arduo trabajo gracias a su compañero, decidió quedarse un momento más allí dejándole en claro a Quinn que no tendría problemas en ayudarle a lavar las cosas, alegando que no tenía nada más que hacer.

Tras levantar todas las cosas de la mesa, llevándola hacia la cocina, ambas mujeres mantuvieron una conversación amena dejando los nervios de Quinn en el pasado, permitiéndose disfrutar de aquellas horas en compañía.

- En verdad siento mucho haberme ido sin darte alguna explicación – volvió a pedir Quinn

- No tienes porque darme explicaciones, no somos nada. Tranquila –

- Lo sé, pero teníamos una cena pendiente y yo te he dejado plantada – hizo una mueca con su boca

- Pensándolo de esa forma – ladeo su cabeza hacia ambos lados – Me has plantado Fabray, que feo de tu parte – abrió su boca actuando un falso dolor, o desilusión

- Ya te he explicado, y bueno te volveré a pedir perdón si es necesario –

- Quizá puedas solucionarlo con un beso ¿no crees? – pregunto claramente coqueteando a la vez que caminaba para acercarse aun mas a Quinn paseando su dedo índice en la mesada

Quinn miro nerviosa el recorrido del dedo, ahora haciendo círculos cerca de su brazo - ¿Qué dices? – rio nerviosa

- ¿Quieres que te perdone? – Quinn asintió torpemente - ¿Segura? – Volvió asentir – Solo lo hare si me das un beso – la rubia sin dudarlo un segundo deposito un torpe beso en la mejilla de la castaña haciéndola reír – Nunca dije que en la mejilla, Quinn – levanto su ceja

- Tú… tu… quieres… - señalo su boca. Natalie asintió. Inhalo todo el aire que pudo juntando valor para hacerlo, se acerco y dejo un fugaz beso en sus labios

- Nadie te perdonaría por un beso así, Q! – sonrió burlándose - ¿Puedo? – pregunto con sus cejas levantadas apuntándose a ambas con su dedo.

Quinn trago saliva y la castaña entendió su silencio como un si. Lo próximo que sintió la rubia fueron los suaves y finos labios de la joven que tenía frente a sus ojos. Tras sentir como intentaba ir más allá de un simple beso, cerro sus ojos y dejo que profundizara aquel simple roce. «No es Rachel, olvídala Quinn.» se reprendió mentalmente a la vez que Natalie rompía el beso.

- Estas completamente perdonada – le susurro a milímetros de sus labios sonriendo.

- Lamento interrumpir – hizo acto de presencia Santana. Quinn negó con su cabeza quitándole importancia algo incomoda – Brittany me pidió que les dijera si quieren unirse. A unos metros de aquí hay una especie de "fiesta" – imito las comillas con sus dedos – Sabes como es Britt – le hablo a Quinn

- Lo se – le sonrió - ¿Quieres ir? ¿O ya tienes que volver? – Natalie miro su reloj y frunció sus labios. Se le había hecho bastante tarde – No te preocupes si deseas ir a tu casa. Después de todo has pasado el día entero aquí, y yo me dare una ducha y quizá siga con mi escrito… quizá – la castaña la interrumpió. Santana frunció su seño tras las corridilla de frases que lanzo «Tan friki como el enano. Tal para cual» sacudió su cabeza alejando los pensamiento.

- Tranquila… no he dicho nada aun – sonrió divertida – La verdad es que estoy de vacaciones, y esa fiesta suena bien – le hablo a Santana quien asintió – Ve a darte un baño, yo te esperare aquí… claro, si tu quieres –

- No me tardo – sonrió Quinn abandonando la cocina.

- Gracias por subirle el animo a la rubia – hizo un gesto con su cabeza apuntando a quien había abandonado el lugar recientemente

- Haría cualquier cosa por ella –

- ¿Qué entra dentro de cualquier cosa? – pregunto curiosa

- Todo – afirmo segura de si misma y sabiendo lo que quería o pretendía. Santana solo sonrió sin mostrar sus dientes, quien la conocía diría que solo reía falsamente.

- Claro - un silencio las invadió – Creo que tomare un champagne – rompiendo con el momento incomodo –

- Y yo hare una llamada – señalo su móvil saliendo hacia afuera junto a la pileta

«Mas te vale que hagas algo Rachel, esto no pinta para nada bien»

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**


	21. Chapter 21

**"The girl is mine"**

* * *

Dos meses. Exactamente dos meses sin noticias de Quinn, sin e-mails respondidos, muchos menos algún que otro chisme por parte de Santana o Brittany. La tierra se había tragado a Quinn, y ella no sabía que mas hacer para cambiar aquello.

Por supuesto que pensó en volar hasta España, donde descansaba la casa de playa donde había pasado los mejores días de su vida. Pero no podía aparecer así sin mas «Hey hola Quinn! Tanto tiempo… solo estaba de paso» pensó sacudiendo rápidamente su cabeza para alejar aquella estúpida idea.

Sus fuerzas, su voluntad e ideas se estaban acabando. En momentos así agradecía tener discográficas donde depositar su atención, o pequeñas escuelas de actuación donde pasar su tiempo.

- Adiós Ana – se despidió de una de las profesoras en uno de los establecimientos – Recuérdame la fecha de la cena para despedir el año y lo que tendré que llevar – la mujer asintió. Rachel no era de las personas que festejaban la navidad por sus raíces judías y por ser anti-festejos respecto a ese tipo de fechas, pero días atrás tras telefonear a su amiga Santana se entero que no pasarían la navidad en Nueva York, rápidamente se encontró sola, pero Ana tras interrumpir el llamado no dudo en invitarla a la fiesta que organizaban todos los empleados de las escuelas de actuación. Aquello realmente le encanto. Podría haber elegido la invitación de Leo para ir a una disco, o a fiesta privadas llena de mujeres regaladas pero se negó rotundamente. Por su cabeza se cruzaba la idea de que Quinn quizá ahora pensaría sobre darle una oportunidad al notar su cambio, y a decir la verdad, una parte de ella solo quería estar en brazos de la rubia.

- Te lo recordare – le dio un beso en la mejilla – Nos vemos pronto y gracias por las vacaciones que nos has dado – la morena sonrió

- Lo mejor para los mejores profesores. Cuídate Ana – Desdoblo el cuello negro de su saco y lo subió para taparse el cuello. Diciembre le estaba helando los huesos, y por más que adoraba la nieve, el frio le provocaba dolor en sus rodillas. Tembló tras sentir como un pequeño copo se colo por su cuello llegando a su espalda

- Ansiosa por terminar este año – murmuro cabizbaja subiendo a su Land Rover gris oscuro. Tomo su móvil para verificar si había algún correo, pero como todas las noches la desilusión volvía a sus ojos tras no encontrar más que avisos de propagandas o fiestas nocturnas. Suspiro apartándolo a un lado, al momento en que lo dejo en el asiento del copiloto comenzó a sonar el ringtone de llamada entrante. Su corazón se detuvo, y su miedo porque fuera Quinn la paralizo, no logro estirar su mano mucho menos apartar la vista de la calle. El silencio se hizo presente y golpeo su frente en el volante, provocando que sonara la bocina. Se asusto y se pego dos cachetadas queriendo reaccionar frente a lo que había pasado – No seas idiota Rachel, ella jamás nos llamara – susurro. Con valentía pero aun teniendo una pequeña luz de esperanza en su pecho tomo el móvil. Una llamada perdida junto a un mensaje.

Enano ya estamos en Nueva York. Espero estés bien – S

Sonrió. Después de todo aquello no estaba tan mal, extrañaba a su amiga y necesitaba un poco de López.

**- Enano –**

**- Pechugas – **se saludaron a través del auricular **- ¿Qué tal esa vida sacrificada? –**

**- Se esta como se puede Berry ¿Qué puedo decirte? – **ambas rieron. **- ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo has pasado las fiestas? –**

**- La verdad que bien San – **suspiro

**- Pregunto tonta la mia, es obvio que la has pasado bien en las fiestas, seguramente no la has pasado sola… tu nunca estas sola fiera – **bromeo pero del otro lado no hubo respuesta **- ¿Estas bien? –**

**- Si lo estoy. Pero no he pasado las fiestas con nadie en mi cama, estoy intentándolo –**

**- ¿Por ella? – **

**- ¿Por quién más? – **volvió a suspirar **– Se que no me diras nada referido a ella, lo cual te contare como estuvieron mis días y me contaras los tuyos. Pero ahora mismo estoy muy cansada y voy camino a mi casa. ¿Qué te parece vernos mañana? ¿Desayuno? – **

**- Y ahí está Rachel Berry de nuevo, no paras de hablar. Mañana me parece perfecto, Britt tiene que hacer unas cosas y yo me quedare en casa –**

**- ¿Me estas proponiendo algo, López? – **bromeo con voz sensual

**- Claro, cambiare a mi novia rubia que pasa el metro por ti – **comenzó a reír

**- Tú sabes que este metro mueve el piso – **

**- Ego Berry pásame con mi amiga – **ambas rieron **– Te espero mañana, pero no tan temprano que estoy agotada y seguramente Britt querrá estrenar uno de los juguetes que hemos com… -**

**- De acuerdo, chau –** corto la llamada sacudiendo su cabeza. Santana no cambiara mas, y se alegro por encontrar una persona que siga su locura.

- Necesito dormir – murmuro tras guardar su camioneta y caminar hacia su departamento – Necesito un cambio de aire, necesito encontrarla. La necesito a ella – suspiro – No puedo seguir así –

- ¿Se encuentra bien señorita Berry? – pregunto Ray en la entrada del edificio

- Nada importante Ray ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? – intento sonreírle mientras la acompañaba al ascensor

- Como siempre señorita Berry. Espere un momento aquí, ha llegado un sobre para usted – comento apresurado tras recordarlo. La morena frunció su ceño al momento en el que hombre corrió hacia su pequeño escritorio. Efectivamente era un sobre blanco, demasiado pequeño para ser una carta, pero venia solo como para ser parte de una dedicatoria por un regalo. Le pareció totalmente extraño.

- ¿Sabes quién lo envió? – el hombre negó

- Lo ha dejado una mujer esta mañana, minutos después de que usted abandonara el edificio –

- ¿Recuerdas a la mujer? –

- Si. Era una mujer rubia pero solo pude ver sus pelo ya que su cara estaba tapada con una bufanda y llevaba gafas de sol. Estuvo muy fría la mañana de hoy – comento

«Oh por dios… es Quinn! Es ella… ha venido hasta mi edificio. No suena tan loco, es rubia y ella conoce donde vivo, ha venido junto a Santana antes de irse. Tiene que ser ella» pensó. Sonrió ampliamente.

- Por su sonrisa debe saber quién es. Me alegro verla sonreír de nuevo señorita Berry –

- Gracias Ray. Descansa – lo saludo con un beso en su mejilla y entro en el ascensor. La estrecha relación entre ambos solía sorprender a más de un propietario de aquel edificio, pero sentía a Ray como su padre. Aquel hombre canoso había estado en los momentos más críticos de la morena logrando ser un apoyo sin siquiera pedir algo a cambio.

El pequeño sobre blanco le quemaba las manos, quería abrirlo, se moría por hacerlo. Pero quería llegar a su piso, despojarse de su exceso de abrigo, de su bolso y las llaves para leerlo tranquila sentada en el sillón de su sala.

Temblorosa suspiro y se reprocho mentalmente por su estado, tenia prohibido cargar con emociones fuertes, pero demonios… en sus manos al fin poseía una señal de Quinn Fabray. Cuidadosamente despego la solapa del pequeño sobre, y saco una tarjeta.

Leyó cinco veces sin creer aquello, frunció su ceño y tras asegurarse que detrás de la tarjeta o en el sobre no había más nada, releyó el mensaje con aquella caligrafía, que claramente para Rachel, no era de Quinn.

* * *

"**Por tu bien, deja de enviar e-mails.  
O haré de tu días un infierno"**

* * *

Su corazón quiso escaparse por su boca lejos de su cuerpo para correr detrás del sillón y esconderse, temeroso.

- ¿Quién demonios me envió esto? – frunció su ceño levantándose del sillón. Tomo su teléfono fijo y presiono el numero uno.

- Señorita Berry –

- Ray… dime ¿Estás seguro que la persona que trajo el sobre era rubia? –

- Claro, señorita Berry –

- ¿No has podido ver mas allá de eso? No lo sé… quizá sus manos –

- No señorita. Ella tenía guantes, estaba demasiado abrigada. –

- Esta bien, Ray – se detuvo a pensar unos segundos siendo interrumpida por la preocupación del portero – Estoy bien. Cualquier cosa por favor avísame de inmediato, al igual si vuelven a dejar algo para mí. Asegúrate de tomar sus datos –

- Muy bien, señorita. Lo hare –

- Hasta mañana Ray – colgó la llamada y se fue hacia su habitación llevando aun la nota en sus manos.

Una vez dentro de su cama, con la nota descansando en su mesa de luz su mente comenzó a tejer posibles personas. Era claro que todo estaba ligado a Quinn, solo a ella le enviaba correos, muchos, por no decir demasiados. Pero si Quinn quisiera que dejara de enviarle, ella misma se haría cargo de hacérselo saber. «Demonios… ¿Quién eres?» pensó cerrando sus ojos, hundiéndose en un profundo sueño.

* * *

- Llegas tarde! – una voz conocida salió del altavoz en la entrada

- Vamos Santana, esta frio aquí afuera. Ábreme –

- No lo sé enano… déjame pensarlos unos minutos mas –

- Okay, cuando te decidas me avisas. No me quedare aquí afuera cuando un psicópata esta en busca de mis huesos –

- ¿De qué hablas? –

- Ábreme de una maldita vez y lo sabrás! –

- Vaya humor… empuja – pidió tras apretar el botón para abrir la puerta. Santana se quedo con el auricular pegado a su oreja, llámenla perseguida, pero aquello no había sonado nada bien. Tras escuchar como la puerta se cerro, colgó y camino hacia la entrada de su departamento.

Dos golpes indicaban su llegada. – Debes devolverme la llave de tu casa. En días así me facilitarían las cosas – comento cuando el cuerpo se su amiga se hizo visible

- Hola, buen día. Yo bien, me alegro que tu también… si si, el cantar de los pajaritos anuncian una bella mañana – la morena frunció su ceño – Solo saluda, no hemos dormido juntas, aunque mueres por ello –

Rachel la abrazo rezongando por lo bajo - ¿Qué te ha hecho Brittany? – negaba con su cabeza – Ya hemos dormido juntas, no quieras borrar con tu codo lo que has escrito con tu mano –

- Eso es un secreto oscuro entre nosotras – la apunto – Una noche alocada la tiene cualquiera – le resto importancia

- Unas cuantas diría yo – dijo alegre

- Ya basta… cuéntame sobre el loco come huesos – la morena giro sus ojos

- Psicópata San… - se quito el saco - ¿Has preparado algo para desayunar? –

- Britt nos dejo algo… ven – caminaron hasta la cocina - ¿Café? –

- Si, pero no me des muy cargado. He traído masas frías – comento abriendo el pequeño envoltorio de papel.

- Toma – le dio un taza – Cuéntame de una vez – pidió tras ver como la morena acercaba la bandeja al centro de la barra donde desayunaban antes de ir a buscar en su bolso el pequeño sobre blanco - ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto frunciendo su ceño

- Léelo, luego me cuentas – Santana sin hacerse esperar, lo tomo, saco la tarjeta y tuvo la misma reacción que Rachel la noche anterior.

- ¿Qué significa esto Rachel? – utilizo un tono de preocupación.

- No lo sé San. Anoche cuando llegue del estudio Ray me hizo entrega de ese sobre dándome las características de la persona que vino a dejarlo. Me comento que estaba muy tapada, suponiendo que por el frio, pero pudo ver su pelo… rubio – murmuro lo ultimo

- No puede ser ella… Rachel, no lo pienses – la morena levanto sus hombros

- ¿Y si lo es? – Santana comenzó a negar con su cabeza. Ella sabía que no podía ser ella.

- No es Quinn… ni siquiera lo pienses –

- ¿Quién entonces? –

- Escucha Rach… debes tranquilizarte – le pidió tras ver como sus ojos se volvían cristalinos – Buscaremos al bromista que está haciendo esto – la tomo de su mano – No es ella… sería incapaz, créeme –

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso? – pregunto desbordaba de nervios

- Debes tranquilizarte y creerme. No te diré mas que eso, pero Quinn no es – le acaricio la mano - ¿Cuándo lo han dejado? –

- En la mañana de ayer. Según Ray minutos después de que abandone el edificio –

- No quiero asustarte, pero has considerado… no se… ¿Buscar alguien que cuide de ti? – la morena negó efusivamente

- No de nuevo… no quiero volver a esos días Santana –

- Lo sé. Es solo una nota, espero que no avance más, pero si lo hace creo que lo mejor será que contrates a Frank de nuevo – Rachel suspiro sonoramente

- Tiene que ser alguien que sepa sobre mis movimientos, no le encuentro otra manera de que sepa de esto – haciendo referencia a sus mails – Quizá… - se quedo en silencio

- ¿Sabes quién puede ser? – la morena se mordía el interior de su mejilla con una ceja en alto. Sabía que su amiga estaba repasando mentalmente personas – Rachel… - el sonido de la puerta la interrumpió. Ambas se miraron curiosas.

Tres nuevos golpes se volvieron a escuchar – Quizá Britt se olvido las llaves. No te asustes – le pidió intentando calmarla.

Santana algo temerosa por la situación, pero sin demostrarlo, miro por la mirilla de la puerta. Su mandíbula toco el piso tras ver quién estaba detrás de la puerta. «Que oportuna» pensó.

Abrió sin más remedio, y dibujo una falsa sonrisa en su rostro. Se suponía que vendría cuando su novia estuviera en casa, para tener que saltearse el tener que saludarla.

- Hey San ¿Cómo estás? – saludo alegremente

- Hola Nat… Bien ¿Y tú? Pensé que vendrías en la tarde – comento aun parada en la puerta – Sabias que Britt no estaría en toda la mañana –

- ¿Te molesta? – pregunto confundida

- No no… no es por eso –

- Solo estaba cerca y en la tarde me han surgido cosas – incomoda saco unas tarjetas color purpura de su bolso – Aquí están las entradas para la fiesta –

- Gracias – las tomo – Te invitaría a pasar pero no quiero robarte tu tiempo –

- De hecho me gustaría, tengo un poco de sed, si no te molesta claro –

- Pff… claro que no – comento nerviosa «mierda… Berry está en la cocina. Mantenla en la sala López» - Pasa… ya regreso con un poco de agua – le sonrió nerviosa.

- Te espero – le guiño un ojo

- ¿Quién era? – pregunto la morena con su taza en mano

- Una niña vendiendo galletas… ya sabes, no descansan ni en días de nieve – su amiga frunció el ceño tras ver como agarraba un vaso y lo llenaba de agua

- No iras a tomar eso ¿cierto? – pregunto la morena

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –

- Porque te has servido agua de la canilla… sabes lo contaminada que esta –

- Oh no, es para regar la planta – Rachel dejo su taza en la barra aumentando su curiosidad

- San estas algo extraña ¿lo sabes? –

- Berry tú y tus ideas locas… - solo dio dos pasos cuando se choco con un cuerpo que deseaba enterrarlo en ese mismo momento

- San, en verdad tengo sed – hablo la castaña tomando por sorpresa a Rachel, que no quería girarse porque conocía a la perfección aquella voz. - ¿Señorita Berry? – pregunto sonriente

- Doctora Portman – saludo con su tono sarcástico – Tanto tiempo sin verla – sonrió

- Lo mismo digo – estiro su mano para saludarla, Rachel sin perder de vista su cara, estrecho su mano dejando un leve apretón

- Aquí tienes tu agua – la latina corto con aquella guerra de miradas

- Gracias San – le dio un sorbo, provocando las miradas de las Pezberry aguantando la risa – Deliciosa – sonrió - ¿Cómo ha estado señorita Berry? –

- Puedes llamarme Rachel – pidió la morena

- Oh, solo intento ser educada con mis mayores – sonrió «Atrevida, no sabes dónde te metes» pensó Santana

Rachel comenzó a reír – Claro, educación es lo que en adolescentes como tu – le guiño el ojo – Me alegro que seas bien aprendida –

- ¿Qué puedo decirle? Me rodeo de gente educada y culta… Quinn ha sido de mucha influencia. Usted sabe, ella es muy estructurada… solo en algunas cosas – sonrió transformando la cara de Rachel en una seria tensando su mandíbula

- ¿Quinn? – Pregunto perdiendo la memoria momentáneamente - ¿Quinn Fabray? – La castaña asintió dudosa – Claro, había olvidado que viven en la misma ciudad. Dímelo a mí, maniática del orden… agradezco estar aquí, lejos de… ella – hizo un gesto con su mano. Santana la miraba sin entender su reacción, minutos atrás habían estando hablando de ella. Era una excelente actriz.

- Ya Berry… la he conocido y no es para tanto. No sé porque no la soportas –

- Creí que se habían ido de viaje juntas – comento Natalie sin darle importancia a lo dicho por la latina

- ¿Y qué hay con eso? Solo le hice un favor – termino de beber su café – Bueno, me iré… tengo cosas que atender –

- Si es por mí no te preocupes, no quise interrumpir nada. Solo vine a dejarte entradas, recuerda llamar a Beth – pidió la doctora llamando la atención de Rachel «¿Beth? Debe estar de broma… por dios, se ha metido en la cama de Quinn definitivamente»

- Mas tarde lo hare. Te acompaño hasta la salida – Santana dejo las invitación en la barra antes de emprender camino

- Adiós señorita Berry. Espero verla pronto – intento acercarse para darle un beso en la mejilla pero la morena estiro su mano en señal de solo querer un apretón de manos.

- Ansiosa por eso, Portman – guiño un ojo. No dejaría que la intimidara.

Los minutos que Santana demoro en despedirse y volver a la cocina le fueron suficiente a la morena para echarle un vistazo a las tarjetas. Si Natalie las traía, era evidente que Quinn estaría, más sabiendo que Beth era quien seguramente consiguió las entradas.

* * *

"**Despidamos el año juntos.  
1335 Avenue of the Americas, New York.  
Fiesta privada de mascaras.  
Victoria's Secret"**

* * *

«Debo ir a esa fiesta a como dé lugar. No puedo pedirle a Beth, seria mujer muerta, pero no tengo amigas modelos… bueno si las tengo, pero no son amigas exactamente. Todas están enojadas… aun no entiendo el porqué. Concéntrate Berry, toma una de esas entradas sin que se dé cuenta… no de ninguna manera… no hay otra forma de hacerlo, tú decides»

- Siento lo que has pasado – la voz de la latina interrumpió sus pensamientos

- No te preocupes – le resto importancia - ¿tienes una aspirina? Me ha dado un pequeño dolor, y aun tengo el día por delante – pidió con la esperanza de que abandonara nuevamente la cocina

- Si… ya te alcanzo – tomo una de las que estaba en una pequeña cajita apoyada en la misma barra «Demonios Santana» suspiro frustrada – En verdad te duele – comento tras escucharla – Toma un poco de agua… no te asustes, es la que te he servido hoy con el desayuno – aclaro

- ¿Crees que Natalie se irá por el inodoro por la fina y potable agua que le has dado? – bromeo

- Eso espero – ambas rieron

- ¿Puedes darme jugo? – pidió haciendo un nuevo intento

- Hoy si que estas pesada – la latina puso sus ojos en blanco – Déjame ver si Britt ha comprado… porque ayer no había – comento camino a la heladera – Espero que la presencia de la doctora no te haya afectado – dijo buscando el bendito jugo que le dio luz verde a Rachel para tomar una de las entradas y guardarla en su bolso rápidamente. Agitada por su locura se removió en su asiento - ¿Te encuentras bien? – la morena asintió con la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo

- Gracias San – se puso la pastilla en la boca y se bebió todo el jugo apurada – Tengo que irme ahora mismo o llegare tarde al estudio – comento de corrido, quería desaparecer de allí – Mas tarde te llamare ¿de acuerdo? – le dejo un beso en la mejilla y casi corrió hasta la salida, pero antes de abandonar la cocina, en el marco de la puerta la voz de su amiga le helo la nuca provocándole un leve escalofríos

- No me creas estúpida Berry… solo no hagas idioteces ¿de acuerdo? - hablo en un tono de advertencia

Respondió sin girarse a verla – No sé de que hablas Santana –

- Solo hazlo bien – comento mientras la morena volvía a retomar su camino – Y ELIGE UNA BUENA MASCARA ENANO! – grito antes de que el sonido de la puerta se escuchara marcando la huida de Rachel – Maldito Frodo… esto se pondrá bueno – hizo un pequeño baile en su cocina esperando con ansias la fiesta de fin de año.

* * *

**Gracias "****franciscac****" por animarte a comentar (aplausos)… me alegra que cad día mas personas se animen hacerlo. Y a los que comentan siempre MIL GRACIAS! Me hacen reír con las cosas que ponen! "EatsBooks" no me detestes a mi ni a Natalie Portman, somos buenas.  
Para la que pregunto sobre los mails y 50 sombras de Grey, si... saque la idea de ese libro, simplemente ME ENCANTA! y si pudiera escribiría un fic parecido, seguramente veran algunas cosas sacadas de esa historia.**

**Estoy siendo muuuuy considerada con ustedes al no escribir escena de Quinn y Natalie… no sean dramaticos! **

**Hago un pedido especial en esta nota de autor… como ha dicho un comento, Fanfic Faberry/Achele al parecer se han puestos vagos o realmente no hay ganas de escribir… yo amo leer historias, todas las noches antes de acostarme leo algunos fics. Pero esta semana es impresionante lo escaso que se han vuelto las historias… Les pido a todos que me ayuden a insistir a cada "escritor/a" que se ponga las pilas y no abandonen las historias, o que se animen a escribir nuevas… Yo empece sin saber absolutamente nada, lo cual les voy a hinchar a ustedes también para que se animen a escribir… si lo pude hacer yo, cualquiera puede… créanme! Jajaja**

**GRACIAS POR SUS RW! SI RECIBO DE NUEVO VARIOS, ESTA MISMA NOCHE ME VOY A SENTAR A ESCRIBIR PARA SUBIR UNO MAÑANA! Ustedes deciden!**

**BUEN FIN DE SEMANA… BESO VIRTUAAAAAAL!**

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDADES: Glee y sus personajes no me pertencen**


	22. Chapter 22

**No se ustedes, pero me sentí realmente bien escribiendo este cap.**

**Lo prometido es deuda! Disfruten**

* * *

"**Feel this moment"**

* * *

En quince minutos pasare por ti – L

- ¿Quince minutos? OH POR DIOS! NI SIQUIERA ME HE BAÑADO! DEMONIOS! – se maldijo en voz alta por tu tardanza. Había estado prácticamente toda la semana esperando aquella fiesta, que si los dioses lo permitían, al fin vería a Quinn.

La temática de la fiesta le facilitaba a la perfección el escabullirse por el salón pasando inadvertida para los invitados.

Sin dudarlo un segundo más se introdujo bajo la ducha dedicándole atención a partes de su cuerpo en particular «Agradezco estar siempre preparada, y no gastar tiempo depilándome» por fin algo femenino le salía bien. Había decido acudir a una peluquería horas antes, causa de su demora, lo cual lo ato para no mojarlo y arruinar su peinado. Esta vez no llevaría ni el pelo con ondas, mucho menos planchado. Se había decidido por un recogido perfecto tomando la decisión de volver a su tono natural de pelo en las puntas de su cabello. No era que aquel insignificante detalle marcara una diferencia en su look, pero sabía que si quería pasar como un fantasma por allí debía de cambiar algo. Quinn definitivamente la reconocería.

- Perfecto. Tengo siete minutos para cambiarme y maquillarme – murmuro tras dejar el móvil en su cama. Corrió hasta su vestidor, le hecho una rápida mirada y encontró el vestido perfecto. Su antifaz era color plateado con detalles de pequeñas piedras de estrás en todo su contorno, acompañado por una pluma en su lado derecho. Tras tener en cuenta el color de la tarjeta se decidió por un vestido color purpura, combinando a la perfección con su piel.

- Demonios – nuevamente se encontraba en un dilema, pequeño para cualquiera, enorme para ella. Corrió hasta su cama nuevamente y tomo el móvil.

**- ¿Qué quieres? – **una voz susurro del otro lado

**- ¿Por qué hablas en voz baja Santana? –**

**- Hay ropa tendida –**

**- ¿Qué? –**

**- Que hay pájaros en el alambre –**

**- ¿eh? –**

**- Moros en la costa –**

**- No entiendo –**

**- Tú y tu puta ignorancia Berry… Quinn está cerca… todas de hecho – **susurro casi comiéndose el móvil perdiendo la paciencia.

**- Oh… - **sintió como el estomago se le endurecía

**- Dime de una vez porque me llamas, cuando hemos quedado que no lo harías hasta llegar a la fiesta. Por el silencio dudo que estés allí –**

**- He tenido un problema de último momento. Dime… ¿crees que debería de llevar un vestido completamente largo, o uno que es largo también pero que en su parte delantera llega hasta mis muslos mostrando par de mis piernas?**

**- ¿En verdad me estas llamando para esta estupidez? –**

**- Ya responder Santana –**

**- El largo… no se te tienen que ver las piernas. Cualquier mortal las reconoce de inmediato –**

**- De acuerdo… gracias –**

**- Por cierto, debes comer un poco más… estas demasiado delgada –**

**- No empieces. Se supone que no puedes hablar mucho –**

**- No te preocupes, me he venido al baño –**

**- Dime, ¿Cómo esta vestida Quinn? –**

**- No te lo dire –**

**- ¿Por qué no? – **

**- No comiences con tus berrinches. Si realmente la conoces, créeme que no tardaras en encontrarla. Te aviso cuando estemos en la fiesta, aquí Britt todavía está corriendo en busca de que ponerse –**

**- Esta bien. Gracias – **fueron las últimas palabras.

Nuevamente corrió hacia el vestido y sin titubear tomo firmemente el vestido purpura que tapaba a la perfección sus piernas. «Muy bien Barbra, esta vez tendremos que usar otro tipo de encantos» su pequeña diva dentro de su mente comenzó a desfilar frente a una avalancha de flashes a lo largo de una alfombra roja. Esta era su noche, definitivamente.

El ruido de su móvil le provoco un leve salto frente al espejo mientras se subía el cierres que se escondía a la perfección en su lado derecho.

¿Cuánto mas falta? Estoy abajo hace veinte minutos – L

«¿QUEEEE?¿COMO ES ESO POSIBLE?» se altero al ver la hora. Invirtió tiempo de mas en la llamada y frente al espejo sin dudas. Diez minutos mas con su maquillaje y ya estaba lista. Tomo la pequeña cartera plateada, coloco su móvil junto a la tarjeta y corrió, nuevamente, hasta la puerta. «Esta noche terminare de cama… espero que junto a Quinn» Negó con su cabeza mordiéndose el labio reteniendo una enorme sonrisa. Aquello le parecía tentador y hasta delicioso. Terminar nuevamente en brazos de la rubia que por las noches se encargaba de quitarle el sueño. La pequeña Barbra cruzo sus dedos cerrando sus ojos, pidiendo a Eros, Afrodita, Venus… todos los dioses que sean posibles para cumplir su deseo.

- WOW! – fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de Leo – Simplemente… WOW! Estas genial Rachel – la abrazo – Definitivamente la tendrás comiendo de tu mano –

- Ojala… solo quiero unos minutos para hablar con ella. Es todo lo que pido –

- Créeme que tendrás más que eso. Nadie se te podría resistir vestida asi –

- No seas exagerado Leo – lo golpeo en el hombro – Es un simple vestido, costoso, pero simple –

- No lo decía por eso, sino por tu hermosa sonrisa. Créeme que jamás te he visto sonreír así. Hoy luces un brillo particular –

- Es el brillo Fabray – volvió a sonreír ampliamente

- Pongámonos en marcha, señorita – le tendió la mano a la vez que le abría la puerta del audi negro que los llevaría a la fiesta. Para Leo no fue difícil conseguir una entrada, tenía contactos y trabajaba para Rachel Berry, las puertas se le abrían solas. Pero por pedido especial de la morena, accedió acompañarla, no sin antes torturándola para contarle la verdadera razón. No se tragaba aquello de "Solo deseo pasarla bien, y esta fiesta parece prometedora". Lo creería hace unos meses atrás, pero no ahora. No cuando se había negado rotundamente a seguir de fiestas locas de lunes a lunes. Sabía que aquel cambio le estaba costando, y Leo en especial notaba su gran esfuerzo por merecer a Quinn Fabray.

- Si no te perdona, créeme que yo mismo la obligare hacerlo. Si es necesario la encerrare en tu piso – le dio un leve apretón en su mano – Intenta tranquilizarte. Con esa mascara no pareces tu –

- Claro, porque tapa por completo mi nariz –

- Lo has dicho tu, que conste en actas – levanto ambas manos

- Idiota – ambos rieron – En verdad estoy nerviosa. Jamás había sentido esto. ¿Qué me pasa? – negaba con su cabeza viendo a través de la ventanilla

- Eso provoca el amor – la morena frunció su ceño y conecto su mirada con Leo – Que estés nerviosa, pendiendo de un hilo cuando estas por ver a esa persona. Las manos te sudan, y sentís como el corazón quiere escapar por tu garganta, provocando que su bombeo de sangre se acelere sintiendo su sonido claramente en tus oídos. Quieres correr lejos, lo deseas, pero al ver a esa persona parada a escasos metros lejos de ti tu mente le manda señal a tus piernas para que se muevan, pero ella no reciben señales quedándose estancadas en el piso. El estomago comienza a dolerte, pero no es una sensación fea, es mas bien algo torturante pero placentero, porque sabes que solo esa persona lo logra. La boca comienza a secarse y procuras pasarte la lengua por los labios excesivamente casi rosando lo grotesco. Cuando deciden romper la distancia, no haces mas que balbucear palabras incoherentes quedando como una completa idiota, tu mente se bloquea y es ahí cuando tu corazón toma el mando y soluciona las cosas dejándose llevar. Es en el único momento donde el corazón y la mente se entienden, logrando compartir un mismo momento sin discutir para ganar una batalla – Leo sonrió al ver que había atrapado completamente la atención de Rachel describiendo a la perfección sus sensaciones.

- ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez? – pregunto casi en susurro

- Por supuesto – dijo seguro

- ¿Y qué ha pasado?¿Por qué no estás con ella ahora? -

- Por cobarde – suspiro – He hecho oídos sordos a lo que me gritaba el corazón. He priorizado mi trabajo por encima de ella, empujándola a que alguien más la conquistara entregándole lo que yo no le daba –

- Entonces no te amaba… no puedes darte por vencido así sin más –

- Créeme que ella lo estaba. Yo fui el tonto que ha dado por sentado que ella estaría a mi lado por el resto de sus días. Pensé que con lo material cubriría sus necesidades, pero en realidad ella necesitaba tiempo a solas conmigo –

- ¿No has vuelto a verla? – Leo asintió

- Esta felizmente casada con dos hijos, hermosos como ella por cierto –

- Leo… - dijo apenada tomando su mano – Lo siento –

- No lo sientas. Son las reglas que propone el amor. Puedes tenerlo todo, como perderlo en solo segundos. ¿Tú quieres pasar por eso también? – La morena negó con su cabeza – Ya me parecía – le sonrió

- ¿Crees que Quinn… - dejo su pregunta en el aire. No sabía en verdad que pensar

- Si tienen que estar juntas, lo estarán Rachel. Pero asegúrate que así sea – fue lo último que pudo decir antes de ver las enormes luces que decoraban la fachada del hotel lujoso donde se haría la fiesta.

Demasiados flashes para su gusto, pero tuvo años para acostumbrarse aquello.

- Déjame bajar a mi primero. Robert dará unas vueltas mas, y luego bajaras tu. Yo estaré esperándote dentro ¿de acuerdo? –

- Entendido –

- Tranquila. Todo saldrá bien – le guiño un ojo y abandono el auto. Podría ver a través de la ventanilla la cantidad de flashes dirigidos hacia Leo. Siempre precavido pensando en que no podían llegar juntos, sino cualquiera deduciría que la acompañante de Leo era nada más y nada menos que Rachel Berry, como solía serlo en todas las fiestas.

- Daremos una vuelta más señorita Berry – anuncio un moreno y joven chofer

- Esta bien, Robert… y llámame Rachel por favor –

- Muy bien, Rachel – el auto comenzó acercarse nuevamente al bullicio que pertenecía a la vereda del hotel y su estomago nuevamente se volvió una roca.

Nosotras ya hemos llegado a la fiesta. Avísame y buscare la forma de verte – S

Estoy por bajarme del auto. Nos vemos dentro – R

- Cualquier cosa solo debe llamarme y estaré aquí de inmediato – indico el chofer

- Muy bien. Disfruta la noche… no creo que me marche de inmediato –

- Lo que usted diga señorita. Diviértase – fueron las últimas palabras que la morena escucho antes de los sonoros gritos que los camarógrafos soltaban detrás del vallado. "¿Quién eres?" "Dinos tu nombre" "Quítate la máscara unos segundos" "Regálanos una buena foto de ti" "Déjanos ver tu rostro" fueron algunos de los gritos que logro escuchar claramente frente a los flashes que se disparaban sin cuidado alguno. Eso le dio una leve señal de que quizá, sería difícil que Quinn la reconociera dentro de la fiesta.

Abandono como una heroína la alfombra purpura y se adentro en el hermoso hotel. La fiesta como le había indicado Leo, se celebraba en uno de los últimos pisos. Leo no estaba allí, seguramente la esperaba en alguna barra, como había quedado con Santana.

- Disculpe señorita, ¿me permite la tarjeta de invitación? – pregunto una joven rubia

- Por supuesto – abrió su pequeña cartera e hizo entrega de su pase directo hacia Quinn.

- Muy bien. Disfrute de la fiesta y… - la chica busco dentro de una cajita, también purpura, varios pequeños sellos – Si no le molesta, me gustaría ponerle un sello. Es parte de un juego – explico brevemente

- Claro ¿me podría esperar unos segundos? – pidió antes que le marcaran la mano. La joven asintió recibiendo a los demás invitados

La morena nuevamente tecleo rápidamente en su móvil

¿Qué le han colocado a Quinn en la mano? Necesito tener lo mismo – R

Maldecía que las redes estuvieran tan congestionadas, y que su amiga sea una completa despistada con su móvil cuando debería de estar pendiente de ella y sus futuras señales. Miro siete veces su móvil como una completa maniaca. «Al diablo… te llamare» pensó, pero un mensaje se adelanto.

Le colocaron un lazo rosa – S

Frunció su ceño, solo había visto sellos en aquella caja. Volvió hacia la joven

- Disculpa… ¿No tienes otra cosa que no me manche la piel? Soy algo… - hizo una mueca con su boca – Ya sabes… -

- Mi compañera tiene lazos, pero está en la otra puerta –

- No me preocupa ir hasta allí. ¿Podre? –

- Claro. Es por allí – le indico hacia su izquierda. No estaba lejos.

- Buenas noches, bienvenida a la fiesta. ¿Puedo ver su tarjeta? – la morena puso sus ojos en blanco

- Ya se la he entregado a la joven de allí – apunto – Solo vine para que me coloques un lazo en mi muñeca… por favor – agrego para no sonar demandante

- No hay problema – sonrió sacando uno color rojo

- Oh no! – Exclamo alejando su mano como si fuese una niña - ¿Puedo elegir el color? – hizo un mueca con sus labios

- ¿Qué color desea? – pregunto la joven sonriente por aquella actitud

- Rosa, de princesa – bromeo

- Sera rosa, entonces – coloco la delgada cinta alrededor de su muñeca, rozando un poco de mas para el gusto de la morena. – Disfruta de la noche – le guiño un ojo

- Gracias – se sonrojo y rápidamente camino hacia los ascensores. Al fin un momento de paz, no estaba sola pero esos minutos le servirían para buscar la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

Aquello era simplemente extraordinario. La decoración, las luces, la música. Provocaba un ambiente realmente placentero. Había asistido a grandes fiestas, pero esa en particular tenia algo extra, claro. Quinn.

La fiesta la recibió con "Feel this moment" sonando a todo volumen por los parlantes, inaugurando la pista de baile esa noche, dándole comienzo a una fiesta que prometía. Varias modelos, dedujo la morena por sus delgados cuerpos, juntos a celebridades gritando al oír la canción se amontonaron en el centro dando pasos de baile, o saltando alrededor de ella.

Habían cinco barras ubicadas perfectamente por el amplio salón. Una debajo del Dj, dos mas ubicadas en los laterales de la nombrada anteriormente, quedando enfrentadas. Una en la entrada, donde estaba parada ahora mismo, exactamente a su izquierda, y la quinta pero no menos importante, ubica en un lugar clave, provocando un sitio intimo lejos de las alocadas luces y parlantes. Claramente con la intensión de que los invitados pudieran compartir un momento intimo.

Sonrió al ver un vestido de gala color negro haciendo perfecta combinación con su cabello. Santana parecía distraída revolviendo su trago, esperando que la mujer purpura llegara a la fiesta. Camino cautelosamente, mirando a su alrededor, asegurándose que ninguna de las mujeres que la rodeaba tuvieran el rostro de Quinn, o en su defecto Natalie.

- Estas preciosa – fueron las primeras palabras de la morena

- Y tu ardiente… - sacudió su manos derecha como si se hubiese quemado – Dejame decirte que ese escote te hace justicia, Berry. ¿No te sientes asfixiada? –

- Ja ja – rio sarcásticamente – Muy chistosa –

- En verdad lo digo. Si no estuviera con Britt, te entraría como bicho al foco – la morena frunció su ceño - ¿Sordo al timbre? ¿Rengo a la muleta? – intento. La morena volvió a mirarla extraña

- No entiendo –

- ¿En serio Rachel? – Achico sus ojos buscando la lucidez mental de su amiga - ¿Cómo agua al Titanic? – probo - ¿Cómo chileno al ñaco? O ¿Cómo mexicano al tequila? ¿argentino al asado? –

- Oye eso sono muy… -

- Dejalo Berry… eres un caso perdido. Te ves bien, listo. –

- ¿Qué se te ha dado por hablar con dichos? – la latina levanto sus hombros

- Tengo mucho tiempo libre – sonrió - ¿Qué quieres tomar? –

- No tomare alcohol. Necesito estar concentrada en Quinn –

- Aburrida – puso sus ojos en blanco y le dio un sorbo a su margarita

- ¿Has entendido el plan? – pregunto la morena barriendo con su mirada el lugar

- Como si fuera tan difícil. Poner ebria a Natalie para que tu puedas meterte en los pantalones de Quinn. Vaya plan genio – ironizo

- Teniendo en cuanta quien lo ejecutara, el plan parece difícil – bromeo

- No juegues conmigo. Tranquilamente puedo olvidarme de ti y pasar mi noche en los baños con Britt –

- San… estamos en un hotel. Paga una habitación – frunció su ceño negando

- Tengo mi casa, pero unos polvos en el camino no viene nada mal – la morena giro sus ojos - ¿Tú has reservado? – Asintió con su ego saliendo por sus poros – Vaya… lo tienes todo calculado –

- No significa que deseo llevármela a la cama. Pero si el plan resulta bien, y tu ayudas, podre dormir con Quinn… solo dormir – se adelanto a la broma de su amiga – Necesito que me perdone –

- Hablando del rey de roma, por la puerta se asoma – murmuro la latina. Rachel volvió a mirarla extraño – Eres un caso perdido. Viene Natalie. Actúa – los músculos de la morena se tensaron de inmediato, no podía echar una mirada rápida porque se daría cuenta, sin más se apoyo en la barra dándole la espalda a su pronta llegada.

- Santana, Brittany esta buscándote como loca – comento la castaña llegando a la barra ubicándose entre ambas morenas.

- Solo vine a tomarme un margarita. Ahora iré – recibió una mirada de Rachel agitando su cabeza, incitándole que le invitara un trago – Oye, tomemos un chupito –

- No creo, el alcohol no es mi mejor amigo –

- Oh vamos, no seas gallina. No sabes lo que le gusta a Quinn las mujeres atrevidas. Sin dudas el alcohol te ayudara – le insistió

- De acuerdo, solo uno – Rachel tras oir las palabras de su amiga se alejo bordeando la barra hasta uno de los barman que esperaba apoyando en un taburete la llegada de mas invitados.

- Disculpa, necesito que me hagas un favor – hablo haciéndole señas al muchacho para que se acercara

- Claro, dime – le sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Puedes servirme en un vaso pequeño un poco de agua? Ya sabes… en los de chupitos – explico. El muchacho frunció su ceño

- Si desea agua puedo darle en un vaso más grande –

- No no, es para jugarle una broma a mis amigas que están allí – apunto con su cabeza - ¿me ayudas? – el barman dudoso asintió. Busco el pequeño vaso y lo lleno hasta el tope de agua. – Gracias – sonrió, Rachel espero a que Santana terminara el trago con la doctora y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a ella.

La latina sin comprenderlo muy bien aun, camino agarrando la mano de su compañera.

- López! – grito con una voz totalmente ronca – Que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí! – la saludo con dos besos en la mejilla - ¿Y tú eres? – pregunto seductoramente

- Natalie Portman – se presento

- Lea Michele – la saludo con dos besos, matándola mentalmente – Vengan, tomen un trago conmigo. Por favor –

- Me parece bien – dijo la latina

- No creo que sea lo mejor. Yo pasare –

- Oh vamos pequeña, es solo un trago – alentó - ¿Qué han tomado antes, San? – Natalie observo lo bien que se llevaban

- Tequila –

- Genial. Es lo que estaba por tomar… agrega dos mas – le pidió al barman, que sonriente sirvió los tragos – Ven aquí, junto a mi – le tendió su mano a la doctora

- Tengo novia – aclaro. Aquellas palabras fueron como agujas clavándose en su garganta

- No te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, solo te invito un trago. Eres amiga de San, lo cual te hace amiga mía – le sonrió. La castaña frunció su ceño tras ver aquella dentadura. Rachel lo noto rápidamente, escondiendo su sonrisa.

- Vamos Natalie… las muchachas nos están esperando. Es solo un trago – sin más presiones, las tres mujeres bebieron el contenido del vaso. – Gracias por esto. Espero volver a verte – comenta la latina

- Dalo por hecho – asintió con su cabeza – Ha sido un gusto Natalie – beso su mano y se marcho lejos de la barra. Corrió hacia los baños, que estaban visiblemente llenos. Desechó la idea de inmediato y se adentro en la fiesta intentando ubicar a Leo. No demoro mucho, pudo localizarlo rodeado de mujeres, seguramente alardeando sobre su trabajo al lado de la reconocida estrella de Broadway, ósea ella.

- Leo – murmuro a espaldas del hombre – Buenas noches – les sonrió a las mujeres - ¿Has podido verla? –

- Si – sonrió – En estos momentos está solo a unos pasos de aquí, apoyada en una de las barras. Si te quedas aquí podrás verla – la morena asintió, intentando unirse a la conversación, comenzó a inspeccionar las tres barras que decoraban el lugar. No tuvo que esforzarse demasiado, Santana tuvo razón al decirle que no tardaría en reconocerla.

Llevaba como de costumbre, una remera con cuello de tortuga blanca, acompañada por un pantalón del mismo color y un chaleco gris oscuro. En ella había algo nuevo, logrando que la mandíbula de la morena callera al piso

- Por tu cara entenderé que te ha gustado su nuevo corte – murmuro sonriendo Leo.

Para los ojos de la morena, estaba completamente hermosa, preciosa, una diosa. A su alrededor podía divisar a Santana junto a Brittany y Natalie riendo. Quinn parecía ausente a todo. «Mírame, mírame… por favor» pidió con su mente, dando resultado inmediatamente. La rubia conecto la mirada con ella, provocando la sonrisa en Rachel, plantando la curiosidad en Quinn.

La rubia se removió en su asiento y bebió el trago que descansaba a un lado de ella en la barra. «Oh no, se suponía que no debía beber. Santana!» la maldijo mentalmente por no seguir el plan. Pero considerando el estado de su amiga a la distancia, podía comprender el porqué.

Sonrió una vez captando la atención de la rubia, pero una voz en el parlante le robo la atención de Quinn, rompiendo con su hechizo.

- Bienvenidos una vez más a la fiesta de mascaras de fin de año – todos gritaron, al parecer lo hacían anualmente – Espero que todos lo estén pasando bien – nuevamente gritos – Media noche se está acercando y todos tendrán que buscar a su pareja para hacer el baile de ultimo año, y comenzar el próximo. Todos tienen pulseras y sellos en sus manos, tan solo deben buscar a su compañera – se miro su muñeca segura de plan, pero se vinieron abajo de inmediato cuando en la ronda de mujeres habían diferentes tonos de rosado. «Mierda» busco entre las chicas cuál de esos combinaba con el suyo, pero sin éxito alguno se resigno a que el destino actuara por si solo. Si quería que tuviera ese baile con ella, acertaría en el tono rosado de Quinn.

Quinn.

Ya no estaba junto a la barra. No estaba por ningún lado, tampoco Natalie ni Santana.

Suspiro – Mierda – murmuro

- Vaya que boquita – abrió sus ojos como platos al escuchar su voz colándose por su columna llegándole al cuello para provocarle un leve escalofríos – He notado que tenemos el mismo color – volvió hablar - ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? – la morena sin creer que aquello se le estuviera dando tan fácil se quedo en su lugar recibiendo los ojos abiertos y furiosos de Leo para que se volteara - ¿Quieres? – volvió a insistir. Esta vez logro girarse y asentir con su cabeza completamente nerviosa.

Tomo su mano y sintió como un shock eléctrico recorría ambos brazos unidos por sus manos. La rubia frunció su ceño y miro la unión de ambas. Rachel moría por entrar en sus pensamientos. Quinn hizo una mueca dibujando media sonrisa en sus labios.

La pista era solo para ellas, a pesar de estar llena de parejas bailando pegadas o conversando, conociéndose.

- Tu olor me resulta familiar – hablo Quinn provocando el mutismo en la morena - ¿En verdad quieres bailar conmigo? – Rachel asintió siendo aplastada por el arrollador aliento a alcohol de la rubia. Ahora lo entendía todo. Ahora lo entendía todo. Pero ¿Dónde estaba Natalie? – ¿Me dirás tu nombre? –

- Lea – susurro provocando una notable decepción en Quinn

- Tienes una piel muy suave ¿te lo han dicho? - «Claro, tú misma, luego de pasar la noche juntas» negó con su cabeza – Pues la tienes – le sonrió - ¿Qué te parece si mejor me callo y bailamos? – pregunto bromeando. Rachel volvió asentir. «Quien lo diría, Fabray me ha robado el habla, no solo el sueño»

Con un leve apretón Rachel sintió como ambos cuerpos se convertían en uno solo. La erección en Quinn era notable, podía sentir como chocaba contra su abdomen, aquello le parecía completamente placentero, sentía que estaba a punto de enloquecer. Lo siguiente que sintió su piel fue la nariz de la rubia absorbiendo el perfume de su cuello.

- Hueles deliciosamente bien – murmuro en su cuello. En su garganta se ahogaba un claro gemido con ansias de salir. La pequeña Barbra esperaba dispuesta recostada en una cama para recibir a Quinn en sus brazos.

- Ya no quiero bailar – susurro claramente nerviosa. Quinn abandono su cuello alarmada intentando buscar alguna explicación – Quizá inspeccionar el resto del hotel – pudo ver como la rubia se mordió su labio inferior. Sabía que Quinn estaba buscando aquello – No te muerdas el labio -

- Te seguiré – palabras necesarias para que Rachel tomara su mano y se alejaran de allí.

No conocía el hotel en absoluto, pero sus instintos y piernas la guiaban por si sola. Tras caminar por un largo pasillo, debajo del salón de fiestas, se topo con una puerta al final del mismo, marcando la puerta con los números 1313. Sin dudarlo camino firme y saco la tarjeta de su cartera.

- Vaya, eres una chica preparada – comento Quinn

- ¿Te molesta? –

- De ninguna manera – con aquella afirmación paso la tarjeta y se adentro en la lujosa habitación.

- Me gustaría hacerlo en la cocina – dijo Quinn provocándole nuevamente un escalofríos - ¿Quieres? - «¿Desde cuándo se ha vuelto tan… sexual?» pensó culpándose rápidamente por ese pensamiento. Seguramente Natalie tenía mucho que ver en ello.

- Sus deseos son ordenes – murmuro con voz ronca encendiendo aun más el deseo de Quinn. Se desplazaron hacia el lugar, evitando que la morena prendiera las luces debido al empujón que recibió en su parte trasera, provocando que su abdomen chocara de lleno con la isla que ocupaba el centro de la cocina. Sintió como la erección de la rubia volvía a chocar contra ella.

- Me tienes hechizada – susurro pegada a su espalda frotando su miembro en la cola de Rachel, claramente excitada – Dime que sientes esto tu también –

- Si – gimió sintiendo el vaivén que comenzaba a generarse entre ambas. Las manos de Quinn recorrían sin pudor alguno sus piernas, a la vez que besaba y mordisqueaba su espalda desnuda.

- Tu piel me vuelve loca – despegando el cuerpo de la morena de la mesa, pegando su espalda junto a su pecho. Sus manos recorriendo sus senos, apretados por su vestido, logrando un mayor volumen. La lengua de Quinn comenzó a recorrer su nuca, dejando pequeños chupones en su cuello.

- Oh por dios – gimió Rachel al sentir los dedos de Quinn clavarse en su cintura para aproximar mas su erección a su cola.

- Podría estar toda la noche viéndote acostada en esta mesa – Rachel se sonrojo, agradecía tener las mascaras puestas en ese momento. El dolor de pensar que Quinn se podría acostar con cualquier le punzo el pecho, pero no quería arruinar aquel momento. - ¿Puedo quitarte la máscara? –

- Romperías el hechizo – volvió a sentir un empujón. «Oh por dios, estas matándome»

Quinn rápidamente de deshizo de su chaleco gris oscuro dejando a un lado de ellas. La boca de Rachel comenzó a secarse al ver que la rubia se desprendía de su ropa, encaminándose a lo inevitable. La rubia sin dudarlo coloca una de sus manos en la cola, apretándole fuertemente uno de sus cachetes, lo frota provocando en Rachel una excitación aun mayor.

- Quiero que te quites el vestido… ¿puedo hacerlo? – murmuro sin apartarse un milímetro de su cuerpo. La morena asintió nerviosa como si fuera su primera vez. Los papeles se habían cambiado. Los agiles dedos de la rubia se desplazaron por su lado derecho buscando el principio del cierre que desataría la pronta locura. Lo bajo con completa delicadeza logrando que el vestido purpura se deslizara suavemente por el cuerpo moreno. – Oh mierda – Rachel se mordió el labio al escucharla maldecir. – Estos pantalones aprietan demasiado – hizo referencia a su notable erección. Jamás había notado su tamaño. Trago saliva. Sin decir mas, Quinn se deslizo hacia abajo marcando un camino de besos por sus piernas. Tomo entre sus dedos la hebilla de los zapatos y los libero, tirándolos lejos de allí – Así quedaras a la altura adecuada – explico con voz ronca.

Rachel aun con la boca seca, espero el próximo movimiento de la rubia.

Quinn sin demorar, tomo las caderas de Rachel, deslizando los dedos dentro de la minúscula tanga color negra, apartándola lejos de las piernas morenas. La miro detrás de sus mascara color negro, sonriendo de oreja a oreja con una expresión totalmente depredadora. A Rachel se le erizo la piel a sentir la fría nariz de Quinn recorriendo el interior de su muslo, acercándose a su entrepierna.

- Hueles bien, deliciosa – Quinn le lamio los labios, provocando que Rachel se aferrara aun mas a la mesa.

La rubia busco el rostro de Rachel buscando cualquier pista que pudiese indicarle que no quería aquello, podía notar el nerviosismo de la morena, pero también lo excitada que estaba. Una leve sonrisa de Rachel le indica que prosiga con su trabajo, haciendo que Quinn suba nuevamente hasta estar frente a sus ojos, comenzando a desabrochar el corpiño con cuidado.

La morena jadea claramente excitada por el tiempo que se está tomando Quinn. Una tortura placentera. «¿Cómo podría resistirme a ti? Se ve tan sexual, animal… jamás la vi así»

- Pon tus manos sobre la mesa – le indica Quinn, rápidamente obedece. Con suavidad vuelve acariciarle la cola, causando cortos y acelerados jadeos en la morena, mientras que con su otra mano agarra su nuca aferrándose a su pelo para lograr inmovilizarla. La morena cierra los ojos y apoya y mejilla izquierda en la fría mesa de mármol. Ni siquiera le ha hecho algo, y ya siente que está cerca del orgasmo. – Quiero cogerte – dijo aferrándose mas al pelo de Rachel.

- Yo también lo quiero – murmuro. Lo próximo que sintió fue como Quinn desabrocho los botones de su pantalón blanco, mientras su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba sobre el frio mármol.

Quinn deslizo dos dedos en el interior de Rachel moviéndolos de forma circular. La sensación que ambas experimentaban era arrolladora – Estas tan mojada – Rachel cerro sus ojos pidiendo mentalmente que terminara con aquella tortura. Sus oídos oyeron el pequeño sobre desgarrándose, dejando en evidencia las intensiones de Quinn, que aun parada detrás de ella liberando su erección, le abre aun mas sus piernas.

- ¿Preparada? – pregunta para sin mover un pelo

- Si… hazlo… te necesito – jadeo la morena aferrándose a la mesa.

Un sonido ronco salió de la garganta de la rubia al sentir como su pene se adentraba en la vagina de Rachel, deslizándose nuevamente fuera, jadeando, volviéndose a estrellar contra ella, repitiéndolo una y otra vez de forma lenta, casi torturándola placenteramente.

El abdomen de la morena comenzó a endurecerse, puede sentir el miembro de Quinn dentro del ella, chocando con su punto de excitación, queriendo ir mas adentro como si eso fuese posible. Los dedos de la rubia se clavan en su cintura, haciéndole saber que siente exactamente la misma sensación que ella, aumentando su ritmo. Empuja, más profundo, fuerte y rápido.

Rachel cae rendida, dejando que su orgasmo hable por ella explotando a su alrededor. Aun puede sentir como Quinn sigue empujando sus caderas buscando el placer propio, aferrándose a su cintura apoyando su frente en la espalda de la morena, quedándose quieta para luego desplomarse sobre ella.

Delicadamente sale dentro de la morena volteándola para enfrentar su mirada. Sobrando las palabras, toma el pequeño y tembloroso cuerpo y lo acurruca entre sus brazos. Rachel abrumada por la situación suspira sabiendo que luego tendrá que despedirse de su rubia.

Los fuegos artificiales se escuchan claramente desde la cocina indicando el comienzo de un nuevo año. Quinn exhala profundamente, queriendo deshacerse de los nervios momentáneos que se apoderaban de su cuerpo, cubriendo la cara de Rachel con ambas manos dejando suaves besos alrededor de sus labios, sin tocarlos.

- Gracias – murmuro chocando sus palabras contra los labios carnosos de su acompañante. La morena abrió sus ojos y la vio, pudo ver el brillo en sus ojos. Quinn dejo un suave beso en sus labios, para luego volver a envolverla en sus brazos apretándola sin dejar que escape – Feliz año, Rach –

* * *

**PERDON POR LOS ERRORES, NO PUDE CORREGIR.**

**QUIERO MUUUUUUUUCHOS RW! LO MEREZCO **

**BESO VIRTUUUUUUUUAL :)**

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**


	23. Chapter 23

**"Making Love"**

* * *

**P.O.V Rachel**

- Yo… l-lo siento… no debí… es decir… me iré… sí, eso hare – vi como Quinn comenzó acomodarse su ropa a pasos apresurados. No es que se haya desvestido, pero lo poco que se había sacado volvía a colocárselo como si estuviera huyendo de algo… o alguien. De mí.

- Espera… ¿Qué sucede? – intente retenerla lo más que pude, pero se me escurría como agua en la palma de mi mano.

- Esto… lo siento… no está bien. Pensé… - sacudió su cabeza – No debí – se tambaleo hasta la puerta mientras los fuegos artificiales aun sonaban en las afueras del hotel. En ese preciso momento supe que se había equivocado de nombre. En su mente, se había equivocado, pero en la realidad en verdad estaba conmigo. Su corazón la traiciono, y tras tener sexo conmigo, pensó en mí.

- No te vayas – grite corriendo para impedir su huida tapando mi cuerpo desnudo por la poca ropa que pude tomar

- Tu no entiendes – balbuceo claramente nerviosa – Yo l-lo siento Lea – abrió la puerta y sentí que el corazón se me escapaba detrás de ella. No pude controlar mi impulso, mucho menos soportar que nuestros corazones se volvieran a separar, no lo permitiría. Ella aun me quería, aun me pensaba.

- No te vayas – grite con mi voz quebrada – No me dejes de nuevo… no lo hagas Lucy – detuvo su andar y yo sentí que un frio helado se colaba por mi espalda empujándome a soltar mi llanto.

- ¿Cómo me has llamado? – pregunto aun dándome la espalda. No sé si en verdad está enojada o la sorpresa aun la mantiene ida, sin creerlo.

- Lucy – susurre, pero en esta enorme habitación sonó fuerte y hasta con eco.

Giro sin dudarlo, impactando sus ojos verdes con los míos. Pidiéndome explicaciones sobre algo que no tenía ganas de hablar en estos momentos. Solo quería que no se fuera, que no volviera a dejarme.

- ¿Me he equivocado? – Negué con la cabeza - ¿Eres tú? – pregunto nerviosa, solo volví asentir con mi cabeza. – Oh por dios – cerré mis ojos quizá esperando una avalancha de insultos, quejas y hasta lamentos por no dejarla en paz. Pero una vez más me sorprendió – Oh Rach – sentí su aliento en mi frente. Rápidamente levante mi cabeza y abrí mis ojos temerosa. Su imagen me duele, permanece frente a mí derramando lágrimas en silencio debajo de su mascara.

- Yo… - mis palabras no quieren salir. Mis ojos solo están atentos a los movimientos de ella. Sin titubeos llevo ambas manos detrás de mi cabeza, y en cuestión de segundos sentí como el lazo que se unía en un moño sujetando mi mascara se aflojaba, cayendo por mis mejillas. La aparto con su mano izquierda, y con su derecha me acaricio debajo de mi ojo, limpiando mi lagrima. Solo pude cerrar mis ojos frente al tacto con su piel.

- Lo sabia – susurro – Lo supe desde un principio – abrí mis ojos. Me sonrió y se desprendió de su máscara negra dejándola junto a la mía en el piso. – Estas preciosa – vuelve a sonreírme y yo siento que voy a morir en cualquier momento.

Intento abrir mis labios, pudiendo hacerlo pero sin soltar palabra alguna. Solo muevo mis labios por nervios, como si me faltara el aire, tiemblan del miedo por no saber qué hacer, por no querer arruinar este momento único.

Se separo de mí, e instintivamente la tome de la mano. Sonrió – Solo iré a cerrar la puerta – la solté sintiéndome avergonzada por actuar como una adolescente. Asentí y se alejo sintiendo frio por no tenerla a mi lado, pero feliz porque la tendría por el resto de la noche. Quinn se quedaría conmigo. Quinn se queda con Rachel.

- Siento todo lo que ha pasado… yo no quería – me interrumpió poniéndome un dedo en mis labios

- ¿No lo querías? – no sé si asentir o negar para que no mal entienda mi respuesta. Al parecer ella lo entendió con mi mirada - ¿Quieres esto, Rachel? – Yo asiento sin dudarlo, provocando su sonrisa. – Ya me parecía – tomo mi mano nuevamente guiándome esta vez hasta la habitación, y yo torpemente caminando detrás de ella pisando el vestido que aun cubría mi cuerpo, o eso intentaba.

- Espera… yo – me detuve en el marco de la puerta. Se dio vuelta buscando explicaciones – Yo… - negué con mi cabeza. Odio cuando momentos así me dejan sin palabras

- ¿No quieres? – me pregunto dulcemente. Imposible resistirme.

- No quiero tener sexo – le confesé mirando sus verdes ojos, aunque en esta oscuridad solo puedo ver su brillo y el de su sonrisa ahora mismo, quizá comprendiendo lo que acabo de decir.

- Yo tampoco, Rachel – vuelve a tenderme su mano y yo la tomo sin dudarlo provocando más de una mariposa en mi estomago. La pequeña Barbra hace angelitos sobre una cama repleta de pétalos de rosas, completamente enamorada por la mujer que tengo frente a mis ojos.

Aun no creo lo que está pasando en estos momentos. Cerré reiteradas veces mis ojos, pero la imagen siempre es la misma. Ella frente a mi, y a mis espaldas la cama esperando por nosotras.

- Te he extrañado… realmente lo he hecho Lucy – susurro conectando nuestras miradas – Estos últimos meses han sido realmente… difíciles – Trago el nudo que tengo en mi garganta y recuerdo innecesariamente la vez que llegue al restaurant con aquella mujer, que en mis planes estaba tirármela esa misma noche.

Pero luego de esa charla mi vida dio un vuelco por completo, cambiando mis hábitos, experimentando dolores nuevos, sabores amargos, hasta desesperación por tenerla solo a ella en mis noches. Tenerla frente a mi ojos nuevamente me golpea duramente sin saber como reaccionar, o que paso dar. Nunca me ha pasado esto.

- Nada ha cambiado – me confiesa – No puedo ser lo que quieres que sea Rachel. No soy mujer de una noche – siento que solo pretender tener una noche de despedida. NO! NO QUIERO ESO! ME REHUSO A RENUNCIAR.

- Lucy… eres todo lo que quiero que seas. Créeme – le confieso nerviosa.

- No Rachel… sabes que no lo soy – negó con su cabeza

- No no y no… me rehúso a esto… a perderte –

- Estas alterada, debes calmarte – tiene razón, las cosas se me están yendo de las manos y solo lograre alejarla nuevamente. Tomo aire y lo suelto lentamente.

- Fui una estúpida, ambas lo sabemos, y tú… tu solo te has portado perfecta conmigo –

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – Wow! Creo que jamás pensé que quizá tendríamos esta charla aquí, ahora mismo. No sé qué decirle. – Respóndeme – vuelve a exigirme.

- No lo sé – me tome la frente con mi mano izquierda, sin abandonar mi vestido con la derecha – Estaba hecha un lio. Estaba tratando de ser lo que necesitas que sea, pero fallando por momentos y sintiendo que no te merezco. El dolor abunda mi cuerpo y me… asuste – listo. Lo dije – Olvide como se es feliz – Dios santo, ahora que lo pienso bien se siente liberador confesar esto tipo de cosas. Quizá podría haber evitado todo este dolor.

- ¿Lo olvidaste? – pregunta incrédula sin creerlo - ¿Cómo es eso posible? – me mira fijamente, encogiéndome con su penetrante mirada verde. - ¿Ibas acostarte con esa mujer? ¿Pensabas hacerlo? – Carajo. Se refiere a Taylor.

- Si – confieso mi culpabilidad en todo esto. Mierda! Creo que el alcohol de ha ido de su cuerpo haciendo acto de presencia su enojo. Barbra me mira desde mi interior claramente enojada golpeando un pie en el suelo «Ahora te aguantas!»

- ¿Cómo quieres que confié en ti? – me pregunta y yo sin poder soportarlo bajo mi mirada. Me siento demasiado culpable - ¿Podre hacerlo alguna vez? – Un silencio se forma entre nosotras, solo se escuchan nuestras respiraciones y el ruido de la guerra por sus verdes y mis marrones. Ambos llenos de recriminaciones. Quinn empuña sus manos y vuelve a suspirar

- Perdóname – susurro repentinamente sintiéndome una estúpida adolescente. Me aleje de ella porque pensé que éramos incompatibles, por miedo. He sido una idiota, lo tengo en claro.

- ¿Por qué te tengo que perdonar? – vuelve a usar su tono suave lográndome tranquilizar

- Por huir. Por no saber cómo enfrentar esto que siento – Vuelve a cerrar sus ojos buscando un poco mas de aire, no se si en verdad estoy arreglando la situación o solo la estoy empeorando. Ahora mismo con mis nervios me es imposible leer sus gestos.

- Podríamos haber evitado todo este mal trago – susurra derrotada.

- Te ves preciosa – Hermosa, una diosa. Creo que sin mi se ve mejor.

- A veces las apariencias engañan – confiesa tranquilamente. La envidio – Estoy cualquier cosa menos bien, Rachel - ¿noche de confesiones? – Siento como si viviera diariamente de noche. Luego de dos largos meses estoy volviendo a ver el amanecer – logra derretirme con sus palabras, me ha dejado sin el habla nuevamente. Me alivia saber que se ha sentido igual que yo, aunque eso suene egoísta. – Te he tenido en mis brazos y todo se volvía a sentir perfecto luego de años en soledad, pero entonces las cosas se te van de las manos y decides cambiarme así, como si nada – se muerde su labio aguantando el llanto – Me has dejado cuando me has prometido que no lo harías –

- ¿Cuándo te dije que nunca te dejaría? – mi corazón se me sale por la boca. ¿Acaso ha leído mi mente en todo este tiempo?

- Me lo has contado mientras dormías. Creo, no no, estoy segura que ha sido lo mas maravilloso que he escuchado en años, Rachel – mi corazón quiere abrazarla – Me hizo sentir segura, tomando la decisión de llevarte a Venecia sin duda alguna – confeso

- ¿Ha sido cuando… - balbuceo nerviosa

- Si. Ha sido cuando volví tarde al hotel y tú te habías dormido llorando. Lo note por tus mejillas húmedas cuando te bese. Y luego aferrándote a mi cuerpo, pidiéndome que no te volviera a dejar, porque tú no lo harías. Nunca – mi corazón se encoje – Dijiste que me amabas – me susurra erizando mi piel ¿Se lo he confesado? Creo que mi cara de temor refleja lo que siento ahora mismo - ¿Amabas? ¿Aun es en tiempo pasado? – su voz muestra su clara ansiedad

- No Lucy – niego con mi cabeza – No lo es – Me mira penetrante, mostrándose tan frágil.

Vuelve a suspirar – Mejor así – susurra

Estoy sorprendida por mi repentino momento de sinceridad. Aun no creo que este viviendo todo esto, como si realmente mereciera esta segunda oportunidad de volver a tener a Quinn.

- No quiero volver a perderte – vuelvo a tomar el mando, como lo fue desde un principio, besándole la mano. Por unos segundos miro su rostro, es ella. Su perfecta nariz bien estilizada, labios rosados y finos, su pelo rubio ahora corto haciéndole justicia a su perfecto y juvenil rostro. No creo que esta mujer sea para mi, no la merezco.

Quinn parpadea en la oscuridad, creo que confusa por mi declaración y por sonar tan segura de mi misma. No puedo resistirme más, olvido el sostener mi vestido, tomándola por sorpresa impactando mi cuerpo desnudo con el de ella, tomando su rostro entre mis manos – Te amo, Lucy. Sé que no te merezco en absolutos, pero estoy preparada hacer todo esto por ti. Solo puedo pedirte perdón por actuar de la manera en que lo hice. Tendrás que tenerme paciencia… no se… para mi es un gran cambio, pero quiero esto y mucho mas contigo. Lo quiero todo, Lucy – siento como sus brazos de envuelven alrededor de mi cuerpo

- Oh Rach – puedo sentir como su sonrisa se extiende por mi cuello aplastándome aun más hacia ella.

Se sienta en la cama, aun abrazadas, escuchando como en la calle las personas gritan borrachas festejando el nuevo año. Me siento una niña nuevamente, acurrucándome en sus brazos. Siento sus manos dejando suaves caricias por mi espalda

- Estas muy delgada Rachel – se que intenta reprenderme, pero su dulce voz tira abajo sus intensiones.

- Lo sé. Pero ahora no me interesa eso – digo aferrándome aun mas a sus pálidos brazos. Ella también está más delgada. Ambas la hemos pasado mal. – Tuve un horrible comienzo en mi carrera. He sufrido de violencia de género por parte de mi pareja – no sé porque he tenido que confesar esto ahora, pero siento que es ahora o nunca. Siento como su cuerpo se tensa alrededor mío aferrándose aun mas a mí para no dejarme caer, y haciéndome saber que ella está ahí, conmigo. – Aun siento sus pesadas manos – susurro estremeciéndome por recordar esto. Aun hundida en su pecho paso mi brazo izquierdo por su cuello apretándolo con mi antebrazo, escondiendo mi nariz en su cuello. Puedo sentir como su pulso se acelera e intenta tragar saliva tranquila. Mi boca queda a milímetro de su oído

- ¿Abusaba de ti? ¿Te obligaba Rachel? – Su voz volvía a ser suave, intentando calmarme.

- No lo sé – trague saliva – Luego de los golpes el se arrepentía, y con el dolor en mi cuerpo ni siquiera podía moverme. Supongo que si, que se siente como abuso aunque fuese mi pareja – me encojo de hombros – Me convencía sobre los golpes, diciéndome que me merecía aquel dolor por mirar de mas a alguien o simplemente no hacer lo que el pedía –

Gira su cabeza y presiona sus labios en mi frente, ofreciéndome consuelo mientras con su mente busca seguramente el culpable de mi sufrimiento.

- ¿Cómo has logrado pararlo? – me pregunta cerrando sus ojos derramando algunas lagrimas sobre mi cabeza.

- Santana – susurro y rompo en llanto

- Tranquila. No sigas, no lo hagas si no quieres – mis oídos están sordos y solo puedo escuchar balbuceos de su parte

- Ella me ha sacado de casa cuando en una fiesta el me saco casi a la fuerza. Sabía que esa misma noche me haría daño, y Santana no lo permitiría, no sabiendo mi confesión de esa noche –

- ¿Qué confesión, Rach? – pregunto temerosa. Yo también lo estaría, lo estoy.

- Estaba… - cerré mis ojos – Yo me quede embarazada – jamás he sentido un abrazo tan profundo como en estos momentos. Tengo ganas de llorar, y mis ojos no se prohíben de hacerlo. Mi pecho siente dolor, pero un dolor con gusto a pasado. Agradezco que sea Quinn quien se entere por mi boca. – Me ha dejado estéril –

- Oh, Rach – se hamaca en la cama como si intentara hacerme dormir. Ambas lloramos en silencio haciendo mi dolor nuestro.

* * *

Cuando me despierto me encuentro acostada en la cama con mi ropa interior puesta debajo de las sabanas. Busco desesperadamente a Quinn, logrando verla sentada en uno de los sillones frente a la cama matrimonial. No puedo ver si está durmiendo o solo pensando, atenta a mi sueño. Estira su mano y deja el vaso sobre la mesita de noche.

Me ha estado cuidando.

- Hey – me dice suavemente levantándose

- Perdón – susurro. Ahora pido perdón por todo

- ¿Por dormirte? – asiento parpadeando débilmente con sus ojos hinchados, sentándome en la cama - Podría pasarme las horas mirándote dormir – me confiesa

- ¿He confesado algo esta vez? –

- No. Creo que ha sido suficiente por esta noche – me sonríe. Aun mantiene su humor

- ¿Te quedaras conmigo esta noche? –

- No lo creo – me tenso y la miro

- ¿Por qué no? –

- Santana me ha llamado. Natalie en cualquier momento se despertara – mi corazón vuelve a sufrir. Sabía que no debía dormirme, me despertaría nuevamente a la pesadilla cotidiana

- Oh… - solo logro decir. Maldición ¿ahora decido callarme?

Me sonríe – Si quieres puedo quedarme una hora más. Yo muero por quedarme. Pensé que me tendría que ir sin despedirme –

- Tu… tu – balbuceo nerviosa. Me dejara, oh no.

- No te dejare – me lee la mente – Solo tengo que arreglar unos asuntos, si sabes a lo que me refiero – Claro que se a que te refieres.

Se sienta a mi lado, quedando enfrentadas – Hola – me dice suavemente

Siento como mis mejillas vuelven a encenderse, y yo con este aspecto horrible.

- Hola – susurro con mi boca pastosa ansiosa por lo siguiente que pueda suceder.

- Luces adorable – me miente descaradamente, lo sé.

- Claro, hare de cuenta que te creo – le sonrió. Siento que esta noche he liberad un gran peso de mis hombros.

Se inclina y pienso que va a besarme, pero su boca se desvía hacia mi pelo acariciándolo con su perfecta nariz, inhalando profundamente.

- Como siempre, hueles perfecta –

- ¿Qué tienes con mi olor? – pregunto juguetona

- No lo sé. Pero en este tiempo lo he tenido impregnado en mi nariz – confiesa.

Nos quedamos mirándonos la una a la otra, creo que el ambiente se vuelve cálido para nosotras. Me muerdo el labio intentando contener mi sonrisa por presentir lo que se avecina entre las dos, provocando que mi corazón se acelere bombeando sangre más rápido.

En uno de los latidos de mi corazón, ella comienza acomodarse sobre mi sin despejar sus ojos de los míos, sintiendo como su boca comienza a reclamar mi cuello. Gimo al sentir su lengua recorriéndome, y una de sus manos se mueve hacia mi frente apartando el pelo que seguramente le estorba.

- ¿Quieres hacer el amor conmigo, Rachel? –

- Sí, quiero – jadeo

Vuelve a liberarse por segunda vez de su chaleco en la noche. – Hazme el amor, Lucy – vuelvo a soltar inconsciente – Bésame, por favor hazlo –

- Con placer – sonríe. Me besa liberando nuevamente su lengua. Gimo y gruño a la vez con molestia a sentir que quiero más de ella. Lo entiende a la perfección al notar como mi espalda se encorva buscando mas contacto. Agarra con sus dedos mi tanga negra y tira de ella apartándola lejos de nosotras. Ahora mismo siento que he despertado su fiera interior porque no se detiene, va en busca de lo que hay entre mis piernas perdiéndose debajo de las sabanas. Tomo su pelo entre mis manos, volviéndome loca por su lengua que hace círculos en mi clítoris.

- Dios, Lucy… por favor – gimo. Creo que no me voy aguantar un minuto mas, quiero estallar pero no en su boca.

- ¿Qué sucede? –

- Hazme el amor – casi suplico.

- Es lo que estoy haciendo – murmura soplando contra mi intimidad

- Te quiero dentro de mí lo necesito – pero su tortura, placentera tortura no se detiene, provocándome que bajo mi vientre se ponga como piedra. – Por favor Lucy – esta vez si suplico. No me importa hacerlo

Se levanta sobre mí, saliendo debajo de las sabanas con una sonrisa de superioridad al ser consciente de mi excitación.

- Creo que aun sigo vestida - ¿Acaso esta pidiéndome que la desvista? Con mucho placer lo haré. Con mis dedos temblorosos desabrocho los botones de su pantalón y torpemente nos enredamos entre las sabanas, el pantalón queda anudado entre ellas, que claramente han dejado de taparme. Clavo mis dedos en sus bóxer y vuelvo a verlo, su excitación salta frente a mis ojos. Madre santa… es enorme. ¿Cómo no lo he notado antes?

La miro a través de mis pestañas y ella sonríe avergonzada por tener semejante monumento entre sus piernas. Se quita la remera con cuello de tortuga y la aprieto firmemente contra mi cuerpo, chocando nuestros corpiños. Creo que ahora hay algo mas interesante que nos espera.

Gruñe y su piel se eriza cuando tomo su miembro entre mis manos acercándolo aun mas a mi entrada, mostrándole mi humedad, por ella… solo por ella. Vuelvo alejarlo dejándole entre mi mano, subiendo y bajando delicadamente.

- Oh, Rach… mierda – maldice y yo me rio con su frente pegada a la mía. Se sigue oyendo tierna al maldecir. Su gemido me inspira a seguir tocándola donde se que goza a extremos insospechados, así que sin dudarlo lo hago de nuevo empujando su longitud entre mi mano. – Creo que es suficiente – gime – Aun no quiero acabar – retira mi mano de su miembro.

Siento que un brusco empujón abre mis piernas con las suyas un poco mas acomodándose de manera que deja sus labios a la altura de mi mentón. No sé como logra hacerlo, teniendo en cuanta que ella es mucho más alta que yo. Pero siento como mis piernas se despegan de la cama, apoyándose en las de ellas. Se ha casi arrodillado, sin despegar su vista de mi, se introduce en mi a un ritmo demasiado lento. Puedo sentir como se extiende en mi interior.

Cierro mis ojos disfrutando de la sensación de cómo intenta poseerme, lográndolo a la perfección. Intento buscarla, para que llegue más adentro, pero sale de mi volviendo a introducirse.

- Oh por dios – gimo. Entendió que eso me vuelve loca, repitiéndolo a paso lento. – Más rápido por favor – Sin palabras, solo con miradas sabe que la necesito ahora mismo. Me besa sintiendo su saliva mas pesada, jadeando en mi boca, dejando en claro que sus movimientos rápidos la está dejando sin aliento, pero sigue no se detiene. Sé que no durare mucho al igual que ella. Establece su ritmo, sintiendo como me aprieto a su alrededor.

- Vamos Rach, se que estas cerca. Acaba por mi – Sus palabras se me cuelan debajo de mi piel y me dejo ir, con mi corazón a mil aferrándome al suyo sin chistar. He llegado a este hermoso orgasmo, sintiéndolo diferente a los demás. Único.

- Oh si… si – fue su último gemido antes de sentir como explota en mi interior.

Me tomo con sus fuertes brazos, temblando por el orgasmo momentáneo, sentándome aun sin salir de mi cuerpo. Nos abrazamos sudorosas, temblando, agitadas pero felices. Nos volvimos a encontrar y nadie me separara de ella. Ya no.

- Te amo Lucy – confesé aferrándome a su cuello

- Yo también lo hago mi amor – Cerré mis ojos. Esto es la felicidad.

* * *

**Perdon por demorar! Se portaron muy bien con los rw pero yo me atrase por la universidad. No volverá a pasar.**

**Quiero que sepan que cambie el rumbo de este cap. No se suponia que era asi... pero como saben esta hist no esta escrita, pero si pensada. Espero que les haya gustado... a pesar de todo, intento complacerlos... mientras no pidan nada alocado con los personajes. **

**NUEVAMENTE, GRACIAS A LOS QUE SE ANIMAN A COMENTAR**

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**


End file.
